El Príncipe De Hielo
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: U. A. - El chico frío de la universidad se inscribio en el concurso del año, es realmente increíble por dos razones, ha dejado muy en claro que odia ese tipo de cosas y la primera sabe que con solo leventar un dedo él gana pero no lo ha hecho por ganar simplemente este año sino por salir con ella.. con Riuzaky Sakuno...
1. Capítulo I

**N/a**

**¡Un nuevo proyecto! Es una dedicatoria especial a todas mis niñas adoradas pero de todas ellas sobresale... Tenchou-Fliqpy dedicatoria especial para ti pequeña. Sinceramente espero que este fic les guste a todas y espero su apoyo. Gracias. Sera un universo alterno pero con referencia al tenis, con respecto al personaje de Ryoma sinceramente se me dificulto mucho idealizar frases frías pero bueno hare el intento meitendo un poco de calor en su corazón y bueno Sakuno, ella es solamente ternura andando aunque verán como es con Ryoma.**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen:<strong>

El chico frío de la universidad se inscribio en el concurso del año, es realmente increíble por dos razones, ha dejado muy en claro que odia ese tipo de cosas y la primera sabe que con solo leventar un dedo él gana pero no lo ha hecho por ganar simplemente este año sino por salir con ella, con Riuzaky Sakuno, no entiende porque le gusta, sinceramente no es su tipo pero tiene algo y por eso quiere salir con ella aprovechando que es ella quien más desea ganar ese concurso así que su oportunidad se ha presentado por completo solo es cuestión de dejar de ser el príncipe de hielo y empezar a ser alguien que ella quiera porque siente que es la elegida solo que no es tan fácil como cree pero bueno después de todo dicen que el amor siempre triunfa y él realmente apuesta a que su amor triunfara...

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Capítulo I**

_"Oficialmente se abren las inscripciones para el concurso... PERSONAS LINDAS DEL CAMPUS... de este año, esperamos recibir a muchos alumnos y alumnas como en años anteriores, el concurso oficialmente iniciara a partir del día de hoy durante la segunda hora de clases, recuerden que las etapas deberan cumplirse al mando así que esperamos respeten las reglas, oficialmente damos la bienvenida a... _- ¡Sakuno! - la cobriza giro al tiempo para ver a su amiga sostenerse de la pared mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, al parecer había estado corriendo pero desconocía la razón.

- ¿Sucede algo? ¿Por qué corrías? - pregunto con calma mientras acomodaba en su bolso los libros de la siguiente asignatura que le tocaba en menos de media hora - ¡Si! ¡É-Él esta en el concurso! - ella encarno una ceja, no tenía ni idea de quien hablaba su amiga, es decir, podría estar hablando de cualquier persona porque no había especificado a nadie - ¿De quién hablas? - pregunto con calma mientras cerraba su casillero y dejaba de ver la convocatoria para el concurso, debajo de la misma estaba la lista de los que ingresarían pero no era la única colocada en el campus de la universidad, habían como mínimo otras cuatro.

- ¡El príncipe de hielo se inscribio! - y de solo escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su amiga termino por sostenerse del casillero no procesando que esa persona estaba inscrita en el mismo concurso que ella - ¡¿Qué?! - pregunto en un grito llamando la atención de algunas personas que caminaban por donde ellas se encontraban - ¿Tanto te molesta mi prescencia en ese estúpido concurso Riuzaky? - ladeo la cabeza observando a la persona que menos quería en la vida, su típica pose de modelo lo sacaba de quicio.

Si, de verdad que si, ese cabello azul con destellos verdosos, esos ojos gatunos, esa típica gorra que usaba hacía atrás en todas las ocasiones, la mochila al hombro y esa sonrisa ladina que la sacaba de quicio por completo - Si es tan estúpido como dices ¿porqué estas en el? - pregunto como si nada viendo que este caminaba hasta ella con calma, inesperadamente retrocedio por su cercanía lo que le valio una risa de burla de parte del peliverde, como lo odiaba por razones como esas.

- Apostemos Riuzaky - comento él y ella encarno una ceja negando con la cabeza, sin embargo, sentía sus piernas flaquear, le molestaba su presencia por razones como esas - N-Ni loca - le aseguro para tomar de la mano a su amiga que seguía embobaba observandolo, no entendía como es que les gustaba alguien así, es decir, si era guapo pero demasiado egoísta, narcisista y todos los sinónimos de esas palabras - ¡¿Tienes miedo?! - esa pregunta en forma de grito la hizo detener por completo su paso.

¿Qué? ¿Miedo? ¡Por favor! Claro que no, ella no le tenía miedo a Echizen Ryoma, giro la cabeza y solto la mano de su amiga para caminar de regreso donde él que se encontraba como si nada - Acepto, ¿qué quieres apostar? - pregunto muy segura y este en un movimiento rápido la tomo de la cintura para colocarla contra su casillero mientras una de sus manos pasaba por su cabeza hasta colocarse al lado de la misma sobrepuesta contra el casillero, gritos y demás cosas se escucharon en el pasillo, eso no podía estar pasandole, no podía.

- ¿Q-Qué t-te crees? ¡S-Sueltame! - le exigio con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, este la tomo del mentón para mirarla fijamente, aquellos ojos gatunos la hipnotizaron por completo - Si yo gano el estúpido concurso saldras conmigo cuantes veces yo quiera - aseguro este y ella lo miro incrédula, eso tenía que ser una broma, ¡no tenían nada en común!, ¡¿cómo iban a salir entonces?! - ¿Por qué quieres s-salir c-conmigo? - pregunto tratando de soltarse pero este apreto un poco más el agarre en su cintura clavando un poco sus uñas, quería soltarse porque la estaba lastimando un poco.

- ¿Te han dicho qué te ves hermosa cuando tartamudeas? - pregunto este soltando su cadera para deslizar su mano hasta su mejilla, eso la estaba colocando demasiado nerviosa en serio - ¡¿Qué diablos haces cerca de mi hermana Echizen?! - ambos giraron al tiempo la cabeza y ella abrio los ojos sorprendida al ver a su hermano, ¡la iba a matar!, estaba seguro de ello, trato de soltarse pero este descendio de inmediato la mano que reposaba en su mejilla hasta su cadera no permitiendole esa oportunidad.

Mientras tanto su hermano Momoshiro caminaba a donde se encontraban, ¡Ay Dios! - S-Sueltame - le pidio en un susurro y él negó con la cabeza con esa sonrisa - Solo acepta - murmuro cerca de su oído mandando escalofríos a todo su cuerpo, se mordio el labio, su hermano estaba más cerca, iba a arder Troya - S-Si, acepto - y esas palabras fueron mágicas porque este la solto de inmediato mirando con altiveza a su hermano que lo fulminaba con la mirada - ¡Manten tus manos lejos de mi hermana Echizen! Te lo advierto, ella no es uno de tus juguetes - le siseo con odio puro y ella se mordio el labio.

Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que su hermano hablaba de esa manera pero sin duda alguna la primordial siempre era contra el peliverde que estaba demasiado calmado, como si nada malo sucediera - Creo que eso lo decide ella Momoshiro, sin embargo, hoy no tengo ganas de matarte en tenis así que... nos vemos lindura - le guiño un ojo y ella de inmediato desvio la mirada mientras su hermano lo miraba con odio, lo vio tomar un bate de beisbol y de inmediato lo detuvo por la cintura - ¡H-Hermano! - le grito tratando de calmarlo.

- ¡¿Pero qué dices Echizen?! ¡Te voy a... - no lo dejo terminar cuando lo golpeo con su cuaderno para que guardara silencio - ¡Te dije que no gritaras en los pasillos! - le señalo molesta mientras lo miraba amenazantemente, su hermano pelinegro se llevo la mano a la cabeza para mirarla con compasión - ¡Pero tú estas gritando en los pasillos! - ataco este y ella alzo el cuaderno de nueva cuenta por lo que de inmediato se cubrio la cabeza con las manos, sonrió ante ese gesto para golpearlo con el mismo en el abdomen.

- ¡No me grites, no tienes derecho a gritar en los pasillos en cambio yo si! - señalo comenzando con su caminata hacía su salón de clases, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era llegar tarde y recibir un regaño de parte del profesor - ¡Sakuno! ¡Hermana! - ignoro los gritos de su hermano y continuo con su camino, giro el pasillo y choco con alguien que venía corriendo como loco, cayo al suelo debido al impacto - ¡Lo siento Riuzaky! - esa maldita voz la reconocería hasta en el infierno, una venita hizo acto de presencia en su ojo derecho.

- ¡Te voy a matar Echizen! - grito en respuesta pero este seguía corriendo como loco, dio un suspiro, realmente el profesor la iba a matar así que mejor se daba prisa, no quería montañas de trabajo por el momento.

* * *

><p>Realmente no entendía porque le había propuesto lo de la apuesta, es decir, cualquier chica caía en sus brazos, el vivo ejemplo de ello era la hija de la rectora con la que había tenido varios encuentros casuales pero algo había en Sakuno que le prohibía alejarse de la misma, no entendía que era pero necesitaba verla en todo momento, estar cerca de ella, molestarla, ¿le gustaba?, no, no era eso o quiza si, dio un largo suspiro, estar cerca de ella siempre le daba dolor de cabeza porque se contenía para no lanzarse sobre sus labios y besarla sin importarle nada.<p>

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de su celular lo distrajo por completo, lo busco en los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta que lo encontro, miro el número de su madre y dudaba si contestar o no, todo mundo lo llamaba "El príncipe de hielo", la razón porque no mostraba emociones, nunca sonreía o al menos no lo demostraba, no culpaba a nadie sobre su comportamiento pero quiza si a sus padres, apreto un poco el aparato con fuerza, su madre iba a seguir insistiendo por lo que de mala gana contesto.

- ¡¿Dónde estás Echizen Ryoma?! ¡Tu cita con tu prometida empieza en diez minutos! - ni un hola, ni nada de eso a pesar de no haberla visto en más de cinco años, solo la había visto una vez cuando llego a su mansión, ella solo iba de salida, él acababa de despertar, solo vio su espalda, nada más de ella - En clases - contesto secamente y escucho un quejido del otro lado, hubo un ruido y después un carraspeo - Te quiero en diez minutos en el restaurant de la familia de Haruka o veras como te va - adorable su padre ¿verdad?.

Dio un suspiro para girar en dirección contraria y comenzar a correr como loco, doblo el pasillo chocando con alguien, el aroma a fresas inundo por completo sus sentidos, había chocado con Sakuno quien termino en el suelo - ¡Lo siento Riuzaky! - se disculpo, se hubiera quedado a ayudarla pero no le convenía perder más tiempo porque entonces su padre estaría más que enojado y no tenía ánimos para soportarlo en esos momentos - ¡Te voy a matar Echizen! - su grito llego hasta sus oídos y sonrió como niño pequeño.

De alguna manera entendía porque le gustaba, porque no dudaba en gritarle cuando hacía algo malo, en cambio cualquier chica solo le hubiera sonreido como tonto, descendio de prisa las escaleras para correr al estacionamiento al tiempo que veía su reloj, le faltaban cinco minutos y agradecía tener un auto como el que tenía y que el restaurant no estuviera tan lejos, abordo su automóvil y emprendio la salida, tenía que llegar cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>Sakuno miro el automóvil alejarse - ¿A dónde vas Echizen? - pregunto con una mueca pensativa, solto un suspiro para prestar atención a su clase, después de ella vendría la primera prueba del concurso, de todos los que se inscribían solo quedaban cinco personas al final dentro de las cuales sería elegido el ganador a votación por los alumnos, sin embargo, antes de que eso sucediera durante tres meses se haría una serie de pruebas para ir descalificando personas inscritas en el concurso, por lo que tenía que estar preparada para todo.<p>

En primer lugar porque se perdía todo el pudor cuando se trataba de ese concurso, recordaba que el año pasado se les había pedido jugar dentro de la piscina de la escuela a los concursantes para encontrar algo que los llevaría a la siguiente prueba excepto porque tenían que entrar en traje de baño y porque la piscina estaba llena de jabón lo que les daba un aspecto a las concursantes de modelo, dio un hondo suspiro tomando su libreta para comenzar a anotar - La respuesta señorita Riuzaky - alzo la mirada ante el llamado del profesor.

Miro el pizarrón, no entendía ni el título, miro a sus compañeros que la miraban esperando a que contestara, se mordio el labio, la iban a echar del salón - ¡La respuesta Riuzaky! - grito el profesor haciendola saltar en su asiento, dio un hondo suspiro negando con la cabeza - N-No la sé - contesto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, su hermano la iba a matar por esto - ¡Fuera de mi clase! - señalo la puerta y de inmediato tomo sus cosas para salir ante la mirada de sus compañeros que solo reían por lo bajo, camino a paso apresurado hasta salir.

El profesor le cerro la puerta con fuerza y cerro los ojos, ¿ahora qué hacía?, aún faltaba una hora para la primera etapa, decidio caminar hacía la azotea, necesitaba un descanso antes de la prueba que tendrían, dormir un poco no le iba a venir mal.

* * *

><p>De verdad que quería salir de allí corriendo, le molestaba demasiado estar allí cuando no quería, no quería a la chica con la que estaba comprometido - ¡Si, me gustaría ir con Ryoma-kun! - el grito de la misma le hizo apartar la mirada de su celular, estaba mirando la hora puesto que tenía que llegar al concurso pero faltaban cincuenta minutos así que aún tenía tiempo - Haruka cree que sería lindo ir a la casa de campo - señalo su padre mandole una mirada de furia por no prestar atención a la conversación.<p>

- Paso y lo siento pero tengo asuntos importantes en la escuela, lo lamento - se levanto tomando su mochila y las llaves del auto que estaban sobre la mesa, la chica que era pelirroja lo miro indignada y vio un destello de tristeza en sus ojos pero poco le importaba siendo sincero - Disculpen - se alejo de la mesa con prisa aunque sentía que su padre iba detrás de él y no se equivoco cuando fue arrastrado a un lado del estacionamiento para recibir un golpe de este en el labio, no se quejo, desde hace más de siete años que lo golpeaba para educarlo supuestamente.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! Esa chica de allí dentro es tu prometida así que vas a regresar y seras bueno con ella, me importa poco tu estúpida escuela - gruño molesto mientras lo zarandeaba por el brazo, con un ágil movimiento se solto y le dedico una mirada de altanería - Poco me importa si es mi prometida como a ti poco te importa mi madre después de todo tienes miles de aventuras, creo que el que debe ser bueno es otro y a diferencia de ti a mí si me importa la escuela - añadio caminando a su auto.

Lo abordo y emprendio la marcha, le dolía el labio, se llevo unos dedos al mismo y sintio la sangre, estaba acostumbrado pero por razones como esas el apodo de El príncipe de Hielo le quedaba, piso el acelerador, quiza viajando a 300 k/h podía sentirse por un momento libre, solo quiza.

* * *

><p>Dio un hondo suspiro abriendo un poco los ojos, el frío le calaba un poco los huesos pero nada serio, miro su reloj, faltaba media hora para la primera prueba, se estiro un poco mirando el cielo azul, ladeo la cabeza y ahogo un grito al ver a Echizen a su lado bebiendo una ponta, su famosa ponta - ¿Te han dicho que te ves linda cuándo duermes? - un sonrojo monumental acudio al escuchar esas palabras y más al verlo - ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? - pregunto desviando la mirada, este solo suspiro para acomodarse en su hombro.<p>

Trato de separarse pero este la sujeto con fuerza de la muñeca no permitiendoselo - Riuzaky, ¿por qué me llaman El príncipe de Hielo? - pregunto el peliverde cerrando los ojos aspirando el aroma a vainilla que desprendía la chica - ¿No es obvio? Eres frío, arrogante, te crees demasiado, eres prepotente, el que tengas dinero, seas un buen deportista no te da el derecho a creerte mejor que los demás además no tienes sentimientos - contesto ella como si nada y él solo medio sonrió pero no era una sonrisa orgullosa, era una sonrisa de tristeza y a Sakuno verla le afecto.

- Ya - contesto este colocandose de pie, de pronto sentía la necesidad de salir de allí, tomo su mochila y se la coloco al hombro - Te veo en la primera prueba Riuzaky - señalo este comenzando a caminar mientras se acomodaba la gorra, se alisto el arete en su oído derecho y continuo con su camino, ella de verdad se iba a odiar por esto, se levanto tomando sus cosas y corrio hasta donde este para sostenerlo por el brazo, el peliverde volteo asombrado puesto que no se esperaba eso realmente.

La cobriza se mordio el labio y desvio la mirada - ¿E-Estás b-bien? - pregunto y Ryoma sonrió un poco, no, nunca estaba bien pero nunca nadie le había preguntado si estaba bien, no hasta ahora y precisamente era la chica que le gustaba o al menos que le atraía una forma que no sabía explicar, no dudo en acortar la distancia y abrazarla con fuerza, ella dio un jadeo de sorpresa pero no se separo, acomodo su mentón en el hueco de su cuello apretandola un poco más, Dios como necesitaba un abrazo en esos momentos de verdad.

- Ahora estoy bien Riuzaky - contesto este en un murmullo mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el calor del cuerpo de la chica, Ryoma podía jurar que escuchaba los latidos del corazón de la cobriza, era una melodía única y agradecía el placer de poder escucharla, el viento movía su cabello un poco al igual que el de ella pero no se movio ni un centímetro, sintio las manos temblorosas de ella hasta posarse por su espalda sujetando su suéter con un poco de miedo, un abrazo extraño pero que sin duda alguna le encantaba.

Sakuno no podía decir con exactitud porque lo abrazaba, porque estaba de esa manera con él cuando juraba que no lo quería en su vida, no le molestaba en lo absoluto tener conversaciones o peleas con él pero el contacto físico era otra cosa, nunca en su vida se había abrazado con otra persona que no fueran sus familiares o sus amigas pero lo sentía completamente diferente por dos razones, era con su enemigo número uno y porque sentía una especie de revoloteo en el vientre, algo que jamás había sentido.

- ¿D-De verdad ya estás b-bien? - pregunto con suavidad pensando que de esa manera se iba a separar pero por el contrario la sujeto con más fuerza de la cintura y lo escucho tomar un profundo suspiro no moviendose de su cuello - Si, ahora estoy bien Riuzaky - contesto este con una leve sonrisa que ella no vio, una sonrisa que por primera vez no demostraba altanería... era una sonrisa cálida, su primera sonrisa cálida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero te haya gustado pequeña, a ti y a las demás. Las quiero.**


	2. Capítulo II

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Capítulo II**

La cobriza tomo aire, nunca había sido especialmente buena en pruebas de esa manera, era algo torpe según su hermano Momo pero eso en realidad no era lo que importaba en ese momento, lo que importaba en realidad en ese momento era que tenía que usar una especie de traje de baño, su hermano la iba a matar cuando la viera de esa manera.

- Te verás bien Riuzaky - señalo con un deje de burla Echizen quien se encontraba detrás de ella, un sonrojo acudio a sus mejillas mientras intentaba no golpearlo con algo por decir cosas como esas - Ve a tu lugar Echizen - contesto de manera calmada desviando la mirada por la simple razón de que él no se encontraba precisamente vestido puesto que su torso estaba descubierto además de que solo usaba unas bermudas en conjunto con su típica gorra blanca, se veía demasiado bien pero no era momento de pensar en ello.

- Vamos Riuzaky, no creo que quieras llegar tarde - señalo este dando media vuelta, dio un profundo suspiro para caminar hasta los vestidores cuando el segundo toque se hizo presente, de verdad esperaba que el ganar lo valiera porque ahora que lo pensaba no le apetecía salir tanto con el peliverde, se encamino con grandes prisas, la primera prueba consistía en una carrera de obstáculos, desde correr, saltar vallas, pasar por obstáculos en la piscina de la escuela y demás cosas.

Solo esperaba no caerse porque si perdía sería más que obvio que tendría que salir con Echizen, se coloco el short de color azul además de los tenis, dejo su chaleco escolar sobre una banca para despojarse de la blusa, miro el top azul igualmente y suspiro, su hermano de verdad la iba a matar por vestirse de esa manera pero era por una buena causa, ganar y no perder para salir con el peliverde.

Guardo sus cosas para correr hasta su posición, miro desde lejos a su amiga que la saludaba con la mano y le hacía la señal de la victoria, le sonrió mientras caminaba a donde los demás se encontraban, miro a las chicas que se veían calmadas, ella lo estaba o al menos eso pensaba - Wow - ladeo la cabeza viendo a la persona que menos deseaba ver en ese momento, la miraba con una sonrisa coqueta mientras la recorría con la mirada, eso de verdad que no estaba en sus planes.

- V-Vete a tu lugar - le señalo y este solo se encogio de hombros caminando a donde pertenecía, se coloco en posición y tomo aire, era momento de demostrar que ella merecía de verdad ganar ese concurso, miro de lado a Ryoma que estaba como si nada, se veía tan calmado que sintio envidia de sus nervios de acero, miro al frente observando la pista de carreras que desencadenaría hasta la piscina, eran como mínimo 1000 metros además de bajar escaleras y girar sobre pasillos.

En la primera etapa quedarían descalificadas diez personas - ¡A sus posiciones! - el grito del profesor de natación la saco de sus cavilaciones, tomo aire para mirar de nueva cuenta al peliverde que estaba como si nada, pues era más que obvio puesto que era por nacimiento un deportista, el disparo resonó en todo el campus, todos los concursantes salieron, entonces recordo que la etapa final de la primera prueba era encontrar entre los estudiantes lo que tomara en el muro de peticiones, solo esperaba que nada malo le pasara a ella, corrio siguiendo con la vista a Echizen que no estaba entre los concursantes, escucho los gritos de sus fans quienes lo señalaban más adelante, vaya que era demasiado rápido.

Giro con prisas para colocarse en primer lugar entre las chicas que a penas podían continuar, le resultaba un tanto graciosa esa escena pero no era momento para ello por lo que apreto el paso, no podía perder, pasara lo que pasara no podía perder.

Bajo las primeras escaleras con cuidado de no lastimarse, los recorridos llevaban al mismo lugar pero en diferentes espacios para no sucediera un accidente entre los hombres y mujeres, giro el pasillo pero no viro correctamente por lo que se enredo con los pies, espero el golpe pero solo sintio algo suave en su lugar - Al parecer siempre tengo que salvarte Riuzaky - abrio los ojos y miro al peliverde quien se encontraba debajo de ella con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba siempre.

- ¿E-Eh? - este se levanto junto con ella y la tomo del mentón mientras le guiñaba el ojo - Corre - le señalo mientras daba media vuelta y se alejaba corriendo, ella solo gruño para comenzar de nueva cuenta a correr, ¿porqué estaba sonrojada?, no debía ser así, descendio unas escaleras girando a la derecha, miro la piscina que estaba llena de espuma, maldita sea, iba a ser más difícil encontrar lo que le iban a pedir.

Se detuvo jadeando frente a la pizarra, miro uno de los tantos papeles, sin embargo, giro la cabeza y busco a Ryoma pero este ya no se encontraba, vaya que era rápido, regreso su vista y tomo un pergamino con un lazo rosa, lo desenrrollo escuchando algunos gritos lejos, al parecer los demás participantes eran algo lentos, el objeto que tenía que encontrar era un brazalete de perlas con una mariposa morada.

- ¡¿E-Eh?! - debía ser una broma, escucho el agua y desvio la mirada observando al peliverde que salía justo en ese momento, su gorra la traía en la mano derecha mientras que en la otra traía un conejo de peluche, su torso estaba cubierto de espuma y su cabello mojado dandole un aspecto demasiado "sexy", no logro evitar recorrerlo con la mirada, su cuerpo estaba demasiado trabajado.

- Eres una pervertida Sakuno - le comento este y ella lo miro con aires asesinos pero guardo silencio cuando miro su objeto en la gorra - Sabía que ese era tu color favorito, ven por el - lo avento y ella dio un suspiro, era un maldito, salto con prisas al agua buscando con la mirada el objeto, en el preciso momento en el que este caía al agua lo tomo, salio sintiendo un leve frío en el cuerpo.

Busco con la mirada al chico pero ya no estaba, salio con prisas de la piscina sintiendo la espuma en su cabello, de un salto salio pero de nueva cuenta no midio su peso y cerro los ojos esperando el golpe pero como la vez anterior choco contra algo suave, sin querer o quiza si se aferro a esa persona tomandola por los brazos con fuerza mientras abría los ojos.

- En verdad voy a pensar que te gusto Sakuno - señalo este con un deje de burla en su voz a lo que ella solo gruño separandose, él hizo lo mismo mientras se colocaba su gorra de nueva cuenta - V-Vete al i-infierno Echizen - señalo y este solo solto una suave risa para continuar con el recorrido, tomo aire e hizo lo mismo, paso por una pista de obstáculos viendo a lo lejos a su contrincante que corría con velocidad, ahora entendía un poco porque era el capitán del equipo de tenis y de algunos otros deportes.

Esquivo con gran facilidad el último obstáculo mirando la etapa final, se detuvo jadeando frente a la pizarra donde descansaban los pergaminos, miro su color favorito pero lo ignoro, quiza Echizen le había hecho algo malo al mismo, dirigio su mirada hacía su segundo color favorito, el amarillo, se estiro un poco mientras giraba la cabeza, Ryoma había terminado el recorrido, giro su vista de nueva cuenta en busca de algunos de sus compañeros pero no había absolutamente nadie, dio un suspiro para desenrrollar el pergamino...

- ¡¿Q-Qué?! - los alumnos la miraron, se iba a desmayar eso le iba a pasar, estaba completamente segura de que de su cabeza estaba saliendo humo en ese mismo instante, seguramente parecía un jitomate.

- ¿Algún problema señorita Riuzaky? - miro a uno de los profesores que daban las órdenes, negó con la cabeza tomando aire mientras apretaba el pergamino... tenía que pedirle prestada su cadena de la suerte al peliverde, eso no estaba bien, ella nunca se lo pediría pero era de urgencia, tomo aire y camino con paso calmado o mejor dicho a paso de tortuga hacía el peliverde que la miraba con una sonrisa.

Se encontraba recostado en el poste del listón que cruzaban los finalistas, se detuvo delante de él mientras escuchaba los murmullos que estaban comenzando a girar en su entorno, alzo la mirada sintiendo que estaba temblando, quiza no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad - ¿Se te ofrece algo Riuzaky? - pregunto él esperando a que dijera algo, miro la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.

Entorno a la misma habían muchos rumores, por ejemplo que era un regalo desde su nacimiento o que en uno de los tantos veranos se había enamorado de una chica pero esta lo había despreciado como su pareja y solo le había cumplido el deseo de tener algo de ella, la cadena, ella sinceramente no creía que alguien le dijera que no a él a excepción de ella, tomo aire y desvio la mirada.

- ¿P-Podrías p-prestarme t-tu cadena de la suerte? - le pregunto en un susurro, él la miro brevemente con sorpresa, lo vio alejarse del poste y penso que iba a perder, la rodeo y sintio algo pasar por su cabello para rodearle el cuello, se encontro con la cadena, escucho gritos de parte de su club de fans, la iban a matar seguramente por esto pero después la devolvería, no pensaba quedarsela después de todo, esa era la realidad.

- Es tuya desde hoy - le susurro al oído mientras la empujaba para que completara la etapa final pero no camino solo giro el cuerpo para verlo - E-Es tu c-cadena de la s-suerte - aseguro ella y él encarno una ceja mientras daba un leve suspiro negando con la cabeza - Son tontos rumores Riuzaky, esa cadena era para mi futura esposa así que... - no concluyo la frase solo dio media vuelta para alejarse de allí.

La cobriza no sabía que hacer, solo se encamino hacía donde el profesor, ¿su futura esposa?, noto que este la anotaba en la siguiente lista, ¿su futura esposa?, ¿eso quería decir que... - ¡Ryoma-kun! - el club de fans comenzo a gritar así que salio de sus pensamientos, no, por supuesto que ella no era su futura esposa, debía sacarse esa idea cuanto antes. 

* * *

><p>El peliverde dio un enorme suspiro, le dolía un poco la cabeza, se coloco una playera cuando sonó su celular, el concurso tardaría más tiempo de lo previsto porque los participantes por lo visto eran medio tontos o no hacían demasiado ejercicio, no entendía entonces porque se inscribían, es decir, la mayoría eran precisamente "Personas Lindas" pero eran un completo caos en deportes.<p>

Su celular sonó de nueva cuenta y suspiro, lo tomo para mirar el número de su madre, le molestaba que lo llamara, nunca lo hacía así que de verdad era como un fenómeno que solo ocurre en milenios - ¿Sí? - ante todo tenía que tener calma aunque más o menos no la sentía, sería la primera vez en la cual no estuviera completamente tranquilo.

- Tienes que estar en media hora en la mansión, tu padre quiere hablar contigo - dicho esto colgo y él solto un suave suspiro, por lo general los padres siempre saludaba con un "hola" o hacían las típicas preguntas de rutina como las llamaba él pero bueno sus padres era una enorme excepción a esas preguntas de rutina, estaba harto en el sentido de la palabra.

Su padre había sido un tenista profesional mundialmente reconocido, después de su retiro se había dedicado a la empresa familiar hasta los días de ahora, su madre le secundaba en todo así que siempre viajaban, nunca estaban en casa, solo contrataban a las mejores nanas para él y no hacían nada más, nunca iban a  
>reuniones escolares o esas cosas, avento su celular en su casillero de deportes y cerro la puerta con fuerza, estaba cansado de todo.<p>

Antes de darse cuenta su puño se había estrellado contra su casillero, tomo aire con calma - ¿E-Estás bien E-Echizen? - giro la cabeza mirando a la cobriza que lo miraba con un poco de miedo, lo menos que quería era que ella lo viera en esa etapa de pocos amigos, odiaba que Sakuno viera sus peores momentos cuando nadie tenía que verlos.

- ¿Necesitas algo Riuzaky? - pregunto abriendo de nueva cuenta su casillero para tomar el celular que quiza y en verdad lo esperaba estuviera destruido, lo avento a su bolso de deportes para cerrarlo y mirarlo, ella tenía la vista baja, era uno de los tantos motivos por los cuales le gustaba ella, no era como las demás chicas que siempre se le quedaban viendo embobadas, por el contrario ella quiza se resistía un poco o al menos le gustaba creerlo.

- T-Tu c-cade... - no la dejo terminar cuando azoto su bolsa de deportes, ¿porqué insistía en devolversela si era de ella?, dio un hondo suspiro, no podía desquitarse con ella, con cualquier persona menos con ella porque de verdad le gustaba y no deseaba perder la buena relación que tenían o al menos la que estaba creciendo - Te lo dire de nuevo, es tuya - contesto tomando sus cosas, tenía que darse prisa si no quería discutir con sus padres.

- N-No pienso ser tu esposa - esas palabras detuvieron todo movimiento en su cuerpo, ¿acababa de decir eso?, una sonrisa que escondía una obviedad se poso en sus labios, la noto temblar un poco, quiza porque hace mucho que no usaba una sonrisa como aquella y menos con Sakuno.

- Lo sé pero soñar es de humanos - dicho esto salio de allí tomando las llaves de su auto, no quizo pensar en nada más, solo apreto el paso, algo dolio y sabía la razón perfectamente, era más que obvio que ella nunca iba a tener algo en serio con él por eso había dicho que soñar es de humanos porque él no era un Dios como sus fans decían, era una persona con problemas de gente normal, que nunca demostrara emoción alguna no quería decir que no sufría porque vaya que lo hacía, abordo el automóvil y emprendio la marcha, estaba cansado ahora más que nunca. 

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Me escuchaste?! - el grito de su padre resonó en la sala, se llevo una mano al labio del cual salía un hilillo de sangre, lo más seguro es que necesitara hielo, su padre debía estar loco si pensaba que iba a salir a citas con su prometida, eso no era de él y no lo iban a obligar en lo absoluto, dio un gran suspiro negando con la cabeza.<p>

- No pienso hacerlo, si es que piensas que lo hare es porque no me conoces, no pienso salir con una niña como ella - le contesto muy seguro mientras se levantaba, le costaba un poco respirar, la patada de su padre en sus costillas estaba haciendo efecto en ese mismo momento, su madre solo estaba sentada en uno de los sillones tecleando cosas en su celular, al parecer ni siquiera le importaba que su hijo sufriera a manos de su padre pero bueno de ella ya no esperaba nada.

- Lo vas a hacer quieras o no - sentencio este y el peliverde solo sonrió un poco mientras se acomodaba el cabello para rodear el sillón y mirarlo con la cabeza en alto, ante todo siempre frío, siempre de hielo - No lo haré, es mi última palabra - aseguro comenzando a subir las escaleras respirando con calma, lo malo del asunto es que en dos días tenía un partido de tenis y por lo visto le iba a costar un poco por el golpe reciente.

- ¡Me importa poco si es tu decisión, vas a hacer lo que se te ordene o habra consecuencias! ¡Te despojare de todo tu dinero, no pagare la colegiatura de tu maldita universidad! - se detuvo para girar la cabeza, noto la mirada de su madre por encima de sus lentes pero no demostraba absolutamente nada, eso le molestaba si tenía que admitirlo porque aún esperaba que lo defendiera porque después de todo era su hijo, fruto de su vientre pero nada, absolutamente nada.

- Me importa poco lo que hagas, mi decisión no cambiara - sentencio subiendo por completo las escaleras para girar por el pasillo y abrir su puerta, la azoto mientras caminaba a su cama, se dejo caer en la misma, no, él nunca lloraba y lo cumplio al aferrarse a las sábanas con fuerza reprimiendo todos los sentimientos de ese momento, con esas amenazas no iba a lograr que saliera con su prometida o lo que fuera.

Las citas eran solo para Sakuno no para nadie más, cerro los ojos tomando aire, solo quería dormir e ignorar todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, era más que consciente de que por el momento su padre había accedido a su decisión pero no sería así por mucho tiempo así que tenía que estar alerta para cuando eso sucediera. 

* * *

><p>Se removio en su cama sintiendo el frío en cada parte de su cuerpo, eso le sucedía por dormir sobre las sábanas, sin embargo, sintio algo cubriendo su cuerpo pero que se había deslizado más abajo de su cintura, miro una manta, no recordaba haberla usado y los empleados tenían prohibido entrar a su habitación, se llevo la mano al labio, no había sangre seca o algo así, al parecer también la herida estaba limpia.<p>

En el momento en el cual se iba a colocar de pie alguien entro a su habitación, miro asombrado a Sakuno que cargaba una pequeña mesita con comida, ella lo miro con una leve sonrisa - Tienes que cenar algo - señalo caminando hasta la mesa de centro de su habitación depositando con suavidad las cosas, dejo a un lado la mesita y lo miro esperando a que se levantara pero es que no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto tomando asiento en la cama, ella bajo la mirada al suelo como si este de pronto fuera lo más interesante del mundo aunque sabía que estaba ocultando uno de sus tantos sonrojos, los cuales lo volvían loco siempre - Q-Quería ver s-si e-estabas bien, me q-quede p-preocupada - su tono de voz sonó sincero así que no dijo nada.

Se levanto de la cama hasta tomar asiento delante de ella que se había acomodado en el otro sillón, se veía demasiado bien allí, como si ese fuera su lugar de siempre - Se ve rico pero mis empleados saben que no como cosas como estas, ¿lo hiciste tú? - pregunto observandola fijamente, la noto asentir con cautela y sonrió, si sus empleados sabían que la fruta no iba tanto con él salvo una manzana en la universidad, el cereal junto con waffles tampoco era lo suyo pero después de todo ella lo había preparado así que valía la pena probarlo.

- ¿T-Te g-gusta? - pregunto llamando su atención cuando degusto un pedazo de un waffle después de hecharle un poco de miel - Esta delicioso, gracias - dejo a un lado los cubiertos y la miro apoyando una mano sobre su pierna para terminar en su rostro, ladeo la cabeza aún con la duda del porque estaba allí - ¿S-Sucede algo? - pregunto inocentemente la cobriza y él asintió con la cabeza, claro que sucedía algo si tenía que ser honesto.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? - pregunto de nueva cuenta notando que ella solo se mordía un poco el labio - Q-Quería ver si estabas bien, lo dije, llegue a tu casa y tu mayordomo me dijo que no podía subir pero tenía que hacerlo... abrí la puerta y te vi recostado durmiendo, tenías sangre en el labio así que solo desinfecte el pequeño corte y me quede a prepararte algo de cenar, no me gusto que me dijeran que no cenabas nunca - contesto más calmada de lo que había pensado.

Una leve sonrisa aparecio en sus labios y por esa simple razón se coloco de pie para que ella lo mirara con nerviosismo, tomo asiento en el sillón en el cual se encontraba, aparto sus manos de su regazo y se recosto sobre sus piernas, la escucho dar un jadeo pero no hizo el intento de apartarlo - Quedate así Riuzaky... solo quedate así un poco más - pidio cerrando los ojos, era la primera vez en toda su vida en la cual podía decir con certeza que estaba cómodo en algun lugar.

Unos minutos después sintio los finos dedos de la cobriza acariciar su cabello invitandolo por completo a dormir y justamente eso haría, ahora más que nunca estaba completamente seguro de que sentía algo por ella y quería, de verdad quería ir en serio, así tuviera que luchar en contra de su matrimonio arreglado y de sus padres porque estaba completamente seguro de que Riuzaky Sakuno era la mujer indicada para él así que iba a ir en serio con ella en cuanto despertara aunque para ello tuviera que usar la apuesta pero al menos era algo después de todo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza de verdad.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**


	3. Capítulo III

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Capítulo III**

Se removio un poco del lugar donde se encontraba sintiendo calor en todo el cuerpo, rodo un poco chocando con algo blanco, bien, su experiencia le decía que lo que estaba tocando en esos momentos eran claramente pechos solo que había un pequeño problema él no estaba con una chica para pasar la noche o al menos eso recordaba - Q-Quita tus manos Echizen - el tono de molestia combinado con nerviosismo se le hizo conocido...

- ¡Riuzaky! - la miro con un poco de asombro observando que ella jalaba una almohada para cubrirse aunque desde su punto de vista estaba demasiado vestida - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto sentandose en la cama observando que ella solo medio suspiraba - No logre apartarte y la verdad es que no tengo idea de como terminamos durmiendo en la cama - aseguro ella con una leve sonrisa y un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sonrió por dentro sabiendo que había sido él mismo quien en la madrugada había despertado para colocarla sobre la cama y viendo la escena no había podido evitar dormirse a su lado porque después de todo ella no lo iba a saber - Te creo, ¿qué hora es?, aún tenemos clases - comento como si nada observando que ella abría demasiado los ojos mirando su reloj de pulsera, giro un poco el cuerpo observando que eran las 7:15 a.m., las clases comenzaban a las ocho de la mañana, no faltaba mucho de hecho.

- ¡No voy a llegar a tiempo! - no esperaba que se exaltara tanto pero de alguna manera la entendía, era el mejor promedio en cuanto a mujer en toda la universidad además de que la segunda prueba era ese día, no podían faltar sino querían estar descalificados, sonrió un poco observando que se levantaba de prisa buscando con la mirada seguramente su bolso.

- Tranquila, puedes ducharte en el baño de mi habitación mientras yo lo hago en otro, en el closet de la derecha hay ropa de chica que seguro te queda, podemos desayunar algo si te apresuras y por último te llevare a la universidad - le aseguro como si nada el peliverde mientras se levantaba de la cama por completo saliendo de la habitación, cerro la puerta escuchando un medio grito y sonrió, era demasiado linda para su bien.

- Su madre la espera en el despacho señorito - giro el cuerpo observando a la ama de llaves que se veía un poco preocupada, esperaba que su madre no estuviera en la mansión, si estaba y sabía de Sakuno eso solo quería decir que estaba en grandes pero grandes aprietos - Gracias - se apresuro a caminar por el pasillo girando a la izquierda y bajando las escaleras tratando de calmarse un poco en esos momentos.

Se detuvo delante del despacho de sus padres, abrio la puerta sin tocar y observo que su madre alzaba la mirada con sus lentes mientras dejaba a un lado unos papeles, su mirada era completamente seria - ¿Cómo te atreves a dormir con una chica en mi casa? ¿Qué te crees? ¡Tienes una prometida! - esperaba realmente que Sakuno no escuchara lo que su madre acababa de decir aunque las paredes no eran finas y se encontraban en la primera planta así que aún había esperanza.

- Es la chica a la que amo y si me disculpas tengo que asistir a la universidad - señalo girando el cuerpo cuando escucho el sonido de la mano de su madre estrellandose en el escritorio, eso iba de mal en peor y apostaba todo lo que tenía a que iba a empezar a gritar así que tenía que darse prisa en salir de allí sin hacer más ruido del necesario.

- No me des la espalda Ryoma - la voz fría de su madre no lo inmuto en lo absoluto, no le tenía nada de miedo - La casa es del abuelo, puedo traer a quien quiera cuando quiera sobretodo si es la mujer a la que amo, poco me importa si tengo lo que tu llamas una prometida, no la quiero a ella, quiero a alguien más, tengo prisa - salio de allí dejando con la palabra en la boca a su madre pero poco le importo, solo subio de prisa para no hacer esperar mucho a la cobriza, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era hacerla enojar cuando pensaba ir con todo para conquistarla. 

* * *

><p>El agua calientita refrescaba por completo su cuerpo, seguía sin creer que estaba en la mansión de los Echizen, no quería imaginar lo que su hermano le iba a decir cuando se enterara y hablando de él le había sorprendido que no la hubiera llamado para investigar en donde se encontraba, apago la ducha y tomo una de las toallas envolviendola alredor de su cuerpo con calma cuando escucho el tono de llamada.<p>

Corrio donde su bolso pero se dio cuenta de que si salía de prisa de la ducha lo más seguro era que se caería por lo que se apresuro a tomar otra toalla para colocarla sobre su cabello, tomo una bata blanca y salio escuchando aún su celular, abrio su bolso y tomo el aparato viendo que era su hermano, si le contestaba la verdad era que no sabía que le iba a decir, lo más seguro era que este le comenzara a gritar.

- ¿Justo ahora dónde estas Sakuno? - el tono de voz de su hermano sonaba enojado y sabía que no iba a desaparecer su enojo en días - En casa de Echizen pero no es lo que piensas, te explicare después pero no te hagas raras ideas - le sorprendía no estar tartamudeando pero ella sabía que estaba hablando con la verdad así que esperaba que no hubiera problemas con su hermano.

- Bien, no podre asistir hoy a la universidad, papá quiere que vaya con él a una cita de negocios, hablaremos después, si mamá llama o papá solo diles que te quedaste en mi departamento cerca a la universidad porque tenías algunos trabajos que entregar antes de la hora establecida... nos vemos más tarde pequeña - sonrió porque su hermano era muy bueno con ella y realmente la amaba, justo como ella lo hacía con él.

- Te amo hermano - escucho una suave risa de parte del mismo para a continuación el tono de colgar, guardo su celular no sin antes ver la hora, en diez minutos había tomado una ducha, camino al closet de la derecha y lo abrio observando la cantidad de ropa de chica que había en el mismo, quiza eran para las conquistas del peliverde, una leve punzada sintio cuando ese pensamiento acudio a su mente.

Tomo un pantalón de mezclilla entubado de color blanco además de una blusa strapless color azul cielo, busco en los abrigos pero no había ninguno de su talla además de que no le gustaban demasiado los modelos pero sabía que si no se colocaba uno posiblemente enfermaría, sin embargo, decidio no colocarse ninguno, tomo su bolso y salio de la habitación buscando con la vista a Echizen, lo menos que quería era llegar tarde siendo honestos, dio un leve suspiro, no lo veía por ningún lado. 

* * *

><p>- ¿Lista? - observo de pies a cabeza a la cobriza que se llevo una mano al pecho, al parecer la había asustado - S-Si - contesto algo nerviosa, le gustaba esa faceta suya siendo honestos, la tomo de la mano para girar y andar por el pasillo - ¿Porqué no estas usando suéter? - pregunto mientras tomaba el bolso de ella y descendían las escaleras.<p>

- N-No encontre uno bonito - señalo y él ladeo la cabeza observandola como si estuviera loca, jamás le había cruzado por la mente que ella fuera chica de moda, camino hasta el comedor donde estaba su mochila y el aire se le fue de los pulmones, su madre estaba sentada lista para desayunar, sabía de antemano que ella no desayunaba en casa, nunca, así que eso quería decir que iba contra Sakuno, maldijo internamente a su madre, por razones como esas odiaba a su familia.

- El desayuno espera Ryoma y... ¿disculpa cómo te llamas? - apreto la mano de la cobriza que pensaba presentarse, tomo su mochila y la sostuvo fuertemente - Llegamos tarde, provecho madre - dicho esto giro con la chica que parecía en verdad desconcertada, apresuro el paso escuchando un golpe pero poco le importo, salieron de la casa caminando hasta el deportivo descapotable plateado de él, siempre llevaba diferente auto y ese día era de ese.

Abrio la puerta para que Sakuno entrara mientras se giraba y miraba que su madre los estaba observando desde la ventana con una mueca de furia, cerro la puerta para rodear el vehículo y entrar al asiento de piloto, encendio el auto y emprendio la marcha lejos de su casa, estaba completamente seguro que su padre se iba a enterar del asunto en poco tiempo pero por el momento eso lo tenía sin cuidado.

- Pense que ibamos a desayunar - comento ella mientras él giraba hacía la derecha saliendo por completo de la mansión, suspiro un poco estirando la mano para prender la radio - Te comprare algo pero no podíamos quedarnos, mi madre no es una buena persona, hablo en serio - aseguro y la cobriza giro el rostro para verlo con una ceja encarnada, era obvio que no le creía en lo absoluto, seguro pensaba que estaba exagerando.

- T-Tú madre no puede ser tan mala - arremetio ella y él solo sonrió levemente mientras se detenía en un alto negando con la cabeza - Es más que mala - aseguro poniendo en marcha de nueva cuenta el auto, se coloco unos lentes negros mientras se detenía en una cafetería no sin antes mirar su reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para el inicio de las clases así que aún tenían tiempo de sobra, estaciono el auto con cuidado apagando el motor.

- ¿Q-Qué hacemos aquí? - pregunto la cobriza mirando la cafetería, era conocida así que suponía que ella la conocía - Desayuno, Riuzaky - abrio la puerta para que ella bajara, tomo su mano y noto un leve estremecimiento en su cuerpo, sabía que no era por el tacto por lo que sin dudarlo se despojo de su abrigo para colocarselo en la espalda a ella y continuar con su camino, noto que la cobriza lo veía asombrada por el gesto, ella tenía que entender que era un caballero por mucho que le costara admitirlo.

- Vamos - tironeo de su mano para hacerla entrar al establecimiento, él iba siempre allí así que de inmediato la cajera lo reconocio y le señalo su mesa - A-Al parecer vienes seguido - comento ella mientras la ayudaba a tomar asiento - Ordenaremos y nos iremos - señalo este mientras una mesera se acercaba, era la chica pelirroja que siempre lo atendía y coqueteaba.

- Una malteada de fresa, una rebanada de pastel de vainilla con decorados de fresa y un café expresso - le entrego el menú a la chica que parecía desorientada mientras él mantenía la mirada sobre Sakuno quien ajusto como debía ser su abrigo, miro su reloj, ni siquiera les iba a dar tiempo de desayunar y era lo que menos deseaba, tomo su celular y busco el número de su abuelo.

- ¿Sucede algo Ryoma? ¿Tú padre o madre? - sonrió levemente, su abuelo lo conocía demasiado bien, claro que más tarde tendría que decirle algunas cosas pero por ahora solo le importaba la chica delante de él, se levanto de su asiento y le hizo un gesto a la cajera quien entendio de inmediato para entrar a la cocina, se le había olvidado el para llevar - Llegare algo tarde a la universidad como mínimo diez minutos, ¿puedes hacer algo?, sabes que estoy en el concurso, por favor abuelo - le suplico a este que solo rió un poco.

Sakuno lo miraba como si estuviera loco - Llega veinte minutos tarde, llamare a los maestros para hablar de algo, nos vemos después querido nieto - sonrió levemente mientras colgaba, tendría que agradecerle como se debía más tarde, la cobriza estaba consternada o al menos eso demostraba su rostro - S-Su pedido - alzo la mirada observando a la cajera que se veía demasiado nerviosa, tomo la caja con la rebanada de pastel además de las dos bebidas y se levanto de su asiento.

- Vamos Sakuno... gracias - rodeo a la cajera para caminar a la caja donde estaba la pelirroja, llevo una de sus manos hacía los bolsillos traseros para extraer su cartera, extendio una de sus tarjetas de crédito mirando su reloj, tenían más de media hora para desayunar calmados en el campus, poco le importaban los chismes que saldrían.

- G-Gracias por su compra - le medio sonrió a la pelirroja para jalar de la mano a la cobriza girando el cuerpo para mirar la puerta de entrada del establecimiento y el aire se le fue de los pulmones, una mujer de no más de treinta años estaba igual o peor que él al verlo... la amante de su padre. 

* * *

><p>Se sentía perdida, la mujer delante de ambos estaba pálida, ladeo la cabeza y observo que el peliverde estaba completamente enojado pero más que eso su mirada era de completo hielo hacía la mujer castaña que parecía querer huir de allí - R-Ryoma - lo llamo y este apreto su mano lo que le causo dolor de inmediato, no estaba midiendo su fuerza - Un gusto volver a verte Ryoma-kun - saludo la mujer y él tironeo de su agarre para hacerla caminar, la mujer se hizo a un lado de inmediato.<p>

- Creí haberte dicho que no te cruzaras en mi camino de nuevo Anna - la mujer se tenso, lo noto de inmediato, el peliverde la jalo para que saliera del establecimiento y caminaran directo al auto, abrio la puerta para que entrara mientras le entregaba lo que habían ordenado, ladeo la cabeza mirando a la mujer que los miraba o mejor dicho lo miraba a él con una mueca de preocupación en el rostro, al parecer ambos se conocían.

El auto emprendio la marcha, giro el rostro viendo que él solo estaba concentrado en el camino, ni siquiera la miraba, no sabía porque pero ese Ryoma no le gustaba, la hacía estremerce de una manera que no le gustaba, el auto se detuvo en un alto y entonces lo observo, su pecho subía y bajaba, lo que quería decir que estaba enojado, furioso como mucho, quiza irritado, su mano se cernía demasiado al volante, estiro la mano para girar el volante en un giro brusco.

Noto que el peliverde la miraba sorprendido pero que se apresuraba a tratar de estacionar el auto correctamente, antes de que él reaccionara se estiro para apagar el motor mientras él se calmaba un poco - N-No voy a hacer preguntas personales, tienes que calmarte - le señalo mientras se bajaba del auto y caminaba de prisa hacía el asiento del piloto, le indico que se recorriera y este lo hizo tomando el desayuno.

Subio al vehículo para encenderlo y emprender la marcha, ladeo la cabeza observando que tenía los ojos cerrados puesto que ya no llevaba los lentes, algo dentro de su persona se removio al verlo de esa manera, quiza era que él escondía demasiadas cosas, no podía saberlas y sinceramente no estaba bien inmiscuirse en las mismas, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo veía tan vulnerable y solo quería protegerlo, abrazarlo y no soltarlo jamás, era lo único que quería hacer con Echizen Ryoma. 

* * *

><p>Observo a la cobriza estacionar el vehículo mientras él se calmaba poco a poco, tomo aire para bajar con cuidado, la cobriza ya lo esperaba abajo por lo que solo acciono la alarma y viro la vista observando a los estudiantes aún fuera de las aulas, lo que quería decir que su abuelo siendo el rector de la misma había cumplido su palabra.<p>

- Vamos - la tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar, como por arte de magia todo el mundo los miro con la boca abierta, se empezaron a juntar y murmurar cosas pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado, le daba lo mismo siendo honestos, caminaron por todo el campus ante las miradas de los demás estudiantes, se detuvieron delante de una mesa de las que se encontraban cerca a la cafetería, la miro acomodarse con calma y él hizo lo mismo, no la veía incomoda sino preocupada.

- Mi madre estaba esperando a mi hermano menor, tenía cinco meses, estaba embarazada con 31 años, los medicos dijeron que era un embarazo de alto riesgo, la mayor parte del tiempo tenía que estar en cama, mi padre no me dejaba verla ni nada de eso, una noche yo me encontraba con unos amigos en la biblioteca, era una "excusa" como lo llamaba mi padre pero era la verdad, estaba en la biblioteca con ellos investigando sobre la literatura inglesa, mi madre llamo de pronto quejandose del dolor y gritando, subí al auto con grandes prisas y maneje como loco, abrí la puerta y subí de prisa hacía su habitación, el servicio había sido movido a una casa para que mi madre pudiera estar sin estrés como él decía, había sangre a su alrededor, gritaba y lloraba, la lleve al hospital pero ya era demasiado tarde, el bebé estaba muerto, dos días después mi padre llego de su viaje y me golpeo hasta la inconsciencia, me culpo de la muerte del bebé cuando una semana después mi madre me dijo que Anna la había visitado, le dijo que era la amante de mi padre, que estaba embarazada igual, todo eso la hizo llorar, gritar, aventar cosas y por ende coloco demasiada presión en el feto... de ahí vino el aborto - comento de la nada observando que ella lo miraba con la boca abierta y con los ojos acuosos.

- Encontre a Anna, fui donde ella y la encontre en la cama con mi padre quien salio corriendo al verme allí, amaba a mi madre en ese entonces así que simplemente hice lo que creí correcto, la amenace, se que es malo pero solo quería proteger a mi madre... quien me odia - dejo a un lado el vaso de su café mirando que ella tenía la malteada en la boca, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y su labio inferior temblaba un poco.

- ¿P-Por qué m-me estas diciendo esto? - pregunto con calma la cobriza aunque noto que estaba temblando después de escuchar su relato - Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie... creo que quería simplemente decirselo a alguien y dejar de sentirme un poco miserable, bueno tenemos clases diferentes Riuzaky... provecho - se levanto de su asiento tomando el vaso del café para levantar su mochila y girar el cuerpo.

No llevaba ni dos pasos cuando unas manos pasaron por su cintura y el peso de esa persona lo desequilibro lo justo para caer al césped con fuerza, el café se derramo pero sonrió un poco cuando sintio el calor de Sakuno sobre su cuerpo, escucho algunos leves hipidos y sintio que el peso que sentía desaparecía al menos un poco.

- L-Lo s-siento... lo siento tanto - no entendía porque se disculpaba pero al menos lo sentía sincero, la campana sonó pero ella no hizo el amago de bajarse de su espalda por lo que solo se quedaron tumbados en el césped, era consciente de que al día siguiente la posible foto que ya habían tomado estaría en el periodico escolar pero la verdad era que eso lo tenía sin cuidado, de pronto dejaron de escucharse las risas y voces así que suponía que justo en ese momento solo estaban los dos en el suelo. 

* * *

><p>- Sakuno - la llamo con suavidad y noto que ella solo se quejaba un poco pero no hacía el intento de bajarse de su espalda, sabía que no estaba dormida pero al parecer estaba demasiado cómoda donde estaba, no era que se estuviera quejando pero si pesaba un poco - Sakuno - ella solo se movio un poco pero no bajo, dio un leve suspiro para pasar una de sus manos por la cadera de ella y girar de prisa, la observo verlo con un gesto de molestia en el rostro lo que lo hizo sonreir por completo siendo honestos.<p>

- Lo siento - se disculpo observando que sus ojos estaban algo rojos al igual que su mejillas - Tengo sueño - señalo ella y él solo logro sonreir, la amaba de verdad, ella no era un juego a pesar de lo que todo el mundo creía, debía de estar loco si jugaba con ella, era la mujer que quería para siempre a su lado.

- De hecho nos hemos perdido veinte minutos de la primera clase así que... - y antes de que terminara la frase ella ya lo había empujado para correr donde su bolso y mandarle una mirada de furia - ¡T-Tú... si me récord de asistencias se ve afectado te matare Echizen! - le señalo furiosa y él aunque trato de contener la risa fallo estrepitosamente y termino soltando una carcajada lo que le valio el vaso de malteada en la cabeza, agradecía que este ya no tuviera nada.

- Vamos Riuzaky, nada malo pasara... vamos - se levanto de prisa tomando las cosas para comenzar a caminar jalandola en el proceso, noto que ella trataba de resistirse pero no funcionaba, entraron a su edificio y camino directo a su salón, ella lo noto y se sostuvo de los casilleros pero solo le costo que la tomara de las caderas para levantarla sobre su hombro.

- ¡S-Sueltame Echizen! ¡E-Echizen! - y antes de darse cuenta ya había abierto la puerta de su aula y todo el mundo los veía, el maestro observaba la escena con una mueca de furia pero al mismo tiempo de burla, era agradable que fuera jóven el mismo - Lo siento, sucede que mi novia Sakuno se quedo dormida sobre mi espalda así que le pido que por favor no tome su falta de prescencia, estaba aquí pero era solo que no quería bajarse de mi - algunas risas se escucharon en el aula, el profesor solo sonrió negando con la cabeza.

- No tendra inasistencia su novia señor Echizen - aseguro el profesor y sintio un golpe en la espalda, si no la bajaba lo más seguro era que lo iba a matar - ¡N-No soy su novia! - medio grito la cobriza mientras él la colocaba en el piso, sonrió como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura.

- Eres demasiado tímida cariño - ella lo miro indignada y antes de que dijera algo más la jalo de la muñeca para besarla pasando una de sus manos por su nuca para que de esa manera no tuviera escapatoria, una de las manos de ella viajo hacía su espalda como queriendo separarlo pero no se lo permitio, se abandono al calor de sus labios observando que el profesor giraba como si nada mientras los estudiantes gritaban, sonreían y extraían sus celulares, ella lo iba a matar pero estaba bien al menos por el momento.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer. **


	4. Capítulo IV

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Capítulo IV**

Se separo de ella con suavidad observando que sus ojos estaban cerrados y que estaba sonrojada, una escena perfecta a sus ojos - Adoro su muestra de cariño pero tenemos clases señores - el profesor parecía un poco enojado, solto a Sakuno quien abrio los ojos y lo miro con furia verdadera - T-Te... - no la dejo terminar cuando la beso por última vez antes de acomodarse la mochila en el hombro.

- Nos vemos en la prueba - y dicho esto salio de allí, sabía que ella lo iba a matar pero sinceramente ese beso había valido la pena así que estaba bien, giro por el pasillo con dirección a su clase, sabía que el profesor no le diría nada, era una ventaja ser el nieto del rector además de tener las notas más altas entre los hombres de toda la universidad, se quedo quieto cuando su celular sonó, miro el número en la pantalla verificando que era su padre, lo más seguro es que ya estuviera enterado de los acontecimientos de la mañana.

- ¿Bueno? - escucho algunas palabras pero no eran para él, lo más seguro era que fueran para la secretaria de su padre - ¿Se puede saber qué diablos te sucede? - lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era escuchar gritos o algo así, era lo que más le molestaba - No tengo porque darte explicaciones, sé que la que se hace llamar mi madre te informo que lleve a una chica a la casa, solo que sucede algo, no es solo una chica, es la mujer de mi vida, no planeo darles explicaciones en lo absoluto, tengo clases - colgó mientras abría la puerta de su clase llamando la atención de todos.

El profesor lo miro y solo le indico que entrara, camino hasta su asiento para disponerse a tomar notas, lo menos que necesitaba era que sus padres arruinaran su día, eso no iba a suceder, estaba simplemente harto de que hicieran eso siempre, se concentro en la clase olvidandose de todo por el momento. 

* * *

><p>Sentía las miradas de todos sobre ella, iba a matar a Echizen, eso era lo que iba a hacer, no podía creer que se hubiera atrevido a besarla frente a todos, su celular vibro y lo tomo en sus manos cuidando que el profesor no la descubriera, abrio los ojos al ver que era su hermano, iba a tener una muerte dolorosa, algo se lo estaba diciendo, guardo su celular siguiendo tomando notas cuando escucho algunos gritos fuera del salón, todo mundo se alarmo, el profesor se levanto de su asiento para ir a abrir la puerta.<p>

- ¡Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de mi hermana! - era su hermano, se tenso de inmediato y se preocupo, quizo ir pero su profesor abrio y cerro la puerta, escucho más gritos y el sonido de algo, se levanto dejando sus cosas para medio tropezar con sus pies, salteo las bancas de sus compañeros para abrir la puerta, observo la escena delante de ella, Ryoma estaba contra un casillero con el labio sangrando mientras su hermano lo miraba furioso.

El profesor trataba de separarlos pero ninguno parecía reparar en su prescencia - Momo - llamo a su hermano y este la miro con furia, era la primera vez que la veía de esa manera, parecía que la odiaba y eso provoco que sus piernas temblaran del miedo que sentía en esos momentos - ¿Qué no era nada de lo que me estaba imaginando? ¡Eres una mentirosa! ¡Te dije que te quería lejos de Echizen! - le grito furioso, a ella nunca en su vida le había alzado la voz, hasta ese momento, quería explicarle pero las palabras no salían de sus labios.

- M-Momo, no es lo que crees, es la verdad - le indico y antes de darse cuenta este la tomo por los antebrazos para estrellarla contra un casillero, una mueca de dolor de inmediato se hizo presente, no era para menos, el golpe si le había dolido en serio - Confíe en ti, eres mi hermana menor, él juega con todas y lo hará contigo Sakuno, oficialmente eres como las demás, eres una p... - no lo dejo terminar cuando su mano se estrello contra su mejilla.

Podía sentir las lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos, empujo a su hermano y se alejo de allí corriendo, le dolía que le dijera algo como eso, no estaba mintiendo en lo absoluto, si, si había disfrutado del beso pero en la casa de Echizen no había pasado nada, era la verdad, subio las escaleras de prisa hasta abrir la puerta de la azotea para cerrar la misma y dejarse caer ante esta abrazandose a sus rodillas mientras lloraba con fuerza.

Su hermano estaba equivocado pero lo que más le dolía era como la iba a llamar, eso le afectaba más que nada en el mundo, le dolía demasiado el pecho, le dolía que su hermano no confiara en ella por esa razón su llanto se hizo más fuerte, era la primera vez que lloraba por razones como esas, solo quería que Ryoma la  
>abrazara en esos momentos y eso quería decir solo una cosa... quiza ya no le molestaba tanto estar a su lado y eso era algo malo en definitiva. <p>

* * *

><p>Paso su pulgar por su labio que en ese momento estaba sangrando, avanzo algunos pasos y giro al hermano de la cobriza para impactar su puño contra la mejilla del mismo - Ella no mentía imbécil, en mi casa no sucedio nada, dormimos en habitaciones separadas y puedes preguntarle a mi servicio cuando quieras, el beso se lo di yo aún cuando ella trato de separarme, ella no siente nada por mí, al menos por el momento pero no tenías que decirle nada de eso, te he dicho miles de veces aunque no me creas que ella no es un maldito juguete, ¡en verdad la amo! - le espeto con furia mientras lo hacía a un lado para entrar al aula de la cobriza.<p>

El primer receso estaba a menos de diez minutos así que tenía que encontrarla porque la segunda prueba estaba cerca, tomo las cosas de la misma y salio de allí ante la mirada de todo mundo, comenzo con su camino escuchando conversaciones de los alumnos que contaban lo que acababa de pasar.

Giro por los pasillos hasta llegar a la azotea y subio de prisa las escaleras, abrio la puerta y la observo más allá sentada abrazada a sus rodillas, llorando como una pequeña niña, dejo sus cosas en el piso y corrio hasta verla, se coloco en cuclillas para quedar de igual manera y la jalo con suavidad, Sakuno no se resistio sino que simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza mientras sollozaba, odiaba verla de esa manera y más si era por su culpa - Lo siento - se disculpo con suavidad mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza e hipaba.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa - aseguro y ella negó con la cabeza mientras se separaba un poco de su cuerpo - N-No, no es tu culpa - aseguro con una leve sonrisa, noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos vidriosos, su cabello medio revuelto, era una imágen que se le antojo tan perfecta que quería simplemente inmortalizarla, se inclino levemente para rozar sus labios, pensó que ella se iba a alejar pero se quedo quieta, completamente quieta.

Poso una de sus manos por su nuca para atraerla hacía si, junto sus labios en un suave beso, las manos de ella seguían en su pecho sujetandose, cerro los ojos y se perdio en el beso disfrutando del calor que sentía en esos momentos, tomo una de las manos de ella para jalar su cuerpo con suavidad y recostarlo, tímidamente ella paso sus manos por su cuello para sujetarse, mordio ligeramente su labio para escuchar un jadeo de su parte aprovechando la oportunidad de adentrar su lengua y besarla con cada parte de su ser.

Se perdio por completo en la caricia que solo fue consciente del tiempo hasta que sus pulmones exigieron aire, se separo de ella observando que estaba hermosamente sonrojada, con los labios cerrados y con su cabello un poco pegado a su frente, la imágen más maravillosa, se recosto sobre su pecho escuchando un leve quejido de parte de ella, sonrió solamente y se dejo llevar por la sensación de tenerla así.

- Quedate así un poco, después del primer receso viene la competencia así que tenemos tiempo - le aseguro como si nada para quedarse allí no escuchando ninguna queja así que suponía que estaba bien además de que él realmente no deseaba quitarse de encima, le gustaba estar allí y quería quedarse allí. 

* * *

><p>Tomo aire mientras trataba de no maldecir a la persona que se le había ocurrido esa prueba, al parecer el rumor de que Ryoma y ella eran novios era oficialmente "la bomba del año" por lo que justo en esos momentos se encontraba de esa manera con él - Deja de fruncir el ceño, no quiero que tu piel tenga imperfecciones - miro a su pareja y quizo golpearlo, de hecho lo hizo, alzo el puño y este de inmediato lo tomo al aire para jalarla en un rápido movimiento y colocarla delante, eso no estaba en sus planes en definitiva.<p>

Los demás participantes los estaban viendo además del público donde podía jurar se encontraba su hermano - S-Sueltame - le pidio tratando de no sonar nerviosa, la competencia consistía en estar atados de manos hasta llegar a la meta, con la excepción de que el camino no era fácil puesto que era montañoso, si, montañoso y a ella le daba miedo por completo.

Detrás de la universidad había un complejo montañoso que los entrenadores de educación física usaban para los cursos mayores o las personas que competían en pruebas académicas, este año sería usado para el concurso, habían pendientes que se tendrían que pasar para llegar a la meta así que de cierta manera agradecía estar en el mismo equipo que Echizen porque al menos sabía que este no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Recibio un beso en la mejilla como respuesta y solo atino a sonrojarse como un tomate, este la solto y apreto un poco más su mano mientras acomodaba la gorra en su cabeza, suspiro un poco tratando de relajarse puesto que lo que menos deseaba era empezar a gritarle y que la pusieran con alguien más - ¿Tienes  
>miedo? - ladeo la cabeza mirando al peliverde que la veía con un poco de preocupación, asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras se mordía ligeramente el labio.<p>

- No dejare que nada te pase Sakuno, lo prometo - un vuelco acudio a su corazón al escuchar esas palabras, él de alguna u otra manera siempre lograba hacer que su corazón se agitara con fuerza - ¡A sus aros participantes! - tenían que colocarse dentro de un aro para salir en cuanto el disparo sonara, era un tanto complicado para algunos porque tendrían que esquivar a los demás pero agradecía que a su lado estuviera el peliverde porque era muy bueno en deportes.

Se colocaron como si fuera una prueba de carreras esperando el sonido para comenzar a correr, se relajo tratando de calmarse y de no estar más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba... el disparo hizo eco en sus oídos e iba a empezar a correr cuando observo que más participantes habían chocado entre sí - Lo siento - giro la cabeza pero solo sintio que Ryoma la cargaba al estilo princesa, eso solo era válido en esa parte de la competencia.

Este comenzo a correr sin ningún problema por entre los participantes atascados, para no caerse se sujeto de su cuello con un poco de fuerza y antes de darse cuenta estaban en la parte trasera de la universidad con nadie detrás, fue depositada en el suelo, iba a agradecerle al peliverde cuando este le dio un suave beso en los labios y la tomo de la mano antes de que le dijera algo para seguir con el recorrido, miro las pendientes rocosas y solo atino a apretar más la mano de Ryoma, lo menos que quería era perderse o algo así pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo... le gustaba sujetar la mano de él y esa era otra cosa que estaba mal en definitiva. 

* * *

><p>Sujeto con fuerza la mano de la cobriza para ayudarla a descender con cuidado el tramo rocoso, estaba escuchando que algunos estaban teniendo problemas por los leves gritos de las chicas y las risas de los chicos, estaban aún lejos de ellos pero tenía que darse prisa sino deseaba que algo malo le sucediera a Sakuno, salto primero para mirar el camino, nadie se podía perder o al menos eso esperaba porque no deseaba ver a su abuelo preocupado.<p>

- Sientate sobre la roca, te tomare de las caderas para que puedas saltar - ella asintió haciendo lo que le había pedido, la tomo de las caderas y la impulso para colocarla delante de él, la observo un poco agitada, el sol estaba en su punto, odiaba esa prueba no precisamente por la resistencia que pedía sino porque no le gustaba verla agitada a ella, la tomo de la mano para continuar con el camino, no estaban demasiado lejos, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando observo que tendrían que escalar un poco, eso si que iba a ser un problema.

- Te ayudare a subir e iré detrás de ti, ¿de acuerdo? - la vio negar de inmediato, bien, esa no era una opción en esos momentos - Confía en mí - le pidio con una leve sonrisa observando que ella se mordía el labio asintiendo finalmente, la ayudo a subir con cuidado para después empezar con su recorrido él igualmente, noto que ella subía de prisa y eso no estaba bien.

- Sakuno, tienes que ir calmada, jalaras demasiado el lazo y ambos terminaremos cayendo - medio le grito pero ella parecía estar ajena, fue entonces que recordo que ella le tenía miedo a las alturas, maldijo por no recordarlo y antes de darse cuenta noto que ella se tensaba y dejaba escapar un leve grito, la roca de la que se sostenía se quebro y en un rápido movimiento la sujeto de la cintura para que a ella no le sucediera nada, sin embargo, él si que termino chocando por completo contra las rocas, gimio de dolor al sentir una roca en su costado derecho demasiado filosa.

El hecho era que él había terminado boca abajo y ella había terminado en su espalda - ¡R-Ryoma! - su cabeza le estaba doliendo un poco, la sintio levantarse de inmediato mientras él trataba de hacer lo mismo - ¿E-Estás bien? - le pregunto sintiendo el dolor en todo su cuerpo, ella abrio los ojos, suponía que la imágen que le estaba dando no era la mejor, sentía un poco de sangre en la lateral derecha de la frente, llevo varios de sus dedos al costado derecho, lo mínimo que tenía era una cortada algo profunda pero nada de que alarmarse.

- E-Estás s-sangrando - le señalo ella y él se levanto sintiendose levemente mareado, era momento de continuar porque se había medio golpeado la cabeza lo que significaba que la adrenalina estaba corriendo por su cuerpo en esos momentos así que necesitaba atención médica cuanto antes, la tomo de la mano sin mediar palabra y busco una manera de subir, noto una leve pendiente, era lo suficientemente segura para alguien con miedo a las alturas.

Emprendio la marcha con Sakuno que trataba de hablarle, subio de prisa arrastrandola en el proceso - ¿R-Ryoma? - noto el tono de preocupación pero poco le importo simplemente siguio con el camino, observo no muy lejos a unas personas por lo que se apresuro a sujetar con fuerza su mano para empezar a correr, la notaba medio agitada pero no quería detenerse, él en verdad necesitaba la atención médica porque corría el riesgo de tener una conmoción cerebral.

- R-Ryoma - lo volvio a llamar y se detuvo un poco para verla, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, se veía culpable, lo noto en su mirada por lo que simplemente giro el cuerpo lo suficiente para besar sus labios, su vista se estaba nublando - Vamos - emprendio de nueva cuenta la marcha casi cargando a la cobriza para llegar a la meta, de inmediato noto a algunos profesores alarmados por su condición.

- ¡Echizen, Riuzaky! ¡¿Qué sucedio?! - se sujeto de la cobriza cerrando levemente los ojos, escucho algunos gritos pero él ya había caído en la inconsciencia por completo. 

* * *

><p>Lo observo dormir en la cama, le habían colocado una gasa en la frente después de darle tres puntadas, su costado derecho había sido vendado además de que le habían inyectado un antibiótico solo por la rareza que había rodeado la roca, de hecho el rector había mandado un equipo para que verificaran aquello así que finalmente le habían colocado la inyección, se sentía culpable.<p>

Había pasado por alto el decirle que le tenía miedo a las alturas, estaba sentada en otra cama simplemente viendolo dormir, se mordio ligeramente el labio, era completamente su culpa por no haberse fijado, por haberse asustado como una pequeña niña, enterro la cabeza en sus piernas mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, ese día simplemente había estado llorando por todo - Te he dicho que detesto cuando lloras... así que no llores - alzo la cabeza de inmediato viendo a Ryoma mirandola con una leve sonrisa.

En esos momentos se encontraban en la enfermería de la escuela, sin nadie a su alrededor puesto que la enfermera se había marchado por problemas personales, el rector le había pedido que le avisara cuando despertara pero lo único que hizo fue levantarse de donde estaba y correr a abrazarlo con muchas fuerzas, este simplemente atino a envolverla con cuidado entre sus brazos, dejo de llorar pero solo quería quedarse así con él.

- L-Lo siento - se disculpo con este que negó con la cabeza, ya le daba lo mismo si su hermano se enojaba, si estaba sintiendo algo por él porque lo único que quería en esos momentos era permanecer así y nada se lo iba a impedir - Esta bien, olvide por completo que le tenías miedo a las alturas así que en sí fue mi  
>culpa por pedirte que hicieras algo que claramente te daba miedo - se separo de este y lo observo asombrada, no era su culpa pero se estaba disculpando cuando no tenía porque.<p>

- N-No fue tu culpa sino la m... - no la dejo terminar cuando este simplemente la jalo con suavidad para colocarla debajo de su cuerpo, los colores subieron a su rostro y quizo cerrar los ojos pero no lo logro cuando él hizo una mueca de dolor al haber utilizado fuerza que de seguro en esos momentos no sentía - No fue tu culpa, ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto este mientras tomaba un poco de aire, noto que sus manos temblaban.

Ryoma no tenía nada de fuerza, sin embargo, eso no le impidio en lo absoluto acortar la distancia entre ambos para poder besarla, se dejo besar, había descubierto una cosa que le encantaba más que tomar la mano de él... que la besara, le encantaba la sensación de perderse en los labios del otro por eso dejo que este mordiera con suavidad su labio inferior para darle acceso completo, era una sensación que no había experimentado jamás puesto que encima él se había llevado su primer beso.

El beso se fue haciendo más demandante y antes de darse cuenta estaban en una posición un tanto comprometedora puesto que las manos de él pasaban por sobre su cabeza mientras la besaba y las piernas de ella estaban alrededor de su cintura, no quería llegar demasiado lejos pero era como si fuera necesario, como si ambos lo necesitaran, las manos de ella viajaron hacía su camisa para subirla con prisas, era como una necesidad latente, no les importaba donde estaban solo sabían que querían terminar lo que habían empezado.

En pocos segundos él ya no tenía camisa mientras sus manos subían la blusa de ella que con grandes prisas se despojo de la misma, las manos de la cobriza viajaron hacía el pantalón de él que se separo para despojarse del mismo pateandolo a quien sabe donde, Sakuno alzo las caderas y su pantalón de mezclilla le siguio a la demás ropa, estaban semidesnudos y la verdad era que les seguía dando lo mismo donde estaban en esos momentos, Ryoma mordio su cuello y ella lo araño en la espalda para no gritar, sintio los dedos de él desabrochando su sostén que fue tirado al suelo, ella nunca se dejaría llevar de esa manera pero solo quería seguir y seguir.

El bóxer de él fue removido por las manos nerviosas de ella mientras él la despojaba de la última prenda, era momento de detenerse y él lo sabía, no quería hacerle el amor de esa manera, quería que fuera romántico, intento separarse de su cuerpo pero Sakuno lo sujeto y negó con la cabeza - Y-Yo q-quiero que me ha... - no la dejo terminar al entrar poco a poco en ella, se perdio por completo en su calor, en el amor que le estaba ofreciendo, Sakuno mordio su cuello mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos, se apresuro a limpiarlas mientras entraba un poco más en ella... se olvidaron de todo, en ese momento solo existían ambos, solo ellos importaban ahí, ambos podían decir con seguridad que ese era el momento que más deseaban que durara para siempre, Ryoma la miro, mejillas sonrosadas, labios entreabiertos, ojos vidriosos, su piel perlada por el sudor, sonrió, esa era la imágen perfecta de la mujer que amaba.

No dudaba en lo absoluto de lo que sentía por ella, la amaba y ahora que la había hecho suya simplemente quería cuidarla, tenerla cerca y eso iba a hacer, él iba a luchar contra sus padres y contra todo para tenerla siempre a su lado, no iba a dejar que nadie los separara... iba a comerse el mundo a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	5. Capítulo V

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Capítulo V**

La observo sentada en la cama del hospital con su camisa colocada, no su blusa, por supuesto que no, la camisa de él que le sentaba más que de maravilla - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? - pregunto llamando la atención de la cobriza que se sonrojo bajando la mirada, una imágen demasiado tierna sin duda alguna, por razones como aquellas la amaba más que a su vida - P-Prometes no reirte - ¿en verdad había dicho eso?, ¡Dios!, acababa de hacer el amor en la enfermería de la escuela y ella le decía algo como eso... era algo malo pero en sus labios destilaba ternura.

- Lo prometo - aseguro aunque se daba una idea de lo que le iba a decir, solo que a diferencia de lo que ella creía no iba a reirse en lo absoluto - M-Me duelen las caderas y... no puedo levantarme, siento que en cualquier momento caere - aseguro en un tono bajo que gracias al silencio que los envolvía fue capaz de escucharlo, termino de acomodarse la ropa con calma, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones o al menos a eso él le parecía, tomo la mochila con las cosas de ambos en ella y camino hasta donde estaba Sakuno.

Paso sus dedos por su mentón haciendo que lo levantara, admiro sus hermosos ojos, su cabello estaba un poco pegado a la frente pero eso era más que normal, se inclino hasta besar sus labios con los de ella y le sonrió después de separarse mientras la admiraba, era una belleza en todo el sentido de la palabra - Te amo - aseguro para darle la espalda e indicarle con un movimiento de cabeza que se subiera sobre su espalda, la noto sonrojarse más que un tomate y solo pudo sonreir levemente, era demasiado linda para su propio bien.

Las delicadas manos de Sakuno pasaron por su cuello mientras sus piernas se enlazaron a su cintura, se impulso para cargarla escuchando un suave grito de su parte, se sentía cansado igualmente pero si ella estaba mal no iba a dudar en ponerla siempre primero, la sintio aferrarse más a su cuello pero no dijo nada, tan solo comenzo con su camino, abrio la puerta notando que los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos, miro su reloj con cuidado, las cuatro de la tarde, era demasiado tarde aunque sabía que en esos momentos habría algunos alumnos por el campus.

Comenzo con su camino a paso calmado mientras sentía la respiración calmada de Sakuno, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, ella se había dormido en su espalda y eso le encantaba mucho, más que mucho.

* * *

><p>Descendio las escaleras con dirección al enorme campus de la universidad que estaba rodeado de árboles enormes, algunos alumnos los miraron como si de un planeta extraño vinieran, no era para menos porque después de todo eran ellos, siguio con su paso sin inmutarse ante nada cuando se detuvo completamente mirando al hermano de la cobriza que en ese momento dormía en sus brazos - Bajala ahora mismo, la llevare a mi casa - sentencio Momo y él solo ladeo la cabeza mientras negaba con la misma, era obvio que no la iba a ver partir con su hermano, antes muerto.<p>

- La llevare a mi departamento, esta cansada después de todo lo que vivimos y no creo que le apetezca escuchar como la insultas... ya lloro una vez Momo - sentencio con frialdad viendo como el pelinegro solo desviaba la mirada apretando los puños, no era su culpa si sentía culpable, él había sido el imbécil al decirle cosas feas a su hermana cuando se suponía que tenía que cuidarla - Mis padres preguntaran por ella así que deja que me la lleve - ataco este y él solo solto una suave risa cuidando no despertar a Sakuno.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa? Antes muerto que permitir que la hagas llorar de nueva cuenta, me contactare con tus padres pero no se irá contigo - dicho esto siguio con su camino importandole poco la mirada de muerte del pelinegro, no era su problema si se sentía culpable o algo peor, él debía entender que no estaba jugando con Sakuno porque en verdad la amaba así que lo único que le importaba era verla sonreir a ella, eso era lo único que deseaba hacer siempre.

* * *

><p>Se removio en la cama o en lo que parecía ser una, tenía frío y solo quería que el calor regresara a su cuerpo, jalo lo que parecían ser los edredones para cubrirse cuando escucho una risa suave por lo que abrio poco a poco los ojos observando el techo azul, giro la vista y entonces se levanto de la cama con prisas sintiendo un tirón en la parte baja de su espalda que la hizo gemir de dolor mientras apretaba con fuerza las sábanas - Debiste hacerlo con cuidado... aún te deben de doler las caderas por lo que prepare una ducha caliente - se sonrojo ante el comentario de Ryoma.<p>

Recordo los acontecimientos recientes y ella solo quería salir huyendo de allí, le daba demasiada vergüenza todo lo que había pasado, tomo un poco de aire tratando de calmarse y no parecer asustada aunque lo estuviera - Vamos Sakuno, quiero cuidarte - un escalofrío recorrio su cuerpo cuando este se sento en la cama para pasar sus manos por sus piernas y por su espalda para cargarla al estilo princesa, se aferro con miedo a su cuello mientras este recorría lo que parecía ser un departamento, al parecer no estaban en la mansión del peliverde y ella como curiosa que era deseaba saber la razón.

Ryoma abrio una puerta con cuidado y se encontro con un enorme baño, camino pasando el inodoro además de el lavabo para abrir una cortina y abrio los ojos asombrada por la enorme bañera pero eso no era lo increíble, por supuesto que no sino que la misma estaba repleta de pétalos de rosas blancas y rosas, sonrió ante la maravillosa escena - Las rosas rojas no van conmigo, cualquier personas las usa y estas son mucho mejor... ya sabes que lo convencional no va conmigo porque soy especial - murmuro este cerca de su oído para colocarla de pie sobre la superficie del baño.

Los azulejos blancos estaban completamente fríos pero no se quejo ante el tacto, lo vio llevar sus dedos hacía los botones de la camisa que usaba y se tenso, no deseaba que la viera desnuda aunque ya lo había hecho pero es que le daba demasiada pena - R-Ryoma - lo llamo y este alzo la mirada, le sonrió para asentir con la cabeza y caminar hacía la puerta - Te dejare ropa en la cama, mientras tanto preparare la cena - asintió y dio media vuelta cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta, se despojo con movimientos pausados de la camisa.

Entonces recordo que él le había dicho que la amaba, eso era demasiado para ella porque no sabía que contestar, entro en la bañera sintiendo el aroma de los pétalos de rosas en el agua y entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no solo ese era el detalle, algunas velas aromaticas estaban colocadas en una superficie que estaba un poco más arriba de la bañera, sonrió como una niña pequeña, él en verdad se estaba esforzando en la relación o lo que fuera que tuvieran por como la estaba tratando y le gustaba mucho.

* * *

><p>Movio la comida con maestría mientras continuaba escuchando el sonido de la música en sus oídos, demasiado bueno para él, siguio cortando algunos ingredientes olvidandose de todo por el momento, había llamado a los padres de la cobriza, se había sorprendido cuando la madre de la misma le había dicho que no se preocupara, que Sakuno ya era mayor para dejar de pedir permiso, escucho de fondo la voz de su padre gritando que si quería que no volviera en un tiempo, ¿qué pasaba con ellos?.<p>

Estaba empezando a creer seriamente que los padres eran verdaderamente animales o algo así porque no tenían sentimientos, dio un leve suspiro, jamás había pensando eso de la cobriza, es decir, él suponía que su relación con sus padres era más que buena pero al parecer estaba más que equivocado, corto con maestría la carne para dejarla resbalar por el filo de la sartén escuchando el sonido del aceite haciendo contacto con la misma, el sonido de algo cayendo llamo su atención porque la música no estaban tan alta, apago de prisa la estufa.

Se apresuro a dejar lo que estaba haciendo para correr a su habitación donde se sorprendio al ver a Sakuno en el suelo con una mano en la cadera, usaba el polerón de la pijama que le había dejado sobre la cama siendo este de color gris con algunas figuras azules, usaba el short color azul marino que dejaba ver sus piernas esbeltas pero no era momento de admirar su cuerpo, corrio donde ella para verla con una mano en la cintura, en serio que se le había ido la mano al momento de hacerle el amor poque sus caderas estaban hechas polvo.

Coloco sus manos entre sus piernas y su espalda para cargarla con suavidad - Lo siento, esto es mi culpa... debí de detenerme a tiempo porque lo menos que quería era verte lasti... - ella no lo dejo terminar al besarlo castamente separandose de inmediato con el rostro completamente rojo, solo sonrió al verla de esa manera para besar su frente - Te traere la cena a la cama, descansa, no quiero que nada malo te suceda - aseguro dando media vuelta pero la mano de ella sobre su camisa no lo dejo continuar.

Giro el rostro viendo como Sakuno tenía baja la mirada pero lo sujetaba, sus perfectos dedos estaban temblando, algo le decía que no le gustaba verla de esa manera, seguro que había hecho algo malo sin querer así que tenía que disculparse - R-Ryoma... t-también... t-te a-amo - su corazón se agito ante esa confesión, sintio el aire faltante en sus pulmones y solo atino a girarse para abrazar a la cobriza como si la vida se le fuera en ello tirandola sobre la cama escuchando una suave risa de parte de ella.

Sakuno lo amaba y con tan solo eso era simplemente feliz... como nunca lo hahbía sido.

* * *

><p>- Esto es estresante - aseguro ella de la nada mirando los apuntes de ese día, no entendía nada, la suave risa del peliverde la hizo hacer un mohín, ambos se encontraban en la cama con algunos platos de la cena desperdigados sobre la misma al igual que cuadernos, ella se encontraba entre las piernas de Ryoma pues este había terminado los deberes escolares hace más de dos horas y ella no podía con los suyos - Vamos, son casi las diez de la noche y debes dormir así que date prisa con la tarea - pidio y ella solo hizo un mohín.<p>

Ese día particularmente estaban complicados, no podía hacerlos sola y necesitaba que Ryoma la ayudara pero no se lo iba a decir, antes muerta que hacerlo - ¿Necesitas ayuda Sakuno? - negó de inmediato con la cabeza ante la sonrisa de este que solo beso sus cabellos causandole un estremecimiento en cada parte de su cuerpo - Deja allí y guarda las cosas, lo hare más tarde porque tú necesitas descansar - abrio los ojos sorprendida ante ese comentario, no esperaba que se comportara así con ella.

Le resultaba raro que fuera tan buena persona cuando mostraba ante todos que era completamente de hielo - R-Ryoma - lo llamo y este ladeo la cabeza para verla con una sonrisa algo cálida pero no por completo - Lo hare más tarde solo dormire un poco contigo - ella negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía un poco el labio, no sabía como abordar ese tema y estaba demasiado nerviosa ante la mirada penetrante del peliverde - Tengo una pregunta para ti Sakuno - se sorprendio al escuchar ese comentario, no esperaba que le volteara las palabras.

Asintió dandole a entender que le hiciera la pregunta - ¿Cómo es tú relación tus padres? - se tenso ante aquello y solo atino a bajar la mirada, ese era un tema que odiaba tocar, pocas personas lo sabían, de hecho solo dos pero no era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas, miro a Ryoma que parecía en verdad interesado en saber la respuesta, ella no quería que supiera sobre su vida, bien podía intentar cambiar el tema pero de alguna manera sentía que no era justo porque después de todo le había dicho que lo amaba así que lo único que podía hacer era decirle la verdad.

- Siempre tienen viajes de negocios, mi padre espera que Momo se haga con el control de la empresa una vez termine la universidad, se supone que la misma esta dividida en partes iguales pero hace seis meses mi padre cambio ese estatuto... oficialmente mi hermano es quien la heredara por completo así que yo no tendre nada de dinero una vez termine la universidad, solo se que mi padre no me quiere, no se porque pero no me quiere y mi madre, el asunto con ella es complicado, algunas veces me abraza y me dice que me quiere pero otras simplemente es cruel conmigo, siento que ninguno de los dos me quiere y Momo siempre me cuida aunque bueno tú escuchaste como te trato así que... - Ryoma solo beso sus labios y ella sonrió un poco.

Este le alboroto el cabello con una sonrisa - No somos tan diferentes, nuestra relación con nuestros padres no es buena en lo absoluto... mi padre es cruel conmigo ¿sabes?, yo tenía el sueño de ser tenista pero él lo hizo a un lado porque quería que me enfocara en mis estudios, por ese entonces mi madre me lo pidio igual y bueno yo solo quería su felicidad así que accedí, sin embargo, después todo se esfumo con lo del aborto de mi hermanito, termino horrible nuestra relación, mi madre me odio aunque ella sabía que no era mi culpa, nunca le dijo a mi padre de su amente y dejo que solo yo cargara la culpa, los malos tratos, los golpes, los gritos, los insultos porque supongo que ese era su camino fácil - algunas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos mientras él la miraba con una leve sonrisa.

Sin saber porque o quiza simplemente lo abrazo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no quería verlo sufrir acababa de descubrir aquello, lo único que deseaba era verlo feliz y quería hacerlo feliz... solo él y ella.

* * *

><p>Aún en esos momentos mientras besaba sus labios seguía sin entender como es que habían terminado de esa manera, los platos de comida estaban desperdigados sobre el suelo, lo más seguro es que la alfombra estuviera hecha un asco pero le daba lo mismo, las libretas de notas al igual que los libros estaban en un lugar seguro por decirlo de esa manera, descendio en un camino de besos por su cuello escuchandola jadear ante el contacto, le gustaba lo que causaba en ella, podía ser egoísta pero solo la quería para él.<p>

Él jamás le había hecho el amor a nadie, hablaba en serio, claro que tenía encuentros sexuales con chicas que conocía en bares pero era solo sexo, recordaba que cuando era niño estando en su habitación escuchaba a su madre gritar, más tarde entendio que no era lo que comunmente llamaban plancer, no, su padre la lastimaba durante el acto íntimo y él termino odiando aquello, por ese entonces tenía una nana que con una sonrisa cariñosa le explico que no era tener sexo sino hacer el amor... justo lo que estaba haciendo con Sakuno.

Admiro el semblante de la mujer que amaba, los ojos brillantes y llorosos a causa del placer pero más que eso llenos de amor... hacía él... cuando se hacer el amor no importa nada, no se piensa en un él o en un ella, se piensa en un nosotros, hay personas que dicen que simplemente debes concentrarte en darle placer al otro pero no porque si tú sientes placer él o ella lo sentiran... se dedico a besar sus clavículas dejando una pequeña marca para después descender por sus pechos, aquellos montes urales que tenían la talla precisa de sus manos.

Le sorprendía lo hermosa que era, nadie la merecía, ni siquiera él, mordio con gula el hueso de su cadera escuchando un gemido que le causo escalofríos en cada parte de su cuerpo, la amaba más que a su vida, regreso hacía sus labios pero antes de besarla se detuvo viendola, labios rojos por los besos y un poco hinchados, perfectos, desde hace mucho que no veía a una mujer como lo que era, solo la veía como un objeto para satisfacer necesidades, su madre por desgracia le había dado ese significado al ser tan sumisa con su padre.

Solo que después de tanto tiempo alguien le había dicho NO al gran Echizen Ryoma, esa chica que lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa, esa chica que en esos momentos lo estaba volviendo loco, ella le había dicho que no a él, había sido gracioso su primer encuentro... estaban en la cafetería y al verla simplemente había quedado prendado de ella, es que era simplemente una belleza, pensó que había muerto, amablemente o mejor dicho altaneramente le había pedido una cita, toda la cafetería estaba al pendiente de su plática así que él esper el si.

El si nunca llego porque ella le avento la leche en el rostro mientras le decía claramente que ni en sus sueños saldría con él, inexplicablemente desde ese momento simplemente quería saber más de ella por lo que empezo a perseguirla y después de un tiempo ella lo amaba y él la amaba... eso era todo lo que siempre había querido.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Aviso que estare subiendo otro RyoSaku dentro de nada, fue una idea algo loca pero espero que les guste, es algo medio triste o al menos lo que considero triste. Espero me apoyen en el nuevo proyecto.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Capítulo VI**

Estiro un poco el cuerpo mirando a Sakuno durmiendo a su lado, amaba verla dormida cerca de él, miro el reloj en la mesita de al lado y observo la hora, era aún temprano pero era hora de leventarse, se bajo con cuidado de la cama para colocarse los bóxers y encaminarse hacía la ducha, entro en la misma caminando directo a la bañera para temporizar la misma, entro después de unos momentos para despojarse de la ropa por completo y entrar en la bañera, había hecho la tarea de Sakuno cuidando que la letra no se notara demasiado.

En su mente le agradecio a su padre por haberle metido miedo cuando era niño que tuvo la necesidad de falsificar salidas a viajes a escolares temiendo que no lo dejara ir, tomo el shampoo con calma, era consciente de que Sakuno no iba a poder caminar bien pero ya le daba lo mismo siendo sinceros, le tenía sin cuidado por el momento aunque ya sabía que ella se iba a sonrojar y demás, termino con la ducha para salir de la misma tomando una toalla y colocarla alrededor de su cintura, camino con pasos calmados por los azulejos hasta abrir la puerta.

Camino directamente al armario tomando lo necesario para comenzar a vestirse, una vez listo se apresuro a preparar el desayuno, tomo lo necesario de la nevera, prendio la estufa cuando su celular sonó, odiaba aquello de verdad, miro el número de su padre, dio un largo suspiro porque era más que consciente de que iba a necesitar paciencia - ¿Bueno? - alejo un poco el aparato al escuchar un grito a lo lejos, lo más seguro era que en esos momentos estuviera desquitandose con el servicio por su culpa como siempre lo decía.

- ¡Te quiero ahora mismo en casa, tienes una cita con tú prometida! ¡No me obligues a llevarla a tu escuela para que todo el mundo este enterado de que estas comprometido! - extrañamente esas palabras no le causaron miedo ni nada porque su prometida en esos momentos estaba en su cama así que seguía sin entender la necedad de su padre - Mi prometida esta en mi casa, si quieres puedes llevar a la otra, me dara lo mismo - dicho esto colgo guardando su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, giro para mirar el reloj, era hora de levantar a la bella durmiente y sabía como hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Se removio levemente en la cama al sentir un suave beso en su mejilla, se quejo cuando sintio los dedos de Ryoma sobre sus labios, abrio poco a poco los ojos para observarlo cerca de su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa - Buenos días princesa - saludo este con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que solo la hizo sonreir como tonta porque eso era justo lo que causaba el peliverde en ella, una sobredosis de emociones - B-Buenos días - saludo con un sonrojo enorme porque sentía su cara arder, este solo solto una suave risa para besar sus labios castamente.<p>

- Es hora de lenvantarse, puedes usar la ducha, te dejare ropa sobre la cama, date prisa que aún tienes que desayunar - jamás había esperado de él aquello, siempre había pensado que era un tonto pero era todo lo contrario, era caballeroso, atento, sabía cocinar cuando había imaginado que el agua hasta se le quemaba pero no, no era así, este se levanto de la cama de un salto para caminar hasta lo que un mueble que estaba cerca del armario, lo miro con curiosidad mientras se levantaba de la cama colocandose las pantuflas.

Ryoma camino hacía donde ella tomando su mano colocando un anillo justo en el dedo de compromiso, abrio los ojos asombrada al ver que era hermoso, era una especie de medialuna incrustada con diamantes rosas y blancos, una belleza en su totalidad - Era el anillo de mi abuela... sucede que es con el que se comprometio con mi abuelo así que... mi padre quiere que contraiga matrimonio con una chica, él la llama mi prometida pero yo no la veo como la misma, a quien amo y quiero en mi vida es solo a ti así que... no es una propuesta pero... ¿me harías el honor de esperar para ser mi esposa? - pregunto este un tanto nerviosa.

Ella aún estaba asimilando toda la reciente información, solo sonrió levemente, si Ryoma le decía que él realmente no veía a su prometida como justo eso entonces le iba a creer, no le había dado razones para desconfiar así que estaba bien - S-Si - murmuro con una sonrisa completamente llena de felicidad, lo siguiente que sintio fue que este la tomaba del mentón con suavidad para juntar sus labios en un suave beso, no supo en que momento se torno en algo más lleno de pasión hasta que termino contra la pared, aún le dolían las caderas así que lo mejor era detenerse en ese momento.

Pero parecía que Ryoma no deseaba aquello porque la tomo de las caderas levantandola lo suficiente como para enrollar sus piernas en la cintura de este, descendio por su cuello con un camino de suaves besos que le estremecieron por completo el cuerpo, este se separo de ella - Por mucho que me encataría continuar no podemos porque tenemos universidad, date una ducha que aún tienes que desayunar - beso su nariz en un gesto tierno que la hizo reir suavemente para bajarla con cuidado mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía la cocina.

Ella solo sonrió mientras caminaba a la ducha, estaba por primera vez en su vida feliz, muy feliz de hecho.

* * *

><p>La observo tratando de no moverse demasiado en la silla mientras intentaba desayunar, era un poco divertido verla de esa manera pero no lo suficiente como para levantarse de su asiento y tomarla de la mano, tomo asiento en esa silla y la obligo a sentarse sobre sus piernas con calma, al menos de esa manera no sentiría lo duro de la superficie de la silla por lo que estaba bien, Sakuno comenzo a comer con calma y él miro su reloj, faltaba una hora para que empezara la universidad así que aún había tiempo.<p>

Noto que el anillo se le veía de maravilla, él realmente quería algo serio con ella, no mentía en lo absoluto, la amaba y deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, la vio terminar de desayunar para levantarse con calma, en verdad que las caderas debían de dolerle mucho, se levanto de la silla con una sonrisa - Lavare los platos, tú alista tus cosas que ya nos vamos - la cobriza asintió para caminar con dirección a la habitación mientras él levantaba los platos pero sintio que Sakuno lo sujetaba del suéter que portaba en esos momentos por lo que giro el cuerpo.

Una sonrisa surco sus labios al verla sonrojada con la cabeza baja mientras mordía su labio, era más que obvio que quería pero era demasiado vergonzosa con respecto a lo mismo por lo que no dudo en tomarla del mentón observando aquel sonrojo que siempre le había encantado, la beso con suavidad, a penas un roce pero lo suficiente como para sentirla estremecerse, mordio ligeramente su labio inferiro y así comenzo el tipo de besos que a los dos les encataba más que nada, se separo después de unos minutos besando su frente para que ella saliera literalmente corriendo de allí, era demasiado tierna para su propio bien.

Termino de tomar los platos y vasos para caminar al fregadero y comenzar con la labor de lavarlos, una vez estuvieron listos se lavo las manos para girar sobre sus talones y verla esperandolo en el sillón, sonrió por la leve mueca de dolor en su rostro porque eso le hacía saber que él había sido el primer hombre en ella y que planeaba ser el último porque no iba a permitir que alguien más la tocara, camino hasta donde ella para tomar su mochila y el bolso de la cobriza para tomarla de la mano emprendiendo la marcha hacía la universidad donde sabía todo el mundo esperaba por ambos.

* * *

><p>El auto emprendio la marcha y ella solo trataba de no sentir dolor pero toda la espalda baja le dolía, sinceramente esperaba que nadie lo notara aunque conociendo a los curiosos de la universidad era más que obvio que si que lo iban a notar, Ryoma iba concentrado en el camino hasta que el sonido del celular de él llamo la atención de ambos, este se apresuro a teclear algo en el mismo para poner el altavoz, en verdad que no quería ocultarle nada y ella estaba feliz de que fuera así porque en verdad estaba enamorada de él.<p>

- Tú lo pediste Ryoma, tu prometida, tu madre y yo estamos en tu universidad esperando por ti - se tenso ligeramente al escuchar eso, en pocas palabras iba a conocer a su rival, la suave risa del peliverde la hizo ladear la cabeza, se veía demasiado sereno - Mi prometida esta aquí, en el auto conmigo, si quieres empezar con una guerra entonces estoy listo padre, no te tengo miedo - sentencio su novio como si nada, eso le gustaba de él, nunca le tenía miedo a nada, parecía exactamente como todo el mundo lo describía, de hielo.

- Esa chica te dejara, solo quiere tú dinero y lo sabes - se sorprendio por aquello, si ella lo menos que quería en la vida era dinero, después de los años que había vivido con sus padres lo menos que deseaba era saber algo de dinero y era en serio - No la conoces padre, deja de intentar acabar conmigo, no quiero una guerra pero si es lo que tú quieres entonces allá vamos, la chica que esta a tu lado no es mi prometida, si quieres que todo el mundo este enterado de ello entonces así será - dicho esto colgo mientras detenía el auto frente a una cafetería.

Lo vio desabrocharse el cinturón, ella iba a hacer lo mismo pero este negó con la cabeza - No tardo - asintió para verlo bajar de prisa, se veía demasiado bien su novio, noto su altura, había crecido mucho más que el primer año, ahora entendía porque todo el mundo quería una cita con él, bueno al menos toda la población de mujeres, cinco minutos después salio con una malteada de fresa en sus manos, camino hasta su lado del auto y se la extendio con una sonrisa - Siempre he visto que llegas con una así que... - sonrió enternecida por el gesto, era muy lindo cuando se lo proponía.

Emprendio de nueva cuenta la marcha hacía la universidad y ella trato de tomar valor porque al parecer iba a conocer a la prometida de Ryoma y lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos era sentirse débil, tenía que empezar a ser fuerte si de verdad querían estar juntos.

* * *

><p>Estaciono el auto con calma para apresurarse a desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad, bajo del auto tomando su mochila al igual que el bolso de Sakuno para caminar a la puerta de la misma, la abrio con una sonrisa, sentía la mirada de toda la universidad sobre ambos pero le daba lo mismo, la tomo de la mano con una sonrisa que ella le devolvio con timidez, ella de verdad era dulce andando, caminaron con pasos calmados hasta que vio a su padre, su madre estaba sentada en la banca de una de las mesas alrededor del campus haciendo algo en su celular.<p>

Observo a Haruka, su prometida pelirroja de ojos azules que los miraba como si quisiera matarlos, eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto pero no sentía miedo para nada - Suelta su mano ahora mismo, ¡eres mi prometido! - grito la chica pelirroja llamando por completo la atención, eso era justo lo que quería evitar pero al parecer no iba a poder ser así, tomo un poco de aire mientras jalaba la mano de la cobriza para colocarla delante de él apretandola contra su cuerpo mientras le sonreía a las tres personas delante que parecían querer acabar con ambos.

- Tú no eres mi prometida Haruka, me niego a querer formar una familia contigo, ella es la mujer que amo - sentencio con frialdad y la pelirroja solo lo miro con dolor en sus ojos, si esa chica sentía algo por él en verdad lo lamanteba porque él solo tenía ojos para Sakuno - Pero a nosotros si nos interesa que formes una familia con la pelirroja y que te alejes de mi hija - ambos voltearo a ver a la tercera persona que había hablado, noto que Sakuno se tensaba, sintio el miedo en cada parte de su cuerpo, identifico de inmediato a su padre quien se veía furioso.

¿Qué estaba pasando allí? Jamás había esperado aquello para ser sincero - Voy seriamente en una relación con su hija señor, no estoy jugando - le señalo al hombre que usaba un traje blanco quien solo lo miro con una sonrisa como si aquello no le importara en lo más mínimo - Mi hijo nos ha dicho la clase de persona que eres, no pienso dejar que estes con mi hija, de hecho pienso llevarme hoy mismo a Sakuno fuera del país - la sola idea de perderla hizo que su corazón se oprimiera, miro a su padre que lo miraba con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, él lo había planeado todo.

- No pienso dejar que la aparten de mí, antes muerto - coloco a Sakuno detrás de si mientras apretaba los puños y miraba con odio a su padre que le sostuvo como si nada la mirada, de verdad lo odiaba con cada parte de su ser - Odiara tener que ensuciarme las manos contigo niño, alejate de mi hija ahora, tú padre llamo solicitando mi ayuda y mi familia esta de acuerdo en que no los vamos a dejar juntos, son niños así que dejen de jugar - miro más allá a Momoshiro, jamás había pensado que este le dijera a su padre la clase de chico a pesar de las veces en las que le había dicho a él que de verdad amaba a su hermana.

- No, Sakuno se queda conmigo, no voy a permitir que la alejen de mí - señalo molesto aunque tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo, miedo de que le quitaran lo que más amaba en su vida - Sakuno, tienes tres para venir conmigo, no creo que quieras que tu noviecito resulte herido, anda que tu vuelo sale en dos horas - la noto temblar, él podía pero algo le decía que ella no iba a poder, noto que dos camionetas se estacionaban cerca de donde ambos se encontraban, todo mundo miraba la escena con miedo pero nadie hacía nada, nadie lo ayudaba y eso lo estaba matando.

De las dos camionetas bajaron varios hombres vestidos de negro, identifico a la seguridad de su pade, supuso que los otros eran de la familia de Sakuno - El tiempo se esta agotando niña, quiero que estes aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia - giro el cuerpo para mirarla temblar, eso no estaba pasando, que alguien le dijera que no estaba pasando, no la iban a alejar de su lado, nadie se la iba a quitar, ella era suya y él era suyo - Sakuno, mírame, Sakuno... por favor - ella lo miro con los ojos vidriosos, su corazón dolio al verla de esa manera.

Él sabía que no iban a poder estar juntos en ese momento... lo sabía, ambos lo sabían, con el poder que tenía no iba a poder tenerla a su lado en ese momento, lo sabía pero aún así dolía pensar que tendría que dejar que se la llevaran - R-Ryoma, no, no... p-por favor - y ella lo entendía, ambos lo entendían, ambos sabían que no era el momento de estar juntos, no cuando no podían con sus padres, no cuando no podían con el peso de tener que heredar fortunas o al menos en su caso, no podían luchar contra las personas a las que les importaba más el dinero que la felicidad de sus propios hijos, de su propia sangre.

- Sakuno, todo saldra bien, lo prometo... siempre serás tu... estaremos jun... - no termino la frase cuando sintio que alguien lo apartaba de ella mientras ella intentaba ir detrás pero las manos de un hombre vestido de negro no se lo permitieron al sostenerla por la cintura - ¡R-Ryoma! - de sus hermosos ojos caían lágrimas, odiaba verla llorar, odiaba verla de esa manera - ¡Sakuno! - forcejeo con los hombres, se separo de uno y estrello su puño en este para intentar correr, no quería dejarla, sabía que no podían estar juntos en ese momento pero una parte de él se negaba a aquello.

Pateo a alguien más para intentar llegar a ella - ¡Sakuno... te amo... siempre serás tú! ¡Sakuno! - sintio el golpe de alguien en su mejilla para a continuación sentir una patada que le saco el aire por completo - ¡R-Ryoma... s-siempre serás tú... Ryoma te amo! ¡Ryoma! ¡N-No, no, no, no, no... Ryoma! - intentaba levantarse pero no podía, los golpes que sentía en esos momentos no lo dejaban levantarse, escucho el sonido de una camioneta y después nada... el príncipe de hielo... lloraba.

* * *

><p>Intentaba por todos los medios dejar de temblar, de verdad que lo estaba intentando pero le era inevitable, su corazón dolía, dolía mucho, los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes hasta llegar a lastimarle la garganta - P-Pequeña - su hermano la llamo y ella lo miro con verdader odio en sus odios, lo odiaba porque era su culpa que su padre acudiera al llamado de padre de Ryoma, Momoshiro les había dicho la clase de persona que era el peliverde pero él no lo conocía como ella, no sabía quien era Echizen Ryoma y ella si.<p>

- Te odio - le sentencio con todo el aplomo que junto observando el destello de dolor en los ojos de su hermano, ella solo quería estar al lado de Ryoma, quería saber si estaba bien, si iba a poder vivir sin ella porque ella no lo iba a hacer, ella no iba a poder vivir sin él - Viajaras a Los Ángeles, no saldras de allí en un buen tiempo, olvídate del niño que contraera matrimonio en tres días - y ante esas palabras las lágrimas salieron en forma de gritos mientras su padre simplemente la despreciaba con la mirada... ¿las personas eran capaces de sentir su corazón congelado?, ella creía que si porque este ya no latía en lo absoluto... sin embargo, ella sabía que se volverían a encontrar porque después de todo estaban destinados a estar juntos, lucharían para que fuera así y no importaba cuanto tiempo tardaran en volver a encontrarse porque lo harían y entonces serían felices... ella creía firmemente en aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios y espero no quieran matarme.**


	7. Capítulo VII

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Primero que nada dejare en claro algunos puntos: El FF no se basa en el concurso, sino que por el contrario es solo una referencia de donde empieza la historia, por lo que lo dejo solo en algunos capítulos y a partir de este lo quito para empezar una historia sin relación alguna con el concurso.**

**Segundo: Este capítulo se basa en la primera semana después de la separación, las cosas pasan algo rápidas pero en los siguientes dos capítulos se aclararan con calma y precisión.**

**Tercero: Hare dos especiales donde se relatara la historia de Sakuno y Ryoma durante cinco años en los cuales no se veran, después de esos cinco años se reencontraran y la historia empezara de nuevo. **

**Espero sinceramente no se molesten por esto y sigan el fic porque siendo sincera creo que tiene potencial.**

**De antemano me disculpo por no haber contestado sus comentarios pero no sabía como, ahora que se los contestare. Gracias por ellos porque de verdad me sacan una sonrisa. Espero sigan apoyandome con esta historia. GRACIAS.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Capítulo VII**

Miro el anuncio del concurso, aquel concurso que los había unido en el juego del amor, noto a las personas que lo miraban y susurraban algunas cosas, él pocas veces lloraba en la vida y tan solo hace un día había llorado como nunca frente a toda la universidad pero ahora estaba calmado, aunque fuera increíble de creer estaba calmado, no sentía nada, ¿dolor?, para nada, al menos eso tenía que fingir por el bien de ella y el de él, porque a pesar de todo de lo que se había enterado no le deseaba el mal, un nuevo caparazón se había instalado en su corazón y era en esos momentos en los que dudaba que ella pudiera romperlo cuando volvieran a encontrarse.

**Amaba** a Sakuno pero después de escuchar algunas cosas de los labios de su padre estaba empezando a creer que nunca iban a estar juntos, sin embargo, una pequeña luz de esperanza estaba allí y eso era lo importante en esos momentos o al menos ahora, en ese día, ya vería mañana, porque después de todo no era amor sino que simplemente el sentimiento estaba en tiempo pasado, tomo el borde el anuncio y sin ningun reparo lo despego de la pared haciendolo trizas dejando el contenido en el suelo ante la mirada atónita de los demás estudiantes - Son solo estupideces - sentencio con frialdad refiriendose al concurso que había ganado el día anterior.

Incluso con los golpes de los guardias de su padre había sido capaz de seguir compitiendo con la excepción de que sus estúpidas fans habían botado por él en la prueba del "más sexy", eso le daba lo mismo, se acomodo la gorra sobre sus cabellos y emprendio la marcha hacía su aula con la cabeza en alto, noto que algunas personas lo miraban con lástima pero no dijo nada, su celular sonó y lo tomo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de mezclilla que usaba en esos momentos, observo unos segundos el número de su prometida y contesto.

- ¿Deseas algo? - pregunto con calma mientras subía las escaleras acomodandose con la otra mano el collar que portaba - Tenemos una cita después de tu escuela Ryoma-kun así que quería confirmar que no lo hubieras olvidado - comento ella con ese tono chillón que en esos momentos no le molestaba - No la olvide, nos vemos allí - dicho esto colgo y giro sobre sus pies hacía la izquierda caminando hasta su aula, la puerta estaba cerrada, llegaba tarde pero le daba lo mismo, abrio la puerta llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros y la del profesor que lo miraba asombrado.

Entro sin mediar palabra alguna para caminar hasta su asiento en las filas traseras, extrajo su cuaderno y del mismo se cayo aquel dibujo que había mandado a hacer con un chico de artes de quien sabe que, el retrato de Sakuno, lo miro durante unos segundos y se levanto de su asiento llamando la atención de todos, camino hasta el bote de la basura para tomar el retrato y mirarlo unos segundos más, lo rompio sin ninguna consideración botando todos los trozos en el bote caminando de regreso a su asiento con la mirada fría.

El Ryoma cariñoso, atento, amoroso se había ido con ella y no iba a volver, no después de saber que ella había estado con él solo por su dinero, porque como no iba a heredar su esúpida empresa había recurrido a ir detrás de él solo en busca de dinero, era una completa maldita y no pensaba perder su tiempo en basura como ella, tomo su collar y noto el dije de corazón que ella le había colocado al mismo después de hacerle el amor, cmaino hasta la ventana para abrirla sin importarle si alguien lo miraba o si el profesor lo reprendía.

Se despojo del collar y lo avento - Zorra - murmuro para cerrar la ventana, habían pruebas que confirmaban que ella solo había querido su dinero, después de todo lo que él le había confesado ella solo había jugado con sus sentimientos, le decían Él Príncipe de Hielo pues bien iba a reafirmar aquello porque no sentiría nada hacía nadie ni siquiera hacía ella... nunca más.

* * *

><p>El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles, su hermano la tomo de la mano para conducirla lejos de la demás gente - Del equipaje se encargaran los guardias - le comento este mientras la arrastraba con dirección a quien sabe donde, de pronto se vio en la salida del aeropuerto con una fila de taxis y coches delante de ella pero dentro de todos aquellos destacaba una limusina color blanco que suponía era para ambos - Vamos - trato de soltarse de su hermano, lo menos que deseaba es que este fuera bueno con ella después de haberle quitado la vida.<p>

- No quiero que me toques así que sueltame, se caminar sola - le sentencio fríamente, ella nunca le hablaría así mucho menos a su hermano pero le daba lo mismo en ese punto de su vida, después de perder a Ryoma ya no quería nada, solo quería llorar y llorar - Lo hice por tu bien Sakuno, siempre he pensado en ti por eso convencí a papá de que te mandara aquí y no que te encerrara en casa por el resto de tu vida - sonrió un poco ante esas palabras, no le iba a agradecer si eso era lo que esperaba, ahora con más razón estaba molesto con él.

- ¿Quieres qué te agardezca? ¡Esto es tu culpa, tú no conoces a Ryoma, no sabes nada de él! - le grito mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta a causa de todo lo que se estaba guardando - ¡Mejor dicho tú no lo cones! ¡Echizen no te ama pero yo si! - le grito mientras la jalaba de la muñeca y la mentía dentro del auto para hacer lo mismo que ella y cerrar la puerta, estaba absorta con lo que acababa de decirle, entendía el amor de hermanos pero eso a ella por el momento no le importaba, ella simplemente quería volver con el peliverde.

El vehículo emprendio la marcha y ella solo miro fijamente a su hermano que tecleo algo en su celular - El amor de hermanos que sientes por mí no se compara en lo absoluto con el que yo sentía hacía él... no tenías ningún derecho a decirle a nuestro padre como era cuando ni siquiera lo conoces - le sentencio y este solo la miro con una ceja encarnada, tomo su celular y lo coloco delante de ella, sus ojos se abrieron al observar fotos de él en lo que parecía ser una cita con aquella chica que decían era su prometida, estaban tomados de la mano.

La sonrisa que reflejaba no parecía fingida, sino que por el contrario parecía normal, como las que tenía con ella, las que le dedicaba, su corazón se oprimio ante esa imágen, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba viendo - Eres tú quien no lo conoce, esta teniendo una cita con su prometida, se le ve feliz, en dos días te olvido, mañana contrae matrimonio, si tanto te quisiera hubiera luchado un poco más por ti... él nunca te amo - le aseguro su hermano mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos... eso no era verdad, él si la amaba.

- Digas lo que digas o hagas lo que hagas no creere en ello Momo, él me ama y en algún momento estaremos juntos, no me importa cuanto tiempo cueste pero seremos felices juntos - le aseguro a su hermano con una sonrisa brillante pero este solo negó con la cabeza, se sentía calmada, creía firmemente que él solo estaba con esa chica para buscar la manera de estar juntos, eso debía ser, él no la engañaría, creía en ello y creía en él.

* * *

><p>Se había divertido sin mentir, era divertido verla hacer pucheros y cosas como esas, habían pasado dos días pero estaba seguro de que su corazón no latía por Sakuno, había drenado cada sentimiento hacía ella, incluso si la viera simplemente pasaría de largo porque ella ya no era su persona importante - Aquí hay más pruebas de que estaba contigo por dinero... mira cuanto gasto en estas cosas sin sentido, sigo sin entender como es que no viste que tu tarjeta había sido hurtada y aún más la ilimitada - su padre le llamo la atención antes de subir por completo a su habitación.<p>

Ahora todo concordaba, la vez en que se había quedado en su casa había hurtado su tarjeta, miro los papeles sobre la mesa, no necesitaba más pruebas para saber que era una mentirosa, solo alguien que se había aprovechado de querer ser humano de nueva cuenta - No necesito más pruebas para saber que es una zorra, una maldita, me da lo mismo - sentencio con frialdad para subir de prisa las escaleras, en una sola cita había descubierto que Haruka era mejor persona de lo que alguna vez la cobriza pudo haber sido.

Haruka no era falsa, se mostraba tal cual era y eso le gustaba, eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo porque sabía que era posesiva, a veces grosera con otras personas pero no era una mentirosa que se hacía pasar por santa y terminaba siendo una maldita tal era el caso de Riuzaky, cerro la puerta de su habitación y se encamino a la cama donde observo algunos documentos de la empresa, era momento de crecer, los juegos de niños tenían que quedar atrás y eso era precisamente lo que estaba por hacer.

Mañana iba a contraer matrimonio con Haruka, mañana empezaría una nueva vida al lado de una mujer que no le iba a mentir, a partir de ese momento se dedicaría completamente a ella y Riuzaky solo sería parte del pasado... un pasado que jamás quería recordar.

* * *

><p>Miro la enorme mansión que se imponía ante ella, odiaba ese tipo de cosas, nunca le habían gustado y dudaba que en ese momento empezaran por gustarle, la noche había caído, en Japón era de mañana, miro el reloj que estaba en la sala, solto un leve suspiro, ella no hablaba mucho inglés pero suponía que tenía que empezar a hacerlo si quería sobrevivir - Escucha atentamente porque solo lo dire una vez - giro el cuerpo observando a su hermano que la miraba desde el marco de la puerta, ahora que veía solo habían tres maletas y todas parecían suyas.<p>

- Alguien te vigilara, esa persona te llevara de la casa a la escuela y viceversa, estas en todo el derecho de comprar lo que desees porque papá así lo ordena, te quedaras en Los Ángeles hasta que él decida que puedes volver, tu universidad es privada, espero que no te metas en problemas, no creo que lo quieras por aquí, tienes prohibido usar el teléfono al igual que cualquier otro celular, espero disfrutes de tu estancia pequeña - ella se quedo absorta, no pensaba quedarse allí el tiempo que su padre quisiera, ella podía hacer lo que quería cuando quisiera.

- ¡E-Estas loco, quiero irme a casa hora, no pienso permanecer aquí el tiempo que ese maldito loco quiera! - se acerco hasta donde estaba su hermano con intenciones de marcharse, le daba lo mismo si estaban en otro país, podría llamar a Ryoma para que viviera allí o algo así pero cualquier cosa menos quedarse allí sola a manos de su padre aunque este no estuviera presente - ¡Te quedas aquí! - de alguna u otra manera terminaron forcejeando entrando de nueva cuenta a la casa, intento quitarse a Momo de encima pero este solo afianzo con fuerza sus muñecas.

- ¡Quedate quieta Sakuno, no vas a ningún lado! - trato de empujarlo pero este era más fuerte, su propio hermano estaba luchando contra ella cuando jamás le había alzado la voz o la mano, empujo al mismo con las piernas pero este solo la empujo con más fuerza y termino resbalando con la alfombra solo que había un pequeño detalle, cerca de la alfombra había una mesa de cristal que hacía el centro de la sala contra la cual terminaron chocando ambos o mejor dicho ella termino, la misma se rompio en pedazos y varios de los mismos se encajaron en su espalda.

Sentía algo resbalar por su espalda pero ella solo atino a gritar de dolor, algunos trozos de cristal eran pequeños y otros medianos - ¡Sakuno! ¡Sakuno, maldición! - intento quitarse de encima a Momo pero este solo se apresuro a pedir ayuda y ella solo cerro los ojos presa del dolor... nada estaba saliendo como lo tenía planeado, al parecer el destino se estaba ensañando con ella y aún en medio de todo ese dolor solo fue capaz de pensar que quería a Ryoma a su lado... lo necesitaba y mucho.

* * *

><p>Escucho las palabras que los proclamaban esposos y sonrió, no se sentía atado a Haruka como había pensado en un momento, era solo que había estado demasiado cegado por ella, por la persona que había jugado con sus sentimientos, ella ni siquiera merecía que la recordara y era justo lo que iba a hacer, le daba lo mismo si estaba bien, si era tratada bien porque no se preocuparía por ella nunca más ya que su futuro sería al lado de la pelirroja que se miraba hermosa con aquel vestido de novia que le sentaba de maravilla.<p>

Beso sus labios en un beso posesivo para que le quedara en claro a todo el mundo que ella era suya y de nadie más y pobre de aquel que intentara tocarla porque entonces habría un problema serio entre esa persona y él, la tomo de la mano con una ligera sonrisa y ella solo sonrió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, caminaron por la enorme alfombra hasta la salida de la iglesia donde miles de cámaras se posaron sobre ambos pero las ignoro mientras bajaban las escaleras con dirección al vehículo que los llevaría a la recepción.

Miro más allá al padre de Sakuno que sonreía satisfecho, ese hombre tenía lo que había pedido, no estaba con su hija y nunca iba a estar con ella después de saber la clase de persona que era así que le daba lo mismo si estaba allí para asegurarse de que nunca estuviera cerca de la cobriza, el auto emprendio la marcha y él solo miro como el cielo poco a poco estaba empezando a nublarse dando paso a la ligera lluvia que provoco un gruñido de parte de su novia - La recepción sería al aire libre... así no estaba el clima - aseguro ella y él solo solto una suave risa.

Tomo su mano guiando la otra hacía su mentón para que lo mirara, le sonrió tratando de calmarla - Podemos hacer que la recepción sea en el salón, mi madre se encargara de ello - aseguro y ella solo le sonrió en respuesta por lo que se inclino lo suficiente como para besarla con suavidad, sus labios sabían diferentes, a menta cuando los de Riuzaky sabían a miel pero debía olvidarla, ella no merecía nada de él, absolutamente nada así que su boda marcaba el inicio de partida hacía una nueva vida... una vida de la que ella nunca formaría parte.

* * *

><p>De sus ojos resbalaban lágrimas silenciosas, miro las fotos que estaban desperdigadas por su cama, el dolor que sentía en la espada no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en su corazón, su sonrisa, el beso, la mirada hacía ella no era fingida en lo absoluto, ¿qué había pasado para qué se comportara con la pelirroja como solo hacerlo con ella?, ¿porqué Ryoma le estaba haciendo eso a ella?, ella lo amaba más que a su propia vida era injusto que le hiciera aquello cuando claramente se habían dicho tantos te amo.<p>

Él le había dicho que la amaba, que sería siempre ella, solo ella, había mentido pero creía firmemente que solo era porque la estaba protegiendo, Ryoma la estaba protegiendo, eso era lo único que importaba, la puerta de su habitación se abrio y observo a una mucama que le sonreía dulcemente, trato de calmarse un poco para preguntarle algo - ¿P-Puedes prestarme un teléfono? Por favor solo sera una llamada de no más de un minuto, por favor - le suplico con los ojos llorosos y un nudo en la garganta, la mucama se veía indecisa.

- Solo dos minutos - asintió mientras la veía buscar en los bolsillos de su uniforme, tomo el celular y se apresuro a marcar el número del peliverde, un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos, cinco tonos, no quería colgar - ¿Bueno? - sus ojos se abrieron demasiado y un dolor se instalo en su pecho... era una mujer y reconocio al instante la voz de su prometida, estaba con ella, escucho algunos jadeos del otro lado de la línea y su corazón dolio con más fuerza, colgo de inmediato y le entrego el celular a esta que hizo una reverencia para marcharse.

- E-Es para estar juntos, es para estar juntos - estaba convencida de que era así, sin embargo, no penso en nada más que en el dolor que sentía cuando comenzo a tirar todo lo que encontraba en su habitación, algunos cristales de la lámpra se incrustraron en sus finas manos pero le daba lo mismo, le daba absolutamente lo mismo, termino por romper algunas cosas más mientras caía al suelo de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente, ella quería creer de verdad, quería creer que él no era como Momo había dicho pero escuchar esa otra voz en su celular había dolido y mucho.

Se aferro a sus rodillas como una niña pequeña y simplemente se ahogo con las lágrimas que caían en silencio por sus mejillas, esto no podía estar pasandole, no podía, el dolor era demasiado y solo quería que él le dijera que era por el bien de ambos solo que había un problema, eso no iba a suceder en un buen tiempo era por eso que había hecho la llamada porque quería escuchar de sus labios algo, lo que fuera para poder vivir pero por el contrario este no había contestado sino una chica que estaba con ella... en la intimidad.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien... esperaba que se encontraran porque ella quería estar a su lado, solo eso deseaba verdaderamente.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	8. Especial: Los Ángeles (Parte 12)

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Primer especial.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Especial: Los Ángeles (Parte 1/2)  
><strong>

El despertador hizo eco en la habitación, maldijo por lo bajo para estirarse y apagarlo, odiaba esos aparatos sin duda alguna, la puerta se abrio y gruño, odiaba que la despertaran tan temprano aunque considerando que iba a la universidad era un hecho que madrugara - Buenos días Sakuno-san - saludo una mucama y ella solo le mando una mirada de muerte - Fuera de mi habitación, creí haberles dicho que nunca entraran - señalo la puerta y esta de inmediato hizo una reverencia para salir corriendo de allí mientras ella se levantana.

Dos meses, habían pasado dos meses desde que se hubiera ido de Japón, su hermano había regresado al mismo para tomar el control absoluto de la empresa con la excepción de que su padre le había donado a su causa veinticino millones de dólares para ella sola, como pago por obedecer sus órdenes, el dinero le daba lo mismo siempre había sido así aunque ahora no era así por la sencilla razón de que el dinero compraba todo lo que ella necesitaba para llenar el vacío que él había dejado al desconocerla en una entrevisa.

Si, dos días después de su boda se habían filtrado en internet fotos de ellos dos, la ligera esperanza de que dijera que había sido su novia se había esfumado cuando él había dicho fuerte y claro "No es nadie en mi vida, solo un juguete", eso la había roto por completo, se había ahogado en un mar de lágrimas, había derramado muchas por él y nunca más lo iba a volver a hacer, jamás, ni por él ni por nadie, su celular sonó y lo tomo mirando el número de Andrew, un chico que había conocido en la universidad... la persona con la que se había acostado durante una semana.

- ¿Qué quieres? Creí haberte dicho que no llamaras, no quiero volver a repetir, eso no va conmigo, deja de llamar - le sentencio con las intenciones de colgar cuando este solto una ligera carcajada que le provoco una mirada de hastío, todo sentimiento había sido drenado de su cuerpo, no sentía nada hacía nadie, era completamente diferente en todo el sentido, se había cortado el cabello y ahora este era rubio, si, un cambio de look no le venía mal a nadie y mucho menos a ella, camino hasta la ducha con el teléfono en la mano.

- Tranquila, sabía desde un principio que no debía involucrarme sentimentalmente y eso hice, no te llamaba para eso, solo quería confirmar que mañana iremos de fiesta al nuevo bar de la zona de la universidad - se despojo de la ropa poco a poco mirando el reloj, llegaba tarde si no se daba prisa y aunque odiara el hecho de llegar temprano lo hacía para que su padre no se metiera con ella, realmente no le apetecía en lo absoluto que este se metiera donde no pertencía - Si, iré, nos vemos en la universidad - dicho esto colgo y dejo el celular sobre la repisa del sanitario mientras entraba en la ducha.

Instintivamente una de sus manos viajo hacía su vientre, maldita sea, a buena hora se enteraba que tenía dos meses de embarazo, iba a quedarse con el niño o niña pero acostarse con alguien nunca había sido mala idea, le importaba poco si eso era bueno, le daba igual a esas alturas, solo que sabía que en definitiva tenía que comenzar a cuidarse por eso Andrew había sido su última aventura, llevo una de sus manos hacía su espalda donde reposaba la cicatriz del accidente con su hermano, las demás habían sanado satisfactoriamente excepto aquella que siempre quedaría como el recordatorio de ese episodio en su vida.

Salio de la ducha caminando hacía el closet, tomo un pantalón de mejilla que se adhería a su piel como una segunda, una blusa strapless ceñida a sus pechos haciendolos lucir demasiado, unos converse blancos adornaron sus piernas mientras una chaqueta de cuero iba encima de la blusa, camino hasta su espejo tomando el delineador para delinearse un poco los ojos, el labial rojo hizo efecto en sus labios haciendolos resaltar un poco, tomo los lentes negros que estaban a un lado de todo su maquillaje y camino hasta donde su bolso donde metio su celular.

Busco con la mirada sus llaves y cuando las encontro se apresuro a salir de su habitación, bajo las escaleras de prisa para caminar hasta la puerta principal notando el desayuno en la mesa, dio un leve suspiro para salir de allí, les había dicho muchas veces que no lo prepararan pero parecían no entender, si, estaba comiendo por dos y de hecho lo hacía porque siempre comía algo en cuanto llegaba a la universidad, abordo el deportivo descapotable no sin antes atarse el cabello en un moño dejando varios mechones caer por su rostro.

Emprendio la marcha pisando el acelerador, jamás en su vida se hubiera atrevido a manejar un auto pero ahí estaba, haciendolo y la sensación era increíble, se detuvo en un alto y apago el motor después de estacionarse - Aquí tiene Sakuno-san - asintió tomando las llaves que uno de sus empleados le extendía, bajo del vehículo tomando su bolso, camino hasta la motocicleta y subio en la misma, una MKT, lo mejor de lo mejor, acciono el embrague y emprendio la marcha sin mirar atrás, la sensación del viento le encantaba sobremanera.

Giro cada curva como si la vida se le fuera en ello, le había dicho adios a Echizen Ryoma por eso había cambiado tan radicalmente, si ese tipo era El Príncipe de Hielo pues entonces ella iba a ser La Princesa de Hielo... y no se iba a arrepentir de serlo en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>El sonido de su motocicleta siempre llamaba la atención de las personas y ese día no era la excepción, miles de ojos se posaron sobre ella y sonrió ante aquello, cuando había pisado la universidad de inmediato llamo la atención pero eso le daba lo mismo, dos días después de la boda de ese tipo con aquella mujer había cambiado demasiado, por lo que hizo amigos al instante pero poco le importo aquello, le daba lo mismo las amistades, solo tenía una o consideraba que tenía una y ese era Andrew sin duda alguna.<p>

- Buenos días Sakuno - ladeo la cabeza mientras bajaba de la moto con cuidado mirando a su amigo rubio de ojos azules que en ese momento igual que ella usaba lentes, se miraba demasiado bien, lastimaba que no lo había conocido antes - Buenos días - saludo con una leve sonrisa, su amigo hablaba cualquier idioma del mundo a petición o mejor dicho obligación de sus padres, este la tomo de la mano para tomar su bolso y continuar con su camino hacía su edificio administrativo, se sentía calmada cuando este hacía algo como aquello porque sabía que no se iba a involucrar.

- Te esta esperando un desayuno en tu asiento, después de todo estas comiendo por dos - asintió cuando escucho el sonido de su celular, maldijo mientras colaba su mano en el mismo tomando el aparato, encarno una ceja al ver el número de su hermano, declino la llamada y apago el aparato, no deseaba que la llamara, no deseaba hablar con él nunca más, ni con él ni con su padre o madre, dejo el aparato de nuevo en el bolso ante la atenta mirada de su amigo que la veía con un poco de burla pero ella solo le mando una mirada de que guardara silencio.

- Aún en este momento sigo sin creer como es que llamaste mi atención - comento este de la nada y ella solo solto su mano tomando su bolso con un movimiento ágil - No me gusta que digas algo como eso... sabes que no hay sentimientos de por medio, deja esas estupideces de lado - le siseo comenzando con su camino, no llevaba ni dos pasos cuando este la sujeto con fuerza del antebrazo para encerrarla entre un casillero y su cuerpo, le sostuvo la mirada, los nervios habían desaparecido para siempre, dudaba que en algún momento los volviera a sentir.

- Sabes qué en cualquier momento puedo descubrir tu pasado Sakuno pero no lo hago porque quiero que me lo digas tú - le señalo este llevando su mano por su mejilla en una caricia sútil, lástima que ya no sentía nada - ¿No me digas qué te enamoraste de un acostón Andrew? - espeto en un tono frío, el rubio la solto dando un suspiro de cansancio - ¿Qué si digo que sí? - pregunto este altaneramente, ella solo encarno una ceja mientras solo daba media vuelta, a unos pasos se detuvo y ladeo la cabeza mientras sonreía ladinamente.

- Entonces diría que me da lo mismo si me amas porque yo no se amar - le sentencio siguiendo con su camino mienvía a colocarse los lentes, los estudiantes los miraban y susurraban cosas... a ella ya le daba lo mismo todo aquello.

* * *

><p>La tarde había caído y ella tomo sus cosas con cuidado mientras sentía la mirada de Andrew sobre su persona, este se encontraba en el marco de la puerta puesto que no compartían esa clase gracias al cielo, se detuvo delante de él que la miro con una leve sonrisa para tomarla de la mano emprendiendo la marcha, se solto cuando noto que este intento posar su mano en la cintura - Sabes que odio que me toquen - le siseo y este solo la solto para seguir con su marcha - ¿Sabes qué encontre hace unas horas? - le pregunto y ella solo lo miro de mala manera.<p>

- ¿Qué? - pregunto mientras descendían las escaleras y este solo solto una suave risa - Echizen Ryoma, casado desde hace dos meses, el padre de tu hijo... actualmente esta llevando las riendas de la empresa familiar y ¿quieres saber la mejor parte? - le pregunto este mientras ella seguía con su camino, le daba lo mismo lo que había descubierto, él era su pasado y francamente no deseaba que formara parte de su presente ni del de su hijo, ese hombre solo había renunciado a todo aquello después de haber dicho eso en televisión nacional.

- Su esposa Haruka... esta igualmente embarazada - sintio un leve mareo que piso mal, de inmediato el rubio la sostuvo en sus brazos ante esa reacción, ella se sujeto de su cuello tomando aire, tenía que calmarse, no podía afectarle siempre, no debía ser siempre así cuando no valía nada, se separo bruscamente de su amigo que solo la miro desconcertado - No me toques - le sentencio con frialdad sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir un poco más - ¿Te has puesto celosa? Eso es una novedad... nunca lo creí de ti, sobre todo porque ya no eres la niña que se perdio el primer día - aseguro este con una sonrisa llena de burla que ella solo miro con una ceja encarnada.

- Me voy a casa, nos vemos en el bar, avísale a los demás - este asintió dejandola marcharse, se coloco los lentes mientras ajustaba su chaqueta cuando choco contra alguien que venía corriendo lo que provoco que cayera al suelo, tenía dos amigos más a parte de Andrew, igual de buenos que él o al menos así los llevaba conociendo - ¡Fíjate por donde vas! - le grito una chica y ella solo miro los lentes que en esos momentos estaban sobre el suelo - ¡Hey! - le grito a la chica que se detuvo para mirarla con cara de pocos amigos pero eso le daba lo mismo.

Miro más allá a Andrew que la miraba con calma, la chica camino hasta donde estaba ella y antes de que le dijera algo más le dio un puñetazo en el rostro derribandola por completo, ella siempre había sabido pelear solo que nunca lo había usado, hasta ese momento, la chica que era una rubia intento levantarse pero ella la sostuvo por la muñeca para darle una patada en el abdomen derribandola al suelo, la tomo del cabello y coloco sus lentes delante de la misma - Vas a pagarlos - jalo más su cabello con intenciones de arrancarle algo pero alguien la tomo de la mano alejandola de la rubia que solo tenía una mano en el abdomen y en su cabello con claro gesto de dolor pero eso le daba lo mismo a ella.

- ¡Te dije que no te metieras en problemas Sakuno! - miro a su amiga pelirroja de ojos azules de mala manera pero esta solo sonreía a pesar de estar regañandola - Lo siento... me voy a casa, nos vemos en el bar Jia - se despidio de su amiga que solo hizo un puchero pero ella simplemente se alejo, lo mejor era no ser tan humana porque no quería volver a caer en las redes de una persona que la había lastimado demasiado... lo odiaba y tenía que empezar a creerselo cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>El sonido de la música era estruendoso, se encontraba en la barra bebiendo una limonada por el bien de su hijo - ¿Estás sola? - giro la cabeza mirando a un chico de cabello rubio y profundos ojos lilas que lo miraban con una sonrisa ladina, lo menos que necesitaba era que alguien quisiera algo con ella cuando estaba esperando un hijo del inombrable por así decirlo, negó con la cabeza señalando la pista donde sus tres amigos estaban bailando, esperaba que el chico creyera que uno de los dos hombres era su pareja pero eso se fue al traste cuando su amigo Ryan beso de la nada a una chica pelirroja mientras Andrew bailaba con Jia.<p>

- Amigos... no novios - asintió de mala manera llevandose a los labios la limonada lo que llamo la atención al chico de ojos lilas - ¿No bebes? - negó con la cabeza y lo vio tomar asiento a su lado, eso era precisamente lo que había querido evitar pero quien la mandaba a usar una falda de olanes color amarillo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas por no decir mucho además de una blusa strapless de color blanca que se ceñía en su busto mientras que su cabello estaba rizado, el rubio le sentaba bien al menos eso le había dicho Jia porque después de todo ella era quien la había ayudado con el cambio de look.

- ¿Piensas decir algo? - pregunto este mientras tomaba el vaso de whisky que el bartender colocaba delante de él, vaya, al menos tenía buen gusto en tragos - Si estas intentando ligar conmigo te recomiendo que no lo hagas... estoy embarazada - le sentencio y al contrario de lo que pensaba este no abrio los ojos asombrado o hizo el intento de marcharse sino que por el contrario se mantuvo en su lugar dando un leve suspiro pero manteniendo aún la sonrisa - Si estas embarazada... ¿porqué no estas en casa?, supongo que a tu pareja no le gustaría que estuviera en un bar a estas horas de la noche - comento este y ella solo medio sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

- Mi hijo solo tiene madre... no padre - aseguro y este solo asintió para tomarla de la mano sin previo aviso conduciendola hacía la pista, sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos puesto que se había negado a bailar con ellos pero allí estaba, con alguien a quien acababa de conocer - Baila conmigo - le murmuro este mientras la tomaba de la cintura para colocarla delante de él, una sonrisa coqueta surco sus labios... era la primera vez que sonreía más o menos normal después de lo del inombrable y eso de alguna manera le gustaba un poco.

* * *

><p>Cuarto mes en Los Ángeles y cuarto mes de embarazo, giro sobre la cama maldiciendo a todo el mundo, le dolía horrible la cabeza y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a devolver todo lo poco que había comido - ¡Alan! - le grito a su novio que en ese momento entro corriendo a la habitación con cara de asustado - ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedio? - pregunto mirando por toda la habitación y ella solo gruño, después de varias citas desastrozas había terminado por acceder a que el rubio fuera su pareja y el padre del niño que esperaba.<p>

Ella no se iba a quedar esperando a Echizen, en lo absoluto, había dejado de intentar decirle que estaba embarazada, para ser honestos ni siquiera lo había llamado, que hiciera su vida con quien quisiera, a ella le daba lo mismo porque ella estaba empezando de nuevo, no era la Sakuno adorable aunque el rubio decía que si lo era cuando se enojaba, no era aquella niña que esperaba que todo saliera bien, que tenía esperanzas, no, claro que no era esa niña, era una mujer de 20 años puesto que su historia con el inombrable había sido en su segundo año de universidad con la ventaja de que al estar estudiando en el extranjero había entrado a la misma a los 19 en vez de a los 18 pero ese era otro asunto.

- Calmate, estoy bien... ¿podrías prepararme un té con algunas galletas por favor? - le pidio a este que asintió no sin antes caminar hasta donde se encontraba para depositar un beso en sus labios, ella solo le sonrió para que saliera de allí acatando su órden, vivían juntos en la mansión de la que no podía salir para su desgracia, en cuanto su padre se hubiera enterado de su embarazo por una mucama que en esos momentos estaba despedida cortesía de ella había puesto el grito en el cielo, exigiendo saber quien era el padre del niño que cargaba por que si, ya sabía el sexo del bebé y sería un niño.

- ¡Sakuno! - escucho el grito de su amigo Andrew, agradecía que Alan le hubiera dicho que el hijo que esperaba fuera de él y no del otro mostruo, sin embargo, ella era consciente de que esa mentira se iba a ir al traste en cuanto el niño naciera porque era más que obvio que iba a heredar algo de ese, la puerta se abrio y admiro al rubio de ojos azules que parecía haber corrido un maratón - ¿Qué quieres? - le pregunto y este tomo un fólder que cargaba en su brazo, parecía que había visto un fantasma, quiza no estaba tan equivocada.

- Tienes que volver a Japón y hablar con el padre del niño - lo miro con desdén, ¿qué diablos le había sucedido a su amigo?, antes prefería comer cualquier porquería que ir a hablar con ese, ni siquiera se merecía un pensamiento suyo en definitiva - ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás drogado? - pregunto con seriedad y este negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios - ¡Les mintieron a los dos! - encarno una ceja, seguía sin entender de que estaba hablando, la puerta se abrio y miro al ojilila que le sonrió a su amigo pero camino hacía ella con la bandeja de comida.

Miro las galletas de chocolate y el té que tanto ansiaba porque de hecho era así - Sigo sin entender Andrew - se sincero y su amigo solo la miro como si fuera una tonta, justo cuando pensaba decirle tres verdades este camino hasta donde ella depositando varios papeles en su cama, su novio tomo lo que parecía un registro de compra - ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto su novio mirando al rubio de ojos azules que en ese momento parecía ser un mániaco porque ya le estaba dando miedo, eran registros de compra, ¿eso qué tenía qué ver con ella?.

- ¡Esos registros se los dieron a Echizen diciendo que tú habías comprado cada cosa de allí con su tarjeta! ¡Él creía que solo estabas con él por su dinero dado que no ibas a hereder la empresa de tus padres! - le grito este y ella solo siguio comiendo con calma las galletas - ¿Y eso qué? - pregunto notando la mirada atónita de su amigo que la veía como si estuviera loca, no lo estaba, el inombrable era asunto del pasado, le daba lo mismo lo que pensara de ella porque ella lo odiaba con cada fibra de su ser.

Claro que quería venganza y la iba a tener porque pensaba regresar a Japón en unos años, primero terminaría con su padre, con su hermano, con su madre, con toda su familia y después iría detrás de él, venganza era lo único que quería, no deseaba nada más de él - ¡Debes volver y explicarselo... tú lo amas! - solto una suave risa ante la conclusión de Andrew, su amigo estaba tonto o muy mal del cerebro como para pensar que ella amaba al monstruo ese, por supuesto que no, el pasado era su pasado y punto.

- No tengo ni la menor idea de donde has sacado esa reverenda estúpidez, yo no lo amo, no siento nada por él, si él creyo esto es su asunto no el mío Andrew, lo único que me importa en estos momentos es mi bebé, Alan y la universidad, no más - concluyo como si nada y el rubio de ojos azules solo dio un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza - Bien, si es cierto lo que dices entonces cuentanos su historia, si noto en tu timbre de voz amor te arrastrare al aeropuerto e iremos hacía Japón para que hables con él - ladeo la cabeza asintiendo como si nada.

No sentía amor, era cierto que no les había contado a nadie muy bien la historia, siempre la resumía en... "era un bastardo, yo una ingenua... punto", sabía que iba a llorar pero no de dolor sino de coraje porque era lo único que sentía hacía esa historia... comenzo aquella historia que había sido la más grande estúpidez que había cometido mientras su pareja y su mejor amigo escuchaban.

* * *

><p>Miro el enorme jardín que rodeaba la mansión, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla y de inmediato la limpio, detestaba llorar - Eres la historia que nunca lograre contar sin derramar una lágrima - murmuro viendo como el auto de Andrew se alejaba de la mansión como si quisiera volcarse, su amigo le había pedido disculpas después de haber creído que seguía enamorada de Echizen, por supuesto que no estaba enamorada, era coraje lo que sentía porque este solo había jugado con ella, que ni creyera que le iba a tener piedad una vez se encontraran de nuevo, antes muerta que tenerle piedad a él.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? - Alan beso su hombro con delicadeza mientras ella asentía, lo estaba así que no había para que mentir, este rodeo su vientre ya notable con sus brazos mientras besaba su mejilla en una caricia sútil - Cuando el bebé nazca nos mudaremos de aquí - asintió ante el plan de su novio que la apreto con un poco más de fuerza, ese era el plan, el dinero que su padre le había dado estaba invertido en unas cuantas cuentas que dirigían varias empresas importantes alrededor del mundo, en tan solo cuatro meses había triplicado el dinero de su padre.

Estaba armandose de una buena reserva para acabar con sus enemigos - Vayamos de compras pero como una pareja normal, sin autos y sin guardias - le pidio ella y él asintió para tomarla de la mano, caminaron por los pasillos para descender las escaleras con cuidado, tomo su bolso y él su cartera para salir de la mansión sin avisar a nadie, estaba calmada en esos momentos y lo único que podía pensar era en que se sentía plena porque estaba embarazada y con alguien que si la valoraba.

* * *

><p>Caminaban tomados de la mano mientras reían un poco, llevaban algunas bolsas de compras, por primera vez se sentía normal, el clima estaba cálido así que por esa simple razón no habían tomado ya un taxi de regreso a la mansión sino que le apetecía seguir caminando, antes de darse cuenta sintio que alguien los estaba siguiendo pero seguro solo eran ideas suyas - Alan, regresemos - le pidio nerviosa cuando sintio un dolor en el pecho, su novio asintió mientras se detenían buscando un taxi o algo así pero solo pasaban autos normales además de poca gente en ese camino.<p>

- Hey lindura - ladeo la cabeza mirando a tres tipos que la comían con la mirada, ella solo apreto más la mano de su novio que le sonrió tranquilizandola - No queremos problemas - aseguro el rubio y ella solo quería salir corriendo, los tipos rieron mientras uno extraía una navaja y otro una pistola, eso era un robo a mano armada en plena luz del día y lo peor es que mostraban su cara ni siquiera intentaban ocultarla, eso no era buena señal, quería salir corriendo de allí, quería que Alan la siguiera, apreto su mano y lo jalo mientras lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos - Quremos todo lo de valor - de inmediato le entrego las bolsas a su novio que se las extendio.

Habían algunas cosas de valor, extrañamente los autos habían dejado de pasar al igual que las personas, los sujetos tomaron las bolsas viendo lo que había y sonrieron - Sus joyas - de inmediato se despojo de las mismas al igual que el rubio y se las entregaron, los sujetos sonrieron para comenzar a alejarse, Alan, se coloco delante de ella besandola con suavidad para que dejara de preocuparse mientras se perdía en sus ojos, estaban fuera de peligro... estaba equivocada, uno de ellos se volteo y solo le guiño un ojo, todo paso rápido, el sonido de un disparo y la sangre manchando su vestido, solo que la sangre no era suya... era de Alan.

- ¡A-Alan! - el rubio cayo al suelo inerte, la bala había sido disparada al corazón, los sujetos corrieron alejandose entre risas mientras ella sentía las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas - ¡H-Hey, Alan! ¡Alan! ¡Pequeño! ¡Pequeño! ¡Alan! ¡No me dejes... Alan! ¡A-Ayuda... ayuda! - cayo al suelo de rodillas viendo que este ya no se movía... estaba muerto.

* * *

><p>- ¡Sakuno! - las lágrimas ya no caían de sus mejillas en lo absoluto, sus ojos estaban vacíos, sus manos apretaban el anillo de boda que le pertencía a la abuela de Alan quien lo había escondido de los asaltantes - ¡Sakuno, Saku! - miro a Jia que solo corrio donde ella para abrazarla, se dejo hacer, no sentía nada, su corazón había muerto por segunda vez, su hermoso vestido blanco estaba lleno de sangre que no era la suya sino la de él - ¿E-Estás bien? - pregunto Ryan con preocupación y ella solo se levanto del asiento donde había estado después de que los médicos le dijeran que la familia de Alan llegaría los más pronto posible.<p>

- Andrew, ¿puedes encargarte de su familia? - le pregunto a su amigo que asintió efusivamente, comenzo con su camino hacía la salida del hospital, descendio las escaleras con pasos calmados, sintio la mirada de sus amigos que seguro la habían seguido pero ella solo camino hasta la calle deteniendo un taxi, no iba a hacer algo estúpido, claro que no, no después de que se lo debiera al rubio, la bala había dado exactamente en alguas arterias del corazón provocando que este se detuviera de inmediato... estaba muerto, Alan estaba muerto.

El taxi emprendio la marcha y ella solo jugo con el anillo en sus dedos, su corazón no latía demasiado, había llorado claro que si, la cuenta del hospital lo iba a demostrar pero le daba lo mismo, llegaron a la mansión y le indico a una de sus mucamas que pagara el transporte mientras ella entraba a la casa - ¡Señorita Sakuno! - paso de largo de las mucamas mientras subía de prisa hacía su habitación, cerro la puerta con pestillo y camino de prisa hacía el sanitario, cerro la puerta igualmente con pestillo y se despojo del vestido.

Su pequeño vientre ya se notaba, cerro los ojos alejando las imágenes que venían a su mente, el agua corrio por su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas bajaban de nueva cuenta por sus mejillas, un nudo en la garganta estaba presente, termino sentada en los azulejos del sanitario mientras lloraba con fuerza, ¿po rqué?, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido salir de compras sin nadie con ellos?, ¡era una estúpida!, se odiaba, se odiaba por haber sido tan tonta, sus manos temblaban del miedo que había sentido y que aún sentía.

Sentía un horrible dolor en el corazón, algunos de sus dedos se posaron sobre sus labios, el último beso que le había dado quería conservarlo para siempre... no iba a dejar que nadie más la besara, quería conservar lo único que le quedaba de la persona que la había salvado sin darse cuenta de caer en la obscuridad por completo.

* * *

><p>Sexto mes, descendio las escaleras con calma mientras hablaba con uno de sus accionistas, estaba prestando atención a todo lo que este estaba diciendo cuando la puerta se abrio, le sostuvo la mirada a su hermano que estaba entrando en ese momento en la mansión - Te regreso la llamada - dicho esto colgo y miro a Momo que le sonreía desde el final de las escaleras, ella simplemente le mando una mirada despectiva - ¿Qué haces aquí? - le pregunto a este que solo encarno una ceja como no creyendo lo que acababa de preguntarle.<p>

- Es también mi casa - contesto y ella solo se encogio de hombros dando media vuelta, era lo mejor no salir cuando él estaba rondando - ¿A dónde vas? Quiero salir con mi hermana - detuvo sus pasos ante esa invitación, giro el cuerpo mirando al pelinegro que le sonreía enormemente, se acomodo un poco el cabello pelinegro que en esos momentos llevaba, tomo un prendedor que estaba en el bolsillo delantero del vestido maternal que portaba y se lo coloco sobre el cabello mirando fijamente al que se hacía llamar su hermano.

- Tu hermana murio... yo no soy tu hermana - dicho esto bajo las escaleras tomando su bolso para pasar a un Momoshiro que estaba con los ojos abiertos y con el cuerpo temblando, salio de allí recibiendo con una sonrisa a Andrew que miraba el reloj distraídamente, al parecer su amigo había pensado que iba a cancelar - Helado - le comento antes de saludarlo sonriendo al ver que este se sorprendía y asentía con la cabeza ayudandola a entrar en el auto con calma, el auto emprendio la marcha y ella sonrió al ver el hermoso día que estaba haciendo.

Ella no tenía familia, solo tenía tres amigos y pronto un hermoso hijo... nadie más le importaba en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Camino con pasos calmados hacía la tumba de monolito de Alan, como escultura tenía un ángel rezando de granito, hermosa sin duda alguna, coloco las flores con calma sobre la tumba pasando sus dedos finos - Te extraño - murmuro sabiendo que su amigo rubio escuchaba pero le daba lo mismo, sonrió enternecida por el suave viento, lo extrañaba demasiado, se levanto, si seguía allí lo más seguro era que iba a llorar y no deseaba aquello - Es hora de irnos - se acomodo los lentes mientras peinaba su cabello y Andrew solo asintió tomando su mano para empezar el camino de regreso a casa.<p>

Alan había sido su pequeña luz en el camino, él iba a ser la última persona a la que iba a amar porque por el inombrable lo único que sentía era una sed de venganza, abordo el auto mientras miraba el mensaje en su celular, una sonrisa surco sus labios - ¿Por qué la sonrisa? - pregunto el ojiazul emprendiendo la marcha, ella solo se encogio de hombros - Acabo de comprar una mansión lejos de mi padre por fin - contesto como si nada y su amigo sonrió girando por la calle alejandose del cementerio, era la última vez que iría al mismo porque acababa de enterrar sus sentimientos, hacía la única persona que iba a querer y amar iba a ser su hijo, sus amigos eran casos especiales, no era por que los necesitaba sino porque en verdad les agradaban pero solo los quería... amar no estaba en repertorio de sentimientos.

* * *

><p>- Respira, tranquila, todo esta bien - apreto con fuerza la mano de su amigo que estaba en la sala de parto con ella... nueve meses lejos de Japón, pujo con fuerza mientras sentía un dolor terrible en el vientre, el parto le estaba costando demasiado en esos momentos por las simples razones de que no era un niño... eran dos, los médicos se lo habían confesado dos semanas antes de dar a luz, habían cometido el error en los ultrasonidos y ella solo quería matarlos, de hecho debían agradecer que su equipo de abogados no estuviera detrás de su hospital por negligencia médica porque si algo le pasaba a sus hijos iba a terminar con ellos.<p>

El sonido de un llanto llamo su atención - ¡El primero llego! - grito una de las enfermeras mientras ella seguía pujando, escucho a su hijo llorar pero en esos momentos estaba concentrada en el otro, gimio de dolor cuando sintio algo pasando "entre sus piernas", dolía a horrores - ¡Aaaaaaaa! - grito cuando sintio que algo la desgarraba por dentro, su amigo apreto su mano pero ella solo siguio pujando - Un poco más Sakuno... un poco más - Andrew le susurro y ella dejo caer su cabeza mientras hacía un último fuerzo... el llanto se hizo presente de nuevo.

Sentía un dolor horrible en cada parte de su cuerpo, vio de inmediato como los doctores se apresuraban a verificar si sus hijos estaban bien - Estan bien Sakuno, descansa - quería permanecer despierta pero estaba demasiado cansada, quería ver a sus hijos pero el sueño la arrastro a sus profundidades de inmediato.

* * *

><p>El sonido de un leve llanto la hizo removerse y de inmediato la imágen de sus hijos llego por lo que se levanto gimiendo de dolor - No hagas eso mujer - miro a Jia que le sonreía y ella solo atino a golpearla con la mano porque la estaba tomando de las mejillas con fuerza - ¿Dónde estan? - pregunto mirando la habitación sorprendiendose cuando vio a cada niño con sus amigos, Ryan cargaba a uno mientras le sonreía enormemente, su amigo pelirrojo al parecer estaba muy feliz con su hijo y eso era digno de ver ya que era como ella... frío.<p>

Andrew cargaba al otro pequeño mientras le hacía caras chistosas - Lamento romper la burbuja pero es hora de irnos - asintió ante las palabras de su amiga, sabía que si se quedaba un poco más en el hospital su padre iba a llegar, de hecho a esas horas su vuelo debía de estar aterrizando, una camilla entro de inmediato y sus amigos la ayudaron a subir, la introvenosa fue colocada de nuevo con cuidado mientras veía como sus niños iban detrás de ella, miro los pasillos pero solo se relajo un poco, pasaron varias puertas hasta llegar a la salida, el frío le erizo la piel por completo.

La ayudaron a subir a una enorme camioneta con cuidado, Andrew la cubrio con una mantita y ella le sonrió con calma, sus amigos se subieron y el auto emprendio la marcha, era mayor de edad así que su padre no podía buscarla aunque ella era consciente de que lo haría con sus métodos pero no la iba a encontrar, claro que se iba a presentar delante de él pero en un poco más de tiempo - Él es el gemelo mayor - el niño que cargaba Ryan le fue pasado con suavidad, admiro su cabello pelivede... justo como el del mostruo.

No pudo decir nada para su desgracia, al menos no en voz alta porque esos niños eran su luz en esos momentos, le sonrió al niño que la miro con sus ojos caoba, los de ella, la nariz era idéntica a la del inombrable, sus labios finos y su piel de porcelana - Alan - susurro, ese sería el nombre de su hijo mayor quien batio las manitas y ella las tomo con suavidad besandolas, lo cargo correctamente mientras le indicaba a Ryan que le pasara a su otro hijo, su amigo se movio en los asientos dandole al pequeño niño que hacía burbujitas demostrando lo feliz que era.

- Hola - saludo al niño cobrizo de ojos gatunos que lo miraba con una sonrisita tiernisíma, eran lindos, eso era de ella, negó con la cabeza, el monstruo debía de quedar fuera de sus pensamientos - ¿Cómo se llamara? - le pregunto Jia mientras le acomodaba la mantita con calma, sus amigos eran excepcionales con ella y agradecía el tenerlos, no los había conocido durante tanto tiempo al inicio pero ahora con todo el sentido de la palabra podía decir que eran personas importantes en su vida, el auto se desvio y ella sonrió, su nuevo inicio estaba muy cerca.

- Él se llamara Lu - contesto con una hermosa sonrisa mientras besaba la mejilla de ambos niños sonriendo cariñosamente... estaba enamorada de sus bebés y los cuidaría porque no pensaba dejar que el monstruo ese los conociera... en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p>Un año dos meses... - Te toca - le gruño a Andrew que estaba en su cama mientras lo pateaba, este solo la miro de mala manera pero se levanto, no, no estaban en una relación sino en el intento de una, se movio en la cama sintiendo sus ojos pesados, los gemelos rara vez lloraban pero cuando lo hacían siempre lo hacían juntos, no dudaba de su relación de hermanos, medio sonrió al escuchar que el llanto cesaba un poco, eso le gustaba demasiado, Andrew era capaz de calmarlos mucho más rápido de lo que ella hacía.<p>

En menos de dos minutos el ojiazul regreso caminando directamente a la cama - Lo siento, la próxima vez me levantare yo - se sincero Sakuno y él negó de inmediato mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, una de sus manos fue guiada hacía su cabello acariciandolo en un gesto tierno, le gustaba mucho que la mimara de esa manera - Descansa - asintió cerrando los ojos, en esos momentos se sentía demasiado cansada al saber que su padre estaba detrás de ella, tenía miedo de que le hiciera algo a los gemelos, lo menos que quería era que a estos les sucediera algo porque eran su vida en definitiva.

El sonido del celular llamo su atención, tomo el teléfono antes de quedarse por completo dormida notando que Andrew ya estaba respirando con calma, el sueño lo había vencido rápidamente, se coloco la bata caminando con dirección al sanitario, tomo el celular mirando el número de Ryan, era raro que la llamara - ¿Bueno? - cerro la puerta para no despertar al rubio - Tienes que ver las noticias, ¡de prisa! - seguro era demasiado importante como para que este la llamara en la madrugada dado que nunca la había llamado.

Salio del sanitario saliendo de la habitación bajando las escaleras con prisa hasta la sala, encendio la televisión - ¿Qué canal? - pregunto con calma, desde ahí podía sentir que su amigo estaba como nervioso - Canal cinco - pulso el canal y noto a la que seguro era la entrevistadora de quien sabe que pero lo que llamo su atención fue por completo el hecho de el lugar donde estaban, subio un poco el volumen... "Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde las empresas Echizen, las cuales han sufrido un grave atentado teniendo como saldo de muertos cuarenta personas y veinte heridos", el aire se le fue de los pulmones que termino sentada en el sófa con una mano en el pecho.

- Sakuno, escucho, tenemos que reunirnos mañana mismo, todos iremos... algo grande esta pasando, sigue viendo las noticias, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, nos vemos - dicho esto Ryan colgo y ella dejo el celular por allí mientras se concentraba en las noticias... "Aún no se sabe la razón exacta por la que se ha atentado contra la empresa Echizen, se especula que fue una falla en sus laboratorios pero no esta cien por ciento comprobado, el heredero de las empresas esta vivo con algunas lesiones pero no se sabe el estado de su esposa quien se encontraba con él, estaremos al pendiente de la noticia"... no le deseaba el mal a ella así que esperaba estuviera bien.

Él por otra parte le daba lo mismo, si algo así le había pasado era porque seguramente no sabía como controlar a su empresa, todo lo diferente a ella, antes quiza hubiera empezado a llorar pero ahora le daba lo mismo, claro que sentía pena por las personas involucradas pero la principal razón por la que había pasado aquello era porque él no sabía como manejar las cosas, así pensaba... aunque una parte de ella quería estar equivocada, de verdad que quería.

* * *

><p>Observo a sus dos amigos entrar a su casa con aires de cansancio, Jia la abrazo con fuerza mientras Ryan saludo con un abrazo a su pareja, su amiga se separo de ella sonriendole un poco - ¿Qué sucede? Es malo verlos de esta manera - comento a sus amigos que solo le medio sonrieron, los gemelos estaban en su "corral" jugando con algunos peluches y juguetes así que por el momento estaban bien - Creemos que el atentado lo hizo tu hermano - abrio los ojos asombrada por aquella reveleación... ¿de qué estaban hablando sus amigos?.<p>

- ¿Q-Qué? - Andrew la sostuvo por la cintura igual de consternado que ella, eso debía ser una broma - Sakuno... tú hermano esta enamorado de ti - sintio que el piso se le movía un poco, eso no era posible, era incesto, ¿cómo diablos iba a estar enamorado de ella?, ¡eran hermanos!, sintio las piernas flaquearle y su pareja se apresuro a sostenerla por las caderas para llevarla al sófa más cercano - ¡¿Qué carajos estan diciendo?! - pregunto alterado el ojiazul mientras ella intentaba recomponerse después de la declaración de Ryan.

- Segun nuestras fuentes, tu hermano visito a Echizen, no sabemos de que hablaron pero termino en una pelea, sabes que le estamos siguiendo la pista para que no te ecuentre, una mujer que fue testigo de la riña escucho claramente que tu hermano le dijo al padre de tus hijos y cito: "yo si la amo", no es un amor de hermanos Sakuno, es más allá de eso, sabemos que es un pecado pero eso no parece importarle a él, actualmente la persona que te esta buscando no es tu padre es él... Momoshiro esta enamorado de ti - si alguien le preguntar, ¿cuál era el momento del qué nunca deseo enterarse o mejor dicho las palabras?, con certeza hubiera dicho que era ese porque todo le parecía... una pesadilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios... lamento hacerlas llorar.**

**Aclarare seriamente que tome la decisión de hacerlos sufrir a ambos por igual en los dos especiales pero una vez sea el reencuentro si sere un poco cruel con Ryoma... un poco aclaro o quiza mucho, depende.**


	9. Especial: Los Ángeles (Parte 22)

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Primer especial.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Especial: Los Ángeles (Parte 2/2)  
><strong>

Un año cinco meses y ella había descubierto la verdad sobre su hermano, si, si había ido a vistar a Ryoma pero no porque la amara como algo más que hermanos, sino porque Momo creía que era justo decirle que ella estaba con alguien más, no le había dicho de los gemelos pero si le había hechado en cara que estaba con alguien más y que amaba a esa persona, no hablaban de ella sino de alguien más, alguien que ella no conocía y no tenía deseos de hacerlo, era un pasado entre dos personas que habían sido importantes en su vida pero no lo eran más, en lo absoluto.

- ¡Sakuno! - giro el rostro mirando al rubio de ojos azules que traía un delantal además de estar cargando al gemelo menor, ella solo sonrió ante la imágen, su pareja era demasiado linda con los niños aunque ella no se quedaba atrás porque después de todo era la madre era por eso que en esos momentos estaba cocinando papilla para los gemelos - ¿Qué sucede? - pregunto dejando a un lado la cuchara, debía dejar de pensar en el inombrable cuanto antes porque solo lograba salir lastimada además de que ya lo había olvidado y debía seguir.

- La empresa de mis padres tiene algunos problemas, tengo que partir mañana a Corea... los llevaría conmigo pero no creo que sea lo mejor - se disculpo y ella negó con la cabeza, entendía a la perfección sus razones así que no tenía nada de que preocuparse - Tranquilo, no te preocupes por ello - aseguro y este solo sonrió para acercarse hasta abrazarla por la cintura besando con suavidad su frente, amaba demasiado que fuera así con ella, que la tratara como si fuera lo más valioso en su vida aunque se había encargado de hacerselo saber con acciones más que nada.

- Preparare la maleta - asintió mientras el rubio le entregaba al gemelo que se quejo un poco por el movimiento pero se calmo después de sentir sus brazos, le encantaba mimar al gemelo menor aunque el mayor no se quedaba atrás puesto que llamaba su atención cada noche al llorar para que ella fuera a verlo, sus gemelos sin duda alguna iban a ser demasiado mimados, el sonido del celular llamo su atención, camino hasta este y miro el número de Jia, su amiga se había enfrascado en la aventura de querer descubrir quien era la mujer en medio de su hermano y del monstruo.

Ella le había dicho de una u otra manera que no quería saberlo pero esta de verdad parecía no entender, no se estaba quejando pero quería dejar de pensar en el peliverde, era su pasado y ahí era justo donde quería tenerlo, desenterrarlo no estaba en sus planes en lo absoluto - ¿Sucede algo Jia? - pregunto directamente escuchando un leve suspiro de su amiga pelirroja - Lo dejo por la paz, descubrí lo que quería saber y no creo que te vaya a gustar así que lo dejo, no te dire nada a menos que quieras - sonrió de lado al tiempo que quitaba la papilla de la estufa al apagar la misma, tomo el sartén por el mango para colocarlo sobre la mesa cercana sobre una superficie fría.

- No quiero saber nada Jia, quedate con ese secreto - eso era lo mejor, no deseaba saber aquello en lo absoluto - Bien, nos vemos despues Saku - no espero una respuesta sino que simplemente colgó, dejo el celular para dejar al gemelo en su silla alta y comenzar a enfriar la papilla, era la hora de la comida de los gemelos y no necesitaba que empezaran a llorar por desatenderlos - Cambio de planes, mi vuelo sale hoy - miro a Andrew que estaba en el marco de la cocina con sus dos maletas al lado, le sonrió negando con la cabeza y este solo se despidio con la mano.

- ¿Y mi beso? - le pregunto casi gritando esperando a que este regresara y se despidiera como era debido pero solo lo vio asomar la cabeza para que una leve sonrisa se posara en sus labios - Nos vemos pronto, llamare en cuanto llegue - y dicho esto le mando un beso con la mano para caminar hasta la puerta de la casa, eso era extraño pero lo mejor era no decir nada, él seguro tenía demasiada prisa y por eso era que se despedía de esa manera, estaba bien, tomo la papilla de los gemelos para caminar donde Lu y tomarlo en brazos, beso sus mejillas para comenzar con su camino hacía la habitación principal... ¿por qué sentía que Andrew le escondía algo?.

* * *

><p>Un año nueve meses, cerro la puerta con llave andando con la carreola doble de los gemelos que estaban profundamente dormidos, dejo el bolso en el sófa y paso una de sus manos por su cuello, estaba un poco cansado, cuatro meses en los que Andrew no estaba con ella y ya sentía que moría, este solo había llamado dos veces en aquellos meses, argumentaba que tenía demasiado trabajo, estaba bien por ella, no se quejaba en lo absoluto pero si le dolía un poco que la dejara de lado cuando había sido él quien le había pedido una oportunidad, excepto porque este había regresado hace una semana solo por unos papeles que había olvidado y ella había aprovechado muy bien el momento al hacer que le hiciera el amor pero al despertar ya no estaba, se había sentido vacía pero no diría nada, era lo mejor, solo esperaba que este volviera cuanto antes porque lo extrañaba demasiado.<p>

Miro a los dos pequeños niños, era hora de dormir por lo que los pensaba llevar a la habitación pero primero tenía que acomodar la cama por lo que apresurada subio las escaleras cuando noto el abrigo de alguien en su sófa, sonrió al ver que era del rubio por lo que subio cuidando el no hacer demasiado ruido, giro en el pasillo cuando escucho un ruido, no... no eran ruidos, eran gemidos, sintio un leve nudo en la garganta, que no fuera lo que estaba pensando porque entonces se iba a derrumbar de nuevo y no podía darse ese lujo.

El sonido de la cama contra la pared, dos cuerpos envueltos en las sábanas blancas y ella solo atino a reconocer aquella espalda blanca que tantas veces había visto desnuda y no necesariamente en el acto sexual, azoto la puerta llamando la atención de las dos personas que rodaron hasta verla, el rostro del ojiazul era digno de ver... pálido, justo como le gustaba - S-Sakuno - su voz era un susurro, no, no pensaba gritar o maldecir, pedir explicaciones era una pérdida de tiempo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer por lo que solo se cruzo de brazos en la puerta y le sonrió a la pareja.

- Venga ya... como mínimo pensé que lo harías en la habitación de invitados pero nunca en mi cama donde duermo con los gemelos, toma a la zorra que tienes en mi cama y sal, no me apetece ensuciarme las manos - dicho esto dio media vuelta acomodandose el cabello con una mano, escucho algunas palabras susurradas y después pasos, sintio un tirón en su brazo y su puño fue lo que impacto contra la mejilla de su amigo, de su pareja que cayo al suelo, podía ser una mujer pero tenía fuerza, no por nada había asistido a clases de defensa personal a penas llego a Los Ángeles.

- Te dije que no me apetecía ensuciarme las manos... vete de mi casa - le sentencio con frialdad comenzando de nuevo con su camino, no podía gritar porque no deseaba que los gemelos despertaran - ¡Sakuno, espera, espera con un carajo! ¡¿Así de fácil terminas nuestra relación?! ¡Te estoy hablando! - la mano de él fue hacía su muñeca no permitiendole avanzar y realmente la estaba sacando de sus casillas - ¿Te enamoraste de mí Andrew? Lamento decirte cariño que... yo no te amo, sabes que iré con una venganza hacía Echizen así que fue fácil para mi usarte, te llevaría a Japón y serías mi trofeo ante él, no tengo sentimientos hacía ti... eres poca cosa para mí - aseguro como si nada aunque por dentro estaba llorando porque ella en verdad... lo amaba.

Sin embargo, no estaba en sus planes para nada hacerle saber de sus sentimientos, se lo había demostrado con acciones el tiempo que habían estado juntos, ella había amado a Alan con todo su corazón al igual que al ojiazul que en esos momentos la miraba como si quisiera matarla pero lo mejor era hacerse la fuerte, no podía seguir con aquello, era demasiado lo que siempre le hacían, era solo una persona y ya no podía más, Andrew sería la última persona que fuera a recibir su amor porque solo serían los gemelos, sus otros dos amigos y nadie más... ya estaba cansada.

- No puedo creer que me enamore de alguien como tú, alguien sin vida, sin sentimientos porque eso eres Riuzaky Sakuno, espero que llegue alguien que te haga tanto daño que desees morir - y dicho esto se apresuro a entrar a la habitación seguramente a cambiarse, una sonrisa se situo en sus labios, él no sabía que ya había sentido aquella sensación... con Ryoma, lo había amado tanto, mucho más que a su vida era por eso que su traición le había dolido demasiado pero era solo algo que ella sabía y deseaba que fuera así... al menos por el momento.

* * *

><p>Un año con once meses, el tiempo pasaba rápido, sonrió al ver a Alan dando sus primeros pasos, los pequeños habían nacido exactamente el 20 de abril, Alan cayo al suelo justo donde estaba su hermano Lu que tenía una pequeña sonaja en su manita, movía esta mientras risas ocasionales salían de sus labios rosaditos, sus niños eran una ternura, apostaba que de mayores serían todos unos rompecorazones sin duda alguna, Alan rió junto con su hermano al tiempo que intercambiaba la sonaja por un carro de juguete, sus niños amaban demasiado los juguetes.<p>

- ¡Una foto! - y antes de darse cuenta Jia había tomado una foto del momento de los gemelos que en ese momento estaban medio aturdidos por el flash de la cámara, su amiga pelirroja se había encargado de inmortalizar aquellos momentos de sus hijos, no se quejaba en lo absoluto sino que por el contrario le estaba agradecida - Deja eso ya pelirroja, pobres niños... la comida llego - Ryan hizo acto de prescencia en ese momento, de Andrew no sabía mucho, solo que había contraído matrimonio con una heredera de Corea, se alegraba por él, seguro que sería feliz a su lado con aquella mujer.

Sus amigos se apresuraron a tomar a los gemelos mientras ella se levantaba con cuidado, comerían pizza como en aquel tiempo en el que se quedaban horas en la universidad para terminar trabajos de la misma, solo que no eran aquellos tiempos, era el presente y no el pasado, miro por la enorme ventana de la casa, se sentía sola, el monstruo estaba acompañado al menos pero ella se sentía sola, sino fuera por los gemelos y sus amigos lo más seguro era que quiza se hubiera caído en un pozo del que no hubiera salido después del peliverde.

- ¡Pizza! - el grito de su amiga la hizo devolver a la realidad, últimamente se sentía como cansada, con mucho sueño, comía un poco más que antes pero seguro solo era que los recuerdos llegaban de nuevo a su mente - ¡Sakuno! - sintio un leve mareo que la hizo sujetarse de inmediato del sófa aunque sentía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar - E-Estoy bi... - no termino la frase cuando cayo como peso muerto en los brazos de su amigo que la miraba espantado, eos era todo lo que recordaba... después todo fue obscuridad.

* * *

><p>Se removio en la cama, sentía un poco de frío, recordo poco a poco que había pasado y se levanto de golpe, sus gemelos estaban solos en esos momentos, miro en todas direcciones y no veía a nadie, la puerta se abrio y visualizo de inmediato a un médico de cabello castaño que le sonreía con confianza - ¡Te dije que dejaras a mi paciente, ve a coquetearle a alguien más! ¡Anda! - detrás de esa persona aparecio alguien más pero no lograba verlo, el castaño solo le dijo algo para después hacer un puchero y desaparecer, eso quería decir que ese no era su médico.<p>

- Lo siento mucho - miro al hombre delante de ella, cabello morado y ojos lilas, seductores o al menos eso le parecía, cautivantes, llenos de vida, de paz, de muchas cosas que en ese momento no era capaz de ver - N-No se preocupe - y se sorprendio a sí misma cuando se encontro tartamudeando, ¡no había tartamudeado en un buen tiempo, desde que había llegado a Los Ángeles!, no era la única sorprendida porque sus amigos estaban en la puerta mirandola como si fuera de otro planeta aunque no era así.

- Bien, vamos a tu situación... felicidades, estas embarazada, tienes un mes y medio de gestación apróximadamente - el mundo se le movio con aquellas palabras, no podía creerlo en lo absoluto, estaba más que claro que era de Andrew, claro que se lo diría pero ni siquiera sabía como si era honesta - ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo? - negó con la cabeza ante aquellas preguntas, miro a sus gemelos en los brazos de sus amigos, venía otro bebé en camino y ella estaba emocionada aunque no lo admitiera.

- I-Iré a tratar de comunicarme con Andrew mientras Jia cuida de los bebés, después nos iremos - asintió ante las palabras de Ryan mientras cerraba la puerta y se quedaba en compañía del médico - Oh, no me he presentado... Yukimura Seiichi, de Japón igual que tú, lo sé por tu historial médico - soniró al verlo como si hubiera dicho o hecho algo indebido pero en realidad era su labor - Un gusto, bueno ya sabe mi nombre así que... - este asintió riendo un poco mientras ella solo miraba por la ventana, los rayos del sol entraban por la misma, algo digno de ver, venía un pequeño niño en camino o niña, estaba feliz.

- ¿Puedo traerle un teléfono para qué se comunique con su esposo? - sonrió ante la pregunta del médico, primero le hablaba en total confianza pero ahora le hablaba de usted y eso por alguna razón no le gustaba, rió un poco al escuchar la última palabra - No tengo esposo... él esta casado con alguien más, es complicado por así decirlo - se sincero con este que la miro asombrado por lo dicho pero era la verdad, claro que le iba a decir pero sin duda alguna no iba a permitir que alejara a su hijo o hija de ella, por supuesto que no porque él no tenía motivos como para venir por ella o él y se lo iba a hacer saber sin dejar lugar a dudas.

* * *

><p>Dos años con dos meses, su embarazo era notable, tres meses, sonrió mientras veía a Lu pasando con sus pequeñas manitas un libro que Jia le había regalado, seguro no entendía ni la mitad pero su sonrisa era única, Alan jugaba con una pelota de futbol pequeña que Ryan le había comprado hace como un mes, miraba a sus dos gemelos desde el sófa, ya sabía que sería el bebé, sería niño, al parecer estaba destinada a tener niños, el timbre de la casa sonó y una leve sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se levanto y camino con pasos apresurados hasta la puetra.<p>

Tomo aire mientras con una de sus manos se acomodaba el cabello, se sentía nerviosa, era la segunda vez que sucedía, la primera siempre había sido con el inombrable pero lo mejor era no pensar en aquello, se abanico un poco y abrio la puerta mirando a Seiichi que estiro sus manos con un ramo de rosas blancas para ella, siempre le regalaba flores y ella realmente amaba aquel detalle o estaba comenzando a amarlo, la segunda que se sentía demasiado nerviosa era con el ojilila que la beso con suavidad en la mejilla causando que su rostro se sintiera caliente de inmediato.

- Buenos días - saludo con una sonrisa hermosa, tan de él que sintio escalofríos en cada parte de su cuerpo al escuchar su voz, sentía que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado, el ojilila solo la miro como esperando algo y fue cuando se golpeo mentalmente por parecer una pequeña niña - B-Buenos días... pasa - se hizo a un lado dandole acceso a la casa, este entro con calma admirando todo a su paso, no era la primera vez que entraba a casa porque tenían una buena relación pero era un poco extraño al menos para ella porque se sentía demasiado nerviosa.

- ¿Q-Quieres algo de beber? - pregunto mientras él saludaba a los pequeños que lo jalaban para que jugara con ellos - No, gracias... te recuerdo que tenemos una cita - le señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y ella solo asintió un tanto cohibida por la mirada penetrante de este, le había contado toda su vida un día sábado mientras tomaban un café en un restaurant, su segunda cita por así decirlo, Seiichi se había levantado de su asiento para abrazarla con fuerza y besar su frente dedicandole un "No te pasara nada de nuevo... lo prometo", una sonrisa surco sus labios al escuchar aquello mientras que su corazón se agito demasiado, estaba inmensamente feliz.

- Bien, iré por mi bolso y nos iremos - el ojilila asintió mientras jugaba con los gemelos que reían a su lado, sus hijos al parecer lo amaban y estaba bien así, tomo su bolso metiendo las llaves y su celular cuand este sonó, miro el nombre de Ryan así que no dudo en contestar - ¿Bueno? - camino hasta el marco de la puerta de la sala mirando a Seiichi que reía alegramente con los niños - ¿Estás teniendo una cita con el médico? Si quieres podemos quedarnos a los gemelos, de esa manera estaras a solas con tu novio - un sonrojo enorme cubrio sus mejillas, su amigo si que no tenía decencia hablando en serio.

- N-No - le contesto escuchando la risa de Jia, esos dos eran unos demonios cuando se trataba de demostrarle a ella que quería algo serio con el médico - ¡Estamos en tu casa Sakuno! - la puerta se abrio y ella colgó el celular dando un suspiro enorme, eso debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto porque en serio no quería dejar a los gemelos solos a pesar de que no fueran a estar juntos - Hola - los saludo Seiichi cargando a Alan mientras que Lu estaba sentado cerca de sus piernas jugando con una jirafa de peluche causando ternura aunque este no se percatara de aquello.

- Ustedes pueden ir a su cita mientras nosotros nos quedamos con los niños, anden, anden - Ryan la tomo de la muñeca mientras Jia empujaba al ojilila no sin antes quitarle al gemelo mayor, ella solo trato de hacerseles saber que los llevarían pero antes de darse cuenta la puerta de la casa fue cerrada y al final no dijo nada de nada, dio un profundo suspiro, eso no estaba bien, sintio la mano de Yukimura tomarla, la sonrisa que le dedico le quito el aire, se estaba sintiendo viva de nuevo y no sabía si eso estaba bien... tenía mucho miedo de salir de nueva cuenta lastimada.

* * *

><p>Dos años con cinco meses, la cama se removio un poco y ella se estiro, su vientre se notaba mucho más que antes porque solo faltaban tres meses para que conociera a su pequeño - Lo siento, no deseaba despertarte cariño - el beso en la mejilla que le dio Seiichi la hizo sonreir como una tonta, lo vio sentarse en la cama para colocarse las pantuflas - Preparare el desayuno cariño así que date una ducha - asintió mientras él salía de la habitación, dio un leve suspiro, el cuerpo le dolía demasiado últimamente era por eso que Seiichi la cuidaba demasiado, aunque ella no lo notara siempre estaba detrás cuidandola.<p>

Se levanto colocandose la bata para caminar a la ducha, de alguna manera por así decirlo estaban intentando una relación, claro que vivían juntos, se besaban pero no habían intimado, la razón era que querían ir paso a paso por eso dormían juntos pero no hacían nada, cerro la puerta de la ducha y se despojo poco a poco de la pijama, estaba inmesamente feliz al lado del ojilila, era solo que su encanto, su sonrisa, su voz, sus acciones la tenían cautivada, había hablado de algunas cosas con Jia... de sus inseguridades, era solo que sentía que podía salir lastimada de nueva cuenta pero de alguna u otra manera sabía que ya no lo iba a soportar de nueva cuenta.

Escucho las risas de los gemelos junto a la de ojilila mientras el agua comenzaba a caer, se sentía demasiado cansada puesto que el pequeño niño se movía mucho durante las noches, sus pataditas si dolían y la hacían derramar algunas lágrimas, había hablado con Andrew por teléfono puesto que este le había dejado muy en claro que no quería volver a verla en persona, se había comunicado en cuanto estuvo enterada del embarazo pero este a penas se diganaba a contestarle, le había dicho de su embarazo y este solo se había reído de aquello, de alguna u otra manera entendía su actitud.

Si, había mentido al decirle que nunca lo había amado pero ella no podía de nuevo con una desilución por eso le había dicho aquello, una parte de ella había pensado que este no le iba a creer pero fue todo lo contrario cuando se marcho, si la hubiera conocido hubiera sabido que no hablaba en serio pero no la conocía después de todo como le había dicho, al final este le había dejado en claro que no quería saber nada ni del bebé ni de ella porque la odiaba profundamente, ella mordiendose el labio y sintiendose mal le había dicho la verdad pero había sido un fracaso cuando este riendose en su cara la había mandado muy lejos así que su hijo no conocería a su padre.

Bajo las escaleras con calma enredandose con una manta, tenía demasiado frío, entro a la cocina mirando a su pareja y a sus dos pequeños niños desayunando animadamente - Buen día cariño - saludo Seiichi y ella le sonrió tiernamente mientras este la ayudaba a tomar asiento con cuidado, miro los hot cakes y sonrió, tenía demasiado apetito porque después de todo estaba comiendo por dos así que era válido además que de esa manera no se sentía "gorda", era raro su embarazo pero ansiaba conocer a su pequeño cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>Miro desde su silla a los gemelos tratando de jugar con el balón de futbol, a su alrededor habían pelotas de tenis, Alan era quien más disfrutaba de intentar pegarle a la misma, reía alegremente mientras la jalaba para que encendiera la máquina de pelotas y su mirada se transformaba en la de un cazador cuando se trataba de golpearla, en eso se parecía al inombrable, no podía quejarse, si aquello le gustaba a su hijo no iba a hacer ella quien le quitara sus sueños, si le gustaba el tenis ella se iba a encargar de que fuera feliz practicandolo así de simple.<p>

Seiichi rió con Lu que hizo un tierno puchero al caer intentando golpear la pelota de futbol, a Lu le encantaba más ese deporte, se llevo a la boca el vaso de leche que reposaba en la mesa del jardín, sonrió cuando vio a los gemelos correr detrás del ojilila, quiza era hora de llevar su relación a algo más serio o quiza se estaba precipitando pero es que de verdad se sentía única al lado de él que tenía miedo de que la dejara, no quería sufrir de nuevo, sabía que él nunca la iba a lastimar por eso era que quería asegurarse de que siempre estaría a su lado.

Solo quería tenerlo a su lado para siempre - ¿Sakuno? - ladeo la cabeza mirando a Jia que le extendía unas galletas recién salidas del horno, Ryan estaba más allá terminando la instalación de lo que parecía ser una portería para su gemelo favorito, Lu en este caso, su amiga esperaba a que le dijera lo que la tenía preocupada pero eran demasiadas cosas - Seiichi te ama, puede que no te lo haya dicho porque tiene miedo de que salgas corriendo pero te ama, creo que debes ser tú quien de el primer paso cariño - le comento ella con una enorme sonrisa y solo asintió un tanto cohibida por aquella declaración.

- Gracias Jia - le agradecio a su amiga escuchando un estruendo, ambas voltearon y vieron a Ryan en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza que sangraba un poco, al parecer los postes de la portería le habían caído, su amiga pelirroja corrio donde el pelirrojo que fue rodeado por los gemelos que lo tomaron de la mano intentado levantarlo, algunos del servivio corrieron a socorrerlo y ella hizo el intento de levantarse pero antes de aquello sintio la mano del ojilila sobre su mentón, se encontro con sus orbes lilas que la miraban como si fuera lo más valioso de su vida mientras que una sonrisa se posaba en sus labios.

- Dilo - le súplico rozando sus labios, el aliento se le fue y el aire no llegaba del todo a sus pulmones, él la conocía demasiado bien - T-Te... te amo S-Seiichi - fue un murmullo pero la sonrisa del ojilila le hizo saber que había escuchado perfectamente, lo siguiente que sintio fue un beso cálido, lleno de amor, de vida, de sentimientos mezclados que eran demasiado fuertes para ella... amaba a Yukimura Seiichi.

* * *

><p>Dos años con siete meses, se removio en la cama, le dolía demasiado el vientre, era la hora de la cena, su pareja y futuro esposo estaba en la cocina con los niños preparando la cena, una punzada la hizo medio gritar de dolor, se arrastro por la cama hasta que sintio algo caliente entre sus piernas, tomo aire bajando poco a poco la mirada... ¡era sangre!, el pánico se apodero de cada parte de su cuerpo, las palabras se atoraron en su garganta - ¡S-Seiichi! -grito con todo lo que pudo, si algo le pasaba a su bebé no se lo iba a perdonar, tenía ocho meses de gestación, quería creer que su bebé iba a nacer bien, tenía que ser así.<p>

Escucho pasos en las ecaleras y la puerta siendo abierta con prisas, Seiichi descendio la mirada y se puso pálido, no era para menos - Tranquila cariño, tranquila - se apresuro a correr a la ventana para abrirla y mirar la ambulancia estacionada, les grito algo que ella no entendio - ¡Sakuno! - sus dos amigos pelirrojos entraron, ellos estaban viviendo en su casa para cuidarla, cada uno traía a un gemelo mientras ella procuraba no moverse, sentía que si se movía un poco algo malo le iba a suceder a su bebé y sabía que eso no se lo iba a perdonar en lo absoluto.

Gritos y pasos era todo lo que escuchaba pero ella estaba concentrada en su mano sobre su vietre tomando aire, pensando en positivo porque no se iba a perdonar que algo malo le sucediera a su bebé... antes muerta ella que ver morir a su hijo en el parto así de fáicl y sencillo.

* * *

><p>Las luces del quirófano la aturdieron un poco, sintio algo frío contra su espalda para después sentir algo calientito, cerro los ojos, le dolía demasiado el vientre, le dolía toda la espalda y las piernas - ¡Ahora! - algunas palabras no lograba escucharlas pero se sentía calmada, ella sentía que su bebé iba a estar bien solo que se había adelantado el parto, nada del otro mundo o al menos eso quería creer con cada fuerza de su ser, sintio algu húmedo en sus piernas para después sentir que algo cortaba su piel.<p>

Quería mantenerse despierta para escuchar el llanto de su amado bebé pero el sueño la estaba venciendo, lucho por mantenerse despierta mientras sentía algo colandose en la piel de su brazo derecho, escucho voces, gritos, cosas cayendo y después todo fue simplemente obscuridad.

* * *

><p>Se removio en la cama sintiendo un dolor en su abdomen - Nena, no te muevas - la suave voz de Seiichi inundo sus oídos, sonrió un poco abriendo los ojos encontrandose con el aludido que la miraba con una enorme sonrisa, se notaba un poco cansado pero le sonreía con amor - Hola... dormiste dos días cariño - comento este mientras pasaba el dorso de su mano por su mejilla en una caricia sútil, llena de afecto, de cariño, de amor, de muchas cosas - ¿D-Dónde esta? - pregunto refiriendose al bebé, el ojilila le sonrió con calma mientras se inclinaba para besar sus labios con suavidad, le arranco un suspiro y fue cuando se separo de ella.<p>

La puerta se abrio y por ella entraron sus amigos pelirrojos con los gemelos en brazos quienes al verla agitaron sus manitas - ¡Mami! - gritaron a dúo y ella solo atino a sonreir, amaba a sus pequeños más que a nada, llamo su atención que una enfermera la miro con un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos, sonrió al ver que la misma se acercaba para colocarse a su lado y le sonriera con calma, tomo al pequeño en brazos y sonrió enternecida, tenía sus ojitos abiertos, se sorprendio al ver como era el pequeño... idéntico a Andrew, no se parecía en nada a ella más que en su naricita.

Su cabellito era rubio y sus hermosos ojos azules denotaban vida, ternura e inocencia, quiza en eso si se parecía a ella - ¿Es nuestro hermano? - Alan era demasiado inteligente para su edad, él ya era capaz de hablar correctamente mientras que a Lu todavía le costaba un poco peor iba por el buen camino por así decirlo, acaricio la mejilla de su hijo mientras este reía o parecía reir porque eran unos ruidos extraños - Hola Han - había decidido llamar así a su hijo, nombre chino pero a él le quedaba de maravilla, beso su frente viendo que este cerraba un poco los ojos, demasiado lindo el niño.

- ¿Quién le dara la leche? - pregunto la enfermera y Seiichi le indico con la mirada que ella lo haría, la enfermera se retiro con una reverencia después de darle la mamila, los pelirrojos tomaron asiento pero ella les indico con el dedo que se acercaran - Mira cariño, este es tu hermano Alan, el mayor, él te cuidara y amará mucho, Lu es igualmente mayor pero como son gemelos es el menor, él te cuidará y amará mucho así como tú los amarás... ella es Jia, tu tía, puede estar medio loca pero ten por seguro que siempre te va a amar, él es Ryan, tú tío, él te enseñara cualquier tipo de deporte porque es un buen deportista, él es Seiichi... tu papá, la persona que te guiara por el buen camino, quien te amará con todo su ser, y yo, soy tu mamá mi vida, todos nosotros te rodearemos de amor así que crece sano - beso sus mejillas y su frente mientras el pequeño rubio movía sus manitas feliz de la atención... estaba inmensamente feliz.

* * *

><p>Dos años con once meses, miro a los gemelos jugando futbol con Ryan y Seiichi quienes reían a la par con estos, el pequeño Han se movio en su regazo y lo tomo con suavidad para mecerlo - Saku - giro la cabeza mirando a Jia que se veía demasiado nerviosa, le sonrió con calma alentandola a que le dijera lo que estaba pasando, su amiga solo se llevo una mano al vientre y ella abrio los ojos sorprendida por lo que eso significaba, Jia miro a Ryan y ella sonrió enternecida, siempre había querido que ellos terminaran juntos y al parecer así iba a ser.<p>

Han había nacido en septiembre, para ser más exacto, el 21 de ese mes, miro a su amiga con una cómplice sonrisa mientras ella solo la miraba nerviosa, al parecer no estaba tan segura de como decirselo - Solo dilo... él estara feliz, anda - ladeo la cabeza haciendole una señal, ella se levanto tropezando un poco y sonrió al verla tan nerviosa - ¡Gemelos! - los niños corrieron donde ella con rápidez para tomar sus jugos mientras bailaban alrededor de su hermano pequeño que reía un poco - Es muy bonito - murmuro Alan mientras besaba su frente... escena linda que fue tomada por Seiichi, sonrió al verlo con esa enorme sonrisa mientras disfrutaba de los niños.

- ¿Bonito? Es un niño Alan, no puedes decirle así - le llamo la atención Seiichi y su hijo solo hizo un mohín negando con la cabeza, escucho un grito y se alarmo pero se tranquilizo al ver como Ryan cargaba en brazos a Jia que reía fuertemente, estaba feliz por ellos dos - Mamá es bonita y Han también así que le dire así... no importa si no es una niña para mí es bonito - Lu lo golpeo con la mano en la cabeza mientras negaba con la cabeza, su hermano mayor lo miro con aires asesinos y este solo corrio por su vida, los vio correr entre risas y sonrió.

Seiichi tomo asiento a su lado y ella tomo su mano mientras este besaba su mejilla con suavidad - Te amo - murmuro antes de besar con suavidad sus labios, estaba encantada con este... lo amaba demasiado.

* * *

><p>Tres años... - ¡No puedo más! ¡Deja de ser tan celosa! ¡Es solo una amiga, maldita sea! - los gritos de Seiichi se escuchaban en todo el primer piso de la casa, los niños estaban en su habitación y esperaba de verdad que no estuvieran escuchando aquello, ella solo miro indignada al ojilila mientras una sonrisa cansada se formaba en sus labios, había sido un mes de mucho estrés porque él no estaba, siempre tenía reuniones y ya no podía, no quería salir lastimada de nueva cuenta... tenía miedo.<p>

- Baja la voz por favor Seiichi... no quiero que los niños escuchen, no te dije esto porque soy celosa... simplemente quiero que entiendas que no puedo sabiendo que no estas en casa y que estes rodeado de mujeres - le señalo con dolor en su mirada, sus ojos estaban levemente vidriosos y ella realmente quería golpearlo porque lo había encontrado riendo con otra mujer que para su gusto estaba demasiado pegada a él y eso no iba con ella, ya no podía, se odiaba por ser tan insegura, se odiaba por tener miedos... odiaba a Echizen Ryoma por haberle hecho eso, por haber quebrado su confianza, por romperla y ella simplemente ya no podía más... no podía más.

- Es solo una amiga Sakuno, basta ya con tus malditas inseguridades, ¡joder que te amo solo a ti! - y justo con esas palabras se rompio, las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y se llevo una mano al corazón tratando de calmarse, Seiichi la miraba como queriendo matarse por hacerla llorar pero no era su culpa, era la de ella porque sus demonios estaba allí, aún presentes, atacandola justo en ese momento - E-Es mi culpa... soy yo la insegura, lo siento tanto, tanto.. l-lo mejor es que terminemos, no puedes estar con una mujer así... lo siento - se disculpo mientras daba media vuelta sollozando con más fuerza.

Comenzo a caminar cuando sintio un tirón en su brazo del cual se solto con fuerza mientras el llanto se hacía más fuerte - Sakuno, Sakuno, mírame, tranquila, no pasa nada, es culpa de ambos - y ella solo lloro aún más negando con la cabeza - E-Es mi culpa, no puedo amar, no puedo... é-él... me robo la confianza Seiichi, se la llevo, ¿qué sino puedo amarte cómo tu quieres? - le pregunto con los ojos inundados en lágrimas, el ojilila le sonrió cálidamente negando con la cabeza mientras la jalaba para abrazarla tratando de confortarla o al menos de darle un poco de calma que no sentía en esos momentos.

- No se la llevo Sakuno, la tienes, jamás, jamás te haré daño, seras mi esposa en dos meses así que ten en cuenta que desde ese momento me vas a tener a tu lado para siempre... te amo más que a mi vida así que calma, calma cariño, estoy aquí, a tú lado y no me pienso ir - le pidio este con la voz entrecortada besando con suavidad sus mejillas mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos, el beso en su frente la hizo sentirse amada, deseada, querida, adorada, el ojilila descendio hasta sus labios para rozarlos con los suyos más no la beso.

Sonrió un poco cuando él la sujeto por las caderas besandola con calma, con pasión, perdiendose en sus labios, creando un universo del que solo los dos eran conocedores, el universo desaparecio y crearon uno juntos, solo ellos dos... nadie más.

* * *

><p>- D-Dime que es mentira por favor - le súplico a Seiichi que negó con la cabeza mientras le sonreía con calma, ella solo se solto del abrazo en el que la tenía pricionera, no, no era la cancelación de su boda o el que este la dejara lo que la tenía al borde de un abismo, de gritar, de maldecir y de llorar hasta que sus lágrimas se acabaran porque la vida estaba siendo demasiada injusta con ellos - Creí que el tratamiento estaba haciendo efecto pero no lo hizo del todo, me quedan como mucho dos años de vida... lo siento Sakuno - y ella quería matarse porque no era justo, porque no tenía que pedirle perdón, porque todo era mucho para ellos dos.<p>

- N-No te disculpes - le pidio con un hilo de voz y Seiichi solo la abrazo llorando con fuerza, él tenía cáncer terminal, era tan injusta la vida, se separo un poco de su abrazo y le sonrió con calma, como si con ello todo se solucionara aunque no era así y no podía ser así - ¿C-Cuántas son las probabilidades de qué un bebé nazca con cáncer si uno de los padres lo tiene? - le pregunto a este rozando sus labios, al escuchar aquella pregunta este se separo de inmediato y la miro como si estuviera loca pero nunca había estado tan cuerda al preguntar algo.

- U-Un cinco por ciento como mucho si se llevan los cuidados necesarios... ¿estás... - no lo dejo terminar cuando lo beso con calma, pegandolo a su cuerpo, perdiendose en el limbo de la muerte y la vida, perdiendose en las injusticias de la vida, en todo aquello que les dolía pero los haría crecer con el paso del tiempo, ella se aferro a él como si en cualquier momento se fuera a ir de su vida, él la sujeto como lo más valioso de su vida, como la persona que lo tenía aún allí viviendo, la ropa desaparecio en menos de minutos, las caricias se hicieron infinitas.

Los movimientos de la cama comenzaron, el dolor de saber que él se iría hizo un hueco en su corazón a la par que la primera embestida llego, las lágrimas salieron por el dolor de la penetración pero al mismo tiempo por el dolor que sentía al saber que lo iba a perder, las palabras sucias murmurandose en su oido la hicieron tocar el limbo entre el placer, dolor, vida y muerte, las uñas incrustadas, los roces de pieles, el sonido de la cama moviendose con frenesí, los "más" y "Seiichi" resitandose como mantras en sus labios, el dolor de la culminación, todo explotando y el te amo murmurado a juego quiza marcaban el inicio de una nueva vida que nacería pronto... Seiichi podría irse pero ella siempre lo vería en su pequeño bebé porque quería un ser pequeño del amor que sentía hacía él.

* * *

><p>Se removio del abrazo en el que la tenía prisionera, se arrastro por la cama hasta bajar y salio de la habitación, el nudo en la garganta no la dejaba dormir, la estaba atormentando demasiado, bajo las escaleras con una mano sobre la boca tratando de no llorar, se dejo caer en el sófa y lloro, lloro por todo, ¿era un castigo?, era injusto, demasiado injusto... no era justo porque ella lo amaba, ¡Dios sabía que lo hacía!, se aferro a sus rodillas con fuerza mientras se clavaba las uñas en las palmas de sus manos para sentir otro tipo de dolor.<p>

El llanto se hizo más fuerte y ella solo se mordio el labio para no despertar a nadie, tenía tres hijos por los cuales seguir y quería un cuarto con Seiichi, tenía que ser fuerte por aquellos que la necesitaban más que nunca... tenía que ser fuerte y seguir adelante por mucho que le costara.

* * *

><p>Tres años con dos meses... - ¡Felicidades! - Jia la abrazo con fuerza, a su amiga le faltaba poco para dar a luz, se había enterado que sería madre de nueva cuenta, estaba simplemente feliz si era sincera, su amiga la estrecho con cariño infinito mientras Ryan le revolvía el cabello, los niños estaban sentados en las sillas esperando por ella, les había dado la noticia y estaban felices, demasiado aunque en ese momento los gemelos estuvieran un poco concentrados por no decir demasiado en Han que reía mientras intentaba dar más de cinco pasos.<p>

- Gracias, estoy muy feliz de verdad - se sincero y sus amigos solo la miraron con ternura, el médico le había dicho que el niño no correría el riesgo de nacer con cáncer si se seguían los cuidados adecuados y ella se iban a encargar de que así fuera - Suerte en decirle a Seiichi, te cuidas - asintió ante la despedida de Ryan que tomo la mano de la pelirroja para comenzar con su camino, ella solo suspiro un poco, se sentía un poco cansada, Seiichi estaba sumergido en el trabajo de medicina del hospital donde laboraba, era feliz porque esa era su pasión pero ahora con el embarazo lo iba a necesitar más.

Camino hasta los niños que al verla sonrieron enormemente - ¡Han se cae mucho mami! - le explico Lu con una gran sonrisa mientras ella le revolvía un poco el cabello feliz de ver a sus hijos juntos - Lo he visto cariño, es hora de volver a casa - tomo al rubiecito entre sus brazos mientras los gemelos tomaban las cosas que estaban en las sillas para guardarlas en su pequeña mochila, Alan la tomo y se la colgo en el hombro tomando la mano de Lu para comenzar a caminar, el gemelo mayor se parecía mucho al inombrable, era frío con algunas personas pero con ellos era demasiado cariñoso, así estaba bien, no pensaba obligarlo a abrirse si él no lo hacía por iniciativa propia.

Descendio las escaleras con calma para acomodarse la pañalera cuando algo la hizo detenerse, en la enorme televisión de la sala de espera del hospital había una noticia, se acerco un poco y abrio ligeramente los ojos al ver que Momo había hecho negociaciones con la empresa de Echizen, una sonrisa surco en sus labios... mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

* * *

><p>Tres años con cinco meses... - S-Seiichi - paso el dorso de sus manos por su espalda mientras él vomitaba lo poco que había comido durante el día, le dolía verlo de esa manera, la mataba lentamente pero se mantenía fuerte con todo, no podía darse por vencida en lo absoluto - Lo siento, cocinaste y yo... - negó con la cabeza ante aquello mientras besaba su espalda, lo ayudo a levantarse para lavarse el rostro, el ojilila se sujeto el cabello con una liga o al menos el poco cabello que tenía y no se refería a que se estuviera quedando calvo, no... y aunque se quedara así no le iba a importar en lo más mínimo.<p>

Lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a caminar con calma hacía la habitación, lo recosto mientras él solo le sonreía con calma, al final terminaron durmiendo abrazados o mejor dicho recostados en la cama sin dormir del todo, ella retuvo las lágrimas, la persona que amaba se estaba muriendo lentamente y ella no podía hacer nada - Mami - giro la cabeza mirando la puerta por donde los gemelos entraron, Alan venía de la mano de Han que tenía un osito en la mano mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojitos, todo una lindura sin duda alguna.

Lu estaba al lado de Alan con una cobijita, el gemelo mayor sin duda alguna los cuidaba mucho - ¿Sucede algo niños? - pregunto Seiichi y estos no contestaron sino que simplemente corrieron para adentrarse en la cama con ellos, sus niños eran demasiado lindos por decirlo de esa manera, eran su familia, una donde no estaba él y agradecía eso de alguna u otra manera porque había conocido a buenas personas a lo largo de esos años, al menos eso le debía aunque fuera un poco al inombrable.

* * *

><p>Tres años con siete meses... - Quiero una explicación niños, ahora - le señalo a los gemelos mientras Han estaba sentado en medio de ambos abrazado a Alan que pasaba su pequeña manita por su espalda, sus niños habían llegado de la escuela con el uniforme medio roto, algunos arañazos en sus manitas y brazos, Han tenía un pequeño arañazo en la mejilla derecha, la directora los había llamado diciendo que los pequeños se habían metido en un lío con algunos de sus compañeros, Seiichi estaba en ese momento aún en la escuela arreglando que estos no quedaran expulsados.<p>

- Él le dijo a Han que era una mujer, una linda niña... solo lo golpeé y cuando uno de sus amigos lo jalo para golpearlo simplemente perdí el control - le aseguro Alan sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento, ella solo abrio los ojos de golpe ante aquella declaración, iba a matar a la persona que se había atrevido a hacerle daño a sus pequeños, eso iba a hacer, la puerta de la casa llamo su atención - Estan expulsados... retire los fondos de la escuela en cuanto me entere que uno de los niños le dijo a Han que era una niña linda - miro a Seiichi mientras los gemelos y el aludido se miraban entre sí con enormes sonrisas en los rostros.

- ¿Hice mal? - pregunto y ella solo negó con la cabeza corriendo para rodearlo con sus brazos y besarlo con mucha fuerza, ¡como lo amaba!, los gemelos lo abrazaron con fuerza... se sentía en familia de nueva cuenta.

* * *

><p>Tres años con diez meses... - ¡Puja! - enterro las uñas en las sábanas de la cama del hospital, su cuarto hijo se estaba resistiendo a salir de su vientre, de verdad que iba a estar en las faldas de su madre como decían por ahí, dolía demasiado el vientre, la cicatriz de la césarea de Han seguía allí, latente pero el pequeño Seiichi se negaba a salir en ese momento, gimio de dolor al sentir un dolor punzante, era demasiado dolor, no quería salir - ¡Puja más! - apreto los ojos al igua que los labios y grito llevandose todo el dolor, grito mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos cuando escucho el llanto de su niño.<p>

Gimio de dolor de nueva cuenta y sintio pasos cerca suyo, gritos, llantos y demás pero ella solo quería dormir... aunque fuera un poco.

* * *

><p>- ¡Despertaste! - miro a Seiichi que se veía cansado, era noviembre, el 21 de ese mes había nacido Seiichi Jr. aunque el ojilila se había negado a dejarle el sufijo, había argumentado que después de todo iba a morir así que lo mejor era dejarlo solo con el nombre, claro que le había rebatido pero al final este le había pedido que se cumpliera en deseo, no se había negado por supuesto - ¿Qué día es hoy? - pregunto con una sonrisa aunque le dolieran las costillas, el solo respirar le dolía demasiado... la puerta se abrio y entonces sonrió al ver a su nuevo pequeño.<p>

Idéntico a Seiichi, ojos lilas, cabello morado con algunos destellos cobrizos, piel de porcelana, era una completa belleza su pequeño - Hola bebé - lo saludo cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, hermoso sin duda alguna... su familia estaba completa, amaba a sus cuatro tesoros que en ese momento entraron en su habitación con rejalos en las manos, se veían simplemente adorables, los niños rodearon la cama sonriendo y ella solo rió un poco, el flas de la cámara llamo su atención, la enfermera había tomado una foto a pedido de alguien... de Seiichi.

Una foto más para el recuerdo y la iba a atesorar con fuerza sin duda alguna... era uno de los momentos que quería recordar para siempre si debía ser sincera.

* * *

><p>Cuatro años... - Esta lloviendo - murmuro mientras cargaba al pequeño Seiichi que dormía muy cómodamente en sus brazos, era un época rara porque desde hace varios días solo llovía y llovía - Sakuno - giro la cabeza mirando al ojilila que se veía con ojeras, su piel no brillaba, sus ojos estaban apagados, su enfermedad había avanzado considerablemente, eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto, sabía que no podía hacer nada pero le dolía demasiado si era sincera, le sonrió con calma y este solo dio dos pasos para caer en peso muerto.<p>

No podía describir el miedo que sintió en ese momento, corrio donde este muerta de miedo, con las lágrimas en sus ojos... la ambulancia cruzo la calle de inmediato y antes de darse cuenta estaban en el hospital, los gemelos estaban sentados con Han en medio entretenidos en lo que parecía ser un libro, el médico llamo su atención y de inmediato le entrego al pequeño Seiichi que tomo con cuidado mientras ella miraba al médico que solo negaba con la cabeza - No creo que pase de esta noche - sentencio con voz calmada y ella solo se mordio el labio para no llorar.

Entro en la habitación y miro a Seiichi sentado en la cama con una leve sonrisa, poco cabello le quedaba, sus ojeras estaban marcadas, quiza demasiado, su piel estaba demasiado pálida, era demasiado para ella pero aún así sonrió con calma - Hola - la saludo este y ella solo camino hasta besarlo con suavidad, un roce que tenía mucho significado... un "no te vayas", "por favor no me dejes", "te amo más que a mi vida", "si te vas no creo poder vivir", y estuvo tentada a decirle esas palabras pero se mordio el labio para no hacerlo.

- ¿Te puedo pedir algo? - le pregunto este con un susurro de voz y ella asintió con la cabeza mientras este palmeaba la cama para que tomara asiento - Quiero que si se te presenta la oportunidad seas feliz, no me interesa si es con Ryoma o quien sea, tomala cariño... perdona por mucho que te cueste, ama de nuevo, confía de nuevo porque aunque no lo hagas sufriras... ama de nuevo y se feliz, hazlo por mí Sakuno, por favor prometelo - le pidio este mientras tomaba su mano con suavidad, ella solo asintió sintiendo los ojos acuosos, no debía llorar, no debía hacerlo por nada del mundo.

- L-Lo prometo - murmuro mientras este solo le sonreía, un último beso y salio de allí... no podía - ¿Sakuno? - Jia la llamo y ella solo se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos negando con la cabeza - Q-Quedate un poco con los niños... volveré - y dicho esto salio, corrio rápido, lo más lejos posible del dolor que sentía en ese momento... era demasiado para el corazón de cristal que tenía porque no, ya no era de hielo, era de cristal y sabía que lo mejor era volver a rodearlo de hielo porque era demasiado por parte de la vida... era demasiado.

* * *

><p>El sonido del auto en marcha, las gotas de lluvia estampandose contra el parabrisas, una mano sobre su boca conteniendo los sollozos que pugnaban por salie, el dolor en el corazón, latente, dejando huella... estaciono el auto como pudo y bajo a la mansión, miro cada mueble en la sala y no dudo en destrozarlo o mejor dicho golpearlo... ¿qué mal había hecho ella?, ¿qué mal había hecho Seiichi?, eso era lo único que podía pensar y preguntarse en esos momentos, el llanto desgarrador que salio de sus labios, los gritos, las protestas, el dolor... salio y ella no hizo nada para detenerlo.<p>

El sonido del celular, las palabras de Jia y ella se derrumbo... Seiichi había muerto y él se había llevado una parte importante de su corazón justo como Alan... recuerdos, palabras, actos que siempre iba a atesorar de ambos era lo único que le quedaba de ellos dos y pensar en aquello dolía mucho... el dolor era necesario para continuar por mucho que no quisiera.

* * *

><p>Un año cuatro meses... - ¿Esto es Japón mami? - miro a Lu quien era el de la pregunta, sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, cargaba en brazos a Seiichi quien dormía profundamente en sus brazos, Alan tenía de la mano a Han que tenía un oso en sus manitas mientras que Lu estaba agarrado de su pantalón con una mirada llena de curiosidad - Andando que tengo hambre - señalo Ryan y ella solo lo miro con una sonrisa, Jia venía a su lado con su hijo pelirrojo de ojos verdes, lindo el niño sin duda alguna, bueno después de todo ellos eran bien parecidos.<p>

- Si mi amor esto es Japón, viviremos a partir de aquí - coloco bien la pañalera y se acomodo los lentes... había llegado antes porque iba a empezar desde ese momento con su plan pero en cuanto se cumplieran los cinco años iba a empezar a destruir a todas las personas que la habían hecho sufrir y eso era... una promesa sin duda alguna.

* * *

><p><strong>NA  
><strong>

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Me disculpo por haber tardado tanto era solo que me costo tomar decisiones con respecto a los embarazos de Sakuno porque la familia crecera así que espero me disculpen. Gracias.**


	10. Especial: Japón (Parte 12)

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Primer especial.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Especial: Japón (Parte 1/2)  
><strong>

La luz del sol entro por la ventana, miro hacía su lado derecho tanteando el mismo buscando a su novia que en esos momentos debería estar dormida pero al parecer no lo estaba porque su lado de la cama estaba completamente vacío - Haruka - llamo algo fuerte para que esta contestara, solo escucho la puerta del sanitario siendo abierto y entonces la vio, con un camisón de seda, el cabello ligeramente alborotado, sus ojos únicos como eran y con una mano en el vientre, desde que se habían enterado que serían padres la había estado cuidando como si fuera el tesoro más importante de su vida que si era de hecho.

Hace dos meses que Riuzaky estaba fuera de su vida y así planeaba que fuera porque no deseaba verla en mucho tiempo, no la odiaba pero como mínimo le tenía unas tremendas ganas de querer matarla o hacerla sufrir - ¿Sucede algo cariño? - pregunto ella con un tono que siempre lograba volverlo loco - No, solo que sabes que no me gusta que no estes cuando despierto - contesto indicandole que subiera de nuevo a la cama, ella de inmediato obedecio la órden para atraerlo por el mentón y besarlo con suavidad, le gustaba demasiado Haruka sin mentir.

Había aprendido a amarla, a cuidarla pero sobretodo a saber que ella no era como la cobriza, no era una hipócrita, si algo no le gustaba lo decía sin rodeos, sin importarle si a alguien no le parecía, era segura de sí misma, no tenía complejos como ella, se separo del beso para besar su frente - Debes dormir aunque sea un poco, no dormimos en toda la noche y no quiero que algo le suceda al bebé o a ti - le señalo y la pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza para acomodarse a su lado, miro el reloj, era momento de irse a trabajar así que beso su mejilla y se levanto de la cama.

- Es temprano, duerme un poco más conmigo - le súplico ella pero negó con la cabeza, su esposa era un sol pero no le apetecía llegar tarde a la empresa sobretodo cuando estaba a cargo su padre de momento aunque para que lo nombraran el presidente de la empresa a él faltaba como mínimo un mes así que hasta entonces podría llegar a la hora que fuera pero mientras tanto eso no estaba en sus planes - Volvere pronto - aseguro mientras se colocaba las pantuflas para caminar a la ducha, necesitaba refrescarse un poco porque estaba medio dormido y cansado después de las actividades de la noche con su esposa.

La boda había sido sencilla o al menos en lo que cabía ser sencillo cuando fue la boda del año en todo el país porque eran dos de los herederos más importantes de este lo cual le daba lo mismo porque odiaba ese tipo de cosas pero estar a su lado, prometiendo que la haría feliz sin importar que, eso no tenía ningún precio, sintio el agua caliente recorriendo con calma su cuerpo, se sentía cansado, su mujer era demasiado buena para él que temía que fuera igual que ella pero sabía que aquello era una mala experiencia en la vida y no le iba a dar el gusto de que le jodiera más la vida, en lo absoluto.

Tomo la toalla para comenzar a secarse el cuerpo cuando el sonido de algo llamo su atención, dio un suspiro, Haruka de nueva cuenta había tirado sus documentos importantes, ese sonido de verdad se le hacía demasiado conocido porque llevaba sucediendo demasiadas veces - Comenzare a creer que en verdad odias que vaya a trabajar, esos documentos eran para un nuevo contrato - le señalo desde el marco de la puerta a su esposa que solo volteo la cabeza viendolo como si nada malo hubiera hecho, aunque ambos sabían que era todo lo contrario.

- Lo siento - se disculpo y él negó con la cabeza para caminar y tomarlos de nueva cuenta, los acomodo de prisa y guardo en su maletín, giro la cabeza mirando a la pelirroja que parecía un poco pálida - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto directamente con un tono preocupado, ella asintió con la cabeza pero es que no la convencía del todo, se notaba como preocupada o alterada - Haruka, ¿seguro estás bien? - volvio a formular la pregunta viendo que ella asentía, no insistio más, sabía que ella no era una mentirosa así que entonces estaba bien.

Se apresuro a cambiarse con calma para tomar su maletín y caminar hasta donde la pelirroja se encontraba que era en su cama leyendo lo que parecía ser una revista - Nos vemos más tarde - y dicho esto dio media vuelta no sin antes tomar las llaves de su auto y cartera, debía darse prisa si deseaba evitar los regaños constantes de su padre, veía el día en que este se marchara porque simple y sencillamente ya no podía más con él, le debía claramente que le hubiera abierto los ojos sobre Sakuno pero eso no se comparaba a los regaños que le daba así que solo deseaba ser pronto el presidente de su empresa para poder mover los negocios como a él le gustaba y no como a su padre.

* * *

><p>- Haruka - llamo con suavidad a su esposa que estaba dormida sobre la cama con una mano en su vientre, era fin de semana y ella estaba cansada o al menos eso le había dicho pero tenía que levantarla porque necesitaba que lo acompañara a una reunión con unos importantes accionistas para tomar confianza sobre el plan de destrozar la empresa de los Riuzaky, era su ventaja porque a él no le gustaba dejar cabos sueltos, de esa manera ella se veía afectada, todo el patrimonio que esperaba recibir sería nada, esa sería su venganza hacía la cobriza.<p>

- Cariño - la removio y ella solo abrio levemente los ojos tratando de enfocar su vista, la noto sonreir levemente al darse cuenta de que era él así que eso solo aumento su sonrisa - Te dije que no me despertaras - susurro ella y él solo sonrió a modo de disculpa, la hubiera dejado dormir sino fuera porque en verdad era un compromiso demasiado importante y faltar desgraciadamente no entraba en sus planes - Lo siento, es una reunión importante de lo contrario no me hubiera tomado la molestia de interferir con tus sueños - aseguro viendo como ella solo asentía con la cabeza para levantarse de la cama y caminar a paso de zombie hacía el armario y despúes al sanitario, por razones como aquellas la amaba más que a su vida.

* * *

><p>- ¿Puedes repetirlo de nuevo? - pregunto apretando un poco la copa que estaba seguro si seguía así la iba a quebrar pedazo en pedazo en la mano - Venga Ryoma, olvida lo que dijo, vamos - su amigo Esteban lo tomo del brazo para que se alejaran de un muy borracho primo de Haruka que en esos momentos le había dicho que ella se estaba viendo con alguien que no era él, en citas y esas cosas, era una mentira porque así debía ser, ella, ella nunca lo iba a engañar, no era como Sakuno, ella no era como... su primer amor.<p>

- Haruka - la llamo soltandose del agarre de su amigo pelinegro que solo suspiro al ver que estaba tomando en cuenta las palabras del primo de la pelirroja que lo miro desconcertada - ¿Sucede algo Ryo? - le pregunto ladeando la cabeza en un gesto tierno, ¡Dios!, al verla de esa manera la imágen de la cobriza acudio a su mente y eso no debía de ser, ella era su pasado y la ojiverde su futuro y presente así de fácil - ¿Me amas? - le pregunto con miedo y ella solo lo miro asombrada asintiendo de inmediato con la cabeza, un respiro fue la mejor forma de aliviarse de inmediato.

- ¡Claro que sí! - contesto esta y él solo la tomo de la mano con suavidad para abrazarla, ella no era Sakuno... no lo era.

* * *

><p>Cuatro meses habían pasado desde el dichoso concurso, dio un profundo suspiro, su esposa en esos momentos estaba en casa de una de sus amigas, entro a su habitación caminando directamente hacía el armario, necesitaba unos planos que había guardado en la parte superior entre cajas y demás cosas, se estiro puesto que los necesitaba con prisa y entonces jalo por accidente una caja provocando que algunos rollos cayeran, gruño mientras se apresuraba a levantar el estropicio puesto que la pelirroja era demasiado estricta en cuanto al desorden sobretodo si lo causaba él.<p>

- Maldición - murmuro mientras separaba los rollos hasta que algo llamo su atención, los bordes se le hacían conocidos de algo, lo tomo con cuidado y entonces fue su turno de quedarse de diez porque era el cartelón del concurso de la universidad, él había roto varios en su desesperación pero incluso con el sentimiento de dolor había guardado uno, bien podía tirarlo, romperlo pero por el contrario lo tomo como si fuera un cristal y lo guardo dentro de la caja de nueva cuenta - ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te va? - le pregunto a la nada sabiendo que no tendría contestación, quiza no la odiaba pero como mínimo era una herida fresa que en determinado momento tendría que superar pero una parte de él no deseaba hacerlo y esa parte iba... ganando.

* * *

><p>- Creí haberte dicho que no deseaba que interrumpieras en mi oficina - le señalo a su abuelo que aún seguía siendo rector en aquella universidad a la que asistía - Siempre te di todo querido nieto, siempre estaba allí para apoyarte y ahora me tratas como si no quisieras en lo absoluto verme, ¿hice algo malo? - pregunto su abuelo desde el marco de la puerta, sus ojos se volvieron más fríos de lo normal y lo miraron como si quisiera atravesarlo y acabar con su existencia aunque no se alejaba mucho de aquella realidad.<p>

- Si, si hiciste algo malo abuelo... dejaste que me enamorara como un estúpido de una persona falsa gracias a tu estúpido concurso anual - le siseo viendo que este solo lo miraba con calma, no parecía sorprendido en lo más mínimo y era eso precisamente lo que más le molestaba en esos momentos - ¿Fue mi culpa? Perdón Ryoma pero yo no te obligue a nada, ese día, el día en que sucedio todo tu padre se encargo de encerrarme en una oficina rodeado de sus hombres para que no te ayudara, intente querido nieto, Dios sabe que lo hice pero solo llegue cuando tú estabas llorando y Riuzaky ya no estaba, sin embargo, conozco a tu padre porque despues de todo es mi hijo, él no es un buen hombre y creí que lo sabías, aún ahora no se porque creíste ciegamente en tu padre querido nieto - se sincero este y él solo lo miro con rabia, con absoluto odio.

- Mi padre solo quiere lo mejor para mí, ella era una maldita manipuladora - siseo y señalo la puerta, su abuelo solo solto un suspiro dando media vuelta, este se detuvo antes de salir para girar la cabeza y verlo con una leve sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos - Espero querido nieto que no te arrepientas de esto, la vida da demasiadas vueltas y el karma es terriblemente horrible - sentencio este mientras salía de allí con paso calmado, él solo desvio la mirada mientras mordía un poco el lápiz... su abuelo se equivocaba porque el karma iba donde ella y siempre sería así.

* * *

><p>Seis meses habían pasado y él estaba en esos momentos sentado en una enorme banca del parque cercano al hospital viendo como Haruka se besaba con Momoshiro quien parecía perdido en sus labios, dio un profundo suspiro, eso tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto pero no pensaba decir nada, lo mejor en esa situación era hacerse el ciego por su hijo quien era mucho más importante en esos momentos, se levanto haciendole una señal a sus guardaespaldas para que regresaran por donde habían venido, giro un poco la cabeza viendo como Haruka se abrazaba con fuerza a este.<p>

Lo que no entendía era porque lo hacía en público, porque se besaba con él donde todo el mundo podía verlos pero no deseaba preguntar cuando sabía que las respuestas no le iban a gustar, abordo el auto y este emprendio la marcha de inmediato - ¿Tienes lo qué te pedí? - le pregunto a su hombre de confianza que asintió extendiendole un sobre amarillo cerrado, se apresuro a abrirlo y observo las fotografías, tenía el cabello diferente, conducía una motocicleta, estaba rodeada de varias chicas y chicos... ¿acaso la Sakuno qué le había mostrado era solo una farsa?.

Lo que le faltaba, que todo en verdad fueran mentiras, es decir, si, lo admitía tenía una pequeña esperanza después de la plática con su abuelo pero ahora esta se encontraba completamente hundida después de ver aquellas fotos, rompio las fotografías pero dejo una sola, una donde ella estaba sentada en una banca sola leyendo un libro de quien sabe que, su cabello era rubio, se veía muy bien con ese tono... aún después de todo lo malo que le había hecho de verdad deseaba que estuviera de maravilla.

* * *

><p>- ¡Deja la maldita botella Ryoma! - su amigo intento apartar la botella de sus manos pero no se lo permitio al apartarlo con brusquedad, llevaba una semana bebiendo después de aquel beso entre su esposa, la mujer de su vida con Momoshiro, con el hermano de esa traidora, el whiskey era su único consuelo y planeaba que fuera así porque gracias a este podía soportar el peso de llevar una empresa como la que llevaba aunque como toda empresa siempre tenía problemas y la baja de acciones lo demostraba con creces.<p>

- ¡Ryoma, joder! - de nueva cuenta el pelinegro se acerco sujetandolo por la cintura para tomar la botella en un rápido movimiento con una de sus manos, él solo trato de quitarsela - ¡D-Dame mi botella... es lo único que me q-queda! - le grito en respuesta mientras un mareo acudía a su cabeza, el pelinegro solo lo miro mal y negó con la cabeza - ¿Eres estúpido? Tu hijo no tarda en nacer, Haruka te ama y tú solo estas aquí olvidando tus penas con alcohol - arremetio este con furia en su voz y él solo sonrió un poco mientras intentaba quitarle la botella pero al ver que no podía simplemente se dejo caer sobre el sófa con las manos en su cabeza puesto que esta le pulsaba demasiado.

- M-Mi e-esposa me engaña E-Esteban... ¡con el hermano de Sakuno!... n-no la h-he olvidado... n-no puedo... p-por f-favor dime como puedo olvidarla, d-dime que ella e-es feliz con alguien más... d-dime que ella nunca me amo y que lo que yo sentí por ella no fue nada... E-Esteban... E-Esteban... - lo llamo y su amigo solo dejo la botella apresurandose a ir donde él, se sujeto de su camisa llorando como un niño pequeño, ella lo había lastimado demasiado o mejor dicho... ambos se habían lastimado, en algún momento quiza se encontrarían y él solo deseaba sonreirle como cuando no eran nada, cuando solo eran enemigos por decirlo de esa manera pero aún así, una pregunta seguía repitiendose en su cabeza... ¿qué hubiera pasado si ella no hubiera jugado con él?, serían felices por supuesto o al menos él hubiera intentado hacerla feliz.

* * *

><p>Ocho meses habían pasado desde que ella ya no estuviera en su vida... - ¿Haruka? - se removio en la cama llamando a su esposa porque sentía que no estaba a su lado, ladeo la cabeza y medio sonrió al verla allí, estaba sentada en la cama con el celular en la mano - Tranquilo, no me moví para nada - aseguro con una sonrisa tan suya que devolvio de la misma manera, la vio sonreirle con calma cuando una leve mueca de dolor surco sus labios, de inmediato se alarmo, estaba en su octavo mes, si algo le pasaba a ella estaba seguro de que moriría, por mucho que ella le fuera infiel.<p>

- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto y ella asintió aunque una nueva mueca de dolor se pauto poco a poco en su rostro - N-No... no creo que... ahhhh - gimio de dolor y de inmediato se levanto tomando el teléfono que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, marco el número del hospital en el cual siempre se había sus revisiones - Manden una ambulancia a la casa de los Echizen, mi esposa creo que entro en labor de parto - no espero respuesta sino que colgó y él camino de inmediato donde ella intentando tomar sus manos pero ella negó con la cabeza arrastrandose por la cama con una mueca de dolor.

- Estate quieta - le señalo y la pelirroja solo estiro su mano tomando su mano, no logro evitar pensar en algunas cosas sobre la relación que ella tenía con Momo por lo que no tomo su mano viendo como su esposa lo miraba sin entender, negó con la cabeza y le sonrió tomando su mano mientras escuchaba el sonido de la ambulancia - T-Te he notado perdido en tus pensamientos, ¿estás bien? - pregunto ella apretando con más fuerza su vientre, asintió no tan convencido porque después de todo ya sabía que ella lo engañaba pero era momento del parto por lo que deseaba que todo saliera bien y enfrentarla no estaba en sus planes sino deseaba contratiempos.

Escucho los pasos en las escaleras y vio a una mucama abriendo la puerta, los paramédicos se apresuraron a revisar a su esposa y el alma se le fue a los pies cuando la vio llena de sangre, sus muslos podía verlos ensangrentados porque solo llevaba un pequeño short, ella lo miro con los ojos acuosos - Creímos haberle dicho que el médico le dijo que debido a su aborto tuviera más cuidado con su embarazo y que era necesario estar en cama casi todo el tiempo - abrio los ojos ante las palabras de la que parecía ser la enfermera principal, Haruka lo miro espantada y él retrocedio lleno de miedo.

¿Aborto? ¿De qué hablaba? Era el primer hijo que iban a tener, no hubo más intentos que aquel, la enfermera estaba mal, quería preguntarle algunas cosas pero estos se apresuraron a sacarla de la habitación movilizando todo y él solo atino a seguirlos de cerca con miles de preguntas en la cabeza.

* * *

><p>48 horas, llevaba allí en el hospital, sentado sobre uno de los enormes sófas de la sala de espera del hospital, su madre había insistido en que fuera un poco a su casa, si, si había ido, a tomar una larga ducha en donde había pensado en todo lo que estaba pasando que se le estaba escapando de los manos, dio un profundo suspiro, su pequeña niña porque iba a ser una niña había muerto, nacio asfixiada en palabras del médico de cabecera, este le había explicado que Haruka había tenido un aborto antes de quedar embarazada de él y era una situación complicada porque eso era personal, solo le había dicho que para intentar tener un hijo de nuevo debían esperar dos años y aún había posibilidades de que no naciera bien o que se repitiera la misma historia de esos momentos.<p>

Él solo había llorado una vez, al verla partir de su lado, al verla siendo arrastrada mientras le decía que sería la única pero es que no lo era y apostaba a que él tampoco era él único para ella, el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, alzo la mirada viendo al médico que le sonreía - Ella ha despertado - asintió viendo como este le indicaba que podía entrar pero negó con la cabeza, este asintió haciendo una reverencia y retirándose, no, no podía verla cuando era capaz de gritarle cosas de las que después podía arrepentirse, lo mejor era esperar a que estuviera más o menos estable y a que estuvieran en su casa, eso era lo mejor en esos momentos.

- ¡Ryoma! - giro la cabeza viendo a Esteban que corría donde él bastante agitado, este se suponía que estaba en un viaje en España, su país natal por cuestiones de negocios pero allí estaba para él, como siempre - Hola - lo saludo con calma, lo había telefoneado para decirle todo y este solo le había dicho que volvería de inmediato pero no esperaba que fuera tan rápido - Lo siento - se disculpo su amigo y él negó con la cabeza mientras miraba el reloj, debía ser paciente, el tiempo se iba a encargar de sanar sus heridas... como siempre.

* * *

><p>- ¿Quieres qué le pida a la mucama que traiga algo? - pregunto ella llamando su atención, miro a Haruka directamente a los ojos y tomo un profundo suspiro - ¿Aborto? ¡¿De qué estaba hablando el médico?! ¡Dime la verdad ahora! - le exigio una respuesta al tiempo que acortaba la distancia entre ambos y la tomaba con fuerza de los brazos, ella abrio los ojos de la sorpresa aunque pudo ver un poco de miedo - P-Puedo explicarlo - murmuro y él solo la miro con ironía, es que no había nada que explicarla porque después de todo le había mentido, le habían mentido de nuevo.<p>

- ¡¿Qué hay que explicar! ¡Me mentiste Haruka! - la solto mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello en señal de negación, era demasiado para él que ya lo habían lastimado y mentido - ¡N-No, escucha Ryoma! - le súplico ella y él volteo viendo como se encontraba de rodillas con ambas manos sobre el suelo y con la cabeza baja, se sorprendio al verla de esa manera, eso era imposible, ella nunca se arrodillaba ante nadie - Y-Yo... lo siento pero por favor escuchame - le súplico, quería decirle que no, que no iba a aceptar más mentiras pero prefirio darle el beneficio de la duda y eso era ironía porque a Sakuno no se lo dio y aquello fue como un balde de agua que prefirio hacer a un lado al menos de momento.

- C-Conocí a un chico antes de nuestro matrimonio, ¡antes de que fuera la cita en el restaurant, el día que nos conocimos!, me enamoré de él pero no podíamos estar juntos, por nuestras familias así que decidimos seguir adelante... hasta donde pudieramos, me entregue a él porque lo amaba pero se complico cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, queríamos decirselos a nuestros padres pero no, no tuvimos el valor y él me dejo sola así que hice algo estúpido, yo no quería Ryoma, de verdad que no quería pero solo eso se me ocurrio... mate a mi bebé, me provoque un aborto antes de que mis padres se enteraran, ¡juro que no quería hacerlo Ryoma!, ¡lo juro! - aseguro ella mientras comenzaba a llorar con fuerza.

Él solo se quedo allí de pie, viendola llorar como una niña pequeña, es que simplemente no entendía como es que había podido hacer algo como aquello - ¡P-Por eso yo mate a nuestro hijo Ryo, por el aborto que me provoque le hice daño a nuestra bebé... lo siento, lo siento tanto! - y verla allí derrumbada lamentandose por aquello ablando un poco su corazón a pesar de que había matado a un ser inocente, paso de ser un monstruo a ser de nuevo su esposa por lo que no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza calmando o tratando de calmar el llanto que la hacía temblar.

- Tranquila... tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo - aseguro besando sus cabellos con suavidad mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, él sabía que ese chico posiblemente era Momo así que lo asalto una duda, ¿qué si ella mentía?, ya le había mentido una vez así que eso no quería decir que no pudiera hacerlo de nueva cuenta... ahí estaba la primer espina en su relación.

* * *

><p>Diez meses... - Es una foto linda - señalo Esteban sentado en el sófa de su oficina, sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, el ultrasonido de su pequeña bebé estaba enmarcado en una foto que se encontraba sobre su escritorio, demasiado linda si debía ser sincero, su coraza se había roto por completo y no sabía si eso estaba bien o no y tenía mucho miedo - ¿Cómo están las negociaciones con la empresa del extranjero? - le pregunto cambiando de tema viendo como este hacía una mueca de disgusto, al parecer no iban bien si su amigo hacía aquella mueca y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.<p>

- Mal, según mis contactos ya fue comprada, la empresa en cuestión se estaba cayendo a pedazos es por eso que armaste el plan de acción pero alguien ya se te había adelantado, si, negociamos con la misma pero cuando ibamos a presentar el marco de acción ante ellos simplemente nos salieron con la jodedera que la había comprado una trasnacional pero mis contactos dicen que fue una mundial, una empresa que entre sombras esta creciendo y demasiado rápido, me atrevo a pensar que el presidente que la dirige es mucho más listo que tú - aseguro su amigo y él solo encarno una ceja, no había nadie mejor que él en negocios, al menos eso decían las revistas.

Sin embargo, si que sentía curiosidad por saber quien era la persona que estaba detrás de aquella empresa en las sombras como decía su amigo - Designa a alguien que investigue todo lo relacionado sobre esa empresa... lo quiero saber todo, anda - su amigo pelinegro asintió mientras tomaba algunos documentos desperdigados por su mesa de centro para salir de allí sin despedirse, tenía demasiado trabajo algo se lo decía, su celular vibro y concentro la mirada en este, noto el número de su custodio y una imágen adjunta... Haruka de la mano de Momo en un paseo por la playa cuando se suponía estaba en casa de sus amigas de viaje de semana, dio un profundo suspiro, podía dejarla pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a ella que a esas alturas se le hacía simplemente imposible si quisiera intentarlo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde estabas? - pregunto con calma mientras terminaba de desanudarse la corbata con movimientos pausados viendo como ella solo terminaba de acomodarse el vestido que al parecer usaría para salir - Tengo una reunión con mis amigas - contesto esta tomando su bolso, estaba lloviendo levemente pero apostaba que una tormenta iba a caer en cualquier momento - Llega temprano - ella solo asintió besando castamente sus labios y saliendo apresurada, tomo su celular y marco el número de su custodio que en esos momentos debía de estar preparado para salir.<p>

- No la pierdan de vista, una vez llegue a su destino llamenme, iré de inmediato - dicho esto colgó y se apresuro a cambiarse con algo más cómodo, era hora de poner las cosas en claro, era hora de hacerle saber a Haruka que ella era suya, que era su esposa, que lo mínimo que pedía era respeto porque él no le había sido infiel con nadie y no lo iba a hacer nunca, camino hasta donde estaba algunos planos de arquitectura sobre el nuevo edificio que la empresa iba a construir, era necesario puesto que esta se estaba expandiendo de maravilla.

El sonido de su celular lo distrajo, miro la hora, habían pasado dos horas desde que su hermosa se hubiera ido, se apresuro a mirar el mensaje y salio de prisa de su casa, bajo las escaleras corriendo al auto que ya lo esperaba y comenzo con su camino hacía la verdad.

* * *

><p>Estaciono el auto observando la imponente mansión de los Riuzaky y solto un enorme suspiro, sus sospechas estaban confirmadas, bajo del vehículo pero en ese momento choco con una chica rubia que al parecer venía llorando porque sus hombros temblaban un poco - ¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunto a esta que solo negó con la cabeza, sus ojos turquesa estaban completamente acusosos e hinchados, era una belleza de mujer así que no entendía porque estaba llorando de aquella manera, le era completamente complicado entenderlo.<p>

- ¡Mika, vuelve aquí, no puedes decir nada de lo que... - escucho la voz de Momo así que giro la cabeza y este al verlo abrio los ojos demasiado, le encantaba causar ese tipo de reacciones en los demás si era sincero - ¡Momo! - ladeo un poco la cabeza viendo más allá a Haruka que corría, aún no lo había visto, eso le iba a gustar más de lo debido, tomo la mano de la rubia alejandola del pelinegro que no hizo nada para impedirlo, la pelirroja se detuvo y lo miro con los ojos abiertos, hasta ese momento se daba cuenta que estaba allí y que ella estaba a punto de irse a la cama con otro.

- Mika, ven aquí - Momo intento tomarla de la mano pero no se lo permitio al colocarse entre la rubia y entre este que solo lo miro con furia - Vamos a casa ahora mismo Haruka, anda - la pelirroja lo miro como si hubiera dicho algo equivocado, claro que lo había dicho era solo que no iba a pemitir que Momo fuera feliz, no le iba a dar el gusto a él de serlo - ¿Q-Qué? - pregunto la pelirroja con un hilo de voz y él sonrió un poco mientras suspiraba - Sube al auto ahora, nos vamos a casa - ella asintió mordiendose el labio para subir de inmediato, sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada a su enemigo y él sonrió por aquello.

- Sube tu también - le señalo a la rubia que asintió con la cabeza subiendo de inmediato, algo le decía que había encontrado una aliada en aquella chica de ojos turquesas - Nos vemos después - le siseo a este dando media vuelta y subiendo al vehículo de inmediato, no, no pensaba dejar que él fuera feliz, antes muerto que dejarlo ser feliz, nunca le iba a dar el divorcio a Haruka, si él no podía ser feliz entonces nadie iba a ser feliz, era un año desde que ella se hubiera marchado, seguro era feliz y él no, pues entonces si ella era feliz él se iba a aferrar a lo que tenía con la pelirroja importandole poco los sentimientos de las demás personas y punto.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	11. Especial: Japón (Parte 22)

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Primer especial.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Especial: Japón (Parte 2/2)  
><strong>

Un año con dos meses, era 17 de febrero y se encontraba en su oficina en esos momentos tratando de saber quien era el dueño de la empresa que estaba comprando a otras que estaban al borde del colapso pero que aún así en sus filas tenían proyectos que parecían sustentables y era eso precisamente lo que deseaba de esas empresas pero hasta el momento no había logrado comprar ninguna y eso ya lo estaba desesperando en todo el sentido de la palabra - ¡Señor, señor no puede entrar! - alzo la vista de sus documentos mirando la puerta que fue abierta a la fuerza, ese iba a ser un día largo en definitiva.

- ¡Tú, pedazo de imbécil! - bien eso de verdad no estaba en sus planes, odiaba que le gritaran a primera hora de la mañana y lo que más odiaba de todo el asunto era que esa persona fuera el hermano de Sakuno que en ese momento lo miraba con odio puro pero no era su culpa o quiza si, le daba lo mismo - ¿Y ahora qué quieres? - pregunto con calma mientras dejaba su pluma a un lado de los documentos mirando al pelinegro que solo medio sonrió cerrando la puerta con fuerza mientras se acercaba hasta su escritorio con unos documentos en la mano.

- ¡Dale el maldito divorcio, ella no te ama me ama a mí! ¡Tú no la amas! ¡Yo si la amo! - le grito este mientras colocaba los documentos que portaba en las manos sobre su escritorio con fuerza, bien sabía que esos eran los papeles del divorcio, Haruka estaba en la mansión, tenía prohibido salir así que se daba una idea de que este al no verla durante un tiempo simplemente lo enfrentara porque la amaba de verdad pero eso a él le daba lo mismo, no iba a dejar ir a su esposa y ella lo sabía era por eso que no decía nada, era por eso que lo seguía tratando como siempre... con fingido amor.

- ¿Crees qué eso me interesa? Vete que seguridad no tarda en venir - sentencio mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta su pluma con disposición de seguir firmando documentos y haciendo propuestas cuando la puerta se abrio de nueva cuenta dejando ver a los guardias de seguridad que sujetaron con fuerza al pelinegro quien por supuesto se resistio al golpear a uno que otro guardia pero le dio lo mismo aquello, al final termino siendo jalado por estos hasta la puerta mientras intentaba soltarse, él de verdad no entendía porque un hombre era capaz de hacer todo aquello por una mujer, seguía sin entenderlo realmente.

- ¡Dale el divorcio, no la amas... yo si la amo! - le grito este desde afuera y él solo espero hasta que su secretaria cerrara la puerta, una vez lo hizo se concentro de nueva cuenta en su trabajo, toda aquella situación le daba lo mismo en esos momentos, él solo quería encontrar a la persona que le estaba ganando todos los negocios porque si eso iba así toda su empresa iba a enfrentar una crisis y de las buenas.

* * *

><p>Un año con dos meses, 21 de febrero igualmente y él intentaba por todos los medios que Haruka dejara de llorar - Basta ya de esto - le sentencio viendo como ella levantaba su mirada vidriosos, sus mejillas estaban mojadas por el reciente llanto - S-Solo dejame ser feliz Ryoma - suplico ella y él volteo furioso, estaba cansado del teatro de su matrimonio, estaba cansado de las noches en vela porque ella solo lloraba y lloraba, porque no comía, porque no quería nada de él, ya era demasiado si debía ser honesto y tenía que ponerle un alto cuanto antes.<p>

- ¡¿Feliz?! ¡Tú no me dejaste ser feliz cuando estaba Sakuno! ¡Luchaste por que este matrimonio se hiciera realidad, no te importo nada, simplemente quisiste que estuviera a tu lado y ahora que lo estoy me dejas, me quieres dejar! ¡No me jodas Haruka, de haber sido así simplemente me hubieras dejado ser feliz con ella, hubiera encontrando su engaño yo mismo y no me hubiera enterado por los demás! ¡Oficialmente te odio, eres una maldita! ¡Quieres el divorcio pues esta más que per... - no termino de hablar cuando el piso se movio por completo provocando que algunas cosas cayeran estrellandose contra el piso de la oficina.

¿Un temblor? Descarto la idea y aún más cuando las alarmas de incendio empezaron a sonar, gritos provenientes fuera de la oficina hicieron eco en sus oídos se apresuro a tomar la mano de la pelirroja para levantarla del sillón y caminar de prisa hasta la puerta cuando un nuevo estallido se produjo, abrio los ojos levemente espantado, no, eso no podía estar pasando, parecía un atentado, el sonido de cristales rotos lo apremio a salir de su oficina pero de inmediato lo hizo retroceder un poco ante el caos que estaba sucediendo fuera.

Las alarmas de incendio habían hecho su trabajo al empezar a regar el agua en todos los pisos, cristales estaban rotos, un nuevo estallido hizo gritar a las personas - ¡Ryoma-sama! ¡Haruka-sama! - ladeo la cabeza viendo a su seguridad junto a su asistente que se apresuro a ir a su encuentro y antes de darse cuenta estaban siendo escoltados hacía la salida, las personas buscaban una manera de salir - ¡Manden a la seguridad de inmediato, los empleados necesitan ser evacuados ahora mismo! - grito por encima del estruendo recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su asistente.

El piso se volvio a mover causando un grito de parte de su esposa que presiono su mano con más fuerza de la usual, bajaron unas escaleras con prisa y él solo volvio a girar la cabeza, eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto, no sabía que estaba sucediendo, otro estruendo y más alarmas sonaron - ¿Qué sucedio? - le pregunto a sus guardias que hablaban seguramente con los demás - Es un atentado - sentencio uno mientras abría una puerta, se apresuro a entrar en la habitación procesando la respuesta que le habían dado, es que sonaba loco porque él no conocía a nadie que pudiera hacer algo como aquello.

Dos estruendos llegaron de lleno solo que uno sucedio en esa habitación, el sonido de cristales llegaron a sus oídos y el grito de Haruka, el eco ensordecedor del estruendo no lo dejaba ver con claridad, voces más allá de donde se encontraba, giro la cabeza viendo a la pelirroja en el suelo con una mano en el costado, como pudo se apresuro a llegar a ella viendo que tenía un trozo de cristal mediano en su costado derecho, el miedo se hizo presente en cada poro de su ser, eso no estaba bien, si llegaba encontrar a la persona que había hecho aquello lo iba a hacer pagar por aquello.

- ¡De prisa! - apremio sosteniendo a su esposa mientras intentaban salir de todo aquello, llevo una de sus manos hacía su costado cuidando el no lastimarla más para salir, más gritos ensordecedores retumbaron en sus oídos, eso no estaba nada bien, no sabía que pasaba ni porque alguien haría algo como aquello pero algo tenía en claro, no iba a descansar hasta saber que diablos había pasado.

* * *

><p>Un año con cinco meses... - Deja de hacer eso Haruka... sigues igual de hermosa - le señalo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo mientras veía como ella pasaba sus dedos con suavidad por la cicatriz de su costado derecho, no era demasiado grande pero igual estaba allí, recordandole lo sucedido, él también lo recordaba a la perfección, cuarenta muertos y veinte heridos, él apostaba todo a que había sido algo más que un atentado simple porque estaba completamente seguro de que no había sido un problema con los laboratorios, eso no podía ser cierto.<p>

Los químicos que trabajaban con él eran los mejores como para cometer fallas en su laboratorio - Hiciste una pausa en esa oración ¿sabes? - pregunto ella con una ceja encarnada y él solo dio un leve suspiro, pensaba decirle algo pero tocaron a la puerta - Adelante Mika - por la puerta entro la ex novia de Momo, la rubia de ojos turquesa que en ese momento se veía simplemente preciosa - Buenos días Ryo... es hora de ir a la reunión con la empresa - comento ella y él asintió mientras se levantaba de la mesa de centro de su habitación.

Percibio la furia en los ojos de la pelirroja lo que lo hizo sonreir un poco - Los documentos que pedí - la rubia se despojo de los lentes mientras le extendía un fólder con los papeles del divorcio, camino hasta donde Haruka para extenderle el mismo ante una mirada de curiosidad de ella - Es el divorcio, solo hace falta que firmes y estaremos oficialmente divorciados cariño - beso castamente sus labios y tomo su maletín para salir de allí detrás de la rubia que solo se encogio de hombros ante aquello, ella no era celosa aunque no tuviera una relación pero había notado la mirada de esta hacía él.

Sus planes habían sido querer mantenerla a su lado para que nadie más la tuviera o mejor dicho para que Momo no fuera feliz pero no era lo suficientemente cruel como para hacerle aquello por lo que simplemente la había dejado libre y sabía que no se iba a arrepentir de aquello.

* * *

><p>Un año ocho meses... - Aún sigo sin entender como es que la dejaste libre - miro a Esteban que estaba leyendo un contrato mientras él hacía un trabajo en la computadora, dio un leve suspiro encogiéndose de hombros, siempre que terminaban hablando de ese tema todo salía mal por lo que era mejor no decir nada - A veces siento que sé porque... quiza por ella - contesto como si nada y su amigo pelinegro encarno una ceja mientras negaba con la cabeza - Dijiste que la odiaba, entonces ¿por qué dices esto? - pregunto causandole una suave risa mientras bajaba la vista al teclado de la computadora.<p>

- Porque nunca la olvide Esteban... aún la sigo amando pero sé que si incluso nos volvemos a encontrar ella no sentirá lo mismo - aseguro como si nada continuando con su trabajo escuchando un resoplido de parte de su amigo que solo siguio con lo suyo - ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de ello? - ambos giraron la cabeza para ver a Mika que dejo de escribir para preguntar aquello, quiza ella tenía razón en esa pregunta pero no la necesaria - Ella me traiciono, yo de verdad la amaba pero ella solo me quería por mi dinero - contesto y la rubia encarno una ceja mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

- ¿Le diste en alguna ocasión el beneficio de la duda? - arremetio con maestría la de ojos turquesas y él solo abrio los ojos... no, nunca se lo había dado... Mika solo sonrió aún más bajando la mirada para seguir con su trabajo y él solo gruño por lo bajo mientras continuaba con las cotizaciones y era que aún no había podido encontrar al que había realizado el atentado y aún más era que aún estaban siendo presentadas demandas por parte de los familiares de las personas muertas y de las heridas por lo que tenía más trabajo que nunca.

* * *

><p>Entro empujando a algunas personas, giro por los pasillos en busca de la habitación, miro los números en las puertas y cuando lo encontro se apresuro a abrirla viendo aquella imágen que por meses se había empeñado en decirse que no existía, se engaño tanto que el verla así simplemente lo hizo derramar lágrimas porque después de todo era su madre la que estaba en esos momentos en una cama de hospital con tubos conectados a su cuerpo, pálida, más delgada de lo que recordaba, con una mirada cansada y aún así con una sonrisa llena de amor y cariño para él... una que no veía en años.<p>

- M-Mamá - corrio donde ella alejando todas las cosas malas que esta le había hecho, todo el daño que le había causado se esfumo en el momento en el que la abrazo con fuerza importandole poco los aparatos que la rodeaban, la deposito en la cama de nueva cuenta besando su frente mientras acariciaba su cabello - ¿P-Por qué no me lo dijiste? - pregunto tratando de dejar de llorar pero parecía todo lo contrario porque el llanto aumentaba, su madre estaba a punto de morir, la causa era envenenamiento, nadie sabía que había pasado para que algo así sucediera, quiza solo sucedio, quiza alguien solo quería venganza.

El veneno iba siendo administrado sin hacerle daño, no más del necesario pero poco a poco fue destruyendo órganos a su paso, todo fue una muerte lenta de la cual nadie sabía nada, solo eran mareos cada semana pero nada grave, nada grave y allí estaba muriendo su madre en ese momento, termino de rodillas en el suelo apretando las sábanas de aquella cama que estaba odiando en ese momento - N-No quería que me vieras así Ryoma... lo siento mucho hijo - su voz suave siendo escuchada por él, aquel manto que tantas veces le había cantado canciones para dormir, para espantar monstruos estaba muriendo en ese momento por alguna venganza.

- N-No me puedes dejar mamá... te necesito - le súplico mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza, una sonrisa triste se formo en los labios de su madre - N-No me necesitas Ryoma... no puedes necesitar a alguien que nunca fue una madre buena cariño - aseguro su madre mientras sostenía con calma su mano, se levanto para mirarla, él solo había llorado dos veces en su vida, esa era la segunda y se había dado cuenta que el dolor era el mismo que cuando lloro por ella, porque estaba perdiendo algo que le importaba demasiado... algo que amaba con todo su ser.

- N-No lo digas, siempre serás mi madre, eres mi madre, no has hecho nada contra mí y aunque lo hagas hecho no me importa, no necesitas mi perdón porque sabes que te amo - aseguro mientras la respiración de su madre se hacía más calmada, el pánico se apodero de su cuerpo en esosmomentos, su padre lo había llamado diciendole que era mejor verla antes de que muriera, creía que estaba exagerando pero no era así, había estado en esa cama dos semanas y él la visitaba en el que podía ser su último día... eso era horrible en todo el sentido de la palabra.

- P-Pasará cariño, el dolor pasara así que... tranquilo... te amo mucho Ryoma - aseguro ella mientras tomaba sus dedos con suavidad, cerro los ojos y él intento correr hasta la puerta para gritarle al médico que hiciera algo pero el sonido de la línea de la muerte llego a sus oídos haciendo eco en toda la habitación... su madre había muerto - ¡Nooooooooo! - la puerta se abrio y los médicos se apresuraron a intentar sacarlo de allí pero él no quería salir, sintio los brazos de Esteban en su cintura alejandolo pero no lo deseaba, no deseaba separarse de su madre.

- ¡Ryoma! ¡Ryoma! - el pelinegro de verdad no podía separarlo en lo absoluto así que como último recurso Mika ayudo pero no podían calmarlo - ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! - ella ya había muerto pero se negaba a dejarla ir, Esteban lo solto y se refugio en los brazos de la rubia que lo dejo llorar como un pequeño niño e inevitablemente no logro pensar que ella no era Sakuno.

* * *

><p>Un año once meses... - Sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí, se supone que deberíamos estar en una junta en estos momentos no viendo que esta haciendo Momo con tu ex esposa - hablo Esteban mientras él se encargaba de ver al frente lo que parecía ser una despedida porque el pelinegro parecía que iba al trabajo - Sigo pensando que es él quien mando que atentaran contra la empresa - concluyo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, la de ojos turquesas negó con la cabeza - Yo tengo la teoría de que fue la mafia, seguramente tus padres deben algo - señalo ella y él solo la golpeo con el dedo en la frente mientras una sonrisa surcaba sus labios, Mika era toda vida y él era lo opuesto.<p>

Eran solo amigos pero sin duda alguna ella era importante en su vida, Esteban tambien la golpeo, bajaron del auto interceptando a la pareja que los miraba desconcertado - Tenemos que hablar - sentencio mirando al pelinegro que asintió con la cabeza cuando sucedio... disparos de todos lados... - ¡Ryoma-sama! - los gritos de sus guardias llegaron a sus oídos pero él solo estaba tratando de esquivar los disparos, eso de verdad parecía una maldita película - ¡Abajo! - le grito Mika pero antes de darse cuenta algo sucedio, ella lo avento al suelo y cayo después sobre él.

Miro un poco más allá a la pareja que estaba siendo cubierta, los guardias regresaron los disparos y después todo quedo en silencio, se levanto separando un poco a Mika y entonces fue su turno de abrir los ojos... estaba sangrando, al parecer una bala le había dado - Mika, ¡llamen a una ambulancia! - grito viendo que Esteban asentía con la cabeza tomando con sus manos el teléfono intentando calmarse pero al parecer no podía del todo - Mika mírame - le súplico y sus hermosos ojos turquesa lo miraron con una sonrisa aunque una mueca de dolor surco su bello rostro.

- Tranquila, no dejare que nada te suceda - aseguro y ella le señalo algo con el dedo, alzo la cabeza y vio que había un disparo demasiado cerca de su pecho, si algo le pasaba de verdad no iba a soportar, el sonido de las sirenas llego a sus oídos al igual que el sonido de las ambulancias - R-Ryoma mírame - su voz sonaba pausada, casi rayando en que se iba a dormir - No, guarda silencio, saldremos de esto - ella negó con la cabeza, sangre saliendo de su boca resbalando por la comisura de sus labios - S-Si la vuelves a ver por favor... intenta ser feliz con ella - le súplico con un hilo de voz y él medio asintió, su mano helada se poso sobre su mejilla, una sonrisa surco sus labios y cerro sus ojos.

- ¡Hey Mika, Mika, no! - su cuerpo fue alejado de sus brazos y él solo la vio siendo subida a una camilla, no había nada que hacer - Esta muerta, signos vitales muertos - y esas palabras lo hundieron más de lo que ya estaba... inesperadamente solo la quería a ella para que lo consolara.

* * *

><p>Dos años con tres meses... - Oficialmente la empresa es de nosotros - Esteban estrello su copa de manera sútil con una sonrisa que él a penas devolvio, había vuelto a ser el Príncipe de Hielo, nadie le iba a hacer daño, absolutamente nadie de nueva cuenta iba a pasar esa coraza que había impuesto, dio un leve suspiro llevandose a los labios la copa de vino para después posarla sobre la mesa tomando entre sus manos su celular, una sonrisa surco sus labios - ¿Es de ella? - pregunto su amigo pelinegro y asintió con la cabeza mientras tecleaba una respuesta.<p>

Hace dos meses con exactitud había sido obligado a ir a una cena de negocios donde había conocido a una mesera que era demasiado encantadora, humilde justo como ella no lo fue, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra - Nos vemos después... por cierto ella es la indicada - aseguro mientras tomaba su abrigo viendo que su amigo solo se encogía de hombros viendo como se marchaba, era feliz con ella y simplemente deseaba formar una familia con ella.

* * *

><p>Dos años cinco meses... - Estás hermosa - aseguro mientras besaba los labios de su mujer porque acababan de contraer matrimonio y ahora se encontraban en su luna de miel - G-Gracias - se parecía un poco a Sakuno y eso por alguna extraña razón no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, se encargo de amarla con su cuerpo pero justo en el momento en el que iba a entrar en ella la imágen de la cobriza llego a su mente, su cabello pegado a su frente, sus ojos vidriosos, movio la cabeza un poco, eso no estaba bien, ella no era la cobriza y tenía que entenderlo.<p>

La hizo su mujer con calma, paso a paso y podía decir que era feliz en ese momento aunque costara creerlo, de verdad que amaba a Misaki, era su luz en la obscuridad, era la mujer que amaba y siempre iba a amar, con ella si que deseaba formar una familia pero aún en su mente seguía ella, esperaba que se fuera pronto, que dejara de olvidarla porque sino entonces iba a haber algunos problemas y él realmente deseaba evitarlos a toda costa.

* * *

><p>Dos años con ocho meses... - Anda, solo abrelo, Mika fue quien mando a investigarla así que supongo que hicieron bien su trabajo, creo que ella en verdad deseaba que fueras feliz Ryoma - frente a él estaba una caja pequeña con el nombre de Sakuno escrito en la tapa, estaba completamente cerrado, al parecer su amiga muerta en verdad había querido que fuera feliz por eso había mandado a buscar hasta debajo de las piedras a la cobriza y ahí estaban los resultados de su investigación, para él pero no sabía si quería saber que había sido de su vida.<p>

No sabía si ella estaba bien, no sabía que había sido de su vida, no sabía si había mucho o poco de su vida, sabía poco de ella, que conducía una motocicleta y su cabello estaba diferente pero de eso ya tenía algo de tiempo así que no sabía como era ahora y tenía mucho miedo - Solo abrelo - lo presiono su amigo y haciendo fuerza de acopio se dispuso a abrir la caja con cuidado, se encontro con la caja llena de documentos y fotografías pero la cerro de inmediato, no, ella era su pasado y ahí estaba bien, no iba a destapar esa caja de pandora.

- ¿No vas a ver? - pregunto su amigo y él negó con la cabeza tomando el teléfono para llamar a su asistente quien en menos de un minuto ya estaba llamando a la puerta - Ordena que lleven esto a mi casa, que lo guarden en el sótano - su asistente asintió y él tomo asiento en su silla llevandose una mano al puente de la nariz, estaba demasiado cansado últimamente - Se lo prometiste a Mika - señalo su amigo y él solo lo miro con un poco de furia - Basta Esteban, después lo vere - aseguro y el pelinegro solo asintió con la cabeza levantandose de su silla, lo vio salir y solo suspiro, en algún momento iba a abrir esa caja peor por el momento iba a dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

* * *

><p>Dos años con once meses... - ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme Misaki? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirme qué no estabas cómoda conmigo? - pregunto al ver las maletas de su esposa sobre la cama y ella llorando mientras tenía una mano sobre los labios callando los hipidos y sollozos - T-Te di señales - susurro ella y él la miro como si hubiera dicho algo loco porque no entendía, de verdad que no entendía, ella era la persona con la que quería formar una familia pero allí estaba, dejandolo, lo peor era que espero su horario de trabajo para desaparecer, solo iba a dejar una nota.<p>

- ¿Me diste señales? ¿Qué señales? Me tratabas tan bien, siempre con una sonrisa en tus labios, preparabas la comida siempre a pesar de que contamos con servicio, siempre me abrigabas en las noches, me despedias con un beso y un te amo antes de ir al trabajo, me visitabas los fines de semana en la oficina, ¡¿cómo demonios iba a saber qué me ibas a dejar?! - estaba preso de la ira, tenía dolor, estaba destrozado con aquello que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, era imposible que estuviera pasando algo como eso, que lo iban a dejar, no podía ser cierto.

- N-No puedo con esto Ryoma, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes, lo siento - se disculpo ella aún llorando y él solo la miro con dolor en los ojos - ¿Por qué? - pregunto porque necesitaba una respuesta y sabía que la que ella le estaba dando no era la que necesitaba - Me aburrí de esto - señalo ella mientras tomaba sus maletas con prisa - Te aburres de un libro, de una película, de la comida, del trabajo pero nunca te aburres de una relación, ¡nunca! - le grito preso de la ira viendo como ella solo se mordía el labio - Lo siento - y dicho esto salio de allí, dejandolo solo y destrozado, estaba bien o al menos quería creerlo, iba a salir de aquello, el karma sin duda alguna le estaba cobrando algo y él sabía que era... no haber confiado en ella.

* * *

><p>Tres años... el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido si debía ser honesto, incluso estaba pensando en irse de viaje, desaparecer un rato de todo el mundo de los negocios pero como iba la empresa lo único que podía hacer era trabajar y trabajar, el sonido de la puerta lo hizo alzar la cabeza viendo a su amigo Esteban con una sonrisa y con un fólder alzandolo en lo alto - ¡El contrato es nuestro! - sonrió mientras se levantaba de su escritorio con una enorme sonrisa, habían sucedido algunas cosas desde que su esposa lo hubiera dejado.<p>

Misaki había sido solo un destello, no la indicada ni todo aquello que había pensando en lo absoluto, solo había sido un pequeño suspiro en su vida pero si la había amado aunque ella no, su padre lo había destituido de su cargo, le había dado dos meses más además de la tarea de que hiciera alianza con Momo, eso estaba más que asegurado porque este también deseaba una alianza, en cuanto se firmara la misma él dejaría el cargo, por lo que se había tomado la oportunidad de formar su propia empresa.

Había comenzando a planear todo con rápidez e iba bien en esos momentos, firmaba contratos con firmas empresariales para formar un consorcio, todo iba de maravilla, por fin iba a poder ser algo más libre de lo que era en la empresa de su padre, abrazo a su amigo quien le dio algunas palmaditas en la espalda feliz por lo que estaba sucediendo, todo iba de maravilla en esos momentos, sobre el atentado tenían algunas pistas pero la policía se estaba encargando de aquello así que esos no eran sus asuntos, igual se estaban encargando del tiroteo donde había muerto su amiga Mika así que él no podía meterse en esos asuntos aunque quiza la teoría de la mafia no sonaba demasiado disparatada.

* * *

><p>Tres años con dos meses... el sonido de la pluma siendo estampada contra el fólder cerro las negociaciones, Momo estaba feliz al igual que Haruka quien denotaba un embarazo de cuatro meses, estaba feliz por ellos aunque no lo demostrara y dudaba que en algún momento lo hiciera pero estaba igual así que por eso no se preocupaba - Trato cerrado - estrecho la mano del pelinegro que le sonrió ligeramente - Bien, desde hoy empezamos con las negociaciones entonces - todo mundo asintió y él se dispuso a entregar su cargo, miro a Esteban que le sonreía con calma así que asintió saliendo de allí.<p>

Tomo su maletín una vez estuvo en su oficina para disponerse a salir, cerro la puerta de su oficina mirando a Esteban que tan solo caminaba a su encuentro con una sonrisa, su amigo siempre sonreía, por lo general eso le hubiera molestado pero no en ese caso porque su amigo pelinegro era como un hermano... todo paso demasiado rápido... el sonido de un helicóptero, disparos, gritos, sangre, Esteban en el suelo y él a punto de un colapso nervioso, eso no podía estar sucediendole a él... no, a él no ni a las personas que lo rodeaban.

Se levanto tambaleante viendo como el helicóptero se alejaba mientras sentía sangre resbalando de su brazo además de que algo caía por su frente, corrio con la vida al borde y entonces sucedio... tres balazos en la espalda de Esteban, sangre saliendo por su boca, los ojos ligeramente cerrados, muerto, muerto justo como Mika... ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo?.

* * *

><p>- ¿Estás bien? - alzo la mirada viendo a Haruka que le sonreía un poco, la bala había rozado su brazo derecho por lo que solo tenía un vendaje, su frente estaba bien solo se había golpeado fuertemente contra el piso por lo que tenía una gasa sobre esta, asintió un poco aunque estaba más que mal porque su hermano había muerto, primero Mika y ahora Esteban, incluso estaba pensando que el envenenamiento de su madre estaba relaciono con sus muertes, era demasiado que pensar, las conclusiones lo estaban sacando de quicio de verdad.<p>

- Cuando Mika murio ella dijo que no dejaba de pensar que la mafia japonesa estaba detrás de todo esto... la idea me sono descabellada porque incluyo a mis padres y ahora simplemente creo que puede ser un camino solo que no entiendo porque estan matando a las personas que me rodean... no lo se - aseguro llevandose una mano a los labios notando que estaba helado, la policía se estaba haciendo cargo de todo de nuevo - ¿Crees qué sea así? - pregunto llamando su atención, se encogio de hombros a modo de respuesta, la verdad era que no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta.

- Solo puedo decirte que la idea no me suena tan descabellada, solo falta saber el porque - contesto mientras se levantaba de donde se encontraba sentado caminando de poco a poco porque aún le dolía la cabeza, el cuerpo de su amigo ya había sido llevado a un lugar que él realmente no deseaba saber cual era, giro la cabeza al sentir que alguien lo estaba viendo, quiza eran imaginaciones suyas, la idea no sonaba tan descabellada porque había sido un helicóptero donde habían atacado así que era una idea muy probable de hecho.

* * *

><p>Tres años con seis meses... hacerse cargo de la empresa que había fundado con Esteban era demasiado estresante por no decir algo peor, necesitaba descansar un poco pero lo mejor era seguir consultando los contratos pendientes, se levanto de su escritorio mirando por la enorme ventanal como se alzaba Japón, era simplemente hermosa la vista pero él por el momento no tenía tiempo para verla, ¿cuántas veces no había pensado que construiría una empresa junto a Sakuno y los dos serían felices?, lo había soñado y mucho pero eran solo sueños.<p>

- Ryoma-sama su cita de las tres - giro la cabeza mirando a su asistente, asintió con la cabeza viendo que ella hacía una reverencia para salir dando media vuelta cerrando la puerta detrás de si, estaba demasiado cansado de todo, quiza si era cierto que tenía a la mafia detrás de si aunque dudaba que fuera por él, quiza su familia si tenía algo que ver, quiza si o quiza no, ya le daba lo mismo o como mínimo le estaba empezando a dar, tomo los documentos necesarios dispuesto a reunirse con los nuevos inversores cuando se sintio levemente mareado, había tenido pesadillas últimamente, le era imposible no pensar en las muertes de sus dos amigos, tenía en verdad que tomarse unas vacaciones y cuanto antes quiza fuera lo mejor porque era demasiado para él todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

><p>- Puedes irte a casa, terminare todo esto solo - su asistente asintió haciendo una reverencia dando media vuelta, eran contratos trasnacionales así que sería fácil hacer contratos con aquellas empresas, se levanto de su asiento tomando los documentos necesarios para ir puntual a la reunión, camino hasta el ventanal que daba una vista exclusiva y sonrió, dejo el maletín sobre su mesa tomando el café que su asistente le había preparado, simplemente delicioso, le gustaba demasiado pensar que estaba en una cómoda silla con Sakuno entre sus brazos mientras miraban el fuego de la chimenea pero eso no iba a suceder nunca, quiza ella ya tenía una vida, hijos y él no tenía nada.<p>

La extrañaba demasiado, había sido muy importante, su mente divago recordando los pucheros que hacía cada vez que Momo la reprendía por no prestar atención en clases y distraerse mientras leía algún libro, las veces en las que se caía en deportes y él corría a verla con un semblante preocupado pero como siempre ella terminaba golpeandolo por ser demasiado "pesado" aunque él sabía que si sentía algo por él, las ocasiones en las que la miraba dormir debajo de un árbol con un libro, tantas veces le había declarado sus sentimientos y tantas veces ella le decía que dejara de jugar.

La había hecho suya, la había amado muchas veces, estaba completamente enamorado de ella pero apostaba todo lo que poseía a que ella no lo amaba más, que era como él en sus épocas de escuela había sido, lo sentía, después de todo ella siempre iba a ser el amor de su vida.

* * *

><p>Tres años con nueve meses... - Hola pequeño - saludo a la tumba de su hermano no nacido que estaba completamente limpia, dejo las fores a un lado mientras pasaba la mano por el nombre de este, Aoi Echizen, sonrió cálidamente para tomar asiento delante de su tumba, era un día sábado y a pesar de aquello no habían demasiadas personas visitando tumbas, su padre estaba enfrascado en la empresa así que no tenía mucho contacto con este, apostaba a que ni siquiera le había importado demasiado la muerte de su madre en su caso su esposa.<p>

- Hoy cumplirías ocho años... lamento no haber venido a visitarte antes pero creo que me entiendes, quiero pedirte un favor - comento, le daba lo mismo si alguien que pasaba por allí lo veía medio rarito porque él estaba hablando con su hermano, con su pequeño hermanito, acaricio la lápida mientras miraba el ángel que estaba a su lado cuidandolo - Cuídala por favor - le pidio mientras cerraba los ojos, era hora de irse a casa, siempre que estaba en el cementerio le entraban unas tremendas ganas de querer matar a alguien y no deseaba eso por lo que sonrió acomodando las flores para dar media vuelta y emprender su marcha hacía la salida del lugar.

* * *

><p>Tres años y doce meses... Navidad, una época que sin duda alguna estaba odiando en esos momentos porque estaba completamente solo, era su destino y no se iba a empezar a quejar, estaba bien, había puesto una distancia entre las personas y él queriendo evitar atentados como los sucedidos, así que estaba bien quiza en algún momento cuando se supiera que estaba sucediendo podría entonces seguir con su vida normalmente pero por el momento eso no podía ser, dio un leve suspiro llevandose a los labios la taza de chocolate caliente que se había preparado.<p>

La cena preparada por su servicio había estado simplemente deliciosa, estaba nevando un poco, no demasiado, solo lo normal por decirlo de esa manera, se acomodo la bufanda con calma mientras se dirigía hacía su habitación, tan solo quería dormir un poco, estaba demasiado cansado últimamente, entre la investigación de la policía, el trabajo, los contratos, los viajes simplemente estaba cansado así que lo mejor era descansar, ya mañana podía adelantar un poco del trabajo antes de que las vacaciones navideñas terminaran.

Giro un poco la cabeza viendo la enorme mansión sola... oficialmente Echizen Ryoma estaba solo.

* * *

><p>Cuatro años con dos meses... dio un profundo suspiro mientras leía el informe de la policía, decía que se había encontrado el helicóptero que había producido la muerte de su hermano Esteban porque si, no era solo su amigo y nunca lo iba a ser porque era mucho más que eso, el dichoso vehículo por decirlo de esa manera pertenecía a una persona que lo había reportado robado unos días antes del atentado, con resepcto al atentado donde habían habido muchos muertos resultaba que tenían una pista pero que esta había terminado en los barrios bajos y no sabían como continuar desde allí.<p>

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? - comento este llamando la atención del detective que lo miro asintiendo con la cabeza - Una amiga mía que murio en uno de estos atentados me dijo a modo de broma que pensaba que era la mafia japonesa, ¿cree qué tenga algo de razón? - pregunto y este encarno una ceja sonriendo un poco, era obvio que lo iba a mandar a comer churros porque esa idea sonaba disparatada - De hecho... la persona que reporto el robo del helicóptero es medio hermano de alguien que trabaja en la mafia japonesa pero con todo el respeto señor si estos quisieran hacer algo lo hubieran hecho así como así, no esperando momentos - él sabía que el hombre tenía razón, lo sabía.

Quiza no era la mafia pero alguien en verdad lo odiaba como para hacer algo como aquello - ¿Entonces quién ha hecho todo esto? - pregunto en un murmullo, ya no podía, se estaba cansando de todo lo sucedido - ¿Alguien qué usted crea es capaz de costear todo esto? - pregunto el hombre frente a él, ni siquiera por su mente cruzo Sakuno, ella no mataría personas, dio un profundo suspiro - Me muevo en un círculo de gente adinera, cualquiera podría ser culpable - sentencio con calma y el hombre asintió mientras él solo se levantaba de la silla, su reunión había terminado.

- Le avisaremos si encontramos algo más pero olvide lo de la mafia, si ellos lo quisieran muerto ya lo habrían matado no sin antes torturarlo - asintió con la cabeza para caminar hasta la puerta, cerro detrás de si y se desacomodo un poco el cabello, le dolía mucho la cabeza y sentía unos terribles mareos últimamente por lo que no podía alimentarse correctamente, la idea de que lo estuvieran envenenando cruzo su mente pero la deshecho, no era la mafia, era alguien que de verdad quería verlo muerto poco a poco por eso lo estaba haciendo sufrir pero no estaba para aquello así que lo mejor era seguir con su vida o al menos intentarlo poco a poco.

* * *

><p>Cuatro años con cinco meses... - Tu anemia no ha cesado Ryoma, creí haberte dicho que bebieras los suplementos, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? - le pregunto su médico y él solo sonrió un poco, no estaba delgado pero había tenido varios desmayos desde hace dos meses, él seguía las instrucciones del médico no era su culpa que su organismo no deseara lo mismo si debía ser honesto - Sigo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra - aseguro riendo un poco mientras la tablilla del médico se estampaba contra su cabeza en señal de negación.<p>

- No me vengas con esas, cuando empece con tu caso estabas en un cuadro de nivel dos de anemia y ahora con seguridad puedo decirte que es anemia por completo, necesito que tomes las pastillas que te administrare, los suplementos es necesario que los ingieras con cada comida, Ryoma si no lo haces de verdad pensare que quieres morirte - arremetio su médico y él lo miro con una ligera sonrisa - Quiza es lo que quiero... no tengo nada porque vivir - aseguro y su médico solo lo golpeo más fuerte con la tablilla mientras lo miraba como a un loco.

- ¡Deja de decir eso o entonces te pateare! - solto una suave risa mientras asentía con la cabeza tomando la receta que el médico le extendía, bien, iba a intentar seguir adelante, tenía que vivir por las personas que habían muerto y él lo sabía muy bien.

* * *

><p>Cuatro años con ocho meses... - Debes descansar un poco Ryoma - señalo su médico mientras lo veía en la enorme cama de su habitación, tenía la fiebre muy alta y es que hace tan solo una semana había visto a Sakuno, no podía ser un espejismo, no podía ser, era tan real, su cabello no era el mismo pero sus ojos, esos ojos que solo ella poseía si eran de ella lo sabía, su cabello era rubio, no sabía proque se lo había teñido y sabía que no tenía ningún derecho a opinar, ella se veía feliz y estaba bien pero desde entonces se había enfermado.<p>

Era como si su organismo se hubiera cerrado porque no aceptaba comida, no podía ni beber correctamente agua por lo que estaba sufriendo de deshidratación y eso lo tenía más que loco, dio un profundo suspiro viendo como su médico salía de su habitación, él necesitaba verla de nuevo, solo un poco más, solo verla y ya porque sabía que ella no lo amaba ya, lo había notado en sus ojos que solo se habían cruzado con los suyos cinco segundos sino es que menos, cerro los ojos un poco quejandose por el dolor en sus costillas, le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo y realmente lo único que pasaba por su mente era morirse.

* * *

><p>Cuatro años once meses... detuvo sus pasos delante de la puerta de la librería dispuesto a salir mientras miraba la portada del libro que había adquirido, era su día de descanso por decirlo de una manera sútil así que allí estaba, se veía un poco más pálido de lo normal y estaba bien porque su anemia estaba creciendo un poco pero había pasado por alto su revisión médico, ya después cargaría con la ira de este, se llevo una mano a la boca, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y sentía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar, cerro detrás de si la puerta intentando que algo de aire llegara a sus pulmones.<p>

Alzo la vista brevemente y entonces abrio los ojos a más no poder... ella... ella... ella... Sakuno estaba delante de él, con su cabello cobrizo, sus hermosos ojos caoba, esa mirada tan suya - S-Sakuno - el piso se movio por completo y solo sintio el golpe contra el suelo... si, que bonito encuentro había tenido con su primer amor.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Dire que no, no es la mafia, es alguien más, no creo que tengan idea de quien es, eso solo aclaro.**

**A partir de este momento empieza la verdadera historia, solo dire dos cosas, claro que Ryoma va a sufrir por la mano de Sakuno pero ella aunque no lo admita aún lo ama solo que vendrán muchos enredos así que espero esten listas para el comienzo de nueva cuenta. **


	12. Capítulo VIII

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Capítulo VIII  
><strong>

Cruzo las piernas en el amplio sófa con el que contaba la habitación del hospital donde se encontraban, aún seguía sin creer que lo había ayudado, lo mejor que pudo haber hecho hubiera sido dejarlo allí tirado en el suelo pero tampoco era demasiado cruel como para aquello aunque le faltaba poco como para irse y seguir con sus planes pero allí estaba, viendolo descansar, tomo su bolso al tiempo que miraba la hora en el reloj, llevaba tres horas durmiendo, fácilmente podía marcharse y no verlo hasta empezar con su venganza pero quería tener el gusto de ver la sorpresa en sus ojos antes de irse.

Dio un leve suspiro, lo que le molestaba un poco era que este tuviera un cuadro de tercer grado de anemia, ¿se alegraba?, mentiría si dijera que no, claro que estaba feliz que estuviera enfermo pero eso solo complicaba sus planes porque quería verlo sufrir y por el momento la anemia le iba ganando por mucho, el sonido de un quejido la hizo girar de prisa hacía la cama donde él estaba despertando poco a poco, en menos de una hora tenía que ir donde los gemelos y se estaba tardando un poco, era lo malo de que la convencieran de tener una clase de wushu, artes marciales para su desgracia.

Se levanto con paso elegante caminando hasta el lado derecho de la cama, lo vio un poco pálido, se veía cansado y las leves ojeras que estaban apareciendo debajo de sus ojos se lo confirmo, su cabello estaba desordenado, no sintio absolutamente nada al verlo, solo odio el cual le iba a ayudar a acabar con él de una manera lenta para disfrutarlo, un gemido salio de sus labios y entreabrio un poco los ojos por lo que se aparto para que no la viera en ese momento, lo vio tratar de moverse pero le costaba... estaba disfrutando aquello en toda la extensión de la palabra.

- Ah - se quejo mientras se sentaba sobre la cama con una mano en los labios y otra en la cabeza, la anemia de verdad lo estaba acabando, en cualquier momento estaría llorando pero ahora solo disfrutaba de verlo de esa manera, era maravilloso - Cuanto tiempo escoria - ataco con un tono frío llamando su atención, este giro la cabeza de inmediato hacía la derecha abriendo los ojos al verla, no esperaba menos si era sincera - ¿Escoria? Te ves... cambiada - comento este con una ligera sonrisa que no llego a los ojos los cuales se veían apagados en su totalidad, aquel brillo de orgullo y de más ya no estaba.

- Me da lo mismo lo que pienses de mi Echizen, solo te digo una cosa si piensas que sigo siendo la misma niña estas equivocado... solo quiero una costa de ti y eso es sufrimiento - aseguro ella como si nada al tiempo que sin ninguna consideración lo tomaba del mentón incrustando un poco sus uñas, Ryoma solo la miro, no se quejo por aquello y sinceramente no lo esperaba - Mírame bien Echizen porque pienso acabar contigo - siseo viendo que él solo asentía con la cabeza, como si aquella amenaza no le importara en lo más mínimo y eso estaba lastimandole el orgullo porque tenía demasiado.

- Hazlo - susurro este mientras estiraba su brazo para apretar el botón y así llamar a la enfermera, bien, eso no estaba en sus planes por lo que gruño sujetandolo con fuerza del cabello viendo una expresión de dolor en su rostro, un poco era mejor que nada - ¿No vas a luchar? Me debes mucho Echizen así que como mínimo ten el valor de luchar en la batalla que pienso empezar - le gruño viendo que este con un movimiento ágil la tomaba de la mano para hacerla estamparse de boca contra la cama, lo escucho dar un profundo suspiro mientras ella intentaba soltarse.

- ¿Qué carajos te debo? Eres tú quien me debe todo, me debes más de lo que te imaginas Riuzaky - siseo este y ella se solto de su agarre, no midio sus actos al impactar su puño contra el labio de este que gimio de dolor mientras un hilo de sangre resbalaba por el mentón... le había roto el labio y con gusto lo volvería a hacer - Yo no te debo nada estúpido... absolutamente nada - siseo escuchando como la puerta se abría, se apresuro a tomar su bolso y salio de allí con prisas... su plan comenzaba desde ese momento.

* * *

><p>- ¡Dios Santo! - el grito de la enfermera retumbo en sus oídos mientras veía su labio sangrando, ella de verdad era alguien más, estaba cambiada en extremo, era toda una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, bueno después de todo contaba ya con 25 años y él con 26 años, ya eran adultos los dos, la gente cambia según sabía pero no pensaba que Sakuno fuera de aquella manera, se notaba hasta en la forma de caminar que era alguien más, su cabello no estaba peinado en caireles o las normales trenzas que usaba cuando asistía a la universidad o no, estaba atado en una moño dejando algunos mechones caer por su rostro.<p>

Vestía como una auténtica mujer, aquellos pantalones negros que se adherían a su piel sabía que jamás los hubiera usado pero allí estaba con ellos, el escote de su blusa era un poco atrevido, ella era alguien más, incluso lo había amenazado abiertamente, lo había golpeado por si fuera poco, le tenía un odio, un odio que él creía haber sentido en su momento pero que ahora no sentía en lo absoluto, eso no estaba bien, sintio el alcohol en su herida y gimio, la enfermera solo continuo con su trabajo, bueno no podía quejarse así que tomo el valor que tenía para aguantar que esta lo curara.

- ¿Cómo te lo hiciste? Así no estabas cuando llegaste - acuso esta y él solo tomo un leve suspiro, no podía decirle la verdad así que sonrió lo mejor que pudo para mirarla - Intente levantarme de la cama y termine golpeandome con el suelo - aseguro como si nada y esta solo asintió negando con la cabeza, la vio terminar su trabajo para despedirse con una reverencia, se acomodo en la cama sintiendo la intravenosa en su brazo derecho, dolía como mil infiernos pero era por su bien aunque en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era acabar con su existencia si debía ser sincero.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo te fue? - pregunto su amigo pelirroja que la esperaba dentro del auto que en esos momentos comenzaba a moverse con dirección hacía la academia de los gemelos - Le rompí el labio de un puñetazo - contesto simplemente y este solo encarno una ceja para después soltar una suave risa que solo la hizo reirse a ella, le había gustado aquello, si llegaba a tener alguna oportunidad sin duda alguna le gustaría golpearlo de nueva cuenta - Anda ya... ¿solo eso sucedio? - sabía muy bien por donde iba su amigo así que solo lo miro de mala manera y este alzo las manos en señal de rendición.<p>

Ryan quería saber si tenía sentimientos hacía este, la clara respuesta era que no, no sentía nada por él y no quería sentirlo, lo odiaba con todo lo que tenía y así planeaba que fuera para siempre, tomo su celular marcando el número de Jia para ver si estaba aún cuidando a los gemelos - ¿Sakuno? - sonrió al reconocer la voz de su amiga, siempre estaba con el pendiente por ellos ya que sabía que su padre aún la estaba buscando así que tenía que tener los ojos bien abiertos para que nada malo les sucediera a sus seres queridos.

- Si, ¿cómo estan los gemelos? - pregunto mientras jugueteaba con el bolso que descansaba en sus piernas - Bien... Lu ha derribado a todos los contrarios pero tenemos un pequeño problema con Lu - encarno una ceja ante aquella respuesta, el gemelo mayor era demasiado bueno en el wushu de hecho era el mejor de su clase así que no entendía que problema tenía con este - ¿Problema? ¿Cuál? - pregunto notando que el auto se detenía en un semáforo, como siempre giro la cabeza en ambas direcciones revisando si alguien los seguía además de las dos camionetas que eran su escolta.

- Un niño mayor molesto a Han... lo llamo niña así que Alan simplemente lo golpeo... le quebro la nariz - rió ante aquello, Alan de verdad que tenía una fijación por su hermano menor Han, lo protegía siempre, se había dado cuenta de que el gemelo mayor siempre que notaba que alguien estaba viendo al pequeño rubio terminaba por tomarlo de la mano o sujetarlo de la cintura para que solo le prestara atención a él, eran medios hermanos después de todo así que estaba bien porque el amor era amor a pesar de que no sabía del todo que sucedía entre ambos pero si ellos eran felices entonces ella iba a ser muy feliz.

- Llegamos en veinte, nos vemos - dicho esto colgo tratando de contener la risa que salio de sus labios, era simplemente que sus hijos siempre le alegraban los días malos... por eso los amaba más que a nada.

* * *

><p>Tomo los medicamentos que su médico le había dado con la clara advertencia de que si no los tomaba entonces iba a ser internado para que siguiera al pie de la letra sus indicaciones, dio media vuelta sin despedirse queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes, odiaba los hospitales a más no poder, todos aquellos recuerdos tormentosos aún estaban allí y dudaba que algún día pudiera olvidarlos de todo, salio del hospital con dirección a la calle en busca de un taxi, la cabeza le punzo un poco así que tomo aire, el recuerdo de Sakuno y sus palabras vaya que le habían hecho efecto.<p>

Seguía sin entender como era que ella lo odiaba o quiza si lo entendía pero prefería no pensar en aquello, detuvo un taxi entrando en la parte trasera tomando un profundo respiro, le dio la dirección de la empresa y este emprendio la marcha, solo quería despejar su mente y trabajar siempre servía así que estaba bien entonces, miro por la ventana del vehículo los autos que pasaban, él siempre había manejado su propio vehículo pero de un tiempo para acá dependía de su chofer, la migraña estaba calando demasiado en su organismo por lo que cerro los ojos dejando su mente en blanco.

Solo se quedo con la idea de la venganza de Sakuno en mente, si ella la quería que lo hiciera, no iba a defenderse... no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Bajo del auto caminando hasta la entrada del salón donde practicaban artes marciales y miro a Alan sosteniendo la mano de Han que lucía sonrojado mientras se mordía un poco el labio, sus amores eran sin duda alguna una hermosura - ¡Mami! - giro la cabeza mirando a Lu que corrio donde ella para abrazarla con fuerza, lo sostuvo en sus brazos para cargarlo y comenzar a caminar con este hacía donde Jia se encontraba con los niños, bajo al cobrizo para sostener en sus brazos al menor de sus hijos, a Seiichi quien abrio con ternura sus ojitos para que una sonrisa se instalar en sus labiecitos, acaricio su nariz con la suya y beso su frente con cariño y amor.<p>

- ¡Ya! ¿Por qué a mi no me haces así? - pregunto con un mohín Lu causando risas de parte de los demás incluso de las otras mamás, se coloco en cuclillas tomando el mentón de su hijo para que lo mirara, beso su mejilla viendo que se sonrojaba pero sonreía ante aquella acción - ¿Así? - este asintió efusivamente mientras miraba como Alan rodaba los ojos negando con la cabeza, le indico que fuera a su encuentro y así lo hizo pero arrastrando al rubio pequeño que solo sonreía con calma... sus hijos eran de diferentes padres pero sabía que entre ellos se iban a llevar de maravilla, lo sabía muy bien.

- Explicación - pidio con una ceja encarnada y este solo encarno una ceja mientras alzaba la cabeza viendola con seguridad, ese gesto era tan de Ryoma que le helo por unos momentos la piel, era idéntico a su padre - Ha molestado a Han, no pensaba quedarme cruzado de brazos mamá - aseguro este como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, si eso sucedía cada vez que alguien molestara al rubio entonces iban a haber enormes problemas, la idea de que Ryoma ayudara en su educación no le parecio demasiado loca en esos momentos porque hasta ella sabía que en algún momento Alan iba a ser quien más necesitara de su padre al parecerse demasiado a este.

- Además unos niños se han burlado de nosotros porque dicen que no parecemos hermanos y porque no tenemos papá - arremetio Lu con los ojos vidriosos, aquel gesto le rompio el corazón aunque no lo demostro, le sonrió a los niños con una calma que no sentía en lo absoluto - No presten atención, siempre se los digo... con respecto a lo de la nariz quebrada estas castigado Alan - le señalo a su hijo quien solo bajo la mirada por unos segundos para después alzarla, la mirada de altiveza de Ryoma estaba allí... frente a ella estaba una mini copia de su primer amor.

- ¿Por qué estoy castigado? Esta bien que tenga cuatro años pero no soy tan tonto como para pasar por alto que insulten a mi hermano, lo golpeé porque se lo merecía así de fácil así que se tan amable de decirme la razón del porque me castigas - si, era idéntico a Ryoma y temía por ello, de verdad que si, si era tan parecido a su padre sabía como iba a terminar aquella discusion - Porque golpeaste a un niño Alan, así de fácil y cuida como me estas hablando que soy tu madre - arremetio con una mueca de enfado, su hijo peliverde la miro girando un poco la cabeza en señal de estar conteniendose para no decir algo indebido.

- Bien... me parece perfecto madre - y dicho esto tomo la mano de Han para arrastrarlo hasta los casilleros para cambiarse, tenía cuatro años pero su hijo era demasiado inteligente para su edad, mucho más maduro que cualquier otro - Tranquila mami, se le pasara... lo siento aquí - aseguro Lu tocando su pecho y ella asintió no tan convencida pero era lo mejor por el momento... solo esperaba que aquello no se repitiera porque entonces si que iban a tener serios problemas.

* * *

><p>Abrio la puerta de su oficina con cuidado, se sentía demasiado cansado en esos momentos, la cabeza le estaba punzando por lo que se apresuro a ir por un vaso de agua cuando su puerta se abrio llamando su atención por completo, miro perplejo a Sakuno que estaba allí, penso que era un espejismo así que intento pellizcarse - Soy real imbécil - vaya que hermoso recibimiento le daba como siempre, de verdad que era otra, lo más sorprendente de su prescencia allí era que tomo la mano de alguien pequeño detrás de su espalda... se quedo boquiabierto al ver a alguien idéntico a él.<p>

- Luego te explico lo que quieras... es uno de tus hijos, es el gemelo mayor, Alan necesita de verdad una figura paterna, mis planes nunca fueron que los conocieras pero estoy aquí por tu ayuda, la necesito en verdad - parecía sincera aunque con esa mueca de desagrado no sabía si estaba hablando en serio - ¿H-Hijos? ¿T-Tuvimos hijos? - parecía que no estaba reaccionando bien, no sabía que decir o como reaccionar, de verdad no lo sabía - Luego... Alan es idéntico a ti, necesito que me ayudes con él - miro al niño de cabello peliverde y ojos caoba, su nariz era como la suya, el pequeño lo miraba con curiosidad.

- T-Te ayudare solo con una condición - ella encarno una ceja y asintió de mala manera, tomo un poco de aire tratando de calmarse esperando que ella de verdad aceptara - Quiero conocer a mis hijos Sakuno y para ello necesito que vivan conmigo, tu también - la vio negar de inmediato con la cabeza, ella tenía que aceptar quisiera o no - Maldito seas... bien pero solo es por mis hijos no porque quiera algo de nueva cuenta contigo - paso algunos de sus dedos por el puente de su nariz tomando aire, le costaba demasiado decirle que si y lo entendía de verdad porque él entendía que ambos se habían hecho daño solo que ella no quería darse cuenta.

- Pueden mudarse cuando quieran - aseguro con calma viendo que el niño solo encarnaba una ceja y después sonreía con calma - Hoy mismo, ire por mis hijos así que cuida a Alan, creo que puedes con eso a no ser que seas un completo inútil - siseo y él solo se encogio de hombros como diciendole que le daba lo mismo lo que pensaba de él aunque era más que obvio que no era así - Ve con cuidado cariño - pidio con un tono suave, Sakuno se giro hacía el niño que le sonrió - Espera afuera, mami sale en cinco minutos - este asintió para salir cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

Esperaba de todo de verdad menos que ella acortara la distancia entre ambos para sujetarlo con ambas manos por el cuello propinandole una patada en "donde más le duele a los hombres" - Escuchame muy bien malnacido, entre tu y yo no va a haber nada nunca más así que aleja esas ideas tuyas, que te quede claro que te odio así que hago esto solo por mis hijos... no por ti - aseguro mientras daba media vuelta, él sabía que no lo hacía por él pero no creía que era necesario que le dijera algo como aquello pero no pensaba decir nada por el momento.

- Como tu quieras - señalo en un tono frío viendo como ella se acomoda el cabello para dar media vuelta... si Sakuno quería guerra no iba a ser él quien se la negara en lo absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	13. Capítulo IX

**N/A**

**Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo, solo me queda decirles que lo siento mucho de verdad y que vengo con nuevos proyectos, después de pasar por un tratamiento duro y una casi operación puedo decir que agradezco a Dios por que mi salud haya mejorado. No hay excusa pero les pido perdón de verdad, solo quiero que esten enteradas de que no dejare de escribir, teng una nueva oportunidad y hare lo que más amo; escribir. Gracias por la espera. Gracias a todas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<strong>

**Capítulo IX**

- Entonces... ¿tú eres mi padre? - pregunto el pequeño niño peliverde mirandolo con curiosidad aunque noto de inmediato aquel brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, era exactamente igual a él cuando era un niño, se podía decir que era como una mini copia de él cuando era pequeño y esa era toda una sorpresa - Si... soy tu padre, ¿cuántos hermanos tienes Alan? - decidio llamarlo por su nombre y al ver que a este no le molestaba sintio un poco de alivio pero no lo demostro del todo aunque la sonrisa de burla de su hijo le hizo saber que él si se había dado cuenta de aquello, eran demasiado idénticos en realidad.

- Tengo un hermano gemelo de nombre Lu, nosotros somos tus hijos, mamá tuvo a Han con otro papá y finalmente tienes a Seiichi que es hijo de alguien más igualmente... si quieres que mamá te vuelva a querer entonces asegurate de amarnos a todos por igual - sentencio con voz pausada el pequeño niño que se cruzo de brazos, no entendía porque le decía aquello, seguramente era porque se parecían demasiado que al menos lo entendía un poco o eran imaginaciones suyas, sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza viendo que este se acercaba para hacerle una seña con el dedo de que se inclinara y así lo hizo.

- Te dire otro secreto a cambio de que le pidas a alguien que le prepare a Han un pay de fresa - había descubierto algo en el tiempo que llevaba con su pequeño hijo, quería mucho a su hermano Han, tenía un brillo cuando hablaba de este - Acepto - este camino hasta su escritorio rodeando el mismo para tomar asiento en su silla, lo vio con una sonrisa traviesa y se inclino para apoyarse sobre la superficie de caoba, sin duda alguna su hijo era demasiado especial, no dudaba que en unos años más estuviera allí sentado dirigiendo las empresas, sin duda alguna iba a ser un genio, justo como su madre y él lo eran.

Este solto una suave risa mientras jugaba con sus pies, calculaba que tenía cuatro años en ese momento - A Han puedes enseñarle a leer, aún no puede del todo y es frustrante para él por lo que te amará siempre si lo haces hoy en la noche, a Lu le encanta jugar futbol así que asegurate de jugar con él todas las tardes de esa manera te amará, a Seiichi solo tienes que cuidarlo porque es un bebé, bueno no tanto porque tiene un año pero tienes que traerlo contigo a dormir y con mamá, me encargare de que mis hermanos te amen y cooperen para que mami sea feliz contigo - aseguro este alzando la manita en señal de juramento.

Una sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, una sonrisa sincera, su hijo de verdad era un ángel - ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? - pregunto tomando asiento en uno de los sófas de su oficina llevandose una mano a los labios, tenía unas inmensas ganas de vomitar pero lo mejor era no vomitar tanto si quería que el tratamiento funcionara y eso era lo que deseaba porque necesitaba estar fuerte para lo que venía - Quiero algo a cambio - sentencio su hijo, para ser un niño de cuatro años en verdad que tenía demasiada inteligencia, asintió no muy seguro de lo que le iba a pedir aunque esperara que fueran jugutes o algo así.

- Mamá dira que no pero quiero que te asegures de que tenga una habitación junto con Han - bien eso ya le estaba dando un poco de miedo, aunque comprendía que eran medios hermanos pero aunque no estuviera enterado de ello los iba a amar como si fueran sus hijos eso lo tenía muy en claro - Por supuesto - este asintió feliz mientras movía sus manitas de un lado a otro, allí estaba el niño normal que sería, sonrió como niño pequeño él también, al menos tenía un aliado y eso estaba bien porque de alguna forma hacía las cosas más llevaderas con Sakuno o mejor dicho las haría... al menos por el momento todo iba bien. 

* * *

><p>- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! - pregunto su amiga pelirroja moviendo las manos de un lado a otro mientras el personal de mudanza se encargaba de llevar todo con increíble velocidad a los camiones, solo lo necesario puesto que los muebles no eran necesarios, bueno al menos unos si y otros no, miro a Jia con una ligera sonrisa, ella lo hacía por los niños pero al mismo tiempo porque quería estar cerca del enemigo en esos momentos - Solo nos mudaremos Jia, no exageres - le sentencio a su amiga que la miro con una ceja encarnada y con los labios fruncidos, eso no estaba bien en definitiva porque sabía lo que vendría.<p>

- Entiendo lo de mudarnos pero no entiendo lo de ir a la casa del enemigo - aseguro Ryan con una mueca de disgusto, sabía que eso iba a terminar mal sino les explicaba lo que planeaba por lo que solto un suspiro mientras los señalaba a los dos - En parte es por los niños... en parte es porque desde allí tendre acceso a documentos que necesito para acabar con las empresas de mis padres y la de él - aseguro calmadamente viendo que ellos se miraban entre si y solo suspiraban resignados, al menos entendían que era de vital importancia entrar a esa casa, Jia asintió mientras salía de la cocina en busca de su hijo.

Miro a su amigo el pelirrojo que solo camino hasta donde ella para colocar una mano sobre su hombro, sabía que le iba a decir algo que iba a mover su mundo - Entiendo que quieras tu venganza pero piensa un poco en tus hijos primero, si se encariñan con él estarás en problemas... los niños no necesitan ver personalmente lo que harás - sentencio este dando media vuelta encaminandose hacía el auto con su esposa, ella solo ladeo la cabeza mientras colocaba ambas manos en la cintura, por razones como esas odiaba los consejos, solto un suspiro resignada para caminar hacía el auto, era momento de empezar en serio.

Abordo el auto que emprendio la marcha, Han estaba dormido sobre Ryan y a Seiichi lo cargaba Jia mientras que Lu estaba sentado en sus piernas jugando con alguna especie de videojuego, tomo su celular con una sonrisa, marco el número y espero a que contestaran - Haz el primer movimiento... compra la mitad de las acciones de la empresa de Momo, asegurate de comprar la mitad de las de Ryoma - y dicho esto colgo con una sonrisa encantadora, Jia la miro con una sonrisa enorme mientras que Ryan la miraba con desaprobación pero no dijo nada, absolutamente nada, se mordio el labio y solo miro por la ventana.

Su venganza tenía que hacerse si o si, era lo mínimo que él podía pagar por todo el daño que le había hecho... al menos de eso estaba muy segura.

* * *

><p>Estaciono el auto en la mansión apresurandose para bajar, abrio la puerta del lado de su hijo para ayudarlo a bajar, sonrió al ver que este estiraba su manita con calma, la tomo para bajarlo y comenzar a andar hacía la mansión, Sakuno había sido amable al mandarle un mensaje diciendole que estarían en la mansión, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a quienes se refería pero le daba lo mismo porque solo quería pasar tiempo con sus hijos y eso no era malo, al menos así lo veía, abrio la puerta de la mansión cuando vio que en su sala además de ella estaban dos pelirrojos, ella cargaba a un bebé y él estaba a su lado.<p>

Además de que al frente de los mismos había dos personitas que se sujetaban entre si, la otra personita estaba detrás de las piernas de la cobriza - ¡Alan! - un rubiecito de ojos azules corrio donde su hijo que le sonrió con calma, supuso que ese era el famoso Han, este se abrazo con fuerza a su hijo que solto su mano para acariciar su espalda - Tranquilo Han... estuve un tiempo con papá - miro la reacción de Sakuno y noto que ella se tensaba, era más que obvio considerando que no quería que los conociera, le agrado mucho aquella reacción porque ella sabía que sus hijos si lo iban a querer por mucho que no le gustara la idea.

- Él es Lu, mi gemelo menor - señalo al niño cobrizo de ojos gatunos que le sonrió un poco, bueno aún no estaban en confianza después del todo, le sonrió con ternura viendo que este reía un poco, la personita de cabello morado y destellos cobrizos además de ojos lilas le sonrió un poco, ese suponía que era el más pequeño llamado Seiichi, vaya que había tenido hijos pero estaba bien porque quería una familia grande, siempre la había deseado y ahora la tenía - Dormimos en habitaciones separadas, arregle la de los niños, cada quien dormira en su habitación - Alan lo medio golpeo en la rodilla para que reaccionara.

Después le mando una mirada a su gemelo que asintió un poco, este se giro para ver a Sakuno - Pero mami yo quiero dormir contigo y con papá - se mordio el labio al ver la cara de espanto de la cobriza, era normal porque suponía que nunca había esperado algo como aquello y es que no era tan grave porque no pensaba tocarla, ni siquiera la iba a ver, ella no lo amaba y él no deseaba un amor unilateral - C-Cariño tu padre y yo no podemos dormir juntos - aseguro hablandole con calma al niño que encarno una ceja - Si puedes, los tíos duermen juntos, no dormire sino es con ustedes y con Seiichi - sentencio este cruzandose de brazos.

Estaba descontenta por lo que podía ver lo que lo hizo sonreir, ellos en verdad se estaban esforzando por él - No es no Lu - contesto subiendo un poco el tono de voz, se mordio el labio desviando la mirada, era más que obvio que no iba a aceptar - Bien, entonces yo dormire con mi papá y con Seiichi... tu duerme sola Sakuno - señalo este mientras tomaba a su hermano de la mano para arrastrarlo hasta donde se encontraba sujetando su mano, se sorprendio por aquello más no dijo nada, si era lo que su hijo quería entonces era lo que iba a tener, ella lo miro furiosa más no dijo nada, después de todo no era su culpa.

- Yo dormire en la misma habitación que Han - aseguro Alan sujetando la mano de su hermano pequeño que asintió con la vista baja - No, cada quien dormira donde he dicho - sentencio ella y él solo solto un suave suspiro negando con la cabeza, eso no estaba caminando bien y lo mejor era detenerlo antes de que algo más sucediera - Sakuno esta bien que quieras que aprendan a respetar las reglas pero por una vez necesitas decirles que si... dormirán como quieran y punto, no puedes obligarlos siempre - aseguro este sonriendole a los pequeños niños que lo miraron con ojos esperanzados y eso si que le gusto mucho.

- Son mis hijos así que harán lo que yo diga - sentencio ella subiendo el tono de voz, estaba más que enojada por lo que solo desvio un poco la mirada tomando aire - Escucha, son mis hijos también, quieres mi ayuda así que se hará lo que he dicho y punto... niños suban a sus habitaciones, si necesitan algo solo diganlo - los niños asintieron con la cabeza para encaminarse hacía las escaleras, esa era su manera de ayudar a Sakuno, ya le daba lo mismo si ella quería guerra porque sus hijos eran más importantes en esos momentos y siempre iba a ser así le gustara a ella o no. 

* * *

><p>Escucho las risas de Alan con Han que se habían quedado en una sola habitación mientras que Seiichi reía un poco con Lu que estaba sentado sobre la cama de Ryoma, eso no debería de ser así, en ningún momento había planeado aquello y eso la estaba sacando de quicio por no decir algo peor, bajo las escaleras dispuesta a enfrentarlo cuando escucho gritos en el despacho, al parecer la noticia ya le había llegado, sonrió ante aquello, a penas comenzaba su venganza, él había ganado la pelea con sus hijos pues bien porque no ganaría la pelea de sus empresas y eso era mucho mejor.<p>

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste tomar aquella decisión sin consultarme?! ¡Yo hice esa empresa, la forme yo con la ayuda de Esteban! ¡El consejo no podía hacerlo! ¡Pues entonces vete al diablo! - estaba más que furioso y eso la hizo sonreir enormemente, abrio la puerta de su despacho viendo que estaba de espalda a ella respirando con dificultad - Hay niños en la casa, baja el tono - sentencio viendo que él daba media vuelta, tenía los ojos llorosos y estaba respirando con dificultad, la miro para después simplemente encaminarse hacía la salida - ¡Yura! - le grito a alguien, quiza una mucama pero le daba lo mismo.

- ¿Llamaba señor? - escucho una voz dulce pero le dio lo mismo, él le daba lo mismo igualmente - Trae mis pastillas y llama al médico... no me siento muy bien - pidio y esta solo salio corriendo, lo vio salir del despacho para encaminarse hacía la sala por lo que lo siguio, lo vio recostarse en uno de los sófas con una mano en el rostro - ¿Problemas con tu empresa? Acepta que puedes perderla, no se mucho de eso pero si el consejo toma decisiones es porque estan pensando seriamente en despedirte - siseo con un tono de voz frío, este se sento en el sófa y la miro directamente a los ojos, con furia estaba de más.

- No la perdere, incluso si tengo que luchar contra el mundo no lo hare... se lo debo a él, si terminaste de joderme podrías encargarte de que se sirva la comida - señalo mientras se recostaba de nueva cuenta en el sófa, gruño molesta acercandose a este con aires asesinos, esa se la iba a pagar con intereses - ¡Señor, tiene una llamada importante! - se detuvo a medio camino cuando una chica del servicio entro corriendo a la sala, el peliverde le indico que le pasara el teléfono - Es la hermana del señorito Esteban - vio la cara de espanto de este que tomo aire tratando de calmarse... al parecer sus problemas empezaban a penas.

- Hola Mariana... antes que nada lo siento, el consejo tomo la decisión por si solos, tranquila, no pienso dejarlos en la calle... seguiran recibiendo el apoyo de siempre de eso me encargare yo mismo incluso si me quedo en bancarrota, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes... no agradezcas, Esteban fue mi hermano, no llores... por favor no llores, mientras viva no les faltara nada, lo prometo... no llores Mariana... nos vemos pronto - y dicho esto colgó, lo vio levantarse del sófa para pasarse una mano por el cabello mientras aventaba el teléfono, estaba frustrado y ella estaba disfrutando.

- ¿Tu novia? - pregunto y este la miro con furia en los ojos, no contesto sino que simplemente volteo hacía la mucama que esperaba una órden - Llama a mi abogado, contactame en media hora con el banco, necesito hacerle un depósito urgente a Mariana... el niño no puede quedarse sin su tratamiento de cáncer - y eso fue como un balde de agua fría, ella no sabía nada de aquello, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, la mucama se retiro de prisa mientras él se sentaba sobre el sófa tomando aire, eso no estaba en sus planes, lastimar a gente inocente no iba con ella... jamás había querido aquello en serio.

- Es la hermana de Esteban, mi hermano, la empresa le daba fondos para subsistir porque no tienen dinero, de eso me encargaba yo cada mes, la empresa fue adquirida hoy por un socio mayoritario que desplazo mis órdenes sin consultarme, el niño en cuestión es el hijo de Esteban, tiene cáncer y tiene una hermana que tiene leucemia, tiene dos hijos por los que yo veía pero venga... a ti eso no te importa porque sin duda alguna eres una mala persona así que espero que estes feliz con tu maldita venganza - y dicho esto se levanto encaminandose de vuelta hacía su despacho dejandola allí sintiendose culpable por completo.

Ella no había querido aquello, sin embargo, iba a tener su venganza costara lo que costara e iba en serio. 

* * *

><p>- Creí haberte dicho que evitaras situaciones de estrés - señalo su médico y él solo bufo, eso no era su culpa sino la culpa de la mujer con la que vivía - Lo siento... estare lejos de situaciones de estrés o al menos lo intentare - aseguro viendo que este asentía para dejarle nuevas medicinas, odiaba las mismas pero si era por su salud entonces no podía quejarse de aquello, Sakuno de verdad había cambiado, ella en verdad no era más una niña sino una persona por completo mala, ni siquiera le importaba una familia buena solo quería su estúpida venganza antes que nada.<p>

El sonido de su puerta llamo su atención - Adelante - visualizo a su abogado que le sonrió con calma, si seguía así iba a terminar en la calle gracias a ella porque solo subsistía de la empresa de la que ahora era socio minoritario, maldijo el día en que acepto formar un consejo como alto mando pero ya nada podía hacer, lamentarse no servía de nada en lo absoluto - Buenas tardes - saludo este y él inclino la cabeza, su médico comenzo a tomar sus cosas para guardarlas en su maletín - Nos vemos en una semana, tengan buena tarde - y dicho esto se despidio para salir de su depacho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sabía que quería decir aquella sonrisa, estaba alegre de que una mujer viviera con él, si solo supiera que esa mujer quería su cabeza a cualquier precio dejaría de sonreir así - Tus cuentas estan tocando el límite Ryoma, me temo que no puedes costear ambos tratamientos más la pensión que obtenía la hermana de Esteban, lo siento - eso era lo que más temía pero no podía hacer nada o mejor dicho no por parte de la empresa, lo haría por fuera, la ayuda de su padre quedaba descartada por completo, no iba a ir con él, tendría que conseguir otro trabajo cuanto antes.

- No te preocupes... me encargare de otra manera, gracias - su abogado sonrió con tristeza para levantarse y salir con paso calmado, la realidad lo golpeo por completo por lo que sin pensar se coloco de pie y salio de su despacho, camino hasta la cocina y la vio hablando con las mucamas, quería gritarle, quería decirle tantas cosas pero sabía que si lo hacía eso iba a terminar de mal en peor por lo que solo tomo aire - ¿Estás feliz? Oficialmente me acabas de dejar en bancarrota así que espero contribuyas a la casa con dinero - dio media vuelta después de decir esto, no importaba si se quedaba en la quiebra porque iba a ayudar a la familia de Esteban.

Se encamino hacía la salida de la cocina, necesitaba un descanso seriamente, la cabeza le punzaba demasiado y necesitaba recostarse cuanto antes... Sakuno iba ganando pero solo porque lo había tomado desprevenido porque por supuesto que se la iba a devolver... un momento, no, no iba a hacer nada en contra de ella, si ella quería su venganza pues entonces que la llevara a cabo porque él no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba harto en esos momentos y no quería empezar una guerra... definitivamente no. 

* * *

><p>¿Papá no comera con nosotros? - la pregunta de Lu la tomo por sorpresa, giro el rostro viendo que todos los niños veían por las escaleras esperando a que bajara Ryoma y ella de verdad quería salir corriendo de allí cuanto antes - Ryoma-sama no se encuentra bien pequeños... esta durmiendo un poco, las medicinas que le recetaron son muy fuertes - conetsto la cocinera con una amable sonrisa, ella suponía que se refería a su anemia pero aún así tenía que comer algo pero le daba lo mismo su salud, ya estaba grande como para saber que tenía que seguir al pie las indicaciones de su médico, no era un niño.<p>

- ¿Está enfermo? ¿Papá está enfermo? - pregunto Alan a la cocinera que asintió, ella tan solo se llevo a la boca un poco de carne, nada le iba a arruinar la comida, excepto el hecho de que Alan tomo su plato al igual que Han, miro a Lu que hacía lo mismo, Seiichi en sus pequeñas manitas tomo un vaso de jugo, se encaminaron hacía las escaleras con pasos calmados, eso no le estaba gustando nada en lo absoluto - Los niños no tienen maldad alguna así que no le busques por donde no hay - señalo Ryan y ella solo lo miro de mala manera pero no dijo nada, sino que siguio comiendo con calma o al menos intentando hacerlo.

Al final no lo logro por lo que se levanto encaminandose hacía las escaleras, subio de prisa corriendo hacía la habitación de Ryoma y entonces fue su turno de quedarse en blanco, él estaba en la cama sentado, se veía pálido, la anemia le estaba ganando terreno cada vez más, del lado derecho de la cama se encontraba Lu jugueteando con sus piecitos al tiempo que extendía hacía su padre un pedazo de verdura, Han estaba sentado en frente de Ryoma quien tenía las piernas abiertas con Seiichi allí quien jugaba con las figuras de su corbata mientras que el rubiecito jugaba con la comida para después extender con sus manitas fruta.

Alan tan solo le extendio su plato por completo al peliverde que le alboroto el cabello, eso no estaba bien, no estaba en sus planes en lo absoluto, no podía ser verdad... Ryoma alzo la mirada y le sonrió ligeramente, ¿cómo podía sonreirle después de dejarlo en bancarrota?, o era muy tonto o ella una muy mala persona pero sabía que era la segunda... tenía que darse prisa con su venganza para alejar a sus hijos de él cuanto antes, eso era lo importante o al menos así debía ser pero ya no sabía que creer... por primera vez estaba confundida, demasiado confundida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Lamento la demora de verdad.**


	14. Capítulo X

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<strong>

**Capítulo X**

- Coman con cuidado o de lo contrario les dolera el estómago - les señalo a los pequeños que comían helado entre risas y pequeñas palabras que solo ellos dos entendían - Que mis hijos te quieran no cambia nada - siseo ella mirandolo fijamente, había remarcado la palabra "mis", sin embargo, no le iba a arruinar la pequeña felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, estaba simplemente cansado así que tan solo paso de ella como si nada escuchando un gruñido de su parte, tenía algunos pendientes que hacer antes de dormir, eran tan solo las nueve de la noche, una vez terminara volvería a la cama para descansar.

- Te estoy hablando - ¿es qué no se cansaba?, si ella quería su estúpida venganza que simplemente la llevara a cabo y punto, giro con calma para encontrarse con aquellos ojos que lo habían cautivado desde que la hubiera conocido - No vas a arruinar mi felicidad Sakuno, si quieres tu venganza tan solo hazla y punto pero a nuestros hijos no los va a meter en esto - le setencio a cambio mientras giraba de nueva cuenta y seguía con su paso, ella ya no dijo nada, en parte lo agradecía, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, lo tomo y miro el número de su médico - ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto un poco alarmado.

La verdad era que sentía miedo de lo que pudieran decir los exámenes de sangre con respecto a su anemia - No algo grave así que no te alarmes, sin embargo, necesito verte mañana para tomar medidas drásticas, una cita a las nueve de la mañana, ¿te parece? - sabía que si decía que no le esperaba un sermón además de que sería por el bien de sus hijos, era por ellos por lo que debería de colocar su mejor esfuerzo en su tratamiento si quería vivir más - Allí estare, nos vemos - dicho esto colgó para caminar con dirección hacía su despacho cuando noto la mirada de la pareja que había llegado con la cobriza.

- ¿Necesitas algo o... tienes alguna queja de mí hospitalidad? - pregunto con calma viendo que este tan solo negaba con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa ligera se formaba en sus labios - En lo absoluto, es solo que me parece... que si quieres un futuro con ellos debes de estar bien de salud pero noto que en tu mirada no hay determinación - aquello lo sorprendio por completo, tomo un profundo suspiro, bien podía continuar con su camino o fingir que no había escuchado - Hay determinación solo que... no me brillan los ojos, igual que a ella - contesto como si nada siguiendo con su camino, necesitaba distraerse un poco.

Cerro la puerta detrás de si intentando calmarse, camino hasta su escritorio tomando algunos documentos, sus funciones iban a seguir siendo las mismas en la empresa aunque personalmente no le gustaba demasiado la idea de recibir órdenes de Sakuno pero no podía quejarse... daría su mejor esfuerzo o al menos lo intentaría. 

* * *

><p>- Basta ya Alan... ¡deja de comportarte de esa manera! - alzo la voz presa de la desesperación, es que simplemente no entendía la necedad de su hijo de querer dormir con Han, sabía que eran solo niños, lo sabía pero le entraba el miedo de que sus hijos sufrieran siendo tan solo niños ante lo que diría la gente, era INCESTO, así de sencillo, muchos los verían con asco y ella no lo deseaba - Baja la voz... son niños - ladeo la cabeza viendo al peliverde que parecía cansado, tenía en la mano un vaso de leche y la otra se paseaba por su cabello despeinandolo un poco, se veía cansado pero aún tenía ese aire... encantador.<p>

- No te metas donde no te llaman... vamos - tironeo del brazo del pequeño niño peliverde que intento zafarse, la mano de Ryoma la hizo soltar al niño para colocarlo detrás de su cuerpo, parecía furioso - Es un niño, si quiere dormir con su hermano que lo haga, deja de ser tan controladora - él no entendía en lo absoluto el miedo que tenía de que sus niños sufrieran, intento acercarse al niño pero su ex pareja le mando una mirada para que dejara en paz al pequeño niño - Ve a la habitación ahora - le siseo y ella frustrada dio media vuelta azotando la puerta para caminar a la habitación, estaba cansada, era demasiado.

Había sido demasiado para ella lo sucedido en tan solo un día, el tenerlo cerca de nuevo, el saber que se estaba llevando bien con sus hijos, no podía más, la estaba sobrepasando por mucho - Se puede saber, ¿qué diablos te sucede?, es solo un niño, si quiere dormir con su hermano que lo haga... ¿qué sucede contigo? - se llevo las manos al cabello alborotandolo un poco dando un gran suspiro - No te metas... son mis hijos, mantente lejos de mis decisiones - escucho un golpe por lo que viro la mirada y observo su puño en la pared, estaba furioso, siempre fruncía de esa manera el ceño cuando estaba muy furioso.

- Son medios hermanos, no es incesto si es lo que insinúas, basta ya de joderle la vida a un niño, los educaremos bien, cuando sea mayor él mismo tomará sus decisiones porque es su vida no la nuestra... fin del tema, duerme aquí yo dormire en la habitación con los niños, así como estas no quiero a arriesgarme a que tengan una mala imágen tuya - y dicho esto giro el cuerpo para salir cerrando con calma la puerta, ella solo sintio la frustración, la ira de todo, se estaba desquitando con sus propios hijos, era una mala madre... debía salir cuanto antes de esa casa.

* * *

><p>- Ten cuidado Han - le indico al pequeño niño que asintió efusivamente mientras se posicionaba sobre su hermano mayor quien solo reía acariciando su cabello, lo noto entonces, era un amor que solo ellos dos entendían y estaba bien para él, miro la hora en el reloj, las diez en punto - Dormire con mamá así que duerman pero no peleén - les indico a los niños que asintieron con sonrisas tiernas en sus pequeños rostros, eran un amor definitivamente, salio de la habitación cerrandola pero se detuvo para entreabirla y sonreirles a los pequeños que jugaban con las almohadas, se sentía demasiado bien justo allí en ese momento.<p>

- Buenas noches pequeños - los dos le desearon lo mismo con una gran sonrisa y entonces cerro la puerta, camino hasta la habitación donde estaba Lu con Seiichi, abrio la puerta y vio al pequeño niño cobrizo jugueteando con el pequeño ojilila que sostenía en sus manos un enorme oso de peluche - Buenas noches niños - deseo desde la puerta, Lu se levanto y corrio a sus brazos lo que le arranco una sonrisa, tenía los ojos brillantes - ¿Mañana me enseñaras a jugar futbol? - pregunto y tan solo asintió sonriendo, si era lo que quería daría entonces su mejor esfuerzo... porque ellos lo valían por mucho.

- Descansa papi - le alboroto el cabello a Lu para cerrar la puerta, camino hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Sakuno, abrio la puerta sin tocar y entonces fue como lo pensó... sentada en medio de la cama cubierta por las sábanas de satín, abrazada a sus rodillas temblando ligeramente, justo como la niña que una vez fue - No eres una mala madre... gritarle por esa razón demuestra que te preocupas por él, Alan no esta enojado o algo - le indico llamando su atención, sus hermosos ojos caoba se posaron en él mordiendose el labio con fuerza para sollozar levemente asintiendo un poco, sabía lo que necesitaba.

Camino hasta la cama para subirse sobre la misma teniendo cuidado, se quedo justo delante de ella y la tomo del mentón, en un movimiento algo hosco ella aparto su mano, aquello le dolio por mucho que no fuera a admitirlo, ansiaba tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor pero ella no lo deseaba en lo absoluto, parecía asqueada de su prescencia - Esto no cambia nada - y ahí estaba de nuevo su defensa, el maldito caparazón que estaba deteniendo una reconciliación o al menos el intento de una - ¿Por qué te empeñas en hacernos esto? - pregunto en voz baja sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al hacer aquella pregunta.

- ¿Hacernos? No hay un nosotros, no te ilusiones Echizen... baje un poco la guardia por los niños no por ti, no te amo y jamás lo hare de nuevo - había tanta determinación en su voz que lo hizo temblar, asintió con la cabeza ante aquello para sentarse en la cama, paso el dorso de su mano por su frente intentando calmarse un poco, gateo un poco hasta bajar de nuevo y acomodarse las pantuflas para mirar la puerta - No vuelvas a gritarle a los niños, respeta sus decisiones - se levanto de la cama y camino hasta la puerta en completo silencio... él sabía lo que eso significaba.

* * *

><p>El díntel se estrello contra la madera, la verdad había sido pronunciada en silencio, se mordio el labio acomodandose en la cama intentado dormir un poco, él se había marchado hace más de una hora - ¡El auto, de prisa! - aquel grito proveniente de los pasillos la hizo levantarse de golpe de la cama, corrio hasta abrir la puerta y vio a Ryoma pasar cerca de su lado acomodandose la bata y las pantuflas, los niños no se habían despertado gracias al cielo, salio para encontrarse con un poco de alboroto en la sala, bajo de prisa las escaleras - ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto llamando su atención y entonces el mundo se hundio...<p>

Tenía los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas retenidas, sin embargo, se encontraban rojos, temblaba un poco - ¡Felicidades, estas destruyendo mi vida sin importarte a quien te llevas en el camino! ¡La familia de Esteban... su hermana acaba de aventarse a un maldito río con los niños porque teme que no la ayude más! ¡¿Era lo que querías?! ¡Lo estas logrando, me estas acabando... estas terminando por joderme la vida! ¡Felicitemos a Riuzaky Sakuno por esto...! ¡Oficialmente no soy nada gracias a ti! - le grito rabioso dando media vuelta saliendo de allí para segundos después escuchar el sonido del auto en marcha.

Su respiración estaba agitada después de aquello, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, retrocedio un poco después de darse cuenta de que se había quedado de pie como una tonta, era su venganza y la iba a llevar a cabo sin importarle nada, esa era su meta, no importarle nada más que su venganza, no debía de sentirse culpable si algo malo le pasaba a la familia del tal Esteban, su hermana había sido quien tomo la decisión no ella, no ella, subio de prisa las escaleras ignorando las miradas de los empleados para encerrarse en su habitación como una niña asustada... quiza lo estaba. 

* * *

><p>- Tienes que ir a casa, ellos estan fuera de peligro, su hermana no sera procesada - aquellas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, su abogado se estaba encargando de todo, el auto se detuvo en la mansión y bajo sintiendose demasiado cansado, la cabeza le daba vueltas, le punzaba un poco, su doctor lo iba a matar pero había sido un asunto de vital importancia, miro la hora en su reloj, diez de la mañana, necesitaba dormir un poco - Los niños estan en el colegio, la señora esta desayunando - asintió ante lo dicho por su mayordomo comenzando a caminar hacía su despacho, el trabajo era primero.<p>

Entro al comedor viendola a ella, estaba tan calmada, incluso después de lo que había dicho estaba calmada - ¿No desayunas? Te ves pálido - le indico ella como si nada malo hubiera pasado, paso de largo pero antes de entrar al pasillo que lo dirigía hacía su despacho se detuvo y regreso sobre sus pasos hasta detenerse a su lado, no la miro - Oficialmente renuncié a tu empresa así que no tengo dinero pero en vista de que vives en esta casa espero la mantengas a flote - le espeto, esperaba de todo menos que ella riera como si estuviera loco para después levantarse de la silla y colocarse delante de él con calma.

Su mirada parecía tranquila - Tú ofreciste que viniera, soy tu invitada y no somos nada, mantendre a flote a mis hijos y a mis amigos, lo demás es tuyo cariño así que mantenlo a flote tú solo - añadio ella con seguridad, bueno, ya no esperaba nada de ella, sinceramente había cambiado mucho, le dolía ver en que se había convertido, ella decía que era su culpa... por no haber creído en ella, sin embargo, ¿quién era la persona que parecía más dolida?, la respuesta era fácil, era ella porque no lo superaba, se negaba a hacerlo y por eso quería venganza, no quería seguir a pesar de que creía que era justicia, no lo era.

- Me parece bien Riuzaky... me parece bien - aseguro con una sonrisa llena de calma, lo que provoco una ceja encarnada de su parte - Esperaba que gritaras o algo... - comento ella de la nada, aquello solo le provoco una ligera carcajada negando con la cabeza - No, no lo hare... provecho - giro el cuerpo caminando hacía su habitación, necesitaba una pequeña siesta, solo eso y se pondría a buscar un trabajo para mantener la mansión a flote, no la iba a perder... no lo iba a hacer porque después de todo la había comprado antes de lo sucedido ese día en la universidad para vivir con ella ahí, para crear una familia.

Pero bueno, eran planes después de todo y en eso se quedaban, en planes, subio tranquilamente las escaleras aún riendo un poco... no, no iba a hacer nada ya, estaba destruido tanto físicamente como emocionalmente y ya no soportaba algo más... ya no.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y esa cara? - giro la cabeza viendo a Ryan que parecía contento por algo, ella solo se encogio de hombros restandole importancia al asunto aunque no lo estaba, tenía que enojarse, gritar pero no lo hizo - ¡Ryoma-sama! - el grito se escucho en toda la mansión o al menos eso le parecio, corrio junto con Ryan hacía la habitación del peliverde, tropezo varias veces con las escaleras pero eso no fue impedimento para subir hasta detenerse delante de esta, el personal ya había llamado a la ambulancia, Ryoma estaba en el suelo desmayado con un poco de sangre escurriendo de sus labios... parecía como muerto.<p>

La sola idea de que algo le sucediera le aterro sin saber porque, no escuchaba, no prestaba atención a la gente que la rodeaba, tan solo su mirada estaba fija en él, en la persona que tanto daño le había hecho... choco con varias personas, ni siquiera recordaba como habían llegado al hospital, empujo a algunos enfermeros intentando que dejaran pasarla pero un doctor negó con la cabeza - No irá a cirugía señorita, tan solo necesitamos estabilizarlo, empezaremos un tratamiento con respecto a su anemia, por el momento tan solo debemos de proveerlo de nutrientes - especifico este alejandose después dejandola allí.

Era como si su cerebro no reaccionara - ¿Estás bien? - le pregunto Jia, ella asintió y medio sonrió un poco, no estaba bien, en lo absoluto - ¿Echizen Ryoma? ¡Busco a Echizen Ryoma! - giro la cabeza viendo a aquella mujer que en su momento los había separado, la prometida del peliverde cuando asistían a la universidad, portaba un anillo de matrimonio y en la mano sujetaba a un pequeño niño pelinegro, estaba desesperada - ¿Para qué lo buscas? - pregunto llamando su atención por completo, era idéntica en apariencia a su amiga pero era una mala persona y lo sabía, esta tan solo la recorrio con la mirada.

En los labios de ella aparecio una triste sonrisa - Así que no mentía... su servicio me llamo, soy la única persona que puede costear estos gastos puesto que esta desempleado - al decir aquello un sudor frío la recorrio, ¿de verdad lo había dejado en bancarrota? - Estoy enterada de que poseé demasiado dinero, no creo que tengas que estar aquí - le espeto subiendo un poco el tono de voz, sus amigos se alarmaron ante aquello, la chica sonrió negando con la cabeza - No sabes nada de él, ¿verdad? - pregunto esta con calma para tan solo morderse el labio en una clara señal de no querer estar en su prescencia.

- No sabes que paga el tratamiento de cáncer del hijo de Esteban, el de leucemia de su hermana, mantiene a sus dos hijos y a su hermana, no sabes que esos gastos son sumas costosas cada mes por los vuelos que toman con los doctores que necesitan, no sabes que desde que su padre se entero de que dejaba la empresa lo despojo de todo el dinero que había ahorrado antes de que tu te marcharas y que empezo de cero, no sabes que su madre murio de envenenamiento y que él costeo su funeral porque su padre no lo hizo... estaba demasiado ocupado con su amante - la pelirroja se detuvo un momento.

- No sabes que el tratamiento de anemia es igual de costoso, que tiene hipotecada dos veces la mansión que compro para vivir allí contigo, no sabes que a pesar de tener miles de deudas no quiere vender el anillo con el que siempre quiso pedirte matrimonio... no sabes nada de él quiza por eso lo odias, quiza por eso buscas venganza y esta bien, él lo sabe, él lo acepto... es tu justicia y él la aceptara porque te ama incluso más que a su vida, si me disculpas... un gran amigo me necesita - sentencio cargando al pequeño niño en sus brazos para comenzar con su camino hacía la sala de urgencias.

Parecía que no respiraba - Sakuno - la tibia mano de Jia se poso en su mejilla... estaba llorando, ella lloraba, no sabía en que momento había comenzado a llorar pero lo estaba haciendo... Riuzaky Sakuno estaba llorando.

* * *

><p>Odiaba la sensación de ahujas en su cuerpo - No te quejes tanto - ladeo la cabeza para ver a Haruka de la mano de su pequeño hijo, le sonrió con alegría aunque no llego a sus ojos, su amiga se levanto una vez la enfermera se retiro para caminar a la cama y sentarse en el borde de la misma jugueteando un poco con el pequeño niño - Pagare tu tratamiento - murmuro y él de inmediato negó con la cabeza, ella ya no tenía tanto dinero, sabía que las cosas con la empresa de Momo tampoco estaban bien - No... no lo hagas, me las arreglare, gracias - Haruka le dedico una mirada de disculpa terminando de asentir.<p>

- La ví, ¿sabes?... ella realmente te odia - ya lo sabía, lo sabía demasiado bien pero había tomado una decisión, dejaría que acabara con él si tanto lo deseaba - Lo sé pero... hablemos de otro tema, necesito un empleo, ¿sabes? - le indico con una sonrisa para después reir un poco, ella le avento algo al regazo y miro un trozo de papel con el nombre de una empresa escrito además de una dirección - Eran amigos de mi padre, me deben un favor, hable con ellos y puedes iniciar el lunes, pagan bien... seras presidente del departamento de finanzas, solo no menciones mi nombre - la miro con un gracias escrito en la cara.

- Gracias Haruka... conocí a mis hijos, son preociosos, los amó demasiado aunque sé que ella quiza se los lleve lejos así que tan solo disfrutare de estos momentos, tome una decisión... me rindó con ella, me rindó con Sakuno... no luchare por conquistarla, ella no me ama... me rindó - su amiga tan solo lo miro con lágrimas en los ojos que no llego a derramar pero él si lloraba, él si estaba llorando... Echizen Ryoma lloraba... después de tantos años el Príncipe de Hielo volvía a llorar... 

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias realmente por las personitas que siguen leyendo mi historia. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a todas.**


	15. Capítulo XI

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<strong>

**Capítulo XI**

Se llevo a los labios la pastilla que tenía que tomar, su médico le estaba haciendo un gran favor al costear de momento su tratamiento con la anemia, en poco tiempo comenzaría a trabajar, la empresa presentada por Haruka había hablado con él y habían dejado en claro que no importaba cuando volviera pero que lo querían, que su talento no podía desperdiciarse así que esperaban por él, tan solo había pedido una semana de descanso de la cual llevaba tres días en los cuales por cierto no la había visto, ni a ella ni a los niños, en cuanto había llegado a casa pensó que ya no estaban pero su servicio se encargo de desmentir aquello.

Estaban con los abuelos de los pequeños aunque él tenía entendido que no se llevaban bien, sin embargo, no era nadie para opinar, se encontraba en cama leyendo algunos documentos o mejor dicho libros de contaduría de la empresa donde laboraría, el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención por lo que alzo la mirada viendo una cabecita de color cobrizo con ojos gatunos quien le sonreía enormemente, su hijo Lu - ¡Papi! - y corrio a la cama saltando sobre ella con efusividad, su risa logro contagiarlo a él por lo que aparto los documentos para reir con el niño que sostenía en sus manos un balón de futbol, tenía que enseñarle a jugar.

- Prometiste que me ensañarías a jugar futbol pero mamá dijo que teníamos que ir con los abuelos aunque... - la puerta se abrio cortando la frase del niño y por ella entraron el resto de sus pequeños que tenían los ojos brillosos excepto Alan quien parecía a punto de querer matar a alguien, chiquito pero con cáracter el niño, justo como él cuando era pequeño - ¿Pasa algo Alan? - pregunto con calma viendo que Seiichi jugaba con Lu entre risas sin gritar, eran una ternura, Han tan solo se subio a la cama acomodandose en su pecho, fue entonces cuando noto que tenía los ojos hinchados, había llorado... su pequeño había llorado.

- ¿Qué sucede Han? - pregunto alarmado porque algo malo pudiera pasarle a sus pequeños, este se mordio el labio y negó con la cabeza enterrandose en su pecho temblando un poco - Ella dijo que si seguía estando demasiado cerca de Han... lo mandaría a él a una escuela en el extranjero - y con tan solo aquellas palabras se levanto hecho una furia, se coloco de prisa las pantuflas para sonreirle a Alan - Cierra la puerta, prometo que Han no se irá - beso sus cabellos y salio de allí escuchando algunas risas provenientes de la sala, ella no iba a hacer sufrir a sus hijos... antes muerto que permitir que les hiciera daño. 

* * *

><p>Estaba mejor, se había dado cuenta de que tenía que colocar a la de ya sus planes de venganza sino quería quedarse más tiempo allí, Ryan reía junto a Jia que la miraba con leve furia puesto que era el centro de las bromas - ¿Se puede saber qué carajos te sucede? ¡Son niños, maldita sea! - giro la cabeza encontrandose con un peliverde que se veía furioso pero más estable, eso era un punto para ella pero con respecto a sus gritos imaginaba que Alan ya le había comunicado que los separaría como siguiera siendo tan pegote con su hermano Han, es que no iba a aceptar que sufrieran, era algo que por mucho que doliera haría.<p>

Los separaría si seguían siendo tan unidos - No pedí tu opinión, son MIS hijos - le espeto con una ligera sonrisa, el ambiente estaba tenso, este solto una suave risa para pasar una mano por sus cabellos - ¿Tanto deseas tú estúpida venganza? ¡Adelante, hazla pero no te atrevas a hacerle daño a ellos! - lo vio buscar en su bata algo con sus manos mientras ella pensaba gritarle pero todas sus palabras murieron cuando este le avento al pecho una cajita que estaba entreabierta... un anillo de bodas, a su mente llego el pensamiento de lo que su ex prometida le había dicho, que no quería deshacerse de ese anillo de compromiso.

El aire se le fue por unos instantes al ver aquel brillo de este, sus amigos estaban aturdidos y ella parecía en blanco - Lo lograste, oficialmente dejare de intentar una maldita reconciliación, porque me di cuenta de que no te amo, no puedo amar a un monstruo que solo quiere venganza por el pasado, dices que te lastimé, si lo hice lo siento pero ten en cuenta que estas lastimando a gente que nada tiene que ver, te desquitas con los niños cuando son criatuas inocentes, no son solo tus hijos sino míos - le sentencio este causando un nudo en la garganta, le había llamado monstruo, a ella, no podía ser cierto pero lo era y... dolía.

- Me llamas monstruo pero tú lo eres más... tú me destruiste la vida Echizen Ryoma - le siseo fríamente dando un paso hacía delante, él tan solo solto una suave risa y negó con la cabeza - Sigo sin creer en lo que te convertiste, ¿en hielo?, te destruí la vida según dices, tu estas haciendo lo mismo conmigo y en el camino te estas llevando a los niños, a nuestros hijos pero eso no te importa, ¿sabes por qué? ¡porque te convertiste en una perra sin corazón! - y el sonido de una bofetada fue lo siguiente que se escucho en la sala, su mano había quedado marcada en la mejilla de este quien tenía la cabeza ladeada pero aún sonreía.

Sus mejillas ardían de la rabia que sentía en ese momento - ¡Y tú eres un hijo de... - no termino cuando este la abofeteo de lleno, ¿la... había golpeado?, él la había golpeado, jamás se lo había esperado - Me propuse dejar de amarte y tratarte como una más, tengo que decirte que lo siento porque ya no eres nada para mí, absolutamente nada, y por esa simple razón puedo ser un cabrón y lo que tú quieras contigo Riuzaky Sakuno... - aquello la tomo por sorpresa y se sentía dolida por ello, jamás la había abofeteado, la mano que tantas veces la había acariciado había llegado en forma de golpe, eso... eso era algo que calo hondo.

No podía salir del shock, al menos no del todo - Intenta separar a los niños y entonces oficialmente habrás caído en un hoyo del que nunca saldrás... oficialmente serás una maldita - le indico este para dar media vuelta y comenzar con su camino pero no, oh no, ella no lo iba a dejar tan fácil... por supuesto que no. 

* * *

><p>La mano le escocía, jamás había sido su intención levantarle la mano pero ya no la conocía, ya no sabía en que se había convertido y en quien era... no era la Sakuno que había conocido en sus días de instituto, no era la mujer que había amado, no era la niña que se sonrojaba con todo, no era la niña a la que había besado y poseído, no era nada ya, pensaba subir las escaleras cuando sintio golpes en la espalda, una niña, eso la definiría, volteo el cuerpo intentando que lo soltara pero recibio una bofetada en la otra mejilla y otra, y otra y otra, un golpe en el hombro, un puñetazo en el otro hombro, más bofetadas en las mejillas.<p>

Tomo sus muñecas intentando que se detuviera pero era obvio que no lo iba a hacer, claro que no, por supuesto que no y él lo sabía por cruel que sonara - ¡Basta ya maldita sea! ¡¿Te dolio, te dolio la maldita verdad?! ¡Vamos, eres otra Sakuno, manten la calma como siempre lo has hecho! ¡Se un maldito cubo de hielo como lo eres y que no te afecten mis palabras porque yo he soportado todo de ti hasta ahora! - le gritoneo para con un movimiento rápido apartarla de su lado sin importarle si estaba siendo cruel, tan solo provoco que cayera al suelo, los amigos de ella se mantenía al margen, quiza se los agradecía un poco.

Desde el suelo lo miro con los ojos llenos de furia, de odio puro, para lástima de ella ya sabía lo que le profesaba y ya no le afectaba tanto como antes, daba gracias al cielo de que los niños estuvieran en la habitación insonora porque de lo contrario escucharían aquello y era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos - Te juro que pagarás por esto - le espeto ella llena de rabia, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios para caminar hasta donde ella, se inclino lo suficiente como para colocar sus manos sobre sus rodillas, le dedico una sonrisa ladina, como las que siempre le dedicaba cuando la molestaba en la escuela.

Ella lo miro con odio puro - ¿Qué me harás? Sea lo que sea me da lo mismo, me has quitado tantas cosas desde que regresaste que te juro que de momento ya no me importa, te estas metiendo con personas que estimo pero no te importan ellas sino yo, tan solo yo, entonces haremos algo Sakuno, ven por mí, hazlo, matáme, destrozame, has lo que quieras conmigo que no pienso oponer resistencia, si es la única manera en la que serás feliz entonces hazlo porque por lo que veo no eres feliz... porque solo quieres una cosa, venganza - le indico con total calma y con una suve risa y es que no estaba a punto de un colapso.

- No es venganza, es justicia hacía ti sobre todo y hacía mis padres, incluso a mi hermano - no se sorprendio sino que tan solo solto una carcajada para llevarse ambas manos al estómago negando con la cabeza - ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Mi familia, mi hermano, en serio? Tú no tienes nada de eso porque lo quieres destruir y alguien que aún llama así a esas personas no quiere venganza ni justicia como tú lo llamas... estás dolida aún, no superas lo que sucedio y no lo harás porque no quieres - le aseguro mientras la señalaba notando que ella lo miraba con más odio, intento levantarse pero él llevo una de sus manos a su hombro.

Evito aquello siendo consciente de que lo iba a golpear - Quita tus sucias manos de mi persona - le espeto y sonrió aún más, quiza era la primera vez que hablaban de todo y no pensaba oponerse... al menos no él. 

* * *

><p>Intento quitar su mano pero la mirada de burla que le dedico la congelo por unos momentos, parecía como un gatito asustado ante el león y eso no podía ser cierto, no podía simplemente porque ella no era así, ella lo iba a destruir y no pensaba ponerse a pensar en todo lo que este le había dicho - Yo no estoy dolida, no tengo nada que superar si lo crees... quiero destruirte, esa es mi única menta y creéme cuando te digo que no descansare hasta verte suplicando piedad, hasta verte llorando - le siseo viendo que este de nueva cuenta se inclinaba sobre su cuerpo para verla directamente a los ojos con un atisbo de burla.<p>

- ¿Llorar? Solo he llorado tres o cuatro veces en mi vida, tres son importantes, la primera cuando ante mis ojos te separaron de mi lado, ese día llore y toda la universidad lo vio, la segunda ocasión fue cuando Haruka perdio a mi bebé, llore hasta quedarme dormido y la tercera, la tercera sucedio hace poco, cuando me di cuenta de que me odiabas, llore mientras pronunciaba que me rendía contigo... pasaste de ser mi mundo a nada y planeo que sea así por mucho más tiempo - aseguro este con una sonrisa llena de superioridad, ella no sabía eso y se lo estaba contando como si estuviera dando el clima, sacandola de quicio.

- ¿Crees qué me importa sino soy nada para ti? Me da lo mismo Echizen porque tú hace mucho dejaste de ser algo para mí, acabare contigo cuando yo quiera así de fácil y sencillo, planeo acabar contigo sin importarme nada - aseguro con determinación y el peliverde solo se encogio de hombros como si le diera lo mismo, ella sabía que no era así, aún lo conocía lo suficiente - Sigue con tu venganza Sakuno pero a los niños dejalos en paz, son pequeños así que no necesitan ver quien eres tú - le indico dandole la espalda por completo pero aquello si que la descoloco por completo, eran sus hijos, solo suyos y de nadie más.

- ¿Y según tú quien soy? Solo soy alguien que quiere un pago por todo lo que le hiciste - este giro de nuevo para verla con una ceja encarnada y una ligera expresión de molestia en el rostro - ¿Lo qué te hice? ¿Qué te hice? Lamento haber confiado en alguien más que en ti pero eres tú quien se niega a perdonar, te escudas con "es solo justicia", ¿qué justicia?, ¿crees qué yo no sufri en todo este tiempo? - le pregunto este cuidando el no alzar demasiado el tono de su voz, por supuesto que él no había sufrido, ella si, personas buenas habían sido arrebatadas de su lado, ella era quien más había sufrido en ese tiempo.

Lo miro para levantarse y darle la espalda, no iba a hablar más con él, estaba harta de sus estúpidas explicaciones, había intercambiado más palabras de las que alguna vez había intercambiado con él de lo que llevaba en esa mansión, tan solo necesitaba pensar con la mente fría y mover las siguientes fichas en el tablero cuanto antes, así de sencillo, así todo acabaría cuanto antes. 

* * *

><p>- Bien, entonces sigue con tu venganza, dale la espalda a la conversación en donde todos sabemos que estas dolida y mal de la cabeza - le indico este, ella giro la cabeza dispuesta a encararlo cuando el sonido de... ¿unas aspas?, el problema llego cuando sonidos estruendosos se escucharon por todos lados, ¡eran balas!, el pelirrojo protegio a su esposa o lo que sea que fuera de él y él tan solo avento a Sakuno al suelo para girar de prisa, tenía que ir por los niños cuanto antes - ¡Ryoma! - el grito de ella le dio igual, tan solo subio de prisa las escaleras escuchando los gritos de los niños, paso por los corredores desesperado.<p>

Abrio la puerta de la habitación y entonces vio a Alan abrazando a sus tres hermanos que lloraban asustados, corrio donde ellos escuchando más gritos en la sala, los empleados, esperaba de verdad que ellos estuvieran bien, era como los atentados pasados, gente inocente salía lastimada, no podía más, era demasiado para él - ¡Señor, señor tienen que bajar! - los gritos de su mayordomo llegaron a sus oídos, las balas seguían cayendo por todos lados, el sonido de las aspas se alejaba y entonces el silencio inundo de nueva cuenta la mansión, la puerta se abrio y vio a Sakuno agitada, tenía algo de sangre en la frente.

Corrio donde ellos y quiza no lo penso o quiza no se dio cuenta pero los abrazo a los cinco mientras lloraba, él solo sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones - Sakuno - la llamo con voz queda y ella bajo la mirada para verlo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas - ¿Q-Qué? - pregunto y él descendio la mirada hacía Alan que tenía sangre en un costado derecho, ella abrio los ojos desmesuradamente y le indico con una seña que no hiciera escándalo, Alan estaba consciente de lo que tenía pero aún así estaba tranquilo - A-Alan, cariño - lo llamo y este asintió con la cabeza mientras una leve sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

El sonido de las ambulancias y sirenas llamo su atención pero no se movio, llantos era lo que más se escuchaba, la puerta se abrio y miro a varios paramédicos, él tomo en sus brazos a Seiichi y se lo entrego a Sakuno que lo tomo intentando que dejara de llorar, Lu abrazo a la cobriza y lo jalo a él al abrazo mientras varios paramédicos tomaban al pequeño Alan en sus manos y lo subían a una camilla - ¿A-A-Alan? - el pequeño Han corrio donde este pero él lo tomo de la cintura para que no avanzara más - ¡Alan! ¡Alan! - lo llamo en sollozos desesperados, el pequeño rubiecito no quería estar sin su hermano mayor.

Fue entonces cuando miro a Sakuno mientras se llevaban a su hijo - H-Han - llamo este débilmente y el aludido quería soltarse mientras lloraba y gritaba el nombre de su hermano, fue en ese instante en que se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba a sus hijos a pesar de no conocerlos, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era ser padre y realmente no lo cambiaría por nada - Vamos - le indico a Sakuno que solo lloraba y negaba con la cabeza, noto que estaba temblando así que tan solo la abrazo, la abrazo fuertemente sintiendo que quería morirse, que no quería estar así viendo como solo se llevaban a su pequeño niño... era como una niña.

- ¡Alan! ¡Alan! ¡Alan! - Han quería soltarse de sus brazos pero no se lo permitio y tan solo lloro con más fuerza - No puedes separarlos - le indico y ella asintió con la cabeza de inmediato, lo entendía pero por el momento eso quedaba atrás, tenían que ir donde su hijo y rezar porque nada malo le sucediera, era momento de dejar de pelear y buscar un motivo para hacerlos felices a ellos, solo a los niños y no a ellos mismos... era momento de ser padres y una familia. 

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios.**


	16. Capítulo XII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<strong>

**Capítulo XII**

Sostenía aún a Han entre sus brazos, el pequeño niño había parado de llorar unas horas atrás, era de madrugada y nadie les decía nada, Sakuno estaba más allá en silencio, con la mirada perdida, había intentado acercarse a donde estaba pero cada que lo intentaba terminaba por sentarse cuando lo miraba de mala manera, la vio levantarse y sin darse cuenta apreto más la mano de Lu que estaba sosteniendo, sus pasos hicieron eco en el pasillo vacío hasta tomar asiento a su lado, no se movio de su lugar y contuvo el aire, estaba algo consternado al verla a su lado, esperaba gritos y demás cosas a verla sentarse a su lado.

- Lo siento - se disculpo ella y él giro la cabeza de inmediato algo confundido porque de verdad le parecía confuso que dijera algo como aquello, era por completo extraño en el presente que se disculpara - El que Alan este allí no es tu culpa - aseguro de inmediato mirando más allá la puerta del pasillo de emergencias, intentaba por todos los medios no levantarse y empezar a gritar pidiendo explicaciones del estado de su pequeño - No me refiero a eso sino a todo lo que te he hecho - y una triste sonrisa se instalo en sus labios al escuchar que decía eso, no le creía, no después de como lo había tratado y eso incluía a los niños.

- No te creo, no lo sientes y estaría bien sino lo dijeras de nuevo a no ser que lo sientas - concluyo con calma levantandose con Han para ir por una leche a la máquina expendedora, Sakuno sostuvo su camisa así que ladeo la cabeza y se encontro con aquellos ojos caoba que siempre le habían fascinado pero ahora no eran nada para él, ya no podía ver a través de los mismos - Lo siento en serio, ¿por qué te cuesta creerlo? - le pregunto ella algo irritada y él ladeo un poco la cabeza como analizando la situación pero la verdad es que no necesitaba analizarlo cuando le había dado razones suficientes para no creerle.

- Los dos sabemos la respuesta Sakuno, solo termina con tu venganza y después ya veremos... vamos niños, les comprare algo - Lu se levanto con Seiichi que estaba medio dormido, era pequeño para saber que estaba pasando así que el gemelo menor estaba tratando de no llorar, estaba tratando de ser fuerte por sus hermanos, camino tranquilamente hacía la máquina una vez se hubiera soltado del agarre de la cobriza, metio los billetes apretando cuatro veces el botón para las leches con chocolate pensando en lo sucedido, nuevamente sucedía otro atentado, la policía no tardaba en llegar y él solo estaba cansado.

Solo quería saber como estaba su pequeño, era lo único importante - ¡Ryoma! - giro la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz tan conocida, se encontro con Haruka que tenía en los brazos a su pequeño hijo, más allá venía corriendo Momo igual de aterrado, seguro ya habían pasado las noticias - ¿Estás bien? ¡Dios, tus hijos, ¿están bien?! - le pregunto exaltada Haruka y él la tomo con suavidad de la mano asintiendo con la cabeza, Lu se escondio detrás de él junto con Seiichi mientras Han se apegaba a su pecho - Estoy bien ahora baja la voz, asustas a mis hijos... Alan resulto herido - susurro viendo el horror en sus amigos.

- ¿C-Cómo esta el pequeño? - pregunto Momo y él solo suspiro un poco girandose lo suficiente como para tomar las leches y darselas a los niños que sonrieron encantados - Aún no nos dan noticias - murmuro acariciando al pequeño rubiecito que luchaba con el popote - ¿Nos? ¿Hay alguien más aquí? - pregunto el ojilila y entonces los tres giraron el cuerpo viendo a Sakuno que se levanto al ver a su hermano, allí estaba de nuevo la fría Sakuno, por esa razón no creía en sus palabras... por esa razón estaba determinado a olvidarla. 

* * *

><p>- Sakuno - la voz de su hermano solo se había hecho un poco más grave, se encontro con la ex prometida del peliverde que solo la miro con calma - Cuanto tiempo Momo - saludo cortante a su hermano que solo le sonrió un poco, ¿cómo podía sonreirle después del daño que le había hecho?, miro a sus hijos que estaban demasiado pegados a Ryoma, estaba detestando aquella cercanía entre sus hijos y él, la persona que detestaba, se concentro en su hermano que tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo puesto que su esposa parecía cansada, había investigado todo de ellos y aún no empezaba su venganza hacía los mismos.<p>

- Parece que quieres matarme - sentencio su hermano con una suave mirada y ella solo sonrió de lado, al menos sabía lo que le esperaba, la risa de este fue lo siguiente que escucho mientras negaba con la cabeza, realmente le iba a dar un puñetazo - No lo hagas, ha pasado tiempo y siendo mayor que tú te recomiendo que sigas, desperdicias tiempo en algo que no es justicia - concluyo su hermano y solo ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona, todo mundo parecía decir lo mismo pero ella tenía muy en claro que no descansaría hasta cumplir sus metas, hasta verlos en el suelo retorciendose de dolor a todos.

- No me conoces Momo, no soy la misma niña estúpida que te quería mucho - aseguro viendo que este solo se encogía de hombros como si eso le diera lo mismo - No gastes tu tiempo en algo que no dara frutos porque lo único que dara es dolor y más hacía ti - camino a paso calmado hacía donde estaban y lo miro con odio puro en los ojos viendo una sonrisa triste en los labios de su hermano - Dolor es lo que llegara a tu vida cuando termine con Echizen, por que tú eres quien sigue en mi lista - espeto apretando los puños viendo que este solo miraba a Ryoma quien asentía con la cabeza ante lo que acababa de decir.

- Entonces hazlo, te estare esperando al igual que papá - le contesto este en un tono de voz calmado que claramente no demostraba nerviosismo ni nada, aquello le extraño - Deberías tener miedo, sabes que acabare con tu familia y con tu empresa - Ryoma solto una suave risa para solo negar con la cabeza y ella lo miro como si se hubiera vuelto loco - Hay mujer, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? - pregunto este provocando que algo se removiera dentro de si al escuchar que le preguntaba eso, pensaba decirle varias verdades pero este solo miro a Haruka para tomar su mano con suavidad, eso le... causo irritación.

- Pense que te lo habías quitado - pronuncio con calma señalando un brazalete, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y ella solo pensaba en golpearla - Me lo diste tú y a Momo no le molesta - aseguro esta y el peliverde asintió para verla con una ceja encarnada, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando los puños así que se relajo - No debes sentir celos, aclaramos que ninguno siente nada por el otro - le sentencio este haciendole una señal a los demás para que fueran a sentarse así que solo lo vio pasar a su lado y ella solo sentía un leve nudo en la garganta... detestaba a Echizen Ryoma. 

* * *

><p>- ¿Familiares de Riuzaky Alan? - no se sorprendía de que tuviera el apellido de ella aunque le parecía mal puesto que era como el hermano de Sakuno, ya después se encargaría de darles su apellido aunque ella no quisiera - Somos sus padres - contesto al médico que sonrió con calma, suponía que eran buenas noticias si sonreía así - El pequeño esta fuera de peligro, la bala dio en el costado derecho causando un leve sangrado interno pero la logramos extraer, solo le quedara una pequeña cricatriz, sera dado de alta mañana en la tarde - un suspiro salio de sus labios al escuchar aquello, el pequeño estaba bien.<p>

- ¿Podemos pasar a verlo? - pregunto con calma viendo que este los miraba y asentía con una cálida sonrisa - Solo la familia - y dicho esto hizo una reverencia para alejarse, miro a sus amigos que asintieron con la cabeza, tomo la mano de Lu que temblaba un poco así que lo solto para colocarse en cuclillas, no veía que Sakuno intentara calmarlos, parecía ajena a ello, estaba demasiado concentrada en mandarle miradas de odio a su hermano que en los niños, miro el pequeño rostro de su hijo, sus ojos idénticos solo que los suyos si que demostraban lo que sentía, miedo y demasiado dolor por su hermano gemelo.

- Tranquilo, Alan es fuerte así que limpia tus lágrimas y sonríe, sé que no quieres que te vea así, ¿verdad? - este asintió de inmediato arrancandole una suave risa, era lindo, justo como ella cuando era linda porque ahora no lo era - Sonríe Lu - le pidio a su hijo mientras le revolvía en el cabello causando una ligera sonrisa en los labios de este, lo tomo de la mano y este a su vez tomo de la mano a Seiichi que bostezo un poco, sostuvo con cuidado a Han y entro sin mirar si Sakuno lo seguía - ¡Te odio! - bien, al parecer no iba a entrar con él, sin embargo, solo continuo caminando, la verdad es que le daba lo mismo la cobriza.

Abrio la puerta y todos entraron siendo recibidos por la cálidez de la habitación, cerro detrás de si y miro a su hijo sentado en la cama con una clara mueca de enfado sobre su costado derecho, su cabello peliverde caía sobre sus ojos mientras un puchero se formaba en sus labios - A-Alan - la suave voz de Han lo hizo levantar la cabeza de golpe y sonreirle a su hermano que pataleo para que bajara, lo bajo y el rubiecito corrio de prisa hacía donde este se encontraba saltando en la cama para abrazarlo, pronto los demás hicieron lo mismo, la lealtad de hermanos que se tenían era realmente sincera y más que enorme.

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, realmente deseaba que llevaran su apellido, tomo su celular y les tomo una foto para sonreir, eran su máximo tesoro, marco el número de su abogado y amigo - ¿Ryoma? Escuche lo de las noticias, se que estas bien así que dime, ¿qué deseas? - Han lloraba y Alan lo consolaba con calma mientras que Lu lo jalaba de la manga de la bata para que le prestara atención mientras Seiichi se había quedado dormido sobre el regazo del gemelo mayor, colgó y tomo otra foto de aquel momento volviendo a marcar - Necesito tu ayuda - contesto viendo la hermosa imágen delante de él.

- ¿Con qué? - pregunto su abogado y sonrió como un pequeño niño a punto de hacer una travesura - A darle el apellido a mis hijos - estaba demasiado seguro de que lo lograría, haría todo por formar una familia aunque Sakuno no quisiera. 

* * *

><p>- ¿De verdad te estás escuchando Sakuno? - le pregunto su hermano con una clara expresión de molestia, claro que lo hacía, solo quería verlo sufrir, eso era lo que quería hacer, verlo en el suelo pidiendo su perdón - Estas tan enfrascada en tu venganza que no te das cuenta de que estas dejando de lado a tus hijos - Momo le señalo la puerta de la habitación de Alan y se horrorizo al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de su hijo, ¿qué clase de madre era ahora?, antes ni siquiera les quitaba el ojo y ahora, ahora solo se había quedado afuera discutiendo con su hermano en vez de revisar como estaba su pequeño Alan.<p>

Corrio hasta la habitación abriendo la puerta dispuesta a ver a su hijo pero lo encontro dormido junto con los demás mientras que Ryoma no estaba, la puerta se abrio y entonces este la miro encarnando una ceja, noto que tenía en las manos dos cafés y algunas hamburguesas para los niños, se mordio el labio ante la imágen, de verdad que se estaba comportando bien con ellos - Solo los despertare para cenar, traje para todos así que toma asiento y por favor no separes a Han de Alan - le pidio este en un tono seco, lo vio tomar ambas bolsas y dejarlas sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en la estancia con calma.

Saco varias hamburguesas junto con malteadas y le extendio un café, recordaba como le gustaba - Gracias - agradecio pero él solo removio un poco a los niños que bostezaron con ternura - A cenar pequeños - todos asintieron de inmediato, noto que Han se recostaba entre las piernas de Alan y se mordio el labio, tenía que alejar sus pensamientos, vio que con calma el peliverde entregaba hamburguesas y malteadas para después sentarse en la mesa a su lado - Papá, ¿Alan volvera mañana con nosotros? - pregunto Lu, siempre le preguntaba a ella pero ahora se lo preguntaba a él, era su padre después de todo.

- Se ira en la tarde con nosotros Lu - contesto gentilmente a su hijo que asintió, reían mientras cenaban y ella por primera vez se veía fuera de lugar - Llame a mi abogado, quiero darles mi apellido así que ahora mismo dime, ¿me vas a dejar hacerlo bien o vas a poner trabas? - claro que no lo iba a dejar hacerlo, eran sus hijos, sus hijos no los de él - ¡Papá, cuentame un cuento! - pidio Lu con los ojos brillosos y vio como sus hijos se acomodaban en la cama esperando a que Ryoma hablara, lo vio levantarse con calma del sófa y caminar hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama con un libro en sus manos, se estaba esforzando.

Él de verdad se estaba esforzando en ser buen padre para los niños, sintio algunas lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos - Sakuno... ven - se sobresalto cuando noto la mano extendida del peliverde y las sonrisas genuinas de sus hijos - Su mamá y yo les vamos a leer un cuento, mitad y mitad, ¿les parece? - le pregunto a los niños que asintieron emocionados, noto que Alan fruncía los labios, aún estaba molesto y lo entendía, tomo asiento al lado de Ryoma pero este bufo y la jalo para sentarla en sus piernas, quizo golpearlo pero noto los ojos brillosos de sus hijos así que cedio pero solo en esa ocasión.

Ryoma coloco el libro entre ambos y solo sonrió un poco, necesitaba volver a ser la madre que era antes de ingresar a la mansión de Ryoma, quiza era momento de alejarse un poco, solo un poco de su venganza. 

* * *

><p>La cubrio con una manta y sonrió un poco al verla removerse, se sentía levemente cansado después de todo lo sucedido pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz, no eran una familia pero al menos estaba haciendo el intento de que fueran una, tomo asiento en uno de los sófas mirando a los niños dormir con calma en la enorme cama, Momo y Haruka se habían ido hace unos pocos minutos, él claramente se veía molesto con el tema de su hermana, lo entendía por la simple y sencilla razón de que ni él mismo podía con la nueva Sakuno, no la conocía, era demasiado nueva, antes era cálida pero ahora solo era muy fría.<p>

- Ryoma - giro la cabeza viendo a la cobriza que estaba sentada en el sófa, noto que estaba nerviosa, al menos un poco - Mañana mismo tendran tu apellido - pudo haber sonreido o como mínimo intentar besarla porque vaya si extrañaba esos labios, claro que los extrañaba y demasiado - Gracias - agradecio recostando la cabeza en el respaldo para cerrar los ojos, sintio un leve tirón en la manga de su abrigo así que giro la cabeza y la vio allí, su mirada estaba un poco brillosa y parecía nerviosa - Solo dilo Sakuno - le indico viendo que esta tomaba asiento en el sófa subiendo las rodillas para abrazarse a las mismas.

Parecía asustada - V-Vamos a un día de campo - eso si lo tomo por sorpresa, no se lo esperaba de verdad, ¿estaba a caso drograda o algo?, ella no diría eso - ¿Qué? - pregunto desconcertado viendo que ella solo bajaba la mirada y jugueteaba con sus dedos, si era una broma o una manera de hacerlo caer en sus redes para despues dejarlo de verdad que se iba a poner furioso y más que eso, iba a terminar golpeandola con algo por ser una pequeña niña, la miro detenidamente y noto que parecía en una encrucijada, como si no aceptara del todo la idea pero quisiera hacerlo, suspiro esperando seguro lo peor.

- Solo es un día, en cuanto Alan sea dado de alta podemos ir al parque y tener un día de campo... como familia - encarno uan ceja ante aquello, se estaba burlando de él o algo, parecía que estaba leyendo sus pensamientos, él había pensado lo mismo y ahora ella se lo estaba diciendo - Te juro que si planeas algo iré con un juez e intentare quitarte a los niños - sentencio viendo su mirada sorprendida, quiza no se lo esperaba pero ya no iba a ser bueno con Sakuno, cada oportunidad que le daba siempre terminaba como la mala del cuento y es que lo era a su manera porque se negaba a seguir adelante y a perdonar.

- Antes ni siquiera lo hubieras dicho, me amabas demasiado, no creo que estos días de verdad me hayas olvidado - le aseguro ella con una leve sonrisa y noto altanería, gruño por lo bajo, era una maldita, había jugado bien sus cartas haciendolo sorprenderse por algo que seguro había decidido de la nada, no era su Sakuno, en lo absoluto - Tienes razón, no te he olvidado pero preguntate esto, ¿cómo puedo seguir enamorado de ti cuándo te odio más de lo que una vez odie a mi padre? - le pregunto viendo una expresión de sorpresa auténtica en su rostro, él le había contado todas las razones por las que odiaba a su padre.

Cerro los ojos y se acomodo en el sófa, habían terminado de hablar, al menos él... la iba a olvidar costara lo que costara y era una promesa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	17. Capítulo XIII

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<strong>

**Capítulo XIII**

Le sonrió calidamente a su pequeño hijo peliverde que jugueteaba con Han en el borde de la cama, ellos de verdad se querían y mucho, era algo que ninguno entendería, ni él mismo siendo su padre, termino de acomodar las cosas dentro de una especie de pañalera, Sakuno estaba arreglando lo último con el doctor, eran casi las doce de la mañana e iban irse directo a un día de campo, él sabía que lugar era perfecto, la cobriza había contribuido con los gastos de la casa así que la comida estaba preparada, le agradecía en parte pero no lo suficiente después de su actitud fría y altanera que estaba detestando más que nunca.

- Papá - ladeo la cabeza para ver a Lu que le estaba medio enseñando a caminar a Seiichi, el pequeño ojilila reía un poco cada que caía, a pesar de tener un año aún no mantenía del todo el equilibrio - ¿Si? - le pregunto a su hijo que solo sostuvo con fuerza a su hermano menor para alborotarle el cabello en un gesto de cariño infinito - Te quiero - susurro el pequeño gemelo con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios, su corazón se agito ante aquello, era la primera vez que le decía eso, sonrió con amor infinito en la mirada, el sonido de algunas papeles cayendo lo hizo voltear de prisa la cabeza solo para ver a Sakuno aturdida.

Parecía un fantasma en el marco de la puerta, seguro no le había gustado en lo absoluto que su hijo le dijera aquello - No solo Lu te quiere, todos te amamos - aseguro Alan sosteniendo con fuerza la mano del pequeño rubiecito que solo asentía a su lado, escuchar eso lo hacía sentirse sin duda feliz, increíblemente feliz - Es hora de irnos Sakuno - le señalo a la cobriza que de inmediato comenzo a recoger los papeles que había dejado caer, le extendio la mano al pequeño peliverde que corrio jalando a su hermano rubio para sujetarse a su mano mientras en la otra sostenía la pañalera, se acuclillo para cargar a Seicihi.

Lu se sostuvo de la mano de Alan quien le alboroto el cabello, Sakuno solo se apresuro a caminar delante de ellos, no estaba contenta en lo absoluto - La comida esta en el auto - señalo esta sin mirar a ninguno, no sabía si estaba enojada o frustrada pero no podía hacer nada si ella no se lo permitía para empezar, caminaron al asensor con cuidado pero se detuvo antes - Lu, ve con mamá - le indico al gemelo menor que asintió efusivamente corriendo donde ella para detenerla por la pierna, esta le sonrió con amor para cargarlo así que se detuvo esperando por ellos, aunque no la quisiera tanto como antes aún le importaba.

De hecho dudaba que alguna vez dejara de importarle realmente - Iremos a un día de campo niños - anuncio escuchando las risas de todos, les encataba verlos así, agradecía poder hacerlos feliz, agradecía de verdad tenerlos a su lado y... le agradecía a la de ojos caoba por permitir que los conociera y por haberles dado la vida. 

* * *

><p>Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, no le gustaba esa sensación cálida en el pecho en lo absoluto, no le gustaba que sus hijos hubieran dicho aquello, el peliverde no se merecía en lo absoluto ser querido por ellos cuando era una mala persona, una vez estuvieron en el estacionamiento los niños corrieron hacía la enorme camioneta que los llevaría a su destino, miro su celular y sonrió, casi estaba lista la compra de la empresa de Momo y el desalojo de su casa por no pagar la hipoteca, esa casa pasaría a sus manos de inmediato, en unas cuantas horas más estaría todo listo para comenzar con aquellas dos personas.<p>

- Toma, los papeles del juzgado, tienen tu apellido, todos ellos - sentencio con la voz algo fría porque no le gustaba para nada esa idea pero era como un plus para después destruirlo sin piedad alguna - Gracias - este los tomo mientras rodeaba el auto viendo a los niños ya acomodados en los asientos, eran inteligentes para su edad y eso la enorgullecía - No tardaremos mucho en llegar, sin embargo, ¿quieren ver una película? - le pregunto a los niños que asintieron con los ojos brillosos, ladeo la cabeza en señal de descontento, detestaba que fuera el padre modelo cuando no tenía ni siquiera la mitad de buena persona.

Ryoma se estiro para colocar una película o alguna serie en la televisión mientras un bufido salía de sus labios, lo odiaba, por razones como esas lo odiaba, era normal que supiera complacer a las personas, toda su vida lo había hecho - ¿Te molesta algo? - pregunto este en un susurro mientras comenzaba con el camino hacía donde harían el pic-nic - Deja de hacerte el bueno, los dos sabemos que no lo eres, ¿qué planeas?, si tu plan es quitarme a mis hijos dejame decirte que no lo haras - sentencio con frialdad viendo el asomo de la sonrisa del de mirada gatuna que solo negó con la cabeza como si le diera lo mismo.

- Cree lo que quieras creer Sakuno, sinceramente me da lo mismo, te dije que te odiaba como en algun momento odie a mi padre, eso no va a cambiar - encarno una ceja al escuchar aquello, estaba completamente tonto si pensaba que creía eso, se le notaba a miles de kilómetros que aún no la olvidaba y que jamás lo haría - Algún día te lo vas a creer Echizen - comento con un gesto de burla viendo que este solo la ignoraba volviendo la cabeza hacía enfrente, por un momento se olvido de todo así que sin dudarlo se apresuro a golpearlo con su pie provocando un gesto de sorpresa de parte de este que la miraba furioso.

- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? Deja de hacer eso, deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada sino quieres que terminemos chocando, hay niños por sino lo has notado - sentencio este con frialdad para enfocarse de nuevo en el camino, los niños parecían ajenos a todo y ella comenzo a sentirse culpable, odiaba eso, odiaba que tuviera el poder de hacerla sentirse como una idiota en su totalidad, no quería sentirse así pero no lo podía evitar, no dijo más y solo se concentro en mirar por la ventana... estaba odiando haber propuesto la idea de tener un día de campo. 

* * *

><p>Estaciono el auto para mirar a los niños que sonrieron con los ojos brillosos y sonrisas por completo felices, antes de decirle algo estos corrieron a desabrocharse los cinturones y bajar del auto saltando felices, Alan parecía no tener dolor y eso era lo que quería, que su pequeño hijo olvidara lo sucedido, que todos ellos lo hicieran, a pesar de que no lo dijeran sabía que tenían miedo por lo sucedido, eran pequeños y quiza no lo comprendían, sinceramente esperaba que no lo entendieran, que pensara que era como un videojuego o algo similar, quería evitarles sensaciones de pánico y esas cosas, no era algo que deseara.<p>

Sakuno bajo después mientras él ya se encontraba en la cajuela de la camioneta viendo tres cestas de pic-nic, saco una a una revisando por el rabillo del ojo lo que estaban haciendo sus pequeños niños, estos reían y jugueteaban felices, la cobriza solo camino hacía donde ellos, dio un leve suspiro para comenzar a caminar como podía con todo, habían más familias así que se sentía tranquilo, comenzaron a acomodar todo con calma, aún en ese momento le resultaba curioso que la de ojos caoba no mencionara lo sucedido, era para que le hubiera dicho que lo odiaba porque Alan había resultado herido o algo así.

Sin embargo, nada, ella no decía nada, al terminar de acomodar todo tomaron asiento y sonrió al ver que Alan acomodaba a Han entre sus piernitas y lo abrazaba fuertemente, ladeo la cabeza viendo a la cobriza pero esta parecía más concentrada en su celular así que decidio volver a lo suyo con los niños, antes de comer comenzaron a jugar con los demás niños así que él solo tomo asiento sobre el enorme mantel y los miro desde lejos, Sakuno estaba más para allá asintiendo mientras hablaba por teléfono, ella había propuesto esa salida pero ni siquiera la veía feliz o algo así, no le daba buena espina su rara actitud.

El sonido de su celular llamo su atención, se sorprendio al ver el número de Haruka, casi nunca le llamaba y además con respecto al asunto del trabajo, empezaría en dos días más según había confirmado, esperaba que no le dijera que ya no lo tenía porque entonces si que iban a haber problemas - ¿Haruka? ¿Sucede algo? - pregunto escuchando sus sollozos y algunos gritos, el llanto de Aoi también se escucho, eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto - R-Ryoma, nos q-quitaron la casa, nos estan echando a la calle... M-Momo e-esta siendo arrestado - miro más allá a Sakuno que estaba más que feliz al teléfono, era una...

- Ve a mi casa, me encargare de Momo, toma todo lo que puedas de ropa para los dos, tranquila, él saldra hoy - dicho esto colgó para caminar hasta donde la ojicaoba riendo, sin previo aviso sujeto su mano tomando el celular ante su mirada atónita - Escucha bien quien quiera que seas, o dejas ir a su hermano antes de que suba a esa patrulla o juro que ella pagara muy caro así me cueste la vida - la jaloneo de nueva cuenta para que hablara pero solo encarno una ceja y solto una suave risa negando con la cabeza - Llevatelo ya - escucho el sonido de que habían cortado y la ira lo recorrio por completo, había cambiado.

- ¿Cómo puedes hacerles esto? Aoi estaba presente, ¿quién eres? - y seguía con la maldita sonrisa que tanto estaba odiando, no quedaba rastro de la mujer que lo había conquistado con tan solo una sonrisa y una leve mirada, era alguien más - No, ya no pienso gastar saliva en ti, que tu estúpida venganza te siga consumiendo... ¡niños! - de inmediato todos se reunieron a su lado así que tomo la mano de Alan para comenzar a caminar, ni siquiera un buen día podían tener, entre todos se apresuraron a guardar lo que habían acomodado, agradecía que el gemelo mayor callara con la mirada las preguntas de sus hermanos.

- ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto ella colocandose a su lado, no contesto sino que solo metio todo a la camioneta - A salvar a su tío, suban niños - estos asintieron felices y él se apresuro a subir, sin esperarla ni nada comenzo a conducir, ya no le diría nada... no discutiría con la cobriza, estaba cansado simplemente. 

* * *

><p>Entro a la mansión furiosa, era un imbécil, la había dejado ahí, sola, como una tonta, estaba completamente furiosa, era obvio que no iba a sacar a Momo, ella se estaba encargando de ello, entro a la sala como una furia para quedarse de piedra viendo a la ex prometida del peliverde, la esposa de su hermano, la misma estaba sentada en un sófa con su hijo en los abrazos, el niño parecía dormir - ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto viendola con odio, esta solo temblo un poco, una pequeña maleta estaba a su lado, que ni pensara que podía quedarse, claro que no, antes muerta que tenerla en la misma casa, no la quería ahí.<p>

- Se queda aquí hasta que tengan un lugar al cual ir - giro el cuerpo de inmediato viendo a Ryoma que venía junto con Momoshiro, los niños corrieron riendo con dirección a las escaleras, ni siquiera repararon en su prescencia - Ni hablar, que se larguen ahora mismo - espeto viendo que el de mirada gatuna solo la ignoraba para caminar donde la pelirroja que abrazaba a su hermano como si la vida se le fuera, ignoraba como lo había sacado tan rápidamente pero no quería tenerlos ahí - No se van a ir - aseguro este llevandole como siempre la contraria, apreto los puños mientras lo miraba iracunda, lo estaba odiando más.

Detestaba que le llevaran la contraria - Dije que se vayan - camino hasta donde ellos pero el peliverde la sujeto por la mano con fuerza, se quedo levemente congelada pero de inmediato comenzo a zarandearse para que la soltara - Ya les quitaste su fuente de recursos, los echaste a la calle junto con un pequeño niño, te guste o no se van a quedar aquí, es mi casa, no la tuya - su mano se impacto en su mejilla para que la soltara pero este solo cerro un poco los ojos como si no le hubiera dolido el golpe - Sueltame ahora mismo Echizen - dictamino zarandeando su muñeca pero no cedía en lo absoluto, no lo iba a hacer.

- Para ya de darme órdenes Sakuno, es mi casa, se van a quedar aquí y punto - sentencio con frialdad aumento la intensidad de su agarre, la estaba sacando de quicio demasiado rápido, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios - Si se quedan aquí antes de que te des cuenta los niños se van conmigo, no tienes poder como para luchar por ellos - aseguro tirando de su brazo, este solo gruño molesto, en eso le ganaba, sabía que los niños eran su punto débil - ¿N-Nos vamos a ir? - se congelo por completo cuando escucho la vocecita de Lu, dio con su pequeño hijo en las escaleras apretando su osito favorito, estaba mal.

Parecía a punto de llorar - ¿Cuál es el problema qué tienes con papá? ¡No nos vamos a ir a ningún lado... nos vamos a quedar aquí con él! ¡Vete tú sola! - le grito este mientras giraba tropezando con las escaleras, no, no quería ver así a su bebé, intento correr para seguirlo pero se quedo quieta al sentir como el agarre de Ryoma se apretaba más contra su mano - Ni se te ocurra, tú sola te vas a ganar el odio de ellos... les mostraran en unos momentos su habitación, si quieren algo pidanlo - les indico a los otros dos mientras la soltaba para ir detrás del gemelo menor, había visto el miedo en los ojitos de su pequeño niño.

- Cuando menos te des cuenta... ellos te van a odiar si insistes en seguir con esta tontería - aseguro Momo cargando a su pequeño hijo tirando de la mano de su esposa para comenzar a seguir a una mucama... no se iba a detener hasta verlos caer a todos. 

* * *

><p>- Shhhh, no llores - su pequeño bebé estaba llorando demasiado porque no quería irse, no lo iba a permitir, claro que no, ellos se iban a quedar a su lado - Mamá debe estar mal, por fin te conocemos y quiere que nos vayamos... Sakuno es una tonta - aseguro Alan mientras Han lo apoyaba asintiendo con la cabeza, Seiichi estaba profundamente dormido a pesar de que la tarde no había caído aún, acaricio el cabello cobrizo de su pequeño niño para que se calmara pronto pero parecía lo contrario, a pesar de que no llevaba mucho tiempo con ellos sabía que ya se habían encariñado porque él se sentía de la misma manera.<p>

- Es tu mamá Alan, no puedes expresarte así de ella - reprendio con suavidad a su hijo que solo rodos los ojos, Han se acomodo más en su pecho y él solo siguio acariciando la espalda del gemelo menor - Se que es mi mamá y quiza no tenga la edad para entender porque esta tan enojada contigo pero si entiendo algo... no se como puede querer alejarnos de ti cuando no hemos tenido una figura paterna, cuando ella te ve solo veo rabia, soy pequeño pero se que es eso, soy inteligente - aseguro este orgulloso provocandole una sincera carcajada, así era él de pequeño, quiza de ahí venía todo esa seguridad en sí mismo.

- ¿Cómo sabes todos esos terminos Alan? - pregunto con un poco de curiosidad viendo a su hijo que solo señalaba hacía un lado de la habitación que compartía con Han, se quedo levemente sorprendido al ver un enorme librero con muchos pero muchos libros que adolescentes y personas adultas leían pero no se esperaba que un niño de cuatro años ya supiera leer y aún más cosas complicadas como aquellos tomos - Supongo que tengo el intelecto de ambos o más tuyo porque considero que eres más inteligente que ella - argumento su pequeño niño peliverde colocando una de esas sonrisas de suficiencia.

Le estaba dando un poco de miedo que separecía demasiado a él pero estaba bien - P-Promete que no dejaras que nos lleve... no quiero irme, quiero quedarme contigo - susurro Lu alzando levemente la mirada, sus preciosos ojos gatunos lo miraban con dolor, acaricio su mejilla con suavidad sonriendole tiernamente, su hijo era demasiado tierno, algo que ella en algún momento había poseído - No se van a ir Lu, estaremos juntos todos, lo prometo - este asintió volviendo a acomodarse en su pecho como si tuviera miedo de la oscuridad, tenía miedo pero no de ello, no quería alejarse de él, quería una familia.

- Lu es demasiado sensible... por favor dile que no puede ser así - le comento Alan golpeando levemente su mano para que le prestara atención, sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, todos sus hijos eran diferentes, cada uno tenía facetas completamente únicas, quería formar parte de todo lo relacionado con ellos, no importaba cuanto le costara pero siempre iban a estar juntos, no iba a permitir que Sakuno los alejara de él, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención así que lo tomo agradeciendo porque estaba en vibrador, miro el número de su padre, hace mucho que no sabía nada de él, desde que hubiera dejado la empresa.

- ¿Qué quieres? - pregunto de mala manera porque de verdad no deseaba para nada mantener contacto con este, ya era suficiente con Sakuno como para tener más problemas con su padre - Mi empresa acaba de ser adquirida por Riuzaky Sakuno así que dile que se prepare porque pienso hacerla pagar por esto y eso incluye a tus hijos Ryoma y a ti mismo - y dicho esto colgó... la iba a matar con sus propias manos, eso iba a hacer. 

* * *

><p><strong>Na**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**


	18. Capítulo XIV

**N/A**

**Un nuevo capítulo.  
><strong>

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<strong>

**Capítulo XIV**

Lo vio bajar las escaleras con una mirada que hechaba chispas, eso no estaba bien, se coloco delante de ella y sin previo aviso la jalo del brazo para comenzar a caminar - Oye, oye, sueltala, no la trates así - giro la cabeza para ver a su amiga Jia que miraba con odio puro a Ryoma, entendía que lo odiara, siendo su mejor amiga entendía todo el daño que este le había hecho - Esto es un asunto entre ella y yo, agradecería que no te metieras - le sentencio el peliverde, en tiempo récord su amiga pelirroja llego hasta donde ambos estaban y deshizo el agarre mirandolo con más que furia, esa pelea iba a ser algo bueno de verdad.

Jia era capaz de sacar las uñas por ella y en parte se lo agradecía pero la otra parte no porque eso lo tenía que arreglar sola - Es mi mejor amiga, si quiero me entrometo - siseo esta y el de ojos gatunos le sostuvo la mirada pero después la miro directamente a ella, estaba furioso y no entendía porque, bueno quiza si - Solo lo dire una vez Sakuno, termina con esto, el tipo que se hace llamar mi padre llamo, esta furioso porque has adquirido su empresa, ha amenazado los niños, ¡basta ya de tú estúpida venganza! - le grito y la ira que sentía se transformo un poco en preocupación, no quería que nada malo le pasara a sus niños.

- Mientes, solo lo haces para que ella acepte de nuevo estar contigo, después de todo el daño que le causaste sigues siendo un egoísta cuando se trata de Sakuno - aporto la pelirroja mirandolo furibunda, ella no sabía que decir, puede que su amiga tuviera la razón, quiza la tenía pero no estaba dispuesta a que sus hijos sufrieran otro ataque como el que habían sufrido hace poco - Basta Jia, deja de meterte en esos asuntos que no son tuyos - la voz de Ryan se hizo presente en la sala, este camino hasta donde se encontraba su esposa para tomarla de la mano y jalarla fuera de la estancia dejandolos por completo solos.

- Jia tiene razón, deja ya de jugar al bueno cuando no lo eres, eres la persona más cruel que conozco - le sentencio al peliverde que solo mantuvo su mirada calmada, detestaba que no le dolieran sus palabras, que se mantuviera fuerte pero quería creer que debajo de esa capa estaba sufriendo lo que ella alguna vez sufrio - ¿Y lo dice la mujer qué solo quiere una venganza? Escucha, me da lo mismo lo que pienses de mí, no estoy dispuesto a ver a mis hijos correr peligro, basta ya de estos juegos estupidos Sakuno - sentencio este comenzando a caminar lejos de ella, lo sintio pasar a su lado y apreto los puños llenos de rabia.

- ¿Si quiera alguna vez me amaste? - pregunto en un susurro por primera vez flaqueando, no quería saber la respuesta pero quería verlo sufrir y había encontrado otra manera de hacerlo - Supongo que debes saberlo - contesto este dando media vuelta, en un movimiento rápido lo sujeto por el brazo para que no se moviera más, Ryoma se quedo completamente quieto, ni siquiera se tenso ante su agarre, se separo para rodearlo y quedar delante de este, sus ojos se conectaron por completo, esa mirada que alguna vez la había mirado con amor la estaba mirando con indiferencia, como si le diera lo mismo su prescencia.

Eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitirle, lo tomo de la nuca acercandolo más a su rostro y justo cuando lo iba a besar este solto una suave risa que la dejo brevemente congelada - ¿Ese es tu plan? Ay Dios Sakuno, escucha, no tengo idea lo que pienses pero no quiero nada contigo, no cuando eres esto - aseguro este para soltarse de su agarre y alejarse de su lado, sonrió como una niña pequeña, lo que quería estaba ahí, él había dicho "no cuando eres esto", entonces volvería a ser la Sakuno que él amaba y el juego... comenzaría y sería más divertido. 

* * *

><p>Se sostuvo de la puerta de la habitación de los niños, su corazón latía como loco, estaba a punto de besarlo pero sabía que solo era para jugar con él, tenía que encontrar una manera de no temblar cuando estuviera cerca de ella - Parece que viste un fantasma - dio un leve brinco viendo a Haruka que le sonreía, estaba cargando al pequeño Aoi que dormía profundamente en sus brazos - Creo que si lo vi, ¿están bien?, ¿necesitan algo? - cambio de tema antes de que esta notara la razón por la que se encontraba así pero fue demasiado tarde cuando esta lo jalo para comenzar a caminar seguramente a uno de los balcones.<p>

Una vez llegaron al mismo esta tomo asiento en una de las sillas mecedoras que estaban ahí así que no le quedo de otra más que hacer lo mismo, eso no estaba saliendo como lo había planeado - Ahora si, ¿me vas a decir qué sucede o tendre que manipularte para hacerlo? - una suave risa salio de sus labios al escuchar aquello, Haruka siempre encontraba la manera de hacerlo sonreir como un niño, en cambio la mujer que amaba solo lo hacía llorar como uno - Es Sakuno, creo que cada día me odia más, es mi culpa así que esta bien - la pelirroja le dio un golpe en el brazo mientras negaba con la cabeza, estaba furiosa.

- Dios, creo que de verdad se te ha contagiado la estúpidez de mi esposo, escucha... incluso si crees que es tu culpa no es así; es de los dos, no puedes decir que estas de acuerdo con sus tratos, no puedo creer que una persona diga eso, debes amarla mucho - aseguro esta diciendo lo último casi en un susurro, como si fuera el secreto más grande del universo, quiza lo era, miro a su amiga de nueva cuneta y sintio que lloraría en cualquier momento, no quedaba nada de la Haruka caprichosa, la que siempre daba órdenes, Momo le había hecho demasiado bien sinceramente, estaba feliz de que ella fuera feliz con su esposo.

- Te dire algo Haruka y no con el fin de incomodarte o algo así, es solo que... aún ahora me sigo preguntando como es que nosotros no pudimos estar juntos - la ojiazul solo sonrió tiernamente mientras depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla al haberse levantado de la silla cargando a su pequeño niño, ese aire maternal lo tenía de nuevo - Por que nunca dejaste de amarla tonto... además dejame decirte o mejor dicho dejame preguntarte algo, ¿me ves diferente? - ya sabía que no estaba alucinando cuando vio esa aura maternal de nueva cuenta, se levanto de su asiento y la jalo con suavidad para abrazarla con fuerza.

Realmente estaba muy feliz por ella aunque las personas pensaran lo contrario - Felicidades - susurro en su oído sacandole una suave risa a esta que se separo para mirarlo a los ojos con ternura, un carraspeo los hizo voltear hacía la ventana del balcón, esperaba que fuera Momoshiro con otro de sus "ataques de celos" que nunca lo eran, sino solo era una manera de parecer un tonto pero se quedo de piedra cuando vio a Sakuno que los miraba furiosa, la verdad no estaba dispuesto a pelear de nuevo con ella, los niños estaban dormidos y él quería dormir, necesitaba un poco de descanso después de todo lo sucedido.

- Nos vemos después, buenas noches - Haruka se despidio para salir con calma de ahí, escucho sus pasos alejandose y miro directo a la cobriza que cruzo los brazos y lo miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la cabeza, algo le decía que de hecho quería hacerlo en verdad - ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puedo hablar con una amiga? - pregunto de mala manera viendo como esta negaba con la cabeza para su sorpresa, camino directo a donde estaba él y sin previo aviso lo tomo de la nuca para besarlo... lo estaba besando después de tanto tiempo y maldición que se sentía bien, estaba cayendo, eso estaba sucediendo, estaba cayendo.

Sabía que nada bueno iba a suceder después, quiza lo iba a lastimar, quiza no, quiza era un juego, quiza no, habían tantas razones para detener eso pero no lo haría, no quería, no quería detenerlo así que simplemente se dejo llevar porque por mucho que se dijera que la iba a olvidar eso no iba a suceder, por mucho que se dijera que no debía amarla eso no iba a suceder... estaba dispuesto a caer de nuevo en las redes de Sakuno y a aceptar sus consecuencias. 

* * *

><p>Las manos de él viajaron hacía su cintura atrayendola más a su cuerpo, le estaba gustando aquello pero no de una manera buena sino de una manera mala para hacerlo sufrir más de lo que quería, lo iba a destrozar aunque para ello tuviera que rebajarse a acostarse con él, Echizen fue caminando con ella hasta entrar en la cálidez de la habitación, la apego a una pared y devoro sus labios con desesperación, él de verdad quería eso y eso le iba a provocar más dolor del esperado, sin previo avisto la tomo de las caderas para alzarla, por instinto rodeo su cintura con sus piernas mientras se sujetaba con sus manos de su cuello.<p>

La suavidad de la cama fue lo siguiente que sintio, hace mucho que no estaba con un hombre así que tenía que tener cuidado en dos cosas, en como comportarse con Ryoma y en cuidarse después, tenía que actuar como la Sakuno que alguna vez él amo, la niña tímida, la que se sonrojaba en el acto, esa tenía que ser así que sin dudarlo lo miro con los ojos brillosos y un tono carmesí en las mejillas, noto su mirada de adoración y sonrió internamente, había caído por completo en sus redes - Dios... te amo tanto - quizo reir en ese momento porque le había dicho lo que supuestamente no sentía por ella, era un mentiroso.

- Sakuno, Sakuno... te amo tanto - murmuro sobre sus labios y sonrió con cálidez, era obvio que no la sentía pero él no debía saber eso, las manos de él viajaron por su abrigo, por su blusa, por su cuerpo, en momentos como esos le encataba ver la desesperación, el anhelo en los ojos del peliverde, lo tenía en sus manos, la ropa comenzo a volar por la habitación pero fue cuidadosa de tener un leve temblor en sus manos mientras desabotonaba su camisa al igual que sus pantalones, todo tenía que ser como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, un acto tímido de su parte, quería verlo llorar y eso iba a lograr después.

Quería verlo sufrir como ella una vez lo estuvo, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo como si lo veneraran, no dudaba de que fuera así de hecho, él la amaba a pesar de que se había empeñado en decirle que no, agradecía que las paredes fueran insonaras para que de esa manera nadie supiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder ahí dentro, eso quedaría como un secreto, como un desliz de su parte aunque podría disfrutar demasiado del dolor de Ryoma, noto la mirada de amor que este le dedicaba y se esforzo en devolversela, al parecer lo logro porque él la beso con ternura, con amor... con todo el mar de sentimientos que le profesaba.

Antes de darse cuenta este entro en su cuerpo cuidando el no lastimarla, sus manos dejaron aruños en su espalda por el dolor que sentía, no es que fuera un bruto pero tenía bastante tiempo de no tener intimidad, este se dedico a besar sus mejillas, sus ojos, su frente, sus labios, a repartir caricias por todo su cuerpo buscando la manera de calmarla, lo logro después de un tiempo y entonces se perdio en el momento en que el cuerpo se une con las estrellas, los gemidos, jadeos ahogados, todo estallo en la habitación dandole un aire por completo íntimo, se esforzo en parecer tímida por completo para que el dolor fuera peor.

El cúlmen estaba cerca, este la beso con amor mientras su semilla se esparcía dentro de si - Te amo - susurro notando que estaba cansado, cayo sobre su cuerpo mientras ella a su tiempo intentaba respirar con normalidad, detestaba tanto que su cuerpo respondiera de esa manera ante este pero no diría nada, lo mejor era que no lo notara, salio de su cuerpo y se recosto a su lado cerrando poco a poco los ojos, la atrajo con un suave movimiento y su respiración se hizo pausada, se estaba quedando dormido, esperaba que tomara fuerzas porque durante la mañana quedaría más destrozado y era una promesa... 

* * *

><p>La luz del sol se colo por las ventanas y gruño en respuesta, se revolvio un poco en la cama hasta despertarse por completo, se encontro con la imágen que había anhelado durante tiempo, Sakuno se removio hasta abrir los ojos, su corazón latía como hace tiempo no lo hacía - Buenos días - susurro viendo que ella solo lo miraba como si no quisiera verlo, la vio levantarse de la cama buscando a tientas su ropa, ante su mirada comenzo a vestirse y el miedo lo inundo, fue más grande que él porque sintio como el aire se le iba poco a poco de los pulmones, sintio que una parte de él se iba para siempre, que dolía demasiado su pecho.<p>

- Sakuno - la llamo intentando tocarla pero esta se levanto de la cama para ladear la cabeza y verlo con burla - "Dios... te amo tanto", ¿en serio Ryoma?, dijiste que no me amabas más - sentencio esta con altanería y sintio una opresión en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras, había jugado con él, había jugado de verdad con él, había caído en la trampa - Disfrute mucho estando contigo Ryoma pero mis anteriores parejas me hacían sentir mejor que tú - siseo esta y él se mordio el labio viendo como se colocaba sus zapatos y caminaba hacía la puerta, había hecho añicos sus esperanzas, había jugado con sus sentimientos de nuevo.

- ¿Disfrutaste esto Sakuno? - pregunto deteniendola antes de que saliera por completo de la habitación, la vio ladear la cabeza y sonreirle como una niña pequeña después de hacer una travesura, solo que no era una travesura, era la cruel realidad - Mucho, fuiste tú quien dijo que no tendrías nada con la Sakuno fría así que decidi ser la Sakuno cálida que recuerdas, fue fácil y logre mi objetivo... lastimarte demasiado, no disfrute estando contigo pero si que estoy disfrutando esto - señalo mientras reía levemente para salir de la habitación, cuando la puerta se cerro, cuando el díntel sono contra la madera... su corazón murio.

Giro sobre la cama de manera que quedo recostado con el abdomen y se encorvo un poco apretando con fuerza las sábanas derramando las lágrimas más amargas hasta el momento, lloro como un pequeño niño, lloro con todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento, sentía el nudo en la garganta, el llanto paso a ser sollozos que salían entrecortados mientras se daba cuenta de que aquella felicidad que alguna vez tuvieron juntos no iba a volver, no volvería siendo como ella era, que lo que habían pasado jamás volvería, que a Sakuno lo único que de verdad le importaba era su venganza, era destruirlo en todas las maneras posibles.

Las lágrimas se convirtieron en gritos ahogados mientras sentía el dolor en su corazón... ella había jugado sin piedad con sus sentimientos, se había vengado de una manera que no solo era cruel sino que destilaba odio por completo, había quebrantado por completo el amor que sentía hacía ella, había pisoteado por completo todo lo que le profesaba, debía de haberlo esperado, una parte de él lo esperaba pero entonces... ¿por qué sentía ese dolor tan profundo?, ¿por qué ese dolor se estaba clavando tan profundo en su corazón?, ¿por qué sentía que quería morirse en ese momento?, ah si... porque ese dolor siempre estaría presente. 

* * *

><p>Se recargo contra la puerta escuchando sus sollozos, ¿por qué no se sentía feliz del todo?, ladeo la cabeza cuando vio a su amigo Ryan detenerse unos pasos más allá, se veía furioso - Ni se te ocurra decirme algo, es esto lo que se merece - sentencio intentando luchar contra la necesidad que tenía de abrir la puerta, de abrazarlo, de pedirle perdón, de intentar empezar de cero, su amigo solo la miro como si nada para avanzar, lo vio pasar delante y se detuvo unos pasos más allá - Solo quiero que entiendas algo Sakuno, el dolor que le causaste ahora... estara siempre presente - señalo esta continuando con su camino.<p>

Una sonrisa altanera se formo en sus labios mientras reía con suavidad, la puerta estaba entre abierta así que la cerro con cuidado de no hacer más ruido del necesario, de esa manera nadie lo escucharía llorando - ¿Crees qué me interesa? Es lo que se merece, él cometio el estúpido error de creer que de verdad lo amaba cuando es más que obvio que no es así - aseguro viendo como su amigo solo sonreía levemente, como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atreviera a hacerlo - Oh cariño, quiza si se lo merezca pero juzgarlo no te corresponde a ti, sin embargo, si es lo que quieres entonces adelante - contesto este con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto Ryan? Deberías de estar de mi lado y no del de él - sentencio con frialdad viendo como este solo encarnaba una ceja ante su comentario - ¿Ahora hay lados? Creí que solo había uno y era el tuyo... porque él no te esta siguiendo el juego cariño - se quedo levemente congelada al escuchar esas palabras que fueron como dagas a su corazón, miro con enojo al pelirrojo quien tan solo se encogio de hombros y siguio con su camino, no era así ¿verdad?... ¿por qué sentía esa opresión en el pecho después de lo que había hecho?. 

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Gracias por los comentarios.**


	19. Capítulo XV

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Capítulo XV**

Abrio poco a poco los ojos acostumbrandose a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, el cuerpo le dolía un poco, recuerdos de lo sucedido durante la noche lo atacaron por completo, todo aquello fue demasiado para él que solo enterro la cabeza en la almohada ahogando un grito ronco, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía un poco afiebrado pero lo mejor era levantarse, no podía quedarse siempre en la cama, eso no estaba para nada bien, rodo sobre la superficie blanda hasta quedar sentado, busco a tientas sus pantuflas para colocarselas, camino hasta el sanitario y una vez allí se miro al espejo, estaba demasiado demacrado.

Sus dedos viajaron hacía el espejo y solto un leve suspiro, abrio el grifo del agua para lavarse el rostro, la toalla paso segundos después y sonrió un poco, se acomodo más o menos el cabello para caminar hasta la puerta, cuando su mano se poso en la cerradura temblo un poco — Cálmate —se dijo a sí mismo para abrir la puerta, el pasillo estaba desierto pero escuchaba las risas de los niños desde donde estaba, camino hacía la sala con la respiración ligeramente acelerada, era lo mejor, no volver a enamorarse de ella era lo mejor, la iba a tratar con indiferencia justo como la cobriza lo deseaba, eso iba a hacer de verdad.

Finalmente entro en la sala y las sonrisas de los niños lo recibieron, por unos momentos se olvido de todo aquello, solo unos momentos — ¡Papá! —el grito de Lu lo hizo reir un poco y aún más cuando el pequeño cobrizo se levanto de su asiento para correr donde él, se acuclillo para cargarlo mientras le alborotaba el cabello — Buenos días campeón —saludo viendo una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, Alan estaba demasiado ocupado diciendole algo a Han que solo asentía con sonrisitas, Seiichi estaba sentado en las piernas de Sakuno que no lo estaba mirando, bueno, no esperaba que lo hiciera para nada hablando serio.

— Buenos días —saludo a todos que le regalaron sonrisas excepto la pelirroja que era amiga de la ojicaoba, tomo asiento con su pequeño niño en las piernas viendo como las mucamas se apresuraban a colocar su desayuno frente a él — Sus medicamentos señor —frente a él colocaron algunas cajas de pastillas y cápsulas, sonrió agradecido mientras le servían jugo, miro por unos segundos a la cobriza que solo le daba de comer al pequeño niño, volvio su vista hacía sus medicamentos para comenzar a tomarlos con cuidado — ¿Me das? Son dulces —miro con una tierna sonrisa a Lu, era demasiado lindo su hijo.

— No son dulces Lu, son medicamentos que toman los adultos cuando les duele algo —aseguro alborotando un poco su cabello viendo un puchero en sus hijos que tomo una pastilla para llevarsela a la naricita, después de unos segundos hizo una mueca de asco cusando una suave risa de su parte — Te dije que sabían feas —le señalo viendo un puchero aún más grande en su niño... con ellos se olvidaba de todo lo sucedido y sin duda alguna podía sonreir como cuando era un adolescente y tenía motivos para hacerlo. 

* * *

><p>— Mami —ladeo la cabeza viendo a Seiichi que jugaba con la papilla, no pensaba gritarle ni nada, extrañamente se sentía cansada y no quería estarlo, Ryan tenía razón, aquello se le había ido de las manos quisiera o no, miro al peliverde que reía junto a su hijo Lu, se veía calmado pero sabía que no lo estaba, estaba demasiado mal y era su culpa como siempre, apreto los puños dejando a Seiichi sobre la silla colocandose de pie mientras le sonreía — Ryan, ¿puedes hacerte cargo? —su amigo pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza para tomar al pequeño niño en sus brazos, camino directo hasta donde estaba el peliverde.<p>

Era momento de hablar con él quisiera o no — Ryoma —lo llamo con suavidad viendo que ni siquiera hacía el intento de mirarla, sin embargo, dejo en la mesa al pequeño de ojos gatunos que hizo un puchero, le revolvio el cabello con una cálida sonrisa — Sigue comiendo, come todo y después jugaremos futbol —su pequeño niño asintió con la cabeza tomando entre sus manitas el tenedor, la miro por unos segundos y sin dudarlo retrocedio un poco, aquella mirada... no podía ser cierto — Vamos —contesto cortante rodeandola para comenzar con su camino pero parecía que no podía moverse, estaba más que petrificada.

Camino después de unos segundos pero no fueron a su despacho sino que salieron de la casa comenzando con un camino por el jardín de la mansión — ¿Qué quieres de mí? —pregunto llamando su atención lo que provoco que se mordiera el labio, no sabía que decir, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de como pedirle perdón porque de verdad quería hacerlo — Lamento todo —susurro recibiendo a cambio una leve risa que le provoco escalofríos, aquello no le gusto porque sus palabras eran sinceras le gustara o no al peliverde — ¿Es todo? —pregunto borde y solo lo miro directamente a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a Ryoma.

— No, no es todo, te estoy pidiendo disculpas aunque deberías ser tú quien me pidiera disculpas —señalo en un tono frío recibiendo una mirada de indiferencia más que nada, lo vio dar media vuelta, seguro se macharía pero fue todo lo contrario cuando lo miro con la vista clavada en el inmenso jardín — Creí que merecía todo lo que me hicieras, dije que no lucharía contigo, sin embargo, una duda ronda en mi cabeza... no creí en ti y lo admito, ¿tú creíste en mí cuándo te dijeron que solo te había usado? —aquella pregunta la congelo por completo, era inevitable que le preguntara eso, lo había amado como a nadie y punto.

Pero no, no había creído en él, le había dolido cuando le dijeron que simplemente la había usado, el verlo después anunciando su compromiso la mato por completo — ¿Lo ves? Ninguno de los dos se dio el beneficio de la duda, sigo sin entender tus razones pero cambie de opinión... si quieres lanzarme un golpe adelante porque esta vez me defendere con todo —concluyó mientras la miraba de aquella manera que solo usaba con personas que le parecían poca cosa, lo miro con altiveza aunque sentía un dolor en el corazón, algo que le estaba calando hondo definitivamente, era demasiado para ella porque... porque lo quería.

— Me da lo mismo, no pienso tenerte piedad —aseguro viendo como él solo daba media vuelta y la dejaba ahí, como una niña tonta, como si no valiera nada en su vida — Ryoma —lo llamo antes de que se alejara por completo, no se detuvo sino que siguio caminando, lo miro sintiendo sus ojos picar, ¿por qué quería llorar?... ¿por qué diablos quería llorar?. 

* * *

><p>Cambio de nueva cuenta la hoja de los documentos tomando entre sus manos un lápiz para hacer unas anotaciones, su nuevo trabajo había sido adelantado y se presentaría al día siguiente pero no quería llegar con las manos vacías era por eso que estaba revisando los estados financieros, los niños estaban en la escuela, sabía que en cuanto llegara jugaría con ellos, Lu se lo había pedido y lo había prometido — ¡¿Quién diablos te crees qué eres?! —alzo la mirada viendo a la pelirroja que sino se equivocaba tenía por nombre Jia quien lo miraba con profundo odio, aquello no le sorprendio en lo absoluto si debía ser sincero.<p>

— ¿Disculpa? —lo menos que necesitaba era que alguien más le gritara por haber sido cruel con la cobriza cuando eso sinceramente ya le daba lo mismo, la pelirroja acorto la distancia entre los dos y coloco ambas palmas de las manos sobre su escritorio con fuerza — La hiciste llorar, ¿no te basto con lastimarla antes?, eres una escoria —gruño y solo sonrió con calma, se acomodo en su silla colocando unos dedos debajo de su barbilla como pensando en ello — Ya, ¿quieres qué me disculpe? —pregunto con una sonrisa ladina viendo la mueca de más que odio de la mujer lo que lo hizo soltar una suave carcajada.

Era divertido en verdad — ¡Te voy a... —dejo inconclusa la frase cuando la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una de sus mucamas, les había dado instrucciones de que si alguien lo buscaba fueran por esa persona y lo sacaran de su despacho, no quería para nada interrupciones — Señora, debe marcharse por favor —señalo esta con una leve inclinación de cabeza, la ojiazul pensaba contestarle pero entro Haruka con una expresión amenazante — Fuera, ve con tu muñequita y dile que el llorar no la hace un alma en pena porque ella ha hecho llorar a muchos con su llegada —sonrió ante aquella respuesta de parte de su amiga.

— No es tu asunto pelirroja, el asunto es entre ese y yo —acoto Jia mientras alzaba la mirada, una sonrisa socarrona aparecio en los labios de su ex prometida que acorto la distancia entre ambas, esperaba de todo menos que le jalara el cabello hasta hacerla retorcerse provocando que terminara encorvada — ¡S-Sueltame o juro que te arrancare la cabeza! —gritoneo la amiga de la cobriza quien hizo acto de aparición en la estancia efectivamente con ojos llorosos y con una mueca de dolor en el rostro pero todo aquello se borro dejando ver rabia en su mirada, acorto la distancia intentando agrader a Haruka furiosa.

Se levanto de golpe para que no lo hiciera, antes de que su mano se cerniera sobre su cabello la sujeto recibiendo una mirada de dolor pero de ira igual — Haruka, basta —le señalo a su amiga que solto refunfuñando a Jia quien solo se quejo como una pequeña niña, miro a su amiga que solo asintió jalando por el brazo a la mujer que miraba a Sakuno con pavor, no pensaba hacerle nada, al menos aún no, la puerta fue cerrada y solto su muñeca — ¿Por qué siempre la defiendes? —lo encaro y una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, aquellos celos no le iban para nada, cualquier cosa menos que fuera celosa porque no lo sentía.

— ¿Te importa? —pregunto viendo una mueca de inconformidad en su rostro, giro el cuerpo para seguir con su trabajo pero su mano se cernio sobre su muñeca no dejando que siguiera con su camino — Ryoma... yo... —la miro con indiferencia para soltarse con calma, no le apetecía para nada comenzar a discutir o escuchar sus cosas raras, solo quería terminar con su trabajo por supuesto, eso no era complicado — ¿Qué? —aún así pregunto viendo que solo negaba con la cabeza, se encogio de hombros dando media vuelta pero entonces sucedio... fue jalado por el cuello y unos labios chocaron contra los suyos.

Lo estaba besando y sabía que tenía que apartarse, durante unos segundos se permitio aquella presión pero al final se separo de golpe recibiendo una mirada de dolor, no entendía porque ahora le dolía cuando desde que había llegado no demostraba aquello — No pienso caer de nuevo, no de nuevo así que no pierdas el tiempo —le señalo soltandose del agarre para caminar hasta su escritorio, el sonido de la puerta solo le hizo saber que se había marchado... iba a ser difícil luchar contra ella si su corazón latía de esa manera. 

* * *

><p>— Que sea la última vez que haces algo como eso —explotó mientras miraba a Jia que le dirigio una mirada confundida, estaba molesta con su amiga por haber hecho aquello, lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos de confusión era una pelea — Te estaba defendiendo, no te he visto llorar como hace unos momentos, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?, ¡te esta destruyendo y no estas haciendo nada! —grito en respuesta la ojiazul y solo solto un suspiro, a su parecer no era complicado de entender que no quería que hubieran terceros, de momento no quería pelear solo quería aclarar sus sentimientos que eran confusos.<p>

— No me esta destruyendo, no se puede destruirme más, ¿entiendes? —su amiga solo rodo los ojos mientras soltaba una risa irónica, aquello le molesto pero prefirio que no se diera cuenta, no necesitaba igualmente pelear con ella, para nada — Basta Jia, no te metas donde no te llaman, que sea la última vez que te lo digo —señalo en un siseo viendo el rostro de sorpresa de su amiga que solo alzo la mano para abofetearla, retrocedio por el impacto, estaba casi en un shock, no creía posible que hubiera pasado aquello, es decir, era su casi hermana, nunca le alzaría la mano, ¿qué diablos estaba sucediendo con ella?.

Sus dedos rozaron la mejilla afectada, la miro rabiosa, desde su padre se había prometido que nadie nunca le alzaría la mano y pensaba cumplirlo — Te voy a arrancar la cabeza —murmuro, sin previo aviso se lanzo sobre la pelirroja que sujeto su cabello con ambas manos mientras las de ella estaban sobre su cuello arañandolo, retrocedieron hasta caer sobre uno de los sófas de la sala puesto que ni siquiera estaban en su habitación, cayeron las dos moviendo el mueble que se derribo — ¡Ahhh! —un quejido salio de la ojiazul cuando choco contra el suelo más bien dicho su cabeza y además con su peso extra.

Gimio de dolor cuando la jalo con más fuerza del cabello, automáticamente sus manos se dirigieron hacía su cabello para jalarlo por igual, escucho pasos pero le dio lo mismo al sujetar su cabeza comenzando a azotarla contra el suelo, las manos de Jia viajaron hacía su cintura para empujarla con las piernas, cayo al piso gimiendo de dolor porque se había golpeado con uno de los sillones, antes de procesar algo más su amiga estaba apretando su cuello como si quisiera matarla, jalo su cabello pero no estaba resultando, escucho gritos y en su desesperación la golpeo con las piernas para que aflojara el agarre un poco.

No lo hizo así que enrollo sus piernas en su cintura pero jalo su cabello para que se hiciera un poco hacía atrás, aprovecho ese movimiento para arañar su cuello, sus piernas apretaron sus costillas y entonces se aparto de su cuello permitiendo que el aire entrara en su cuerpo, sin dudarlo dos segundos la golpeo con el codo en el labio apartandola de su cuerpo — ¡Señoritas! —el grito de las mucamas hizo eco en sus oídos, el peso del cuerpo de Jia fue quitado por completo y se levanto dispuesta a golpearla pero unas manos se cernieron en su cintura para que no se moviera pero es que quería matarla con sus manos.

— ¡Te voy a matar! —le grito presa de la furia viendo como Ryan sujetaba a su esposa que rabiosa lo jalaba del cabello para que la soltara, al final simplemente la cargo como un costal de papas saliendo de ahí con ella, una mano tironeo de ella comenzando con su camino... le esperaba algo peor con Ryoma, lo sabía muy bien. 

* * *

><p>La solto, estaba más que rabioso, no entendía ahora porque peleaban — ¿Qué diablos les sucede a las dos? ¡Hay más gente en esta casa! —le gritoneo preso de una ira horrible, de la niña dulce no quedaba nada porque de lo contrario no hubiera golpeado de esa manera a su propia amiga aunque desconocía quien había iniciado la pelea — No me grites —le señalo borde y entonces noto sus ojos llorosos, bien, no había sido ella quien empezo la pelea, suspiro frustrado mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos — Los niños no tardan en llegar, ¿en qué pensaban? —eso era lo que le molestaba, que no pensara en ellos.<p>

— Yo no inicie la pelea pero no me crees —aseguro mientras lo miraba con los ojos brillosos y rojos, aquello no le gusto pero no se movio de su lugar, no, no pensaba abrazarla como en esos tiempos, en lo absoluto — Te creo, sin embargo, no entiendo el porque se fueron a golpes —añadio con calma cuando escucho gritos y maldiciones, suspiro frustrado, salieron de la habitación a donde la había llevado viendo a la pelirroja con una maleta y a su esposo detrás de ella — ¡Jia, piensa en Ethan! ¡No seas egoísta! —gritoneo este intentando detenerla pero la mujer solo lo miro con odio puro, algo no andaba bien y lo sentía.

Sakuno paso a su lado intentando detener a su amiga aunque se hubieran peleado hace no mucho — ¿A dónde crees qué vas Jia? Tienes un hijo que te necesita —le señalo furibunda viendo un destello de sonrisa en sus labios para después cambiar a una mirada llena de rabia, dolor, consternación, muchas cosas se reflejaban en sus ojos — No pienso quedarme aquí cariño, mi hijo no me importa, me da lo mismo pero solo te digo una cosa... aléjate de él porque te va a destruir —aseguro con voz calmada saliendo de ahí aún con su esposo detrás, una sonrisa surco sus labios, la pelirroja se equivocaba por completo.

Él no pensaba destruirla o hacerle daño, al menos no de esa manera — Se equivoco —señalo a las espaldas de la cobriza que giro el cuello para verlo, bajo los escalones con cuidado y una vez estuvo delante aparto algunos mechones de cabello para sonreirle con ternura, una ternura que ya no sentía por ella pero eso le daba lo mismo sinceramente — No pienso hacerte daño, no pienso destruirte pero si pienso... en hacer algo, ¿el qué?, aún no lo se —aseguro con voz calmada sintiendola temblar, no quería verla de esa manera pero era necesario, era necesario porque no pensaba permitir que volviera a jugar con él.

— R-Ryoma —murmuro con un poco de miedo, se inclino un poco rozando sus labios con su mejilla donde deposito un suave beso, no cálido, no frío, solo un beso — Me decías Echizen, ¿qué cambio? —pregunto viendo como solo abría los ojos demasiado, sabía que había cambiado, estaba arrepentida pero ya era tarde, acaricio sútilmente con sus dedos su mejilla haciendo que la cobriza retrocediera, quedo un escalón abajo lo que probaba que tenía miedo — Te voy a decir algo Sakuno —comenzo con voz pausada viendo como la ojicaoba solo intentaba decir algo pero ninguna palabra salía de sus labios ni saldría.

— Toma la píldora del día siguiente... no quiero que quedes embarazada de mí, no lo mereces —aseguro para besar su frente al inclinarse un poco y después dar media vuelta escuchando un jadeo ahogado salir de sus labios lo que le causo una risa suave — Nos vemos Riuzaky —se despidio con una sonrisa ladina, esa era la única forma en que Sakuno volviera a ser lo que era, acorrándola pero también jugando su juego... era su última carta.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Lamento la tardanza en serio.**


	20. Capítulo XVI

**N/a**

**Un nuevo capítulo.**

**Espero les guste.**

**Gracias por leer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece

* * *

><p><strong>El Príncipe De Hielo<br>**

**Capítulo XVI**

Bajo las escaleras con calma después de dejar a los niños durmiendo, habían jugado demasiado después de llegar de la escuela, Lu estaba más que entusiasmado jugando futbol a su lado, en verdad le encantaba hacerlos felices, paso por la sala hasta la cocina donde vio a Sakuno cocinando algo, ignoraba el que y le daba lo mismo sinceramente — Jia volvio, espero no te moleste —eso si que era una sorpresa, la mujer de verdad que no tenía descaro después de haber abandonado aunque fuera por poco tiempo a su familia pero bueno, le daba lo mismo, no era su vida después de todo y no eran su familia o si quiera amigos.

— Me da lo mismo, solo te advierto que si vuelve a hacer una escena como la de hoy sere yo mismo quien la saque de aquí —sentencio tomando el vaso de leche para caminar hacía su habitación después de todo mañana era su primer día de trabajo y por nada del mundo deseaba llegar tarde — Ryoma —se detuvo solo unos segundos para girar al rostro y verla, estaba nerviosa, lo notaba en cada poro de su ser — No me apetece que te disculpes como siempre, tengo trabajo que terminar —acoto comenzando con su camino de nuevo, Momo estaba buscando una nueva casa pero no tenía prisa alguna para que se fueran.

Atraveso el marco de la puerta de la cocina escuchando pasos detrás suyo, paso la sala y sabía que lo estaba siguiendo — ¿Qué estás planeando Riuzaky? Solo dilo —se detuvo en las escaleras para que le dijera lo que quería, noto un sonrojo en sus mejillas, gestos como aquellos siempre le habían encantado pero ese día no porque ya no sabía quien era — Nada, solo iba a mi habitación aunque... si me quieres acompañar eres invitado —contuvo una sonrisa, ¿eso iba de verdad?, una sonrisa ladina se asomo y encarno una ceja mientras se acomodaba sobre en el barandal para verla fijamente, era realmente curiosa la cobriza.

— Puedo tener a cualquier mujer Riuzaky, no necesito a una que finge todo, tengo orgullo, además... no suelo dormir con mis acostones de una noche, ahora si me disculpas tengo que dormir —dio media vuelta viendo como apretaba los puños molesta, subio con calma los escalones sintiendo como lo apuñalaba con la mirada, se mordio el labio para no reir, si quería que volviera la Sakuno que amaba tenía que empujarla al límite y eso pensaba hacer... era necesario para su familia. 

* * *

><p>Maldita noche, maldito día, malditos todos, estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, aún no olvidaba sus palabras de la noche anterior, ¿acostones?, lo único que quería hacer era romperle la cara y punto pero no lo haría, movio la sartén con cuidado al tiempo que servía la leche con chocolate para los niños, después de que las empleadas se fueran aunque no quisieran había pensado que una buena idea sería envenenar su comida pero no lo haría, sirvio el desayuno con calma cuando escucho pasos, los niños estaban siendo atendidos así que no podían ser ellos, tardaban demasiado en vestirse con el uniforme, sus niños.<p>

Siempre batallaba con ellos aunque ahora al parecer no era así porque quería hacerles el desayuno — Es nuevo ver esta faceta, creí que habías olvidado como se cocinaba —se mordio el labio conteniendo el aire, apago la estufa una vez todo estuvo listo, había madrugado solo para preparar todo aquello y no iba a arruinarselo — Buenos días Ryoma-kun —saludo con una cálida sonrisa y es que solo quería entender porque su corazón se agitaba cuando estaba a su lado si se suponía que ya lo había olvidado, que solo era venganza — No te queda —quería tomar el cucharón y golpearlo con el mismo pero solo mantuvo la sonrisa.

— Puedes tomar asiento Ryoma-kun para que desayunes, tu trabajo sera cansado —aseguro mientras limpiaba sus manos sobre el mandil que estaba usando intentando por todos los medios no ver como se veía de bien con el traje que estaba usando y es que estaba simplemente arrebatador — Los niños estan en la ducha, se me hace algo tarde así que solo desayunare algo ligero —lo vio acercarse a la meseta de la cocina viendo todo lo que había preparado, sonrió como un pequeño niño tomando entre sus manos un tenedor para llevarse a los labios un poco de fruta con miel, tomo algunos platos para llevarlos al comedor.

Escucho los pasos de los niños así que se dio prisa en llevar los platos cuando escucho su suave risa, estaba comenzando a odiarlo porque seguro se estaba burlando del mandil que usaba pero le dio lo mismo cuando vio a los niños corriendo a la mesa, no era un ambiente familiar en lo más mínimo, sin embargo, se sentía bien estando ahí y eso de ninguna manera podía ser bueno o al menos de eso quería convencerse... solo tenía que aclarar sus sentimientos de prisa y de esa manera seguir con sus planes, no era tan complicado después de todo. 

* * *

><p>La oficina era enorme solo para ser jefe del departamento de finanzas, sus compañeros tenían los mejores títulos, justo como él y a todos les encantaba la idea de trabajar con el gran Echizen Ryoma, no se consideraba en lo más mínimo una leyenda o esa clase de cosas — Señor, su agenda de la semana y el estado financiero de la empresa con la que más firmamos contratos —tres tomos y una agenda azul fue colocada en su escritorio, su asistente era una mujer hermosa, rubia de ojos azules, no era el prototipo de rubia que todo el mundo pensaba, era inteligente y eso le agradaba sinceramente pero no para tener algo.<p>

— Muchas gracias Kahi —le sonrió viendo un leve rubor en sus mejillas, al menos ya estaba recuperando su peso debido a los medicamentos que le habían suplementado — S-Si necesita algo más solo puede decirlo, por el momento le traere un té Echizen-san —hizo una reverencia dejando ver un poco su escote, la vio salir acomodando el mismo, era interesante o al menos eso pensaba, una vez la puerta se cerro volvio la vista a los documentos, iba a tener un día ajetreado pero se daría prisa, era bueno tener memoria fotográfica, el sonido de su celular llamo su atención, tomo el mismo viendo el número de Sakuno, raro.

Eso en verdad era raro — ¿Qué quieres? —su tono borde se debía a que quería dar el primer enforme al presidente de la empresa ese mismo día y no esperar a más, aquello no le apetecía en lo absoluto — Solo quería saber si puedes ir por los niños, tengo algunos asuntos con la empresa —vaya, era irónico que comenzara a dirigir una empresa que antes era suya y ni siquiera le hubiera pedido algún tipo de asesoramiento cuando a Esteban y a él les había costado demasiado alzarla — Manda la dirección y la hora, tengo trabajo... gracias Kahi por cierto, te ves hermosa —sabía que estaría confundida pero furiosa por igual.

El ruido en la otra línea se lo confirmo, le encantaba verla de esa manera, era divertido, su asitente lo miró con un rubor creciendo rápidamente y colgó sin mediar otra palabra, el té tenía un olor realmente delicioso — S-Si es todo me retiro señor —salio de ahí casi tropezando y sonrió un poco, todo iba a ser divertido desde ese momento, solo esperaba que no lo odiara más de lo que decía hacerlo... eso ya sería demasiado sinceramente. 

* * *

><p>¿Quién demonios era Kahi? Iba a matar a alguien en ese segundo — Ay por Dios, lo que faltaba, estas celosa, ¿cuán más bajo vas a caer? —apreto el celular mirando a Jia que estaba en el comedor mirandola con furia de verdad, no la entendía, habían estado bien pero ahora no entendía nada, era realmente confuso la verdad o al menos eso pensaba — Creí haberte dicho que eran mis asuntos, no tienes derecho alguno a entrometerte Jia, para ya con esto porque me tienes harta —exploto por fin dejando el celular en la mesita de centro viendo como fruncía los labios para levantarse, no quería una pelea de nuevo sinceramente.<p>

Camino por la sala cuando sintio un tirón en su brazo, ladeo la cabeza y no hubo más palabras, solo un golpe en su mejilla, estaba de verdad furiosa o algo peor, una bofetada, le había alzado la mano de nuevo, la iba a matar en ese mismo momento, sin dudarlo dos segundos se fue encima de ella, nadie estaba en la casa, Ryan había salido, las sirvientas estaban en la jardín o haciendo la compra, solo ellas dos — ¡Te voy a matar Jia! —rugio mientras la hacía retroceder para aventarla al piso y subirse sobre su cuerpo, intento golpearla pero se protegio con los antebrazos mientras intentaba alejarla pero no pensaba soltarla.

— ¡No me obligues a lastimarte en verdad Sakuno! —le gritoneo pero la ignoro por completo para tomar su cabello, fallo en el intento cuando con sus piernas la empujo, ambas se miraron desde el suelo para lanzarse con la otra pero la pelirroja fue más rápida al aventarla al piso, todo paso demasiado rápido hasta que sintio un golpe seco en la cabeza, el aire no llego demasiado bien a los pulmones, su visión se hizo borrosa poco a poco, solo sintió algo tibio en los labios y un toque efímero en la mejilla derecha, intento enfocar la vista pero sus sentidos no respondían en lo más mínimo, se había dado un buen golpe entonces.

Algo cálido volvio a posarse en sus labios, una mano se deslizo por su cintura... alguien la estaba besando o eso podía sentir, intento mirar a la sombra que divisaba pero sus ojos se estaban cerrando, solo sintió la lengua de esa persona adentrandose en sus labios y sintio algo extraño, ¿asco?, probablemente, en cuestión de segundos todo fue oscuridad. 

* * *

><p>Los niños reían en el auto, la reunión había sido algo complicada teniendo en cuenta que era nuevo en la empresa, Han estaba recostado sobre Alan que acariciaba el cabello rubio con un gesto de suma concentración, Lu tenía un balón en las manos y estaba con el uniforme ligeramente manchado, Seiichi iba en su silla jugando con una sonaja, pronto dejaría aquello pero no habría prisa alguna, le había ido bien en la empresa, estaría dos horas en casa y regresaría al trabajo, aun tenía algunas cosas pendientes, solo quería ver en persona la reacción de Sakuno, seguro que estaba más que celosa o algo peor, eso sería divertido.<p>

— ¡Papi quiero un helado! —el grito de Lu lo hizo sonreir, giro el volante para entrar en casa mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza — Cuando llegues a casa pero solo un poco, ¿entendido? —el pequeño cobrizo asintió con una enorme sonrisa lo que lo hizo sentir realmente bien, se alegraba de hacer felices a sus niños, se detuvo cuando vio a una ambulancia fuera de la mansión, estaciono viendo a algunos empleados, algo malo había pasado — Esperen aquí, Alan cuida de tus hermanos —el pequeño peliverde asintió, salio con prisas viendo a los empleados que parecían realmente preocupados, no sabía que había sucedido.

Miro a una de las mucamas y llamo su atención — Bajen a los niños, cuídenlos —esta asintió y se encamino de prisa hacía dentro, paso de un equipo de enfermeras ignorando que lo llamaban porque no podía entrar — Es mi esposa —le gruño a uno de los médicos, entro en la sala para ver a Sakuno recostada sobre un sófa con los ojos entrecerrados, un médico estaba tomando su pulso y otro estaba terminando de colocar una vendoleta en su frente — ¿Qué le sucedio? —corrió hasta acercarse a donde estaba, se veía pálida y eso no le gustaba, por nada del mundo podía sucederle algo, iba a cortar cabezas ahí mismo.

— Un golpe en la frente, una contusión pero tardo en reaccionar, no es necesario ir al hospital, solo unos momentos —la miro con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal, le dedico una débil sonrisa y algo se quebro al verla así, se inclino para tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Qué sucedio? —estaba desesperado, uno de los médicos le hizo una señal de que no le dijera nada y le gruño... no podía evitar no sentirse preocupado cuando aún la amaba y por si fuera poco era la mujer de su vida y madre de sus hijos. 

* * *

><p>La recosto con suavidad en la cama, la puerta estaba cerrada, la ambulancia se había marchado ya y los niños estaban comiendo helado de momento, estaba preocupado, se aseguro de cubrirla bien con los edredones, estaba cansada o al menos eso dejaba ver — ¿Qué sucedio? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —sus ojos caoba lo miraron con una nube espesa, no era el calmante, aún le dolía el golpe que le habían dado — E-Estaba peleando con Jia y después alguien... m-me beso, no recuerdo más —bien, se levanto de golpe de la cama para comenzar a dar vueltas por todo el lugar, quería la cabeza de esa pelirroja o una explicación.<p>

Cualquier cosa porque sino haría locuras a la de ya — R-Ryoma —giro la cabeza ante el murmullo y vio su mano extendida, no dudo en tomarla para depositar un casto beso en el dorso de la misma, tenía que volver al trabajo quisiera o no pero no pensaba dejarla sola, no cuando se veía tan vulnerable — ¿Necesitas algo? —acaricio su mejilla con dulzura depositando un casto beso en su frente pero se alejo de inmediato dandose un golpe mental al no considerar su herida — N-No te vayas... d-duerme conmigo —pidio cerrando un momento los ojos, se iba a quedar dormida dentro de nada, no sabía que hacer, tenía que irse.

Ya no era por el trabajo sino porque no podía permitirse pensar en una relación cuando la cobriza no tenía intenciones de cambiar, era complicado sinceramente — Duerme, prometo estar aquí cuando despiertes —a ese paso iba a terminar siendo despedido pero no podía dejarla sola, intento levantarse de la cama pero la cobriza fue más rápida al rodar sujetandolo, un movimiento involuntario, se recosto a su lado para abrazarla con cuidado, hace mucho tiempo que no dormía abrazado a alguien, mucho menos a una mujer, acaricio su cabello depositando un suave beso en su mejilla para cerrar un momento los ojos.

El perfume se colo en sus fosas nasales, tenía que encontrar a la persona que le había hecho aquello pero por el momento solo dormiría a su lado, su respiración calmada lo tranquilizo poco a poco, después de tantos años se durmio abrazado a la única mujer que había amado y se sintio... en casa. 

* * *

><p>Abrio poco a poco los ojos, su vista estaba borrosa, tomo aire para intentar enfocar su vista y entonces su corazón se oprimio, no estaba, no esperaba menos después de todo el daño que le había hecho, la luz de la luna entraba un poco por las cortinas, había anochecido y no estaba a su lado como lo prometio, tomo aire cuando sintió un dolor punzante en la frente, aún le dolía la cabeza, sintió algo húmedo resbalando por sus mejillas, estaba llorando, lloraba porque no estaba a su lado y eso dolía — ¿Te duele algo? ¿Por eso lloras? —levanto la cabeza de golpe viendo como el peliverde la miraba con preocupación, estaba ahí.<p>

Sostenía una bandeja con comida que dejo en la mesita de centro, se veía consternado por su actitud — T-Tú... estas aquí —susurro con un miedo palpable en la voz viendo una ceja encarnada del ojigatuno que solto un suspiro para sonreirle levemente, se acerco hasta donde estaba y se inclino, limpio sus lágrimas con sus pulgares sonriendole con cariño, no amor como esperaba — No me he ido en ningún momento Sakuno, solo fui a preparar algo de cenar, tienes que comer algo y tomar las pastillas —le indico y entonces lloro aún más, es que era imposible que estuviera a su lado después de todo lo que le había hecho.

— Basta, no llores... nunca me gusto verte llorar —susurro y entonces tomo su rostro entre sus manos para depositar un suave beso, solo cinco segundos para apartarse con una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera que había borrado a penas llego a esa mansión — R-Ryoma... —el peliverde la miro con una ceja encarnada, no sabía que decir pero solo sabía que lo quería a su lado, solo eso, nada difícil o al menos eso pensaba — Tengo trabajo, espero lo entiendas, pero prometo quedarme a tu lado durante la noche, solo come ahora, los niños están terminando de cenar —asintió viendo como caminaba a la mesita de centro.

Con movimientos pausados coloco la mesita sobre sus piernas, una vez lo hizo la miro fijamente haciendola temblar, aun tenía la capacidad de hacerla temblar como el primer día, sus dedos acomodaron un poco su cabello para después alejarse — Listo, come todo, ¿de acuerdo? —mordio su labio pero asintió con la cabeza para tomar la cuchara y comer un poco de cereal, todas sus comidas preferidas estaban ahí, él de verdad se había esforzado para complacerla — G-Gracias por todo —intento tomar su mano pero la alejo de golpe para desordenar un poco su cabello, algo lo molestaba y eso le preocupaba mucho.

No quería discutir de nuevo con él — Sakuno, escucha, no te hagas ilusiones, no quiero empezar de cero, no te amo, no amo a esta que muestras, tienes que entender eso, no puedo amar a alguien que se guarda todo, que no quiere entender lo que quiero decir, no quiero amar a alguien que... dice que me odia y se aferra a ello, amé a la Sakuno que estaba en la universidad, si quieres algo, dame tiempo, necesito aprender a amarte... y tú necesitas perdonarme si quieres una familia —se quedo congelada ante sus palabras, era justo pero no quería empezar de cero, su venganza sería si o si, punto, aunque no estuviera enterado.

Aunque Ryoma intentara empezar de cero ella seguiría con su venganza, no importaba nada, terminaría con las personas que la habían dañado aunque en el camino se ganara más el odio de él... aunque eso la destruyera un poco más pero no pensaba hacerse hacía atrás, no, por nada del mundo, en verdad terminaría con lo que había empezado, así de sencillo... su venganza empezaría una vez se recuperara porque haría pagar a las personas y punto. 

* * *

><p><strong>NA**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ggracias por los comentarios.**


End file.
